Dragons riders of Berk and Transformers Prime
by coyoteprime1100
Summary: We Continue the Httyd and TFP into the series. Let's see how this turns out.
1. How to start your dragon academy

**Remember I don't own either Dragons defenders of Berk or Transformers Prime.**

Intro: Toothless' eye opens and he and the other dragons and dragon riders shoot fire at the Autobots and they come out of the flames in vehicle and transform into their robot form and the dragon riders and Autobots charge out of the dragon academy, and Alvin fires a crossbow and Savage charges behind to front of Alvin and both Optimus, and Hiccup on Toothless charge together and punch Alvin together. Dreamworks Dragons riders of Berk and Transformers Prime.

Hiccup: "This is Berk. For generations it was Viking against dragon. Till the day before I was born metal giants called Autobots came from another planet and helped us. The battles were ferocious. Then one day, everything changed both me and my guardian Bumblebee met Toothless, and we've shown here instead of fighting dragons, we can ride them, live with them, even train them." "Ok guys best trick compation who's up first?" Fishlegs was going to be first till Snotlout interrupted. Snotlout: "Me!" Fishlegs: "Actually I think it's..." Snotlout: "(Interrupting) Me!" Astrid: "Sweet baby Thor in a thunders storm." Arcee: "And for the love of the AllSpark." Astrid: "Will you and Smokescreen just go already?!" Snotlout: "Ho don't worry we'll go and when we do me, Hookfang, and Smokescreen are gonna light the sky on Firrrreeeee!" As Snotlout and Hookfang dive into the water, Smokescreen jumps from tall rock calms Snotlout screamed the entire ride and Smokescreen fired shot to see if they can dodge them. And when they landed Snotloud was thrilled. Snotlout: "I'm alive? I'm alive!" Everyone was look at him and he though of an excuse. "I mean carouse I am." Then Fishlegs says it his turn. Fishlegs: "My Turn! Ready Meatlug? Here we go." So the just made a small spins and Ratchet slaps himself in the face and grouns. Ratchet: "(Groans) Ho please why dose he have to do this?" Fishlegs and Meatlug lands and they're thrilled. Fishlegs: "Yes! New personal best." He hugs Meatlug and she licks him back in love. Ruffnut: "My turn!" Tuffnut: "No my turn!" They argued till Bulkhead stops the fight. Bulkhead: "Uh guys? You two have the same dragon." Tuffnut: "Oh right." As the two started flying they argued on which way to go. "Go right!" Ruffnut: "No go left!" Tuffnut: "No,no go left!" Ruffnut: "No, right!" Bulkhead just fires a head of them to point them which way to go then Barf and Belch just flipped both Ruffnut and Tuffnut off and as they screamed Tuffnut says what it feels. Tuffnut: "This is awesome, and scary!" Then Barf and Belch catches them and saved their lives just in time. As they land where the other dragon riders and Autobots the twin just realized something. Ruffnut: "We almost died." Tuffnut: "I know. Go again?" Astrid: "Hay! It's my turn. You might want to take notes. Let's go." She said to Stormfly and Arcee. Then Both Arcee and Stormfly were doing crazy moves. "Ok Stormfly tail flip! Now twirl!" Then Stormfly twirls and Arcee shoots at them to see if they can out maneuver her. "Quick upward spiral!" Then as the Astrid and Stormfly and Arcee raise their hands in victory. "Alright Stormfly and Arcee!" Everyone was impressed and Snotlout makes a question. Snotlout: "Yeah. Can you do it without the dragon or Autobot?" Astrid punches Snotlout shoulder. Hiccup: "Well looks like we got our work cut out for our selfs buds." Pointing to Toothless and Bee then Hiccup and Toothless shoot off like a jet the Bumblebee jumps in transforms into a Camaro and jumps again and transforms into robot mode, Hiccup is flying on Toothless till he jumps off between a bridge of rock Column and jumps on Toothless' back and stared flying again. Bee fire at Toothless' plasma blast when he fired. Astrid: "They're still the best." Hiccup: "Another win. Good job you two."

Hiccup: "Yep dragons... Most people on Berk would say life here is better since we've made peace with them. unforgettably dragons are still dragons." Some dragons were causing chaos here and there stealing food and what not. Viking: "Incoming! Dragon poo!" Hiccup: "We! Ah gross, gross, ah poop." Bumblebee beeping: "(I could leave to the end of time and that's still discussing.)." Then Hiccup and Bee backwards till they met up with Mulch and Bucket (look these guys up.) then two Viking were holding two wheel stick as umbrellas. Hiccup: "(Awkwardly) Hey Mulch. Hay Bucket. Sorry about the ah..." Bucket: "Everyday at three. The regular at least. A tip of the cap." Mulch: "Better then the days were was killed or be killed. Hay we got some fish for that father of yours. Bucket, give the boy and metal giant the cod." As Bucket lift the bag that had the fish it was torn apart. Bucket: "I ate it already? Did I enjoyed it?" Hiccup: "Uh... No Bucket I-I-I'm afraid that the cod." Bumblebee beeping: "(Is taken by a Terrible Terror.) " Bumblebee point his finger and they see a Terrible Terror taking the fish and many more join in wanting a piece of fish.

Hiccup: "Most of us on Berk are willing to take the good with the bad. But there are those who will never except the dragons or Autobots for that matter and will do anything to drive them away." Meanwhile at night outside of the village live the grumpy old man named Mildew and His pet Sheep Fungus. As the two slept the felt the house shaking like and earthquake. As the old man left his house mumbling to himself. He notice a Gronckle snoring on his house like it was a bed. Mildew: "Dragons. I should have know. Help himself to my roof and my cabbage." As Mildew picks up an eaten cabbage he turns around and see his entire field eaten. "That tears it Fungus!" As Mildew got his helmet and staff with dragon teeth on it and life's Fungus up then he storms out heading for the village. On they way trip over an Autobot footprint and see it was Bulkhead's footprint. "Ah! It's bad enough the dragons here now those metal giants keep making footprints in the dirt making people fall. Ok both Dragon and Autobot got to go." In the morning Stoick was giving order as usual. Stoick: "Stand in the back Fishing boat just came in with a big catch." Mildew: "Stoick!" Gobber: "Ah it's Mildew with the complaint of the day." WheelJack: "What is this time you old goat?" Stoick: "You picked a bad time Mildew. I'm in the middle of storing for food. The big freeze is comimg." Mildew: "Its the 'dragons' again. Those demons are fit to leave among civilized men." Gobber: "Neither are Mildew. Why do you think we build your house so far out side of town for?" WheelJack: "Uh... I always though you build his house out side of town because he smells. Whoa wee." Mildew: "(Growls) Very well make your jokes. Meanwhile these dragons flipping our village carts! Turn peoples houses in to piles of ruble!" Viking: "Ie Mildew is right." Mildew: "They even disturb an old man's rest! You don't see these bags under me eyes?" Gobber: "He's right he's hideous". Mildew: "There are wild and unpredictable beast! And if they weren't bad enough the Autobots are worse! They leave Foot prints! They also leave scorch mark when they turn into their alter modes, and Bulkhead is the clumsiest member, every time he trips he makes a hole in the buildings! The dragons cracked this man skull open like an egg." Bucket: "Egg? I like eggs scrambled, over easy, porches." Mildew: "You need to put those dragons in cages and the Autobots in bigger cages. If you don't they'll eat us and smash us out house and home and destroy the entire village!" Hiccup: "They don't mean any harm. They're just dragons and Autobots being dragons and Autobots." Stoick: "Look Mildew, if there's a problem I'll deal with it." Mildew: "Ho there is a problem Stoick. And I speak for everyone you better do something about it." Every Viking shouts in agreement with Mildew. Letter that evening Stoick was walking left and right in his house thinking while Gobber was carving a wooden duck with his hook hand. Stoick: "(Sigh) We can just let dragons and the Autobots run wilded like they own the place. Ha... We can put up signs!" Gobber: "Signs? For dragons?" Stoick: "No. For the people." Gobber: "Signs? For Viking? We're not big readers you know." Stoick: "I know! We'll build a huge net and stretch it around the plaza." Gobber: "Net? You do know they breath fire and the Autobots can turn their hands into swords and other blades." Stoick: "I know very well they breath fire and the Autobots can turn their hands into blades Gobber. Ah! Maybe Mildew was right." Stoick tosses a chair and was about to say something till Hiccup interrupted. Hiccup: "Uh Dad wait. What if I and Bumblebee deal with the dragons?" Stoick: "You and Bumblebee?" Hiccup: "Who else if anyone who can control them its me and Bumblebee. We're the best men for the job." Stoick: Bumblebee is a metal giant and you're not a man 'yet' Hiccup." Hiccup: "Not if you don't give me the chance to be." Stoick: "Fare enough you'll have your chance starting tomorrow."

As Hiccup was to the plaza acting like a new sheriff. Hiccup: "Ok gang there gonna be some changes around here." The a woman Viking was arguing with a Nadder who wants some of her bread. "Hold on, I'll help you. Just... No!" As Hiccup places his hand on the Nadder's snout a Gronckle was chasing some chicken then tackles the Nadder. Now a Monstrous Nightmare was fighting with anorther Deadly Nadder, then the sheep started running and one of them got cogut on fire. Hiccup rushed to put the sheep out. Hiccup: Toothless, Bumblebee stop that fight, I'll put out the sheep. So Bee and Toothless nods in aggrement and rushes to the fight to break it up. As Hiccup run to the plaza the dragons are going crazy stilling people carts and other things, from a distance the other dragon riders and Autobots (are watching the show if you know what I mean.) Snotlout: "What's he doing?" Tuffnut: "Uh... I think he's helping the dragons break stuff." Ruffnut: "Cool." Bulkhead: "I think he's trying to get everything under control." As Hiccup tries to put the sheep out he's can do it all. Astrid: "Wow! He could really use our help." Arcee: "I agree." Tuffnut: "We'll get to it." Ruffnut: "In a minute." Then Hiccup puts the sheep on fire out. Hiccup: "Sorry about that." Astrid: "And it's three o'clock." The Autobots got there home made unbrellas made from scrap metal. As the dragons started to drop poo. Hiccup look up and one land on him. Hiccup: "Ah no..." Ratchet: "Ah! By the AllSpark." Bulkhead: "That's mess up!" Bumblebee beeping: "(Ah! You're going to need a bath when you get home.)." Hiccup: "Thank you Bee."

Later that night Hiccup was in his room feeling ever pain in his body. "Ah everything hurts." Hiccup removes his prosthetic leg. "Even this." Then Astrid walks in. Astrid: "Hiccup?" Hiccup: "Astrid? Perfect. How don't look too beat up do I?" Asking Bee and Toothless. Toothless gives him a I guess a little bad, Bumblebee beeping: "(No more then during dragon raids.)." Hiccup: "Ah great. Dragon and Autobot pity." As Astrid walks in. "Hay Astrid what a nice surprise." Astrid: "So how was your day?" Hiccup: "Ah uneventful hung around the plaza. You know." Astrid: "Yeah I do know. We saw you out there. It's hard to believe you're still standing." Hiccup: "(Grounds) I'll be seeing flaming sheep in my dream for the next month." Arcee: "Man you can take some punishment." Stoick: "Hiccup! Hiccup! What going on out there?! The plaza look like a war zone." Ultra Magnus: "I've seem war but what those Dragon did to you, you'd be better off during dragon raids." Hiccup: "I know I look bad." Astrid: "(Whisper) Really bad." Hiccup: "But this is phase one of my plan." Stoick: "Oh... So you do have a plan?" Hiccup: "I do. Of corse I do. It's very complex lots of drawings Several moving parts. Yeah it's pretty wild." Stoick: "Uhu... This better be real. Because Mildew sturred up the whole island. And if you don't find a way to get those dragons under control. They'll be calling for both dragon and Autobot's heads." Bumblebee beeping: "(Wow! What did we do?) (We've done nothing wrong.)." Stoick: "I know Bee but they know when the dragons gone the next thing to destroy the village is the Autobots." Hiccup: "Don't worry buds. Your heads aren't going any where." Astrid: "You do realized there like a bilzion dragons out there and one of you? I hope you real do have a plan."

In the morning the teens with their dragons and Autobots were in the killing ring Ruffnut: "That's your plan? To train dragons?" Tuffnut: "Here? Where we use to kill them?" Hiccup: "Right because we don't do that anymore that why it available." Ratchet: "It dose seem the logic choice." Astrid: "Actually the dragons do seem a little nervous." Fishlegs: "That because they're very sensitive. Meatlug especially. She lost a cousin Here. (Whisper) We try not to talk about it." Astrid: "It's amazing your dad gave us the arena." Hiccup: "Well it would be if he did yeah. But didn't so that's another thing we should try not to talk about." Astrid: "Wait. So we're going behind your father's back?" Hiccup: "There you go talking about it. Hu... Alright here's the thing: The dragons are out of control. We want them to live in our world without destroying it but they can't without our help. They've been blowing the plaza up." Tuffnut: "Got it help dragons blow things up. We can totally do that." Ruffnut: "Here's how we're gonna do it. First we make them really really angry." Tuffnut: "No problem we anger everybody." Hiccup: "You guys this is serious. Mildew wants all of our dragons caged, and I don't know about you but I'm not ok with that. And after the dragons are caged then the Autobots are next to be in cages. Ratchet: "We are sentient beings not animals." Optimus Prime: "Hiccup is right if Mildew want the dragons and us in cages he'll stop at nothing to do so." Tuffnut: "You're right she's sorry." Hiccup: "Thank you Optimus." Optimus Prime: "You're welcome Hiccup." Hiccup: "Ok next problem: The dragons are eating everything in site." As Hiccup pulls a loaf of bread out of a basket he brought. Toothless looks at the bread with a happy look. "Now when a dragon grabs something it not suppose to have. You can get him to drop it by a little scratch below the chin." Snotlout: "That may work for you and Toothless. Hookfang and me: We do thing differently." Snotlout gives the bread to Hookfang and the dragon has it In his mouth. "When I want this big boy give up something I just get right in his face and say: DROP THAT RIGHT NOW! YOU HEAR ME?!" Hookfang drop the bread and grabs Snotlout. "See?" He dropped it. Tuffnut: "Should we help him?" Astrid: "Yeah, in a minute." Hiccup: "Right we've got a lot of training to do, but together we can keep these dragons under control." Snotlout: "Can someone do that chin scratching thing? Hello? You guys still there." Smokescreen: "Hang on I gotcha. Then he scratches Hookfang's chin and he let go of Snotlout."

later that day everything was alright with the world. Fishlegs: "Hu... No dragons." Ruffnut: "That was easy." Snotlout: "Lunch?" Hiccup: "That's weird. If the dragons aren't here where are they?" Then an explosion was from the food storage. Astrid: "Something tells me that way." The teens and Autobots ran to the food storage. Bulkhead: "Wow! Guess they got really hungry." The dragons were eating the food and apparently some familiar dragons were also eating the food. Astrid: "Stormfly?" Snotlout: "Hookfang?" Hiccup and Optimus runs to the food storage in the inside, and saw Hiccup's father. Stoick: "Ah! They've eaten everything. We've go nothing left for the freeze." Mildew: "I warned you Stoick. But did you listen to me? No-o-o-o, you put a bunch of 'Teenagers' and 'Metal Giants' in charge." All Autobots: "Hay!" Mildew: "And look what the dragons have done. Caging is too good for Those beast and what to stop the Autobots from smashing our building into ash?" Hiccup: "Dad, I swear I can fix this. We were just starting." Stoick: "Enough Hiccup! How can I trust you to control all the dragons when you can't even control your own?" Toothless is looking inside a basket for food. Hiccup: "Ah, Toothless."

As Stoick walking the food storage and pick some baskets up. Stoick: "Bucket, Mulch man the boats we need another catch." Mulch: "It's too late Stoick, it took 'six' months to catch all the fish." Stoick: "Don't tell me it's too late. We've go to try." Mulch: "Of course we do. Uh don't tell the chief it's too late. You're always so negative Bucket." Bucket: "I don't know what is alway with me." Hiccup: "Dad please, you got to listen to me. I know dragon better..." Stoick (interrupts): "Not now Hiccup. I have a village to feed. The dragons have done enough damage and I fear the Autobot may do harm without them knowing. Tonight I want everyone them caged both Dragon and Autobot. Understand?" Mildew: "Bah! You can't just cage these dragons or Autobots. You need send them away now!" Then everyone shouted saying get them off the island. Stoick: "Alright Mildew, we'll cage them tonight and in the morning Hiccup will send them off the island. Sorry son."

Late a night in the Great Hall the teens and Bumblebee were sitting discussing about sending both dragons and Autobots away. Snotlout: "I can't believe we have to send them away." Astrid was suturing her soup making both Stormfly and Arcee shapes. Astrid: "It's gonna be wired I got used to see Stormfly and Arcee being the first thing I see every morning." Fishlegs: "Every night before I went to sleep Ratchet would read me about medicine and Meatlug would lick my feet. Who's gonna do that now?!" Ruffnut: "I volunteer Tuffnut to lick you feet while I read you about medicine." Tuffnut: "What ever. What time should we be there?" Astrid: "Come on guys let's get this over with." Fishlegs: "This is the worse day of my life! We're never gonna see our dragons or our Autobots again." Hiccup: "We can't let that happen. Bumblebee and Toothless are the best friends I ever had." Mildew walks in maybe to gloat thinking he won. Mildew: "Ah Bumblebee and Toothless I'm going to miss you two so much. Pointing to Hiccup. You know what your mistake was? Thinking that dragons could be train, a dragon's gonna do what a dragon's gonna do. It's in their nature. And nature always wins." As the old man walks away Bumblebee looks at the old man with anger and Toothless growls. As Two Vikings open the door then a gust of wind blows then fire out. Bumblebee and Toothless fires at the wood. Woman Viking: Oh! Thank you Toothless and Bumblebee. Bumblebee beeping: "(You're welcome.)." Hiccup: "Know what? Mildew is absolutely right!" Bumblebee beeping: "(What do you mean Hiccup?)." Hiccup: "Come on buds." The three run out of the Great Hall.

Meanwhile the other teens and their dragons and Autobot friends are heading for the killing ring and decided to let the dragons and Autobots sleep their. Optimus Prime: "You humans. After everything that has happen Hiccup bring pease to this island between the humans and dragons. Now Mildew wants to break that pease and us Autobots with it." Ultra Magnus: "It can't be helped Optimus sir. Some people will never expect us or the dragons for who they are." Smokescreen: "This feels like the end of an era." Arcee: "I trained Astrid in everything I know. And now all that training gone to waste." Bulkhead: "I'll admit the Twins maybe a headache, but they're still funny sometimes." WheelJack: "I helped Gobber in the forge and gave them our weaponry for self-defense and now all the hard work gone." As the teens said their good-byes to their dragon and Autobot friends. Snotlout: "Good-bye Hookfang, you too Smokescreen." Astrid: "I'm sorry Stormfly, forgive me Arcee. Now go." As the dragons and Autobots walk in the killing ring Snotlout starts feeling something. Snotlout: "Hu... It feels like big, sharp teeth are ripping this thing in my chest." Astrid: "That's what it feels like when your heart is breaking." Snotlout: "I don't have heart. I'm not a girl." As the doors closes they see the sad eyes in the dragons and Autobots. And the teens were not happy either, as the door closes Hiccup, Bee, and Toothless stop them. Hiccup: "Don't close it! Then Bee and Hiccup pulls the door leaver back to open the door. "We're 'not' locking them up." Astrid: "What happened? Did you change your father's mind? Or are going behind his back again?" Hiccup: "Uh... One of those... Look the dragons are gonna do what they gonna do, it's in their nature. We just need to learn how to use it." Ratchet: "You mean like use their basic instincts to our advantage?" Hiccup: "Yes Ratchet, and you and the other Autobots are gonna help."

The next morning Bucket and Mulch were trying to catch fish but nothing. Mulch: "Ah... The nets are empty again." Bucket: "Did I ate them already? Did I enjoy it? Oh am I being too negative?" As Hiccup and Snotlout flys over where Bucket and Mulch are one their dragons Hiccup give Snotlout orders. Hiccup: "Snotlout! Scare us up some dinner." Then Snotlout and Hookfang dive in the water. Bucket: "Dragon attack!" As Snotlout and Hookfang scared to fish to the net and fly off. Both Bucket and Mulch wave thanks. Mulch: "Hay thanks dragons! Snotlout that's right! That just happened!" Hiccup: "Come on follow me!" At Mildew's home, he was working on his field till Bulkhead and WheelJack transform into their vehicle mode and plow the dirt. Astrid: "Afternoon Mildew!" Bulkhead: "Tip off the cap Mildew." Hiccup: "Three o'clock, time for the fertilizer!" Mildew: "Fertilizer?" Fishleg: "Ok, Meatlug let rip. So Meatlug and the other dragons made their business and dropped poo on Mildew's field." Hiccup: "Smile Mildew! We just save you three months of work!" WheelJack: "Yeah that mean you can make more complaints with reason now." So Bulkhead and WheelJack Transform into Vehicle mode and drove off. In the Forest Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf, and Belch were scaring boars out of the woods the Autobots: Optimus, Ultra Magnus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Smokescreen use their vehicle modes and edge of a cliff they transform and started fire in the air scaring the boars away. Hiccup tells Toothless to fire over the boars heads forcing them to go left to the village and slaughterhouse. Fishlegs: "That was awesome!" Astrid: "How did you know that would work?" Hiccup: "Because their dragons and dragons gonna do what dragons do. We just have to work with them and not against them. You know who we should actually be thinking?" Mildew: "There they are Stoick! Those dragons and Autobots don't look like they're in cages to me." Stoick: "No. This is not what I ask for." At the killing ring the teens and Autobots were ready to stand trial, Fishlegs: "Oh, no. What's Stoick gonna do with us?" Ruffnut: "I'm too pretty for jail." Tuffnut: "Where'd you here that?" Stoick: "You all disobeyed my orders. And there will be consequences." Astrid: "I told you we'd get trouble. (Sigh) You never listen to me." Hiccup: "Dad if anyone's gonna get in trouble it's me." Stoick: "No you all had an hand in this especially you Optimus. I'd never thought you'd do this." Optimus Prime: "Sometime it's better to go by what you feel is right in your heart then go by the book." Mildew: "Ah this is going to be great Fungus, it's about to get ugly." Stoick: "You took over this places without my askin', you release the dragons against my wishes. Things are going to change around here that is why..." Gobber: (Interrupting) We're a dragon training academy!" Everyone was surprise of what Gobber said. Stoick: "Gobber! I wanted to tell them!" Gobber: "I'm sorry, alright go ahead." Stoick: "Well you told most of it." Gobber: "You can tell them the part of how proud you are of him." Stoick: "Gobber! (Sign) stammers, Hiccup well, what he said. You've all made me proud. This dragon training academy is for you." Then they release the dragon and both teens, Autobots, and dragon charged and embraced one another the teens hugged their dragons and the Autobots pet them. Hiccup and Bee rushed to Toothless and Hiccup hugs him and Bee rubs his hand on Toothless. Hiccup: "Hay bud." Bumblebee beeping: "(Hay there little guy.)." Mildew: "Huuu...I'll get those dragon and Autobots yet." Stoick: "Now all you have to do is train them." Hiccup: "Not a problem dad. After all I got these two." Astrid fake coughs... "And them too." Pointing to the teens and Autobots.

Hiccup: "Dragons can't change who they are... But who would want them to? Dragons are powerful amazing creatures." Astrid: "Berk dragon training Academy? I like the sound of that." then she punches Hiccup in the arm. While Snotlotd and Fishlegs were putting up the symbol which is the Nigh Fury symbol with a red tail fin. Hiccup: "And as long as it takes me I'm going to learn everything there is to know about them. Wouldn't you?" As Hiccup and Toothless flys over the village and Bumblebee in car mode races them Optimus make a speech.

Optimus Prime: "With the balance between the Humans and Dragons and Autobots restored for now we've learn that there are Deceptions, in human skin. But there's also Autobots in human and animal skin that share our ideas of freedom and pease. My name is Optimus Prime and I send this message though we did not choice to be of Berk or Earth it would seem we are here to stay... If you approach this island or planet with hostile intent. Know this; We will defend our home, we defend Humanity and dragons, we will defend our families."

**Please state your comment, request, or anything ideas.**


	2. Viking and Autobot for hire

Intro:Toothless' eye opens and he and the other dragons and dragon riders shoot fire at the Autobots and they come out of the flames in vehicle and transform into their robot form and the dragon riders and Autobots charge out of the dragon academy, and Alvin fires a crossbow and Savage charges behind to front of Alvin and both Optimus, and Hiccup on Toothless charge together and punch Alvin together. Dreamworks Dragons riders of Berk and Transformers Prime.

Hiccup: "Everybody needs a place in the world. Some people are born to theirs." Flashback Stoick: "Raise the main sails." Viking: "Ey, captain." Stoick: "Turner port starber." Viking: "Ey, ey sir." Hiccup: "Some people discover theirs". Hiccup holding his hand out and Toothless places his snout on Hiccup's hand. "And some people make a place for them selfs." During a dragon raid Gobber and WheelJack finishing making weapons. Gobber: "Grab a weapon! No time to be choosey." WheelJack: "Come on, come on!" He and Gobber fighting a Monstrous Nightmare. In the present. Hiccup: "But the world around them changes. And the place they made is gone." Gobber just finish making a dragon killing sword. Gobber: "(Sighs)." WheelJack also finish making a gun, he smiled but is faded away. WheelJack: "(Sighs)." So they put their new weapons in the cart along with the other weapons they made.

At the Dragon academy the dragon riders and Autobots were having a trivia contest. Hiccup: "Every dragon has his own abilities that gives it's special place in the world. Which dragon makes the best welding torch?" Astrid: "Oh! Deadly Nadder." Fishlegs: "It's magnesium burns with the heat of the sun." Hiccup: "Correct. Point to team Astrid/Arcee. Score is now 100 to 10." Astrid: "And you started with ten". Tuffnut: "Ho yeah? Well the game's not over. Wait... What team am I on?" Hiccup: "Next Question: How many shot limit dose a Hideous Zippleback." Team Snotlout/Smokescreen?" Astrid: "I don't think they can count that high." Ruffnut: "Oh really? Let's find out. Barf. Tuffunt: Belch." Then Barf and Belch shot six fire shots over Astrid, Fishlegs, Arcee, and Ratchet's head. Tuffnut: "Huh. Looks like it's about three." He said with two fingers up. Ruffnut: "Told you we can count that high." She said gloating. Hiccup: "It's six. You're half right. Five points." Ruffnut: "Yeah! We're up to thirty. "She high five Tuffnut and Snotlout." Astrid: "Alright it's our turn. What happens we shoot fire at the owner of a Deadly Nadder? And the protecter of an Autobot assassin?" Astrid then whistle's for Stormfly and then Stormfly launches spikes at Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. Then Arcee shoots over then writing LOSERS. In big letters. Tuffnut: "No fare! She didn't give us time to answer." Snotlout: "I've got a question: What happens when I sick Hookfang on you?" Hiccup: "Ok guys that enough training for today. We did some pretty good work today." Snotlout: "Prepare to face some Monstrous Nightmare!" He pats on Hookfang's lower jaw to wake him up, only for Hookfang lights himself on fire and burns Snotlout's pants. "Ah! This is third time this week!" He said as he jumps in a water feeder. "(Sigh) sweet relieve." Hiccup: "Hookfang never flames up when you're riding him. Is he okay?" Astrid: "Maybe realized who his owner is." Snotlout: "There's room in here for two." Astrid pushes Snotlout down the water feeder.

At the plaza Gobber and WheelJack were selling their weapons as house hold utensils. Gobber: "Gather around, come one, come all! You may think these dragon killing weapons..." WheelJack: "And the Autobot weapons..." Gobber: "Have no more use. Think again." So Gobber pulles out a sword, and WheelJack pulls out a cosmic rust gun. "This long sword is now a lovely butter knife." Gobber rubs the butter on the bread and it cuts it to pieces. "It's also great for making bread crumbs..." He said with a smile until the plate broke. WheelJack: "Ok, moving on. Now many of you will have rusty old metal that are pass cleaning or fixing. Now I'll aims the cosmic rust gun at a pile of old metal. So he fire the cosmic rust gun at the pile and the pile started to rust fast till some of the sludge got on a house and started eating every metal in the building, then it collapses luckily no one was in the building. Also great for getting rid of unwanted buildings." He said with a nervous smile till the man who live in that building. Viking: "My house! What happened to my house?!" Gobber: "Moving on again..." Mildew talking to Hiccup whom the two are in the crowd. Mildew: "(Gasping) Well this is dark day, a great dragon slayer and a Autobot warrior, pedaling their weapons as kitchen utensils and house hold appliances. Mmm... Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk..." Gobber: "Up next, this uh..." Gobber tries to find a use for the maze in his hand, then a fly comes in... "Handy fly swatter?" So he smashes the maze on the table. "Haha also good for getting rid of unwanted tables." The fly was still alive and it flew away. WheelJack: "Ok we have this uh...?" He said holding a grenade... "Hand ball to play with so long as you don't pull the pin." So he throws the grenade to a group of kids and let them play with it till someone pulled the pin. "Get down!" So WheelJack Throws the grenade into the water made a big explosion. "Wow, that was close." Gobber: "Now for the lady of the house. When the hubbies of pillaging, how are you going to protect yourself from home invaders? No problem when you have Big Bertha" (a catapult.). He said while bang it for good measure till Big Bertha launches by her self and hit a house making a large hole. Then the crowd started to disburse. Mildew: "Hu tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk..." Gobber: "Wait! there's more! Come back! You haven't seen everything yet I haven't cleared out my dungeon yet." WheelJack: "Come on! Give us a break! I haven't even clean out my ship yet!" Gobber: "It's okay Bertha we'll find a place for 'ya." WheelJack: "Good luck with that (sigh)." Mildew is giving Hiccup a little guilt trip. Mildew: "Oh it's hard to watch. Especially for you ay Hiccup? The feelings guilt must be tearing at your insides. I'm mean you put them out of business with your little pease pat with the dragons. You ruined their lives. Bravo." As Hiccup look at Gobber and WheelJack the guilt was tearing himself apart and he had to think of a way to help his former mentors.

At his house in his room Hiccup was sitting on the side of his bed and Toothless was on it too. Hiccup: "Hu, you know Gobber and WheelJack made this for me? (Pointing to his prosthetic foot.) They thought me everything I needed to know to make your tail. I've got find some way to help them." Then Stoick walks and sits down on a chair with a headache. "Tough day of chiefden day?" He said filling a mug of water. Stoick: "I and Magnus was all over island. I married the Sevnten girl to the Holaguard boy at dawn, then we went down to the fields where some kids were tipping over some yaks, and back up to the newly weds to settle domestic dispute. I guess that honeymoon was over. (Sigh) sometimes I wish there was two of me and Ultra Magnus." As Hiccup was about to put another long on the fire he drops in on the fire and realized something. Hiccup: "There are two of you guys." Stoick: "Is that another crack about my weight and Magnus size?" Hiccup: "No. I mean Gobber and WheelJack they can be your other halfs." Stoick: "Gobber and WheelJack? They're way too busy making all those dragon killing and... Ho well they use to be... Till you... which is great! Except for Gobber and WheelJack." Hiccup: "Exactly my point." Stoick: "You know that not a bad idea. Me and Magnus can use a right hand men." Hiccup: "Good. Cause that's that the only one Gobber kinda has."

The next day Stoick, Gobber, WheelJack, and Magnus we walking into town. Stoick: "I greatly operate you helping us you two." Gobber: "We're just glade we can find time in our busy schedule Stoick." Stoick: "We've got a full day a head of us." Stoick rips piece the list of work. "Here's your half." Gobber: "Hoo, this will be interesting." WheelJack: "Yeah, I bet it will." Stoick: "Now remember, some of these situations are delicate, they require diplomacy." Gobber: "Oh we're great with that..." Ultra Magnus: "Really?" Stoick: "You? You can speak to people with tact and sensitivity?" Gobber: "Ho, I thought it meant clobber people on the head and asking questions later." WheelJack: "But we'll give you're way a shot." So Gobber and WheelJack started in the Great Hall where a crowd of people were waiting on the next child's name. Gobber: "Who so ever brings this child forth into the Hooligan tribe let he be know. As representatives of the chief and Ultra Magnus we welcome thid baby into the tribe and pronounce the name to be...?" The father Viking: "(Whisper) Heldaguard." Gobber and WheelJack: "Eh! Heldaguard?" Gobber unfolds the cover to see the baby and it wasn't as cute as many would expect. Gobber: "Ew, doesn't seam like a Heldaguard to us. Let's go with Magnus?" The mother Viking: "But she's a girl Gobber." WheelJack: "Dose it matter? There's many girls with boy's names and many boys with girl's names." Gobber: "And Don't worry she's not gonna look like one. Magnus it is!" The parents were surprise and the Gobber gives the baby a weapon as a toy. "And please accept this teething toy on behalf of the Stoick the Vast, and Ultra Magnus." The mother Viking: "No!" And at Bucket and Mulch's house they try to settle a argument. Gobber: "Bucket says you never payed him for the sheep." Mulch denies what Gobber said. Mulch: "I never bough a sheep." But there's a baw from a sheep behind him. Gobber: "Who's that? A little woman?" Bucket: "Ho, Mulch. You're cheating me now?" Gobber: "Clearly there's only one way to settle this." So Gobber give Bucket and Mulch two weapons, and make them fight each other. "Diplomacy? Check. Alright what's next?" Now Gobber and WheelJack went to the docks and were putting iron on a wooden ship, Gobber was hammering it while WheelJack was using a welding torch (Autobots have high advance Technology that's hundreds years past 21st centuries tech.) Gobber: "I know the conventual thinking when repairing a ship is wood. But if you ask me and WheelJack. nothing like a good slap of 'Iron'. Un... Nothing's getting through this." WheelJack: "I agree. It would take a big or strong something to break this baby." Stoick, Ultra Magnus, the Viking parents from the Great Hall and Bucket and Mulch came to the docks. Stoick: "Gobber, WheelJack! What do you think you two are doing?!" Ultra Magnus: "There better be a 'good' reason why you put metal on a wooden ship." Gobber: "Just checking another item off the list." WheelJack: "Iron is one of the strongest metals on the planet sir. Let's give this baby a test drive." As Gobber and WheelJack push the ship into the water it sinks into the deep. Gobber: "And adding another item on the list for later: Retrieving sunken ship. Same time tomorrow." WheelJack: "Ah scrap I'll get it." So WheelJack walks to egad of dock's and jumps in to the water retrieve the ship.

At night at the Haddock house Stoick's headache is now a two blocks of ice strong. (I and you can only imagine headache Ultra Magnus has.) Hiccup: "Here you go dad." He said giving his father a mug of water. "Wow! A two block headache. You know dad I think you and Ultra Magnus are being a wee bit rough on Gobber and WheelJack. It was their first day, tomorrow will be way better. "Stoick: "Ho it will be for me and Ultra Magnus. Because it won't involve Gobber or WheelJack." Hiccup: "What do mean?" He said not knowing what his father said. Stoick: "Ah! They try square pig in a round hole, sunk a ship, and named a baby girl Magnus. I'm not saying she didn't look like a Magnus but try telling that to her parents!" Hiccup: "I can believe you let them go. (Sign) We got to help them." Stoick: 'We' don't do anything, 'you' on the other hand are going to be very busy finding a new job for Gobber and WheelJack.

The next day at the Berk dragon academy Hiccup gave everyone the news about Gobber, and WheelJack's arrival. Fishlegs: "You're bring Gobber and WheelJack here?" Hiccup: "They're gonna be great. Nobody knows dragons like old Gobber and and young WheelJack. They've spend a life time... You know... Studying them. We can tap into that, we can all be better dragon trainers." Gobber: "We're back!" WheelJack: "Did you miss us?" They said while bringing a cart of weapons, the dragons were scared out of their minds knowing what those things are. Hiccup: "First of all: Welcome. Second of all: Tiny question: Why did you two bring your...? You know." Gobber: "Killing things? I thought we can train them, by threading to kill them. That's how my daddy taught me to swim." WheelJack: "And I can shoot around them to in courage them to move fast. That how the Wreckers got to be tuff back on Cybertron. Right Bulkhead?" Bulkhead: "Yeah. I remember we crawled through the ground in sludge day and night." The dragons knew what Gobber and WheelJack can do to them. Then Gobber smashes a ball and chain on the ground. Gobber: "School's in section!" WheelJack cocks his gun. WheelJack: "Let's get this party started Wrecker Style!" The dragons got scared and started to run and fly off. As WheelJack, Gobber, and Hiccup ducked they turn around to see the dragons flying off. Gobber: "Eh... I didn't like school either." WheelJack: "Yeah I've never really like school all that much either." Hiccup looks at them with a mad look on his face. As the dragon riders returned with their dragons. As they got off their dragons they felt a little bit of pain in the back sides (if you know what I mean.) Astrid: "(Groans)!" Hiccup: "What's wrong with you guys?" Astrid: "(Groans) We've been riding our for four hours. It took forever to chase them down after 'Gobber and WheelJack' scared them away." Hiccup: "Yeah, sorry about that. (Sigh) I just don't know what to do with them." Then Ruffnut started kicking Tuffnut in the butt. "Do you guys always have to fight?" Tuffnut responds: "It's okay. I asked her to do that. I was trying to get the feeling back." Ruffnut kicks him one more time the bends over. Ruffnut: "You gonna return the favor, or what?" Then Tuffnut started kicking Riffnut in the butt. Hiccup: "That's weird, I flown for hours on Toothless, and I've never had a problem." Astrid: "That's because you have a saddle. She pointed out Toothless and Bee look at his back and see the saddle." Hiccup: "Saddles!" Gobber: "Saddles? We love it! We got so many ideas." WheelJack: "Yeah! This is gonna be fun. They look at the blue prints for saddles." Gobber: "But not like these. Good ones." WheelJack: "Yeah cool looking ones." Hiccup: "I'm glad you two are existed. But I still think there are some in my designs you could use. I mean, you two did teach me everything I know." Gobber: "Exactly! That's way you should let Gobber and WheelJack do what Gobber and WheelJack dose best. We've been making saddles since you were in dippers." WheelJack: "In fact: We've made your dippers." Hiccup: "I know you know what's you're doing. But keep in mind, every dragon is different. You two need to adjust." Gobber/WheelJack: "Hiccup." Hiccup: "But..." Gobber/WheelJack: "Hiccup." Hiccup: "But I..." Gobber/WheelJack: "Hic...cup." Gobber: "We've may have taught you everything 'you' know. But we've haven't taught you everything 'we' know." Late at night Gobber and WheelJack were working on the saddles and having a song. "(Singing) Well I got my axe and I got my maze and I love my wife with the ugly face I'm Viking through and through." WheelJack stated singing too but his version. WheelJack: "(Singing) Well I got my blaster and I got my blades and I love my mate with a bueatiful face I'm an Autobot through and through." Hiccup, Toothless, and Bumblebee were watching the two from a distances and Hiccup broke the moment of scilence by talking to Toothless and Bee. Hiccup: "You know they don't sing that song unless they're actually very happy. I think we've did a good thing." Bumblebee beeping: "(I do believe we did amigo.)."

The next morning at the Berk dragon academy Gobber and WheelJack just fininsh making the saddles from last night. Hiccup: "Alright this is existing day for all of us. Gobber and WheelJack has been working hard..." Gobber: "(Interrupting) I think they want to hear from the artists them selfs." WheelJack: "These saddles kick butt in diffrent levels." Gobber: "We've made a lot of saddles in our day. Horse, donkey, and now dragon and these saddles are 'special' they're like our children." WheelJack: "That his: If you strapped your child to fire breathing flying reptile, and rode it." Gobber: "Now without further a duo." As the two unfold the cloth and reveal the saddles made out of weapons. The teens and Autobots were surprise 'especially' Hiccup. Hiccup: "Wow! Gobber, WheelJack this is serially 'not' what I imagine." Gobber: "How could it be? We're 'Gobber and WheelJack' nobody's what's it like to live in here." Pointing to their heads. Hiccup notice a flame thrower on the one of the saddles (nothing like modern day saddles old, OLD school flame throwers.) Hiccup: "Is that...?" Gobber: "Flame Thower!" WheelJack lights it up. And they were surprised. WheelJack: "I bet you'd didn't see that coming did you?" Hiccup: "Uh no... Not when for dragons. They come with one build in actually." WheelJack: "We know but they do have a limit this baby is when your dragons out, and besides you can never have too much fire power?" The twins had catapults on their saddles so they put rocks on them and launched and hit Barf, and Belch In their heads. As the two headed dragon falls feeling the pain, Ruffnut says something. Ruffnut: "Ow!" Hiccup: "Catapults for the twins not such a good idea." WheelJack: "They haven't even try pulling the leavers." Ruffnut pulls her leaver and theres knock out gas and Tuffnut pulls his leaver and instead of knock out gas he gets a dust of sand in the face and eyes. Hiccup: "What with the...?" WheelJack: "Security defense system incase someone steal Barf and Belch." Tuffnut: "My eyes hurt they burn!" Hiccup: "I guess that could work for now. Just not for the twins them selfs." The saddle Fishlegs and Meatlug have the saddle has four large maces and two grenades. Fishlegs: "Come on girl. Think light." But the weight of the maces and grenades plus Meatlug's size isnt a combination. Gobber: "Ah come on! You can't tell us that our saddle was heayer then Fishlegs." Fishlegs: "My mom says I'm just husky." As Snotlout tries to put flame thrower saddle on Hookfang, the over reacts and breaths fire, and throws the saddle off himself. Snotlout: "Come on Hookfang. What's wrong with you? That's it someone's trading with me". Tuffnut: "(Chuckles) Yeah sure. I'll triad my perfect dragon for an angrey oven." As Astrid flys over the arena the saddles was alright. Astrid: "This saddle is actual pretty good." Gobber: "Wait till you try the horn and side guns!" So Astrid blows on the horn and it made a huge noise, that scared Stormfly forcing her to launch her spikes at Snotlout sticking him to the wall. And the side guns shot over him saying 'sucker'. Snotlout: "Really? Again?" Hiccup: "So anyway I-I-I think we're gonna need to make a few..." Gobber finishes: "Changes? We're way ahead of you. We got so many ideas. It's getting crowded up here." Gesturing their heads. Gobber/WheelJack: "(Laughing)."

Thant evening Hiccup and Bumblebee were cleaning the academy. Then Stoick comes in. Stoick: "By Odin! This place looked better when we were kill dragons here." Hiccup: "Yeah we sorta got Gobbered, and WheelJacked." Stoick: "Well you know those two. They mean well. It's just they doesn't always do well. So? What are you gonna do about them?" Hiccup: "Me and Bee are gonna clean up their messes and redo their work". Stoick: "Look: Gobber and WheelJack are like family." Hiccup: "Yeah, I know they are that why I can't say anything to them." Stoick: "No son. That's why you have to. It's not fare to you and not fare to Gobber, and WheelJack." Hiccup: "Why do I have to say something to them? You didn't you just past them off to me." Stoick: "That's what the chief dose. He delegated. Look: I gave you this academy becuase it's the best thing for Berk. Now you have to do what's best for the academy. And I'm sorry son but what's best is very rarely what's easy." As Hiccup, Toothless, Bee, and Stoick walk out of the academy Stoick notice Snotloud sticking to the wall from earlyer and he's asleep. "What about him?" Hiccup: "Leave him. He's going for a recorded." Stoick: "Enough said." Bumblebee beeping: "(True that my friend. True that.)." Late that night Hiccup, Toothless, and Bumblebee were at the Blacksmith building and heard noises. Hiccup: "Hay, ypu never know buds. Maybe Gobber and WheelJack finally looked at my plans and is acutally making the saddles better." Till a huge smoke came out of the building and blew the torch Hiccup was carrying. "Or not." Bumblebee beeping: "(No lie here friend.)" as Hiccup walks in he ask if the two were home. Hiccup: "Gobber? WheelJack?" Then Both Gobber and WheelJack aimed their crossbow and guns at Hiccup. "Don't shoot!" Gobber: "Oh we never shoot you Hiccup." WheelJack: "Unless we absolutely had too." Hiccup: "(Nervously laughing) Yeah, still if you could put the 'crossbow and guns' down I know I feel better." Gobber: "You know about weapons maybe the catapults were a bit much for the dragons yesterday. So we've decided to go a different way. So we got rid of the two big ones." Hiccup: "That's great!" Gobber: "And replace them with six little ones." Hiccup was surprised Gobber and WheelJack did by replaceing the weapons. Hiccup: "Yeah about that... Gobber, WheelJack we need to talk. Uh... I-I-I think it might be time to take a little break." WheelJack: "In case you haven't notice, a Viking and Wrecker take a break is when he's dead." Hiccup: "Maybe a break is the wrong word, what I mean is I'm not sure thing are working out." Gobber: "Well get back to us when you're sure." Hiccup: "Ok I'm sure. (Deep inhale and exhale) Gobber, WheelJack I'm gonna need to take you off the saddle project." Gobber and WheelJack stopped working and realized something what Hiccup said. Gobber: "Are you getting rid of us Hiccup? Now I see why you made us put the guns and crossbow down for." Hiccup: "It's just the saddles. (Inhale) We'll find something else for you." WheelJack: "We don't need your pity." Gobber: "I lost an arm and a leg." WheelJack: "And I've been torchered by Decpticons, and survive them and deadly missions no one else would take." Gobber: "I think we can survive losing a job." Hiccup: "I'm really sorry you two." As the Hiccup, Bee, and Toothless walked away Hiccup felt guilt more harder then before. Hiccup: "Ho that was ovule. I don't know how things can get worse Then that." Then Hookfang started acting all crazy breathing fire for now reason. "Ok, so looks like I'm about to find out." Snotlout runs to Hiccup and for once asking for his help. Snotlout: "(Out of breath.) I never... thought... I'd say this... But Hiccup! HELP!" Hookfang was roaring and attacking people and building and etc... Hookfang was burning everything and he rubbs his lower side jaw on a roof top for some reason. Stoick: "Everyone back away! The dragon's out of control we're not safe here." Snotlout, Hiccup, Toothless, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen were running to Hookfang's aid. Snotlout: "I don't know what happened! I just rubbing his head." Smokescreen: "He usualy loves that. This time he went crazy." Snotloud: "My dragon hates me and Smokecreen." As Hookfang continues to go crazy like he was in something. (I'm not giving away the ending yet.) Hookfang rubs his lower jaw on the ground like something was still wrong. Fishleg: "They do say a pet, takes on the characteristics of its owner. I think that's what's happen here." Ratchet: "He look like he's in suffering in his mouth." Snotlout: "Hay!" Snotlout punches Fishlegs in the gut. Fishlegs: "(In pain) Yeah I rest my case." Hiccup: "When was the last time he ate?" Asking Snotlout. Snotlout: "Not for days." Smokescreen: "You'd figure he would be hungry by now." Hiccup picks up a piece of fish and tries to give it to Hookfang. Hiccup: "You hungry boy?" Hookfang walks to Hiccup who's offering him a piece of fish. Hookfang sniffs the fish and eats it but he whippers after a crunching noise in his mouth and spits out the fish head in Stoick's bread. "Oh... Sorry dad." Stoick: "We got to bring this dragon under control." Hiccup: "Don't worry I can handle this. There you go. It's gonna be okay." He said while rubbing the lower jaw but the pain came back and went crazy again. Toothless jumps in to protect Hiccup. Astrid: "Hiccup run!" Hiccup: "Way ahead of you!" Toothless and Hookfang were in bit of a stand still till Hiccup broke the fight up. "Toothless! Stop!" He said to his pet dragon who wrestling with Hookfang then breaks the fight up. Stoick: "I've seen enough Hiccup. I'm sorry but we tried it your way. Gobber WheelJack! We need you." Gobber: "(Sobs) No you don't, nobody needs us. Nobody need any of us." Referring to their weapons. "Not even you Bertha." Stoick: "Are you... Are you crying?" Asking Gobber. Gobber: "Corse not... Just chopping onions." Stoick: "There are no onions." Gobber: "Not anymore. Look what I used to chop them with." Gesturing his mace hand. Stoick: "There's a dragon in the plaza going out of control." Gobber: "Then why don't you call Hiccup?" Stoick: "No Gobber. We need you And WheelJack." Gobber: "WheelJack! We're temporally back in business!" So they load up their weapons. And walked to the plaza, while the others were trying to think what's wrong whit Hookfang. Hiccup: "Come on guy! What haven't we try? Snotlout you have an idea?" Snotlout responds: "Gobber and WheelJack." The teens and Autobots turn and see Gobber and WheelJack stuff to the gills with weapons. Gobber: "Stand back." WheelJack: "we came here to do what we do best." Snotlout: "They're gonna kill my dragon." Hiccup: "No! they're not." Tuffnut: "Uh yes they are." Ruffnut continues: "You don't use that stuff to butter toast and get rid of rusty metal." Tuffnut: "I mean 'we' would. But you don't." Hiccup: "Dad! You can't be serious. Hookfang is Snotlout's dragon." Gobber: We're sorry Hiccup. But sometimes you have to foiled back on the old ways." Hiccup: "But he's a good dragon." Snotlout agreeing with Hiccup: "He is a good dragon." Hiccup: "There's probably something wrong with him." Snotlout: "There's defiantly something wrong with him!" Hiccup: "We have to try help him. We can't just get rid of him because he's having a bad day." Stoick: "Bad day for a dragon, can be a disaster for us. That's not a risk I'm willing to take." Optimus Prime: "Back on Cybertron the needs of the many out waver the needs of the few. Even I don't approve but we have no other choice Hiccup. Forgive us Hookfang". Stoick: "Gobber. WheelJack." The two started to move to Hookfang. Gobber throws bolas at Hookfang's wings and WheelJack checked his gun and launches a net at Hookfang. And Hookfang tries to cough a bit of fire but he's out. Gobber: "Ah! You're all out of fire." Gobber pulls out a sword getting ready to finish the job. Hiccup: "I can't let you two do this." Hiccup tries to stop Gobber and Bee stops WheelJack. Gobber: "There's no choice. It has to be done." Then Hookfang burst into Flames and roars in front of Hiccup, Gobber, WheelJack, and Bumblebee and they see what's the problem. Gobber: "Do you see that?" Hiccup: "I do." Bumblebee beeping: "(So that's what's causing the problem.)" WheelJack: "I never have guess it." Gobber puts away the sword. Gobber: "Time to put this beast out of his misery." Then Bumblebee let's go of WheelJack the he jumps on Hookfang and opens his mouth. WheelJack: "I know this hurts little buddy! But it will be worth it in the end!" Then Hiccup let's Gobber go and he goes for the mouth. Astrid: "Hiccup? What are you doing?" Then Gobber uses his tweezers hand and goes for the source of the problem. Then pulls it out. Snotlout: "You didn't kill him!" Gobber: "For a toothache? What kind lunatics are you?" As WheelJack let's Hookfang go he and Snotloud in brace one another but it was embarrassing. Snotlout: "(Laughing) (whisper) Stop it, stop it. (Normal voice) I don't know where that came from. Can you train that out of them or...?" Hiccup: "Thank you Gobber you to WheelJack. A bad tooth I can't believe I haven't thought of that." Gobber: "That because you're not Gobber and WheelJack. We've forgotten more about dragons then most men or Autobot will ever know. Well let's go put the girls away." As Gobber and WheelJack took the weapons back Hiccup thought of an idea after that tooth instant. Hiccup: "Gobber WheelJack not so fast." The two stopped in their tracks and turn to Hiccup.

The next day there is a line of dragons and their owner, at the Blacksmith building. "When around you changes. The 'good men' find a way to change with it. Gobber and WheelJack are one of those good men. In fact they're one of the best." Gobber and WheelJack started sing their song: I'm a Viking and a Autobot through and through. In the end Gobber and WheelJack became dentist and the blacksmith building had a tooth on it meaning they fix dragon teeth.

**Please state your comment, request, etc...**


	3. Animal house

Intro: Toothless' eye opens and he and the other dragons and dragon riders shoot fire at the Autobots and they come out of the flames in vehicle and transform into their robot form and the dragon riders and Autobots charge out of the dragon academy, and Alvin fires a crossbow and Savage charges behind to front of Alvin and both Optimus, and Hiccup on Toothless charge together and punch Alvin together. Dreamworks Dragons riders of Berk and Transformers Prime.

Hiccup: "Here on Berk, we've made peace with the dragons. We're finally living and working together. And it only took us three hundred years and giant metal beings from another world to help us. There's one slit problem; We've forgot to tell the animals." Hiccup said as a Monsterous Nightmare and a Deadly Nadder were fighting till their fight broke in to the animals pins. As the sheep, yaks, and chickens were scared Bucket, and Mulch, Bulkhead and WheelJack came to brake up the fight between the two dragons as they followed the two dragons they almost drove in front of three yaks and transform into robot form and brake up the fight. Mulch: "Ho, not again, go on now get, get, you know you're not suppose to be in here." He said as Bucket and Bulkhead kept moving the Nadder head, and WheelJack helps Mulch with Monstours Nightmare out of the sheep fence. "Thanks for the help, you two." He said to the Autobots, Bulkhead: "Not a problem." Then Bulkhead and WheelJack transform into their vechical forms and drove off. As Bucket and Mulch went back to their farming job of collecting; Wool, eggs, milk from the sheep, chickens, and yaks. Mulch: "Oh right everybody, time to earn your keep." Saying to the animals and as Bucket lifts up a chicken to retrieve an egg there was no egg at all. Bucket asks Mulch: "Chickens lay eggs right?" Mulch: "Do we 'really' need to go over this again?" Bucket responds: "No." Then he lifts a sheep up and looks under it trying to find an egg. Mulch: "Apparently we do." Then he walks to Bucket and explains: "Well pay attention; wool, eggs, milk, is that so hard now see?" He said after pointing a sheep, a chicken, and a yak. Though Bucket is still confuse, till Mulch Tries teach Bucket (Again) Mulch: "(Groans) Observes; just grab the utter, like so and pull." As he pulls on the utter no milk came out. "Hu... Pull." And the third time the yak through's Mulch and to his responds: "Uh-oh I think we're empty. That's not good."

Meanwhile Hiccup, Toothless, and Bumblebee were racing against Astrid, Stormfly, and Arcee down a snowy mountain, and Hiccup, Toothless, and Bee were in the lead. As Bee and Arcee were in their vechical modes all six of them were neck and neck. Till Asrid, Stormfly, and Arcee are in the lead, and at that moment in the lead Stormfly shoots her spikes at Hiccup and Toothless, and Arcee jumps of a small hill in midair she transforms and fires in front of Bee making holes in the snow causing Bee to flip into the air and almost hit a tree. To their response, Hiccup: "Hay Astrid!" Bumblebee beeping: "(What are you trying to do Arcee? Kill me?)" Astrid: "Oops did I do that?" Arcee: "Come on Bee, where's your sense of fun?" So in retaliation Hiccup and Toothless gets in front of Astrid and Stormfly, with Toothless wing in the way blocking their seeing. To Astrid's responds: "Not 'fare'!" till he drops his wing causing Astrid to hit a tree branch. As for Bee he jumps and transforms into robot form and started shooting at three trees in front of Arcee and she jumps all of them till Bumblebee shoot a hole make Arcee fall into it. Arcee's responds: Not 'fare' Bee. Bumblebee beeping: "(All's fare in love and war. And you wanted fun.)." As Astrid wipes the snow of her face she ask: "So it's gonna be like that hu?" Hiccup responds like he didn't even know: "I and Bee have no idea what you're talking about." Bumblebee was beside Hiccup and Toothless, till Stromfly and Arcee fries and a pile of snow causeing Hiccup, Toothless, and Bee to spin on the ice. Hiccup: "Hay!" Astrid: "It was 'their' idea, but I approve." Arcee: "Come on you two had it coming." But all that shooting and breathing fire causes an avalanche Hiccup turna and to his responds: "Uh-oh." And he tries to unfold Toothless prosthetic tail fin but it's frozen Hiccup tries to unfoild it but lookd and sees the frozen tail. Hiccup: "His tail's frozen!" And he looks and sees the avalanche getting closer. Astrid, Arcee, Bumblebee! Hiccup yelled, they turn and see avalanche coming closer. As the dragon riders and Autobots reach a small hill the Autobots jump and transform into their robot forms and started to slid down the hill Astrid and Stromfly jump and started to fly Hiccup and Toothless try to do the same but Toothless can fly because the prosthetic tail fin is frozen. Astrid yells: "Hiccup!" Hiccup turns around and crawls to the tail fin to unfold it. Astrid sees in front of Hiccup and Toothless path and she sees a gorge Bumblebee and Arcee see it to, so they rush to save Hiccup. Astrid: "Hold on!" As they try to help Hiccup. Hiccup: "No, go back!" He tells them but they still try to help him, Astrid and Hiccup reach for each other's hand and pretty soon all six of them fall into the gorge under a large amount of snow. Hiccup and Astrid survive the fall but were freezing. "Astrid?" He asked while shivering. Astrid: "Over here. Hiccup I'm freezing." She said while also shivering. Hiccup: "Come over here, where are the dragons, and Autobots?" Then Toothless shot a plasma blast at the scaling making as small glims of light allowing then to see their dragons and Autobots. "Toothless, Bumblebee?" Then Stormfly breath fire at the scaling two. Astrid responds: "Stromfly, Arcee?" Stromfly breaths again and Toothless plasma blast opens the scaling making a hole. "Yeah." Hiccup: "I see daylight." Toothless and Stromfly fires in the air to keep warm air in. Astrid: "We're gonna get out of here!" The dragons and Autobots look down at their human friends with the dragons wing spred and holding back the snow the Autobots same thing but with their arms and clach together keeping the snow off. Hiccup gestures what the dragons and Autobots did. Hiccup: "Look what they did." Astrid responds: "They saved our lives." But even though Astrid and Hiccup are ok now they sepret their hug and try acting less awkward, they agree then Astrid hits Hiccup I'm the shoulder. Bumblebee beeping: "(Looks like you, and me are gonna be in-laws soon Arcee.)" Arcee: "Yeah when they admit their feelings when they're grown up."

Meanwhile Gobber and Ratch were trying to find out what's wrong with the farm animals. Gobber: "Un hu, ah hu, ah hu! There it is, mm hm. Just what I thought. She's not giving milk, 'non' of them are." He said as he gets off the roller mat, Ratchet is done scanning the yaks and they have no illnesses, or parasites. Stoick: "We know that Gobber, we want to know why." Ratchet walks to Gobber and Stoick and says to them: "I scanned the animals and they have no illness or parasites." Gobber comes up with a theory. Gobber: "This reminds me of the time, I moved my mother in with my goat. She was mean, ornery, and she ate 'everything' in site. The goat was so scared of her she couldn't give milk." Stoick ask: "So what are you saying Gobber?" Gobber awnsers: "Mothers and goats don't mix. Same thing with farm animals and dragon and Autobots. We stop fighting with them and now there everywhere. The animals are spooked." He said as a Monsterous Nightmare flies over the sheep heard and Smokescreen was racing WheelJack and drives in front of the heard and sacred some sheep and yaks causing three sheep to faint. "Like I said; Spooked." Ratchet agrees with Gobber's theory. Ratchet: "Is the most logic, an animal paticular organs shut down when frighten. These creatures can't produce milk, or eggs or anything so long as they're scared of us and the dragons." Then they all turn to Bucket when he started to groan. Mulch: "Uh-oh, your bucket's not tight up on you?" Bucket tries to dine his bucket. Bucket: "No, no I'm just FFFIIIIINNNN!" He yells in pain as the bucket gets tighter and tighter and fall on his knees. Mulch: "What when ever his bucket get tight it means a storms coming." Bucket still denying: "No, storm everything's fine." Stoick, Gobber, and Ratchet look at etch other. Mulch: "Bucket. "He said thinking Bucket's lying. Bucket answers: "I don't want there to be a storm, if lighting strikes my bucket I could end up less intelligent." And the bucket got tighter again making Bucket scream again. Mulch: "Ho, oh, ho, that's one tight bucket. And the tighter the bucket the bigger the storm." Stoick, Gobber, and Rachet disagree with Bucket and Mulch. Stoick: "That's crazy, storms don't hit this middle of the season." Gobber added: "And besides who ever heard of practicing the weather with a bucket? That's what chicken bones and goose feet are for." Ratchet disagrees with both of them. Ratchet: "Please you're both wrong I have a weather analyzer one the ship." (Their spaceship from the first story HTTYD and TFP look it up.). Mulch: "If you recal that bucket of his predicted the blizzard of Olaf." Bucket adds: "That was a bad one, it took us a 'week' just to dig Mildew out." Mulch finishes: "And the rest of our lives to wonder why we even bother. 'Trust the bucket Stoick'." Stoick responds: "You trust the bucket, I want a second opinion." Ratchet: "Well if any of you need me I'll look at the ships weather monitor."

So high in the mountain top of the village Stoick and Gobber came to see Gothi the village elder's help. Stoick: "Gothi I've come for your council. Is there going to be storm?" He asked and as Gothi puts a bag of sand down she lifts her staff and writes in a pile of sand (She can't speak but she can write what she says but in a form of writing only a few know). Stoick: "What's she saying Gobber?" Gobber: "(Translate) She says; 'What do you think'?" Gobber and Stoick look at eatch other, in confusion Gothi in why do I bother look and points her staff at her house and the windows bolted, and lot of and bags there for giving a dead give away. Gobber and Stoick look at eatch and realized it, Stoick: "How can you be so sure? Was it the chicken bones? Or the goose feet?" Gothi writes down what she's says in the sand. Gobber: "She says she can hear Bucket screaming from way up here." (Hu loud screamer.) As for Ratchet he was analyzing the weather pattern and talking to him self. Ratchet: "Practicing the weather with a 'bucket, chicken bones, and goose feet'? Ridiculous, I thought they were primitive before but this..." He was interpreted when the weather scanner picked up a large storm coming in. "By Primus!" He said to himself. "The storm was a bit one lighting mixed with snow. Bucket's bucket was right about the storm, and I better warn the others and Primus, and the AllSpark help us all."

Meanwhile the teen dragon riders were on a catapult tower talking about how the dragons and Autobots saved Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccup:"... And the dragons and Autobots uses their wings and large bodies to block the snow." Fishlegs: "I never heard of that, 'not even in the book of dragon'. Or seen an Autobot do that." Astrid: "I know it was incredible! its as if their protective instinces kicked in!" Hiccup: "Who'd believe it; the dragons were fought for years came to our rescue, or the Autobots protected us as if we were one of their own?" He said gesturing Toothless and Stormfly who are behind Hiccup and Astrid. Astrid: "Yeah, if waren't for them we would have frozen to death". Fishlegs: "You know you could have use your own bodies to keep each other warm." After hearing that Hiccup and Astrid scotch away from each other to make it less akward. Hiccup: "Who would do that?" Astrid agreeing: "That's crazy." The Snotlout says to Astrid: "Hay Astrid, if your still cold (kiss)." He said with his arms out, the Astrid hit the catapult causing some snow to fall on Snotlout. "Hay." Then Tuffnut calls for Hiccup. Tuffnut: "Hay Hiccup, your father's looking for you." Ruffnut adding: "He looked angry." To Hiccup responds: "He's looked angry since the day I was born. But I'm sure there's no connection." He said as he mounts on Toothless and they fly to his house.

As Stoick paced back and forth, he come to his point. Stoick: "With a bad storm coming we could be locked in. We might not be able to hunt or fish for months." Hiccup: "But it's way too early for a storm. We're in the middle of winter, 'Devastating winter' isn't do till another month." Stoick's responds: "Not according to Gothi." Hiccup: "What am I suppose to do? I can't control the weather." Stoick: "No. But you can control dragons. If they and the Autobots don't stop scaring the animals we won't any provisions to live on." Then a knock was heard and Stoick opens the door and sees Optimus. Optimus Prime: "You send for me Stoick?" Stoick awnseres: "Yes I need you, and the other Autobots to stop scaring the animals." But then Optimus moves after noticing Bucket and Mulch, as they was pass Optimus and entered the house with an empty bucket. Stoick asks: "Ah, any luck?" He said as Mulch givs him a empty bucket. Mulch awnseres: Not a drop. And this is after yanking on that poor yak for three hours. They all turn to Hiccup and Toothless then to Optimus. Hiccup awnseres: "But it's not like the dragons and Autobots are trying to be scary. They don't even eat farm animals they eat 'Fish'." Optimus Prime adds: "And Autobots don't have organic stomachs we may have techno organic organs but no stomachs." Gobber points out: "True but they're huge, the breath fire, and now we made peace with them they're 'everywhere'. And the Autobots are huger and made of metal that can crush bolders like nothing and transform into strange vechincals that the animals never seen. The animals are terrified of them." Stoick walks behind Gobber and says: "This is where you and Optimus jump in and say we'll fix this." Hiccup: "Ok, but how long do I have before the storm hits?" Mulch awnseres: "About a week." Hiccup responds to a happy tone: "No problem more then enough time." Till Bucket's bucket started tighting up again, and Mulch changes the time: "Correction, three days six hours." Hiccup: "Ok less time, might be more of a problem."

Later that day as the sun sets the teens were working on trying to get the animals stop being scared of the dragons. "(Grunting) Come on big boy, you can do it." He said as he tries to get a yak to two dragons (Monsterous Nightmare, and Deadly Nadder) and close to Bulkhead. "You'll really like them, when you get to know them." He said and as Astrid walks up to the yak and says: "The dragons and Autobots may look scary, but they're just big scaly reptiles, and the Autobots are just metal giants." Tuffnut jokes: "Just like Snotlout (laughing)." Snotlout didn't take kindly and picks up Tuffnut and threats to beat him but stopped didst know if he was Ruffnut. Snotlout: "You the guy, right?" Tuffnut awnseres in a girl voice: "No." But the animals are still scared of the of the dragons and Autobots, so they moved back a bit in fear. Then Fishlegs comes up with a idea. Fishlegs: "What if, we look at this from an animal's perspective." So he gets on all fours acting like a sheep. "Ho, hello mr. Dragon, I'm just a wittle sheep here walking, doing sheep things. Baw. Baw." Ratchet groans as he places his hand on his face. As Fishlegs moves closer he turns to his friends and says. "You know he doesn't seem so big..." He was interrupted by the Monstours Nightmare who roars in his face, and Fishlegs runs to Meatlug and hides under her... "Sorry, I'm siding the with the sheep on this one." He said in a scared tone. As Hiccup walk to three sheep from biggest to smallest. Hiccup: "Look once you've, had a positive experience with something your afried of. It isn't so scary anymore." So Hiccup encourage's the three sheep to the Monsterous Nightmare. Ok, there you go boys over here. He said to the sheep, to the Monsterous Nightmare. "And that's what will have to do with these sheep. We have to broke to them there is nothing to fear." Then the Monstrous Nightmare sneezes on the sheep catching the littlest one on fire. As the sheep runs Astrid stops it and Hiccup put the fire out. "At this rate with wont have milk, or eggs." Bumblebee can you help. Bumblebee beeping: "(I'll try my best.)" and as he walks to a yak he say to it. "(Easy there little guy, I'm not going to hurt you I'm a friendly guy.)" he says till he steps on a wooden box that was holding weapons and he steps on his crushing all the weapons, and box like they were nothing. "(Oops)" the yak was scared he runs away from Bee. Hiccup: "It ok Bee, you played it safe but it can't be helped."

Meanwhile Stoick and Gobber were bolting the doors and windows for the storm that is to come. Stoick: "Ah, just as I feared. We haven't had time to fully stok the food store house. If this storm is bad as we think it is we will never going to survive." Gobber: "Not with this inventory." He says Stoick bolts a piece of wood on the doors. Stoick: "We're gonna need everything we can get from those chickens, and yaks." Stoick said till Gobber points what he thinks. Gobber: "I'm not really comfortable, in putting 'my' faith in the hands of a brainless bird, and in a big wooly beast that sleeps in its own 'dung'." Stoick: "Well luckily our fath isn't in their hands, it's in my son's."

Meanwhile at the Berk Dragon academy the animals are still scared and started running around the academy. Hiccup: "Another way for the animals to over come their fear, is to show them that dragons and Autobots are afraid of things too." he said to the other dragon riders and Autobots. Astrid: "Remember Magnus the merciless? He was a pretty, scary guy. I was afraid of him, till I learn he was scared of the dark." Tuffnut: "So during the day merciless." Ruffnut adding: "And during night Tuffnut." Tuffnut punches Ruffnut in ther shoulder. Ruffnut: "Ow." Tuffnut: "Hay that a real problem." Astrid continues: "I'm just saying, knowing he was scared of something made him less scary." Hiccup walking to a basket. Hiccip: "Yes! So let's show, the yaks that dragons and Autobots are scared of things too." He show two eels at the two dragons, and they were terrified, the yaks realized it till one of the eels slip out of Hiccup's hand and slithers to the dragons and the dragons went crazy in fear they a Monsterous Nightmare swing his tail at a sheep sending it flying to the wall. Bulkhead walks to three yaks and says to them. Bulkhead: "Look I know I'm a big Autobot that's tough but I also scared, I fear little metal things called scraplets. Every looked in confusion and Bulkhead explains: Scraplets, are tiny metal eaters they eat so 'much'! They eat your from the inside out then they get in you and eat your insides and leave nothing behind. Luckily they don't eat organic life but they'll eat any metal so if you had a nose ring they eat that off and it would hurt." Bulkhead shivers. And to the animal's reaction they move back away from Bulkhead after hearing that story. Hiccup was freaking out, Astrid walks up to him. Astrid: "Don't worry." Hiccup: "(Over reacting) Worried? I'm not worried, do I look worried?"

As the storm was getting worse everyone retreated to the Great Hall there Stoick, Gobber, WheelJack, and Ultra Magnus we telling everyone to gather what they need. Stoick: "(Yelling) Bring everything you need! We don't know how long we'll be bunkered down." Ultra Magnus: "Come on, move it, move it. Don't bother bringing random objects, bring only what you need. Blankets, fire wood, and warm close." WheelJack come in with 500 ponds of fire wood to their size. WheelJack: "I got the fire wood sir. Now for the humans all they need is the food." Ultra Magnus: "Until Hiccup finds a way to make the animals not afraid of us and the dragons I fear the humans may not survive." As Mulch pulls Bucket up the stair to the Great Hall in a wheelberal. Stoick: "How's Bucket doing?" He asks Mulch. Mulch: "Look at 'him'. He usually loves a wheelberal ride." Bucket was in so much pain from the tighting bucket, then 'thunder &amp; lighting' is clashing. Stoick: "Mulch I'll take care of Bucket. You, Gobber, WheelJack, and Ultra Magnus go find the kids, and bring them here." Stoick takes charge of Bucket

At the dragon acedemy things weren't going so great, the dragons started to chase the farm animals making them more scared. Astrid stops the Monsterous Nightmare. Astrid: "Hay! Come down. Get back over here." She said pushing the dragon back and as Hiccup picks up two chickens. Hiccup: "You know what, I'm learning from all this? Chickens are really... Well... Chicken." Fishlegs comes up with an idea: "What if we show them, how much they have in comon with the dragons and Autobots. At first they were confused. They both lay eggs right? prefuring to the dragons and chickens. A Terribal Terror, layd an one last week!" Smokescreen: "You know, that's not a bad idea." Ratchet: "The chickens and dragons lay eggs as reptiles and birds do. The yaks are large warm creatures, and the dragons breath fire to keep them selfs and their young warm, and as for the sheep I do not know." As Fishlegs lays Terrible Terror egg in front of three chickens they walk to it and one of them started to lay on it. Hiccup: "Alright see? An egg's an egg. Right ladies?" He asked the chickens till the egg explosdes. "Until it exploded." He muttered finishes he sentence. As Gobber, Mulch, Ultra Magnus and WheelJack entered the academy the storm is starting. Gobber: "Everybody out the storm is here!" Hiccup: "Uh, wait we haven't made progress with the animals." Bumblebee beeping: "(Yeah we just need a little more time.)." Gobber: "Your father wants everyone in the Great Hall! Hiccup: You take the others even Bumblebee, I need to stay and keep working on the animals they're still afraid." Gobber: "You can't get eggs from a frozen chicken!" He said as he hold a chicken in his hand. "We've got to get the animals in the barn!" But the barns were up to the doors in snow and ice. "So much the barn." Said Gobber then WheelJack asks: "So what now?" Mulch: "There where, else to hold them!" Hiccup: "The Great Hall!" Ultra Magnus: "It's the only logics choice." Mulch: "So we're going to have the dragon, Autobots, and animals under the same roof? We know that won't work." Hiccup: "We have no choice lets go!"

As they all make their way to the Great Hall, the storm is getting worse by the second, and on top of that the Autobot symbol on their shoulders started bleeping blue. Tuffnut: "Whys you Autobot symbol beeping blue." Optimus Prime awnsers: "It what happens when Autobots reach a point where we can freeze to death." Astrid: "But you 'metal Giants' how can you freeze to death?" Ratchet: "When Autobots reach a paticular depth of cold that will cause our circuits to freeze and there for cause us to go offline." Ruffnut: "Am I the only one who doesn't understand what language they're saying?" Arcee: "Basically offline means we die, expire, enter the Well of AllSparks." Tuffnut and Ruffnut looked at each other. "Oh." Like they get it and what they mean. As they make their way to the Great Hall Bulkhead and WheelJack carrying to yaks four for Bulkhead, Bumblebee carrying the chickens but they've been pooping on him from the barn and no the poop's frozen its chipping the paint off, and Arcce is carrying two sheep. Then lighting stikes at a tree causing Stormfly to swing her tail at Hookfang's face making them have a fight causing the animals to disburse. The dragon riders and Autobots try to chatch them but they too quick, as the animals run into the cold Storm the Autobots and dragon riders have to think of something. As Hiccup walks to Toothless Gobber ask: "Where are you going?" Hiccup responds:" I'm going after them." Gobber: "Forget it Hiccup, we'll never round them up in this storm!" Hiccup argument: "With Toothless, and Bumblebee I can. I have to try." He says as he mounts on Toothless and Bumblebee transforms into a Comaro. "If we don't we'll all starve to death." Gobber: "No your father 'will kill me if I left you out here'!" Hiccup: "Sorry Gobber." He says as he and Toothless flies off and Bumblebee drives off. Gobber: "Astrid, will you...?" As Astrid mounts on Stormyfly and Acree transforms into a motorcycle. "No, no, not you too. No, no, you're not going..." Then every dragon rider mounts on their dragons and every Autobot (besides Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime)... "Get back all of you!" Said Gobber but no one listen. As Ultra Magnus went to go after them but Optimus stops him. Optimus Prime: "Ultra Magnus you go with Gobber and Mulch back to the Great Hall. I'll stay and help the children and round up the animals." Said Optimus as he transfoms into a Semi truck and follows the dragon riders and animals.

Meanwhile at the Great Hall the people were trying to stay warm with what little fire they have, luckly they have enough thanks to WheelJack then the doors open do too the wind almost blew the fire out. Stoick: "Move those tables against the doors." He said to two Vikings and they lift two tables up and hold them against the doors. Then Gobber, WheelJack, and Ultra Magnus burst through the doors to tell Stoick. Gobber: "Stoick! The barns been destroyed, the animals are scarred!" Stoick: "Where Hiccup, and the other?" Gobber: "I'd tried to stop them, Stoick but they went after the animals." WheelJack: "But don't worry the 'big prime' with them." But Stoick, Gobber, WheelJack and Ultra Magnus went to go get the kids and other Autobots. The doors open again this time Mulch with two yaks. Mulch: "I coaught these two. I figured at least with these we be able to start a new heard." Gesturing two yaks as Stoick, Gobber, WheelJack, and Ultra Magnus pass Mulch Gobber points out obvious. Gobber: "You might want take look again Mulch." WheelJack: "You know look under the hood." Mulch looks under the yaks and sees the problem. Mulch: "Ho, uh... Never mind boys."

As the dragon riders and Autobots continue to search for the animals Hiccup on Toothless searching through the air and Toothless uses a plasma blast to light their sight, and Bumblebee uses his head lights to search for the animals. The other dragon riders and Autobots were following Hiccup, Toothless, and Bumblebee. Hiccup: "You fine as many as you can! We'll heard them back at the Great Hall!" He yells, and Fishlegs asks: "Can we swing by my house? I'd like to get my heavy coaght!" Tuffnut: "Check this out! He said as he smacks himself. I'm so cold I can't feel my face." Then Ruffnut punches Tuffnut. "Didn't feel it!" Ruffnut: "That takes all, thr fun out of it." As the dragon riders flew the see the animals, the Autobots spotted the animals too. Hiccup: "There they are! Come on!" He said seeing the animals and rush to get them. But the animal are still scared of them so the run. Fishlegs:" Yaks to the left!" Snotlout: "Chickens to the right!" He says as he and Hookfang pass Fishlegs and Meatlug. Optimus Prime: "Ratchet, you and Smokescreen round up the yaks. Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead you round up the sheep up and chickens. I'll have my trailer ready." (If your wondering why he brought his trailer he reallized so he can put the animals in it and where they got the trailer Optimus went by the ship and brought it.) Snotlout: "Hay! I'm flying here!" As Snotlout and Hookfang dove close enough to lead the chickens. "Chickens, chickens. Follow me this way!" But Hookfang flies up a bit. "Wait where are you going? (Scream)." They almost hit a tree but lucky mist. Bulkhead drives in front of the chickens and transforms into robot form. Bulkhead: "Come little guys I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just gonna protect you." He says before he slips on some ice. And to the chickens reaction the run over Bulkhead. Fishlegs and Meatlug were trying to lead the sheep but they just run from Fishlegs and Meatlug. Fishlegs: "Sheep, here sheep! Baw, baw. Hay it working." He said till he and Meatlug are stuck between a log (literally) Astrid, Stormfly, and Arcee try to catch the sheep. Astrid: "We got them." She said then Stormfly use her luanch spikes to make a cage around them. Arcee: "Ratchet me and Astrid caught, some sheep." Astrid responds: "Gotcha!" Till Snotlout and Hookfang dove in an set the sheep free by accident. "Snotlout what are you doing? You're all over the place!" Snotlout: "You try hearding chickens with a dragon that dosent listen to you!" As Hiccup keep looking for the animals Astrid flys to Hiccup and says Astrid: "Hiccup! Three sheep!" So Hiccup riding on Toothless try hearding the three sheep. As the three sheep run the smallest one slips and falls off the side of the mountain, as slids down another hill side to a cliff. But before it hit the ground it was saved by Toothless, the sheep opens its eyes and sees that Toothless and as Toothless looks at the sheep with a smile on his face. As Toothless lays the little sheep back with its friends. Hiccup: "Good job bud." He complimented his dragon and flies off, as for Bumblebee see a yak about to run off a cliff side and almost fell till Bumblebee catches him and lays him back with his friends and transforms into Camaro and drives off, the yaks look at one another thinking the metal giant saved him. Astrid and Stormfly. Astrid: "Hiccup the storms getting worse! I can't see anything!" Hiccup: "Come on bub, give us some light." He whispered to Toothless, so Toothless shoots a plasma blast in the sky lighting up the darkness. "Stray yaks twelve O'clock!" Tuffnut: "I see them, and they are huge!" As Tuffnut and Ruffnut flying on Barf and Belch they pick up the stray yaks with the dragons hind legs. "I got the yaks!" He said untill they herd a familiar. Stoick: "Put me down, right now!" So the twins did what they were toild and let go of both Gobber and Stoick. To Gobber responds: "Do I look like a yak to you?!" He said angrily on all fours next to a yak, and surprisedly they almost look a like. As Hiccup, and Toothless land in front of Stoick Hiccup dismounts. Stoick: You shouldn't be out here Hiccup. Hiccup: "Dad, I'm sorry I let you down." He said in guilt in his voice knowing he tried but to animals were still scared of the dragons and Autobots. Stoick: "It's not your fault Hiccup, we're taking you back." Gobber asks: "Which way?" Stoick: "Follow our tracks." They turn and all the tracks were gone covered by the snow. Gobber: "So much for that idea." He said as the dragon riders land and walked to Hiccup, Gobber, and Stoick. Fishleg: "Sir? What are we going to do now?" He asked in a quiet voice fearing the cold. Stoick, and Gobber sees the teens shivering and freezing. Stoick: "Everyone... Come together." He said as the teens move close by using their body heat to keep them warm. Toothless sees his friends and encourages the other dragons to help their friends, so did the Autobots. Optimus Prime: "Autobots, and dragons. Protect the humans." As they walk to their human friends the dragons raised their wings, and the Autobots latched arms together to keep the snow off. Stoick: "What are they doing?" He asked and Hiccup awnseres the question: "They're protecting us." Astrid adds: "It's their natural instinct." Then the dragons breathed fire around their human friends to keep them warm through the night. Toothless, and Bumblebee heard sheep bawing as they were freezing and Toothless, and Bee rush to the sheep's aid the two large sheep ran but the littlest one was being lead to the fire. At first the sheep was scared till Toothless nuged him and Bumblebee Beeping: "(Do worry we won't harm you we want to protect you.)" even if the sheep can't understand Bee he know what he means. As they return to the fire the other sheep walked to the fire too, then the other animals came even layer beside the dragons. Stoick: "Your dragons and Autobots are really something son." Hiccup: "Yeah they are." As the dragons fire in the are lighting their darkest hour through the storm.

The next morning as the Autobots and dragons were covered in snow they shook it off and look a the sun rising in the east, Stoick looks back at Hiccup with pride knowing his done did good. As the teens, dragons, and Autobots were carring the animals up to the Great Hall they opened the doors and everyone's happy to see them. Mulch: "They're back and they're all right." Bucket adds: "Yeah! And the animals are alright too." Mulch: "Uh-oh, here comes the dragons and Autobots." But to their surpise Hookfang was carring three sheep on his back, and Bumblebee was carring five chickens and as they lay their wing/arm down to let the animals off. Mulch: Well you look at that. Astrid: "(Yells) Hay everyone! Hiccup holding a chicken raising his hand in the air with an 'egg'. Hiccup: "The chickens are laying eggs again!" Everyone cheered and Bucket says: "I was right chickens do lay eggs." As the Autobot lay down for a power down Optimus see the littlest sheep from before and lifts him up and says to him. Optimus Prime: "I'm sorry if me, and my friends, and the dragons scared you but we're not as bad as you think. If you give us a chance to show that there's more to us and the dragons then meets the eye. So from now on the Autobots will protect not only, the humans, dragons, but also the animals of Berk if not this planet." As the animals were laying next to one another they even lay next to the dragons and Autobots. Hiccup (speech): "We made our peace with the dragons and Autobots when we saw that we could trust them. Turns out they have instinces to protect us. Life on Berk just got a little warmer." The end


	4. The Terrible Twos

Intro: Toothless' eye opens and he and the other dragons and dragon riders shoot fire at the Autobots and they come out of the flames in vehicle and transform into their robot form and the dragon riders and Autobots charge out of the dragon academy, and Alvin fires a crossbow and Savage charges behind to front of Alvin and both Optimus, and Hiccup on Toothless charge together and punch Alvin together. Dreamworks Dragons riders of Berk and Transformers Prime.

Hiccup riding on Toothless while the other dragon riders on their dragons fallowed. Hiccup: "Follow me. He said as they follow Hiccup on Toothless. "Low level advacive, maneuver come on bud. He said to Toothless, now Hiccup makes a speech: "When you're riding a dragon, communication is 'key'. You almost have to read each others minds. Or else..." Snotlout: "(Yelling) HAY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Then Snotlout hits a few tree branches. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Hookfang roars in responds. "Gotta go back, I think you misses some branches." As Hookfang dives down and have Snoutloud hit a few tree branches. As they emerge from the wood Snotlout with ticks on him. "Got it." He said with two stick in his nose. Hiccup speech:...And have to have an open mind, because sometimes your dragon knows better then you. As Astrid and Stormfly see two trees one leaning on the other. Astrid: "Stormfly up!" She comanded but Stormfly throughs Astrid in the air over the trees while she went benth them. As Astrid flew over the trees and landed on Stormfly she thanks her dragon. "You were right Stormfly. It was down. I almost died." Snotlout flying next to her and responded. Snotlout: "Almost died? I would have died." As he removes one of the sticks from his noise, Astrid makes a joke. Astrid: "That's a good look for you." She said then Snotlout sticks the stick back in his noise. As they flew through the air Hiccup notice somebody was missing. Hiccup: "Has anyone seen Fishlegs?" Ruffnut awnseres: "I saw him yesterday. Dose that count?" Hiccup groans turns around and finds Fishlegs and Meatlug stuck in two different trees. As Hiccup and Toothless land Hiccup dismounts. "Wow there you are, Fishlegs. Are you ok?" Fishlegs response: "I'm fine, just hanging out. Not like I'd crash or anything. Ok I crashed there I said it." As Hiccup tries to pull Fishlegs out of the tree he accidentally pulled Fishlegs pants off. Hiccup: "Oops." Fishlegs: "And there goes my dignity." As Hiccup tries to pull Fishlegs again but he's stuck pretty tight. Hiccup: "Yeah, you're pretty stuck. I think I know how to get you down. But you have to stay perfectly still." Fishlegs: "Why? What are you going to do?" He ask, then Hiccup says to Toothless. Hiccup: "Careful bud he's not wearing any pants." Fishlegs: "Hu? Wait! What dose my lack of pants..." He was interrupted by Toothless plasma blast and shot out of the tree and Toothless catches Fishlegs before he hits the ground. As Fishlegs dismounts from Toothless he says softly. "Thank you." And turns to Hiccup for his pants. "I believe those are mine." He said as Hiccup throws Fishlegs his pants. As Fishlegs puts his pants on Hiccup asks: "Now what are we gonna do about Meat..." He was inturreuped by Meatlug who fell out of the tree with a few tree branches on her... "Lug." Hiccup finished, As Fishlegs walks to Meatlug and places his hands on her he asks Hiccup. Fishlegs: "Can you please not tell the others, that Meatlug broke the tress? (Whispers) She's sensitive about her weight." Hiccup asks: "How did this happen?" He asks Fishlegs and he responds: "I don't know, I was just flying along looking taking notes on the phlora and phana typical guy stuff and looking for some plants for Ratchet to study. Then something jumped out of the bushes. It was like... Like-like-like a flaming squirrel." Hiccup with his arms cross saying. "Really a flaming squirrel?" He said not believing Fishlegs and he guesses. "Or Chipmunk." Hiccup still not believing Fishelgs as he continues. "Or some other flammable rodents. (Over reacting) I don't know Hiccup it's scared us! Isn't that enough for you?!" He says as he mounts of Meatlug, as the both fly away. Hiccup turns to Toothless. Hiccup: "Did you hear that? A flaming squirrel?" And as he mounts on Toothless he continues to point the logic. "Everyone knows theres no such thing..." Then something jumps out of pushes that looks like a flaming squirrel..."flaming squirrel!" He says in shock falls off Toothless in mid take off. "Wow! you saw that right?" He asks Toothless as the two look and see a little dragon hiding in a hole in s larage rock, the dragon was small has three horns, bright colored scales, and looks scared. As Hiccup walks to the little dragon and tries talking to it by being nice. Hiccup: "Hay little guy, who are you?" He said to the little dragon as his hand moves closer, the tiny dragon tries to bite Hiccup. "Wow, settle down there big fella. I've never seen anything like him." He says as Toothless crept close behind Hiccup, as he sees the little dragon he roars a bit. "You're not helping. You know I think we may have a new species." He says thinking out loud while Toothless nuges him away from the little dragon. "Wow! Hay Toothless what's gotten into you? He looks like he's hurt." He walks to the dragon as speaks softly. "Don't be afraid I'm a friend." He reaches in his vest pocket and pulls out some dragon nip. "Here. The little dragon is still scared. It's okay, just a little dragon nip." As the litter dragon emerges and Toothless starts to roar loader, scaring the little dragon into Hiccup's arms. "Come on, play nice." He said to Toothless then the little dragon's feet claws crachs Hiccup chest. "(In pain) Little dragon, big claws!" As Hiccup get up from his knees he says to the dragon. "Come on let's go we'll fixed you right up. Maybe Ratchet can help you." He said to the little dragon.

At the Berk dragon acedemy both dragon riders and Autobots were discussing about the new dragon especially Fishlegs. Fishlegs: "This is so exciting! Its a whole new species!" Tuffnut: "Doesn't look like a flaming squirrel to me." Fishlegs: "We have no idea what it's capable of. There's no telling what it can do." Tuffnut kneels to its face and gives it and order: "Flame. Do it." He says but the little dragon insteads jumps on Tuffnut's face biting down his noise. "Get it off, get it off, get it off!" As Ruffnut was laughing the little dragon was pulled of by Tuffnut and the dragon jumps on Ruffnut's noise. "Hay that is funny." Said Tuffnut as Hiccup walked to the little dragon. Hiccup: "Come on, guys this is serious, we have to figure out what to do with him. He's hurt." Tuffnut: "He's hurt?" Hiccup: "He's just really scared. he'll settle down." Fishlegs: "Uh new species, remembe? We don't know he might do." As Optimus walks he agrees with Fishlegs. Optimus Prime: "Fishlegs is right. This new dragon is unpracticable. He maybe the first of many new species to follow but we still don't know what it's capacity is." Astrid: "Well somebody's gotta take him home." Everyone walked back even the Autobots inculding Optimus. Hiccup: "Well big guy. Here's your somebody." He said to the little dragon.

That night at Hiccup house his father wasn't happy about the new dragon in the house. Stoick: "No, no, no! He's not staying here, I got a one dragon limit." He said as was carrying fire wood. Hiccup argument: "Ah, he's not a very big dragon. Think of him more like a flaming squirrel." Stoick: "Don't want one of those either." As he places the fire wood on the fire place he points to Toothless. "Toothless what are you waiting for?" He said and before Toothless fired the little dragon fires first. And to their surprise 'especially' Toothless. Looks like you got torched. Said Stoick as he walks to Hiccup. "Ho that's his name by the way: Torch." Hiccup: "So he can stay?" Stoick awnsers: "We can't just throw him out now. We just named him." Toothless growls a bit in anger. As Hiccup was carrying a large basket of fish and lays it down in front of Toothless. Hiccup: "A hundred for you (Toothless) and one for you (Torch). He said as he place a fish in a bowl for Torch." There you go boys you're first supper together." But when Toothless looks down he sees his basket empty and looks at Torch and puts the pieces together and scares Torch up to the ceiling supper. "Wow, Toothless you're sure hungry tonight aren't ya' bud?" He said as he picks up the basket and walks away then Toothless went back angryly staring at Torched. As the night Hiccup was giving Torch a bed like Toothless's but smaller. "This is were you sleep Torch." Toothless was hitting his bed but Torch was in it, Toothless picked Torch up with his teeth and tosses him off his bed when he turns back he sees Torch again and he was surprised. "Aww, look at that he made himself at home. Toothless you don't mind sharing your bed for the night do you?" Toothless was surprised and roars a bit and climbs on the ceiling suports. Bumblebee was watching from the ceiling window. Bumblebee beeping: "(Aww, cute and fast little critter.)." Hiccup: "Hay Bee, what's up?" Bumblebee beeping: "(Nothing just came to see what you up too. Well goodnight.)" Hiccup: "Goodnight." He turns to Toothless and Torch, as for Toothless he's sleeping on the ceiling supports. As Hiccup gose to bed he says to Toothless. "I hope he sleeps threw the night he hardly ate." Toothless disagrees with Hiccup becuase he ate his supper. "An you go to sleep." He said to Toothless as he blows out the candle and gose to sleep.

Outside of Berk village in the forest, in the same large rock with a hole in it where Hiccuo and Toothless found Torch. A same kind of dragon that Torch is but much much bigger and it was angry trying to find Torch, Toothless heard the sound looked at Torch and went outside through the ceiling window ran to cliff side and saw a light in the forest and growls knowing what it ment.

The next day at the academy the dragon riders and Autobots were discusing about Torch. As Hiccup was carrying Torch to a table in the academy the dragon riders and Autobots were getting ready to learn about Torch. "Alright Torch, let's figure out what you are." No one was more thrilled then Fishlegs. Fishlegs: "This is so existing! Documenting a whole new species! Learning all about what it can do..." He was inturupted by Tuffnut. Tuffnut: "Wait. Learning?" Ruffnut adds: "No thanks." Bulkhead: "I may not gotten much into school but this Lillie guy will be nice to learn." Optimus Prime: "This new animal is one of many different creatures that will be discover by man. And if not Autobot, so we should take the moment to study this creature." As Ratchet scans it. Ratchet: "I've scan the life form Optimus, and there's some good news. Good new: This dragon clean of illnesses or parasites. And the wing can be healed." Optimus Prime: "Well done old friend. Now let's find out what this dragon is". As Hiccup looks through the book of dragons and finds nothing on Torch. Hiccup: "There's nothing in the book of dragons that looks anything like him." Fishlegs: "We even get to determine what it's called? (Gasping for breath) That is... That is a really big responsibility. I don't know if I'm ready for that." Snotlout steps in and says: "I'm ready I'm gonna name the snot out of him." Astrid measures the wing. Astrid: "Twenty inches for the wings." Hiccup: "That's a big wing span." Snotlout rushes to give the name. Snotlout: "Big wing, Big span, Big wing span!" Fishlegs: "May I the have the honor, of Administrating the claw test?" He said as he unfolds a piece of paper and presents to Torch. He slice the paper like it was nothing but air. "Look at these talons they're razor like." Fishlegs said then Snotlout steps in with more dumb names. Snotlout: "Sharp claw, Razor feet, Razor sharp claw talon feet!" Tuffnut: "Hold on, is he serouis?" He asked then Smokescreen awnseres: "You have no idea." Fishlegs walks to Hiccup places his left on Hiccup's shoulder. Fishlegs: "You know what's, next don't you?" Hiccup awnseres: "No not really." Fishlegs: "Only the single most important to dragon's reaction to eels." Pause for a moment. "The eel reaction test." As Fishlegs opens the basket pulls an eel from a basket to the other dragons they were scared Torch saw a bit shocked till he sniffed it and ate the eel like nothing. "He ate it! He ate the eel." Said Fishlegs, till Snotloud push as and makes another dumb name. Snotlout: "Eel eater! Come on that perfect." Hiccup: "Fishlegs, has there ever been a dragon who wasn't afriad of...?" Fishlegs awnser: "Never in recorded history. We're in uncharted waters my friend." Hiccup: "You hear that Torch? You're one of a kind." Ratchet: "This reminds of the time when many Cybertronian scientists who discover creatures called insecticons, one of the scientist was named 'Shockwave'." Fishlegs: "Was he an Autobot sicentest?" Arcee: "He was a Decepticon scientist, during the war he disceted and experimented on a few." Astrid: "What happen to him?" The Autobots looked at one another. Optimus Prime: "It's better if we disuse this later." So back to Torch. Fishlegs: "Now we need to get it to fly." Hiccup: "Maybe if Torch saw, Toothless fly. (Yelling) Toothless! Let take a ride bud!" He yells as Toothless who's on a cliff side sitting ignoring Hiccup. "Toothless!" As Snotlout walks to Hookfang he chuckles a bit. Snotlout: "So much for 'the dragon trainer'." He said mocking Hiccup And hops on Hookfang. "We've got this." Gesturing him and Hookfang. "Watch and learn." He said then Hookfang and Snotloud started flying like crazy, as the fly through the sky even past Toothless whom he ignored. As they land in the academy Snotloud was panting. "Ok, your turn. But don't think you have to live up to that." He said as he dismounts Smokescreen: "I don't think Snotlout's flying or Hookfang's flying a great example to teach Torch." Bumblebee: "(Agreed Snotlout can't control his dragon, and Hookfang doesn't listen.)." As Torch flies a bit and waddles in a small circle. Ruffnut: "What's he doing?" Astrid awnseres: "I don't know something's wrong." Tuffnut adds: "Ah man we broke him." Hiccup: "Maybe he can't fly." Then Torch begins to light like a fire cracker and make a small circle that got bigger as he spinds around, the teens and Autobots were amazed. As Torch land where he flew off Hiccup walks to him and pick the little dragon up. "You are one incredible little dragon." Ruffnut: "Wow! Look at that burn mark." She said as the burn mark looks like a flaming tornado just made it. Tuffnut: "Hu, look at this burn mark." He said gesturing his rist was smoking. Fishlegs: "Did you see how it flew? It's spun like a typhoon." Astrid adds: "And he came back just like a boomerang." Snotlout makes more dumb names. Snotlout: "Hot spinner, Flaming combacker!" Fishlegs: "No. Typhoomerang." Snotlout: "Typhoomerang? Nah I don't get it." Ratchet: "Optimus this creature is an amazing find I need to run further test on it." Hiccup: "Like what?" Ratchet: "Unlike Shockwave I'll be humain about this see what foods he eats, what his body temperatures it can produse, the heat of his fire breath. And many experiments that would require a life time of study." Hiccup: "We'll get to that later Ratchet but for now we need to place Torch in the book of dragons." Optimus Prime: "That would be wise. Write what you've learn now and continue where you left off later."

That night at the Haddock house Toothless was standing guard while Hiccup was drawing and writing about Torch of in this case Typhoomerangs. Hiccup: "Ok Torch hold still. I'm trying to draw you." He said while Torch was wearing Hiccup's helmat. "You're getting you own chapter." Hiccup makes a few growls at Torch like teasing him, Toothless ignored them till he saw the fire in the forest glow a bit brighter. Bumblebee walks to him. Bumblebee beeping: "(What's wrong Toothless?)" then Bee sees the glow. "(I'm gonna scout a head see what's going on.)." Then Bee transforms into a Comoro and drives off. As for Toothless who rushes to Hiccup to warn him but Hiccup falls out of his chair and trops his pencil and brakes it. Hiccup: "Toothless look what you did." Said Hiccup but Toothless keeps trying to warn Hiccup but he's not listening. "And now I have to get more charcoal. Toothless you behave yourself while I'm gone." He said as he walks down stairs, Toothless growls at Torch, then Torch runs to Hiccup. I"t's ok big guy, I'll be right back." Toothless hears the roars from Hiccup's room and turns to it but accidently hits Torch with his tail Torch retaliates by biting Toothless's tail the Toothless begins to chase Torch around till Torch shoots fire around Toothless's bed. Hiccup turns and looks up at his room and runs to put the fire out. "TOOTHLESS!" He yells grabbing his blanket putting it out then Torch jumps into Hiccup's arms. "(Coughing) What is going on here?! Toothless why did you do this? What's got into you?" Toothless roars a little then rushes out the window celling. "Toothless? Wait! But Toothless was already out. It's ok big guy. He's starting to worry me too." He said to Torch.

As for Toothless rushes through the forest till he sees two Typhoomerangs. One was yellowish green, the other was a navy blue. Toothless turns to his right seeing Bumblebee hiding begind a large bolder giving the be quiet sign with his finger and covered mouth. Both were calm till a boar runs through the rushes charging at them the two little Typhoomagrangs run as fast as they could till the boar stops in its tracks after seeing their mother and she was big and not very happy, and started to fly and breath fire around the boar making it trapped. Toothless and Bee watched in horror knowing that is Torch's mother and she is not in a happy mood.

The next day at the forge Hiccup was disgusting with Gobber and WheelJack about Toothless. "It's weird, it's like Toothless is jealous. Which it great, so my first girlfriend is a dragon." Gobber: "Another thing we have in common." He said as he was making a sword. "Something must be going on under the surface. Dragons are complex creatures Hiccup. They work on many emontinal levels. Me? I've only haven the one." WheelJack walks up and says: "Yeah I agree. I remember durning the war there was a time where me and Bulkhead got jealous of a soldier named 'Hound'." He was a heavey weapons soldier, that smokes bullest like cigars. He was more die hard then all the Wreakers combind after the war we don't know what happened to him. All we know he's still alive he's the kind that dosent die so easily." Then Toothless shows up and roars like crazy trying to warn them. Hiccup: "Ok, Toothless! See, this what I'm talking about." Toothless still acting crazy trying to warn them. "Toothless settle down." He demanded thrn Torch jumps out of Hiccup's arms to Toothless, and he picks Torch up with his mouth, and carries him to his mother. Gobber, WheelJack grab him. Gobber: "You wanna dance big boy? Cause I've got my dancing shoe on." WheelJack: "Don't leave me out on the fun." Then Torch sparks up and flys out of Toothless's mouth and begins to fly all around the forge. Toothless chases him but Gobber grabs Toothless's tail. Gobber: "Gotcha." But Toothless is still chasing Torch while Gobber is still hanging on, WheelJack triest to catch them but he misses and Gobber hits a desk, when Gobber looks up he sees he's pam pipes. Gobber: "My Pam pipes! Now I can get the band back together." WheelJack: "Sweet I'll get my drums!" As Torch continues to fly he lands behind Hiccup. Hiccup: "Toothless, back down! "He demanded in a firm tone, as both Hiccup and Toothless glares at one another Gobber plays his Pam pipes in the back ground. "Not helping." Gobber: "Sorry." Hiccup: "I don't know what's got into you. But I'd don't like it." Toothless goes away again, while Gobber plays some flute music to set the mood, Hiccup looks at him with a mad look on his face. Gobber: "What?" He asked.

late that evening as the sun was setting Hiccup was riding on Toothless. Toothless was in a hurry. Hiccup: "Wow, Wow!" Toothless wanted to show him Torch's mother's scorch mark. "Toothless the cove! Is this way!" Hiccup yells tell Toothless where to go. "Where are you going?! No we're going to the cove!" But as they flew past the cove till Hiccup uses the prosthetic tail fin to control him and turn them around back to the cove. But they didn't see the scorch mark that Toothless was trying to warn. As they land in the cove Hiccup dismounts and says to him. "Ok, you gotta to stay here." He said to Toothless. "I never thought bring Torch home would lead to best if I separate you two until I figure this out." As Hiccup walks away Toothless tries to stop him. "Toothless. This is serouse you got to stay here." He said to his dragon but his dragon still refuses. "Ok crazy, out of control dragon blocking my path." He tries to to find away around him then he makes a sneaky move my going one direaction and dose a spin around. "Or not. runs to the passage/exit of the cove." Toothless chase but he can't climb out of the cove. As Hiccup look at Toothless from the ledge where he saw Toothless in the cove the first time. As he walks away Toothless is a bit angry.

later that night as Hiccup was in his bed his arms behind his head, and feeling a bit guilty. Then he looks at Torch sleeping still feeling guilty. As for Toothless was sleeping upside down in tree. Still a but anger then he hears something a roar and he hears Torch's mother roaring he tries again to get out bout he can't Bee see this and hids and tries to call for reinforcements but the tree are blocking the signal so he keeps and eye on it and follows her and shes tearing down trees.

The next morning Hiccup and the other are in the dragon academy disgusting about Toothless's jealousy. Astrid: "You did the right thing with Toothless. He'll snap out of this." Snotlout: "Yeah, but what if he doesn't? The you won't have a dragon to ride. And if you don't have a dragon to ride then you can't be leader the dragon academy! Ha!" Astrid: "Yeah. Then me and Arcee takes over. Do you really want that?" Optimus walks up to Hiccup kneels to him and tells him of someone he knew. Optimus Prime: "I feel your pain more strongly then anyone here. Before the war for Cybertron when I was named Orion Pax and I once was friends with a gladiator. One who named himself after one of the thirteen original Primes. Megatronus. He vowd to challange Cybertron's leadership and demanded all Cybertronians be treated as equals. And before long he appeared before the high counsel to prepose his vision for a just society. But he proclaim to over throw the old guard with force and arragently demanding to be named the next Prime. But I didn't believe in violence as a mean of achieving justice. When I precented my own speech. Megatronus grew jealous when the counsel deemed me worthy of the title of Prime. So Megatronus and I never spoke again till the war." Hiccup: "What happend to your former friend Megatronus?" Optimus didn't want to tell Hiccup or the other that Megatronus is Megatron the one who started the war. Optimus Prime: "That story remaind to be untoild." Tuffnut and Ruffnut comes in the dragon academy while riding on their dragon Barf and Belch. Tuffnut: "You guys would not believe what we just saw." Snotlout: "Exuse me. We're having a power struggle." Hiccup disagreeing: "We're not having a power struggle". Tuffnut: "The whole forest, 'ultamate destruction'!" Ruffnut adds: "It was beautiful. The whole was like Torched." Hiccup started to think what Ruffnut said when she said torched. Hiccup: "Torch? Show me."

Every dragon rider and Autobot raced to the forest to find the torched spot. Hiccup riding on Stormfly with Astrid. When they reached the spot they see the same kind of scorch mark Torch made but much, much bigger. Ruffnut: "Like we said. 'Ultamate Destruction'." As the dragon riders dismount and the Autobots transform Hiccup notice the same burn mark. Hiccup: "We've seen that burn mark before." Astrid: "But never like this." Fishlegs: "You know what this means right? Big burn mark..." Hiccup finishes:..."Big Tyoopharang." Everyone looks up and see a large Typhoomerang. Tuffnut: "He looks mad". Hiccup points out the obvious: "That not a he. It's a she. That's Torch's mother." And started to put the piece together. Astrid: "Torch, is a baby." Then Torch appears behind Fishlegs. Hiccup starting to realize what Toothless telling him. Hiccup: "That's what Toothless been trying to telling me about." Fishlegs: "Who ever comes between that mother, and this baby... Is gonna get fried!" He says in fear as he passes to Ratchet, who passes to Arcee who passes to Bulkhead, who passes to Tuffnut who also passes to Ruffnut, who passes to Smokescreen who gives it to Snotlout and finally lets Hiccup take it. Snotlout: "Let's just leave it and let's get out of here." Torch makes some chirp noises and his mother hears and sees him along with the Autobots and dragon riders. Hiccup: "Uh-oh." As Hiccup puts Torch down he says to him. "Now go home to your mama." Then Torch's mother starts breathing fire and closer. "Run!" Said Hiccup. Optimus Prime: "Autobots retreat! Retreat!" As every dragon rider was mounting on their dragons Hiccup was heading for the cove. Hiccup: "You guys go that way. I'll leader her into the forest away from the village". Astrid: "Hiccup!" As Hiccup runs to the cove Torch's mother roars, both Toothless and Bumblebee hear her. Hiccup continues to run and Torch is following him. Please stop following me. He said to Torch. Then Bumblebee jumps out of the bushes. Hiccup: "Where have you been?" Bumblebee beeping: "(Never mind that, just get to Toothless I'll hold her off for as long as I can.)." Torch's mother is moving towards Bee, and he start's firing at her but set on stun, he hits her and it's making her more angry and in retaliation she slices his left arm and behind his knees making him collapse, she didn't want to finish him off but she just continues to chase Hiccup. "(Hiccup, run faster!)." Hiccup is still running the he sees the top of the cove and jumps. Hiccup: "Toothless!" He yells as he jumps in the cove. Hiccup riding on Toothless out of the cove. "Thanks Toothless. I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you." As they flew away from Torch's mother she begins to chase them. Toothless adacive maneuver. As they try to out fly her she still chasing them. "Why won't she stop?" Then Torch appears behind Hiccup. "Torch?! What are you doing here?! You need to be with your mother." He says to the baby dragon, as they continue to out fly her. "Toothless we have to try somthing else. We'll you her size against her. Toothless up!" He said as the go up on the side of a cliff, up to the sky. "Now divd." He says as the dragon mother follows but losing speed. As the last moment Toothless lift himself before touching the ground, Torch's mother was too big she didnt have time to pull up and makes a crash landing falling unconscious as he hits the ground. Hiccup, Toothless lands in front of her. "I hope she's ok." He said then Torch dismounts off Toothless to his mother, he nuges her to wake her up. When she finally wake up she's happy to see him, not only her but his other siblings as well. As they rush to see their brother again they have a happy reunion. "Good job bud. Everyone's back where they belong." He congratulates his dragon friend and Toothless is happy knowing Torch is right where he belongs. As the baby dragon hop on their mother's wing Hiccup says his good byes. "Good bye Torch." And as the mother lights up she begins to fly the. hiccup looks down to his dragon. Come on bud lets go home.

Later that night at the Haddock house Bee was resting on the side of the house, Stoick tending the fire, Gobber playing his Pam pips, WheelJack playing his drums, and Hiccup playing with Toothless. Gobber done playing his music. Gobber: "(Sign) Me and WheelJack wrote this just for the Occasion." And gose back playing his song. Hiccup realizing his mistakes he apologizes to Toothless. Hiccup: "I should have known you just trying to protect me. That's what you do." Then Toothless starts to regurgitate a piece of fish in Hiccup lap. And then you do that."

The next day, as Hiccup was riding on Toothless through the forest, and Hiccup makes a speech. Hiccup Speech: "Communication between dragon and rider gose both ways not only dose the dragon must follow the rider, but the rider must listen to the dragon." As they fly over where Torch's mother made her burn make now grows flowers. "Because sometimes the must say is what you need to hear." Optimus walks through the forest and finds the same burn mark and sees the flowers and started unrooting a few for the green house he made to study the plant life. Optimus Prime: "Even in the firis of death comes life, even if it can destroy one thing, another thing will takes its place."


	5. In the Dragons and Autobots we trust

Intro: Toothless' eye opens and he and the other dragons and dragon riders shoot fire at the Autobots and they come out of the flames in vehicle and transform into their robot form and the dragon riders and Autobots charge out of the dragon academy, and Alvin fires a crossbow and Savage charges behind to front of Alvin and both Optimus, and Hiccup on Toothless charge together and punch Alvin together. Dreamworks Dragons riders of Berk and Transformers Prime.

As the day starting with a quick look coming up to island of Berk we see Hiccup free falling backwards with is arms and legs out he makes a speech for the people. Hiccup speech: "As you fly through life, it's good to know who can trust and who you can't trust." He said while still free falling and turn over then Toothless catches Hiccup in mid saddle. Hiccup talks to Toothless as he almost hit the water: "Nice catch bud. Cutting a little close there." Back to speech: "But I know I can always count on Toothless and Bumblebee." He said as he unfold the prosthetic tail fin. And it's imported for 'them' to know no matter what, that Toothless and Bumblebee will always count on me." He said as they rejoin with the other dragon riders. Hiccup says to Fishlegs. "Ok it your turn, jump." Encourages but Fishlegs but he's scared. Fishlegs responds: "I'm don't wanna jump!" Hiccup: "It's a trust exercise. You have to believs she's gonna catch you." Fishlegs makes an argument: "I like to do my trusting on the 'ground' thank you very much." Snotlout: "Like this 'Chickenlegs'. Wah hoo ho!" Then Snotlout falls off of Hookfang on purpose. But Hookfang didn't notice or just didn't bothered till Tuffnut asks: "So should we mention something to Hookfang?" Ruffnut responds: "Let me sleep on it." Astrid yells: "Hookfang get him!" Then Toothless roar telling Hookfang about Snotlout, Hookfang look down to see Snotlout falling. Snotlout: "Not feeling the trust!" He said while falling, Hookfang was surprise and rushes to rescue Snotlout. But in the nick of time Hookfang saves Snotloud but didn't have time to pull up. Snotlout: "Coming in to hot! Pull up! PULL UP!" But too late they crashed into Mildew's house. As Snotlout look around and sees a few axes and other weapons till he sees Mildew with a angry look on his face (as usual). "Mildew!" So he and Hookfang charge out of the house. Mildew: "You'll pay for this!" He said as he shakes his fist and roof bord drops on his head. As the dragon riders flew on their dragon Hiccup has a worrie look on his face. Hiccup: "(Graoning) Something tells me we're gonna hear about this."

That day at the Haddock out Stoick slams a house shingle from Mildew's house. "Shingle again? Did we have roofing material last dinner?" He said as a joke while chuckling nervously, but Stoick wasn't laughing instead he was angery. "It was an acddent dad. I'm sure Mildew is making it worse than it is." Stoick's argumen: A dragon and a 'huge obnoxious boy' chase threw his roof. 'Twice'!" Hiccup: "Well its sounds bad if you stick to the facts." Stoick: "Of all the houses on the island. A dragon had to crash threw Mildew's house. You know he hates dragons more then anyone." Hiccup: "I know. You might want to talk to him about his attitude." Stoick: "Listen to me Hiccup; I gave you the responsibility of trainning those dragons along with Autobots to help. Everyone knows that, all eyes are apon 'you' son. What every those beast do, they reflect on you. And what ever reflects on you reflects on me." Hiccup: "I'm sorry dad. You're right." Stoick: "You, and your friends are going back to Mildew's and fix that roof. 'Without your dragons or Autobots'. But Optimus will be there to watch you do your job." As Toothless walks up to Hiccup, as he places his hand on Toothless's head. Hiccup: "Gotta break there bud." Stoick: "Ah! Are you forgetting something?" He says as he grunts taking off his boots. "It's boot night! They need to be aired out." As he give the boots to Hiccup, he covered his nose and swings it in front of Toothless who smells them and freaks out. Hiccup: "I think it's gonna take more than air." And lays them out Bumblebee sees then and gags at the stench. Bumblebee beebing: "(Stoick... (Coughing) Please... See a doctor or Ratchet!)." He says as he passes out from the smell. (Autobots don't have lungs or noises but the sensors of smell detection, like for sulphur of smells like that.). Hiccup wasn't the only one. Fishlegs: "(Groaning) I hate boot night." Ruffnut and Tuffnut was sticking the two boots in eatch others face. Tuffnut: "Why dose his left foot stick worse the his right?" Snotlout was about to throw up. Snotlout: "Ah, no." He throws up in his mouth, and swallows it. Then he throws the boots out, and as the snow fall covering the village over night. As we close in to Stoick's shoes then a Hideous Zippleback foot then takes the boots from every house.

The next morning as a rooster dose the cock a doodle do, the villagers woke and open their door and discover their boots are missing. As Stoick awakens from his sleep still feeling a bit sleepy, when he kneels down he notice his boots are missing too. Stoick: "Where are my boots?" Apparently he's not the only one, Gobber, Bucket, and Mulch came up to Stoick bare footed. "Where are your boots." Stoick asks, Gobber awnsers: "They've all been stolen. Every last one." Bucket adds: "Oh, that explain why me feet are so cold." Mulch continues: "Who could have don such a thing?" He ask but no one knows But Mildew who walks bare footed. Mildew: "All I know is they left a mighty big foot print." He points his staff to Zippleback foot prints in the snow. Fishlegs and the other teens came and Fishlegs says what kind of tracks they are. Fishleg: "Ooh, those are Zipplebac tracks. You can tell by the hafe moon sharp arches, it's dragon 1O1 you guys I gotta feel you all in on that." Hiccup: "So a dragon walked through here. A 'Zippleback' quirting to my friend Fishlegs. But that doesn't mean he took everyone's boots." Mildew: "Well there just one way to find out. Follow the foot prints."

And the tracks lead to the Berk dragon academy where a pile of boot are stacked in a pile next to a sleeping Zippleback. Stoick starting to have his suspicions. Hiccup: "So there's a bunch of boots. Piled around a Zippleback. But that doesn't mean..." he was interrupted but Stoick who shows a boot that's chewed like a chew toy. Hiccup realize the situation and admits it. "Ok, fine he took the boots." A Viking: "How are suppose to do any work in this weather without our boots?!" Viking 2: "This is outrages!" Mildew walking up to Stoick giving him an excuse. Mildew: "How long, before something is done about these creatures Stoick? How much more can we stand?!" Then every Viking cheers for Mildew's idea, Till Gobber stops this racket. Gobber: "Listen to yourselfs. (Whiny voice) My feet are cold. (Normal voice) You're Vikings, everything's cold. I'll fix your boots for ya'. You'll be back to work in no time." Stoick: "You all heard Gobber, you'll be getting your boots back as good as new." The Viking muttering to one another and Mildew still disagreeing with Stoick's choice. Mildew: "That't it? No consequence for these dragons?" Stoick: "They took our boots. The world isn't coming to an end." Mildew: "Oh don't be so sure, dragons are wild beast there no telling what else they do behind our slipen backs." Hiccup: "They don't destroy things on purpose. But you do have a point Mildew. Mildew was shock what Hiccup said. They are wild animals we need to keep an eye on them. Rest assure we will do that." He said as Optimus walks to them and kneels out to speak with them. Optimus Prime: "Even so why would a dragon steal boots?" Mildew coming up with a exuse. Mildew: "Possible to be use as chew toys". Optimus Prime argument: "Even so the dragon took more then he needed to be use as 'chew toys'." Mildew: "Maybe the dragon had what he needed. Taking one pare of boots and you took the rest of them without being seen or heard and covered your tracks." Hiccup: "The Autobots would never do that!" Mildew: "How do you know? They're giants made of metal from another world. They're strangers in a starnge land to them." Hiccup: "Again you have a point." Optimus Prime: "Autobots would never steal anything from an ally and if we did it we would tell you, so we have a clear consensus. Hiccup please ask the dragon to leave." Hiccup: "(Whisperes) You get out of there." He says to the Zippleback and as the dragon walks away Hiccup notice the foot print in a small pile of snow is different from the other foot prints.

"We're going on night patrol." He says to the teens at the catapulst tower. Tuffnut: "Night patrol? I love it! What is it?" He ask to Hiccup. Hiccup: "Its where we patrol at night. To keep an eye on the dragons and Autobots, to make sure they don't get blame for anything else." Fishlegs: "(Gasp) Have you clear this with our parents? Becuase some of us might not be allowed out a certain hour." Snotlout: "Not allowed or afraid?" Fishlegs turn to Snotlout to his responds. Fishlegs argument: "Hay. Things happen after dark." Hiccup: "Guys we have to do this. You heard what Mildew said; He wants the dragons and Autobots banish." Ruffnut: "Permission to shoot first and ask questions later?" Tuffnut: "Permission to skip the questions?" Hiccup: "We're just patrolling, no body's shooting anyone." Tuffnut as he raises his hand. Tuffnut: "I have a question; What's fun about that?" Astrid: "It's not sappose to be fun. It's a Hiccup idea." Hiccup: "Exactly. Wait what?" He asks Astrid.

That night the dragon rider were patrolling. The dragon rider went door to door asking about the dragons while wearing a sash written in Norseman. (I don't know or read Norseman). Astrid knocks on a door three times. Astrid:" Hello sir." But it wasn't a sir is was a woman with a chicken leg and a mug of drink. "Uh ma'am. My name is Astrid I'm with the 'Dragon United Moderating Barged'." The woman: "D.U.M.B?" She asks and Astrid responds. Astrid: "Yes that is correct. Not my idea, but it is easy to remember." She says from a sour tone to an up tone. "If you have any dragon related problems contact us. Just cup your hand on either side of you mouth and at the top of your lugs yell..." She didn't finish her sentence becuase the woman slamed the door in fron of Astrid... "D.U.M.B." As Snotlout and Hookfang walks through the village with a lanterun in his hand so he can see in the dark. Till they heard a twig snap and points his lantern at the direction. Snotlout: "Halt! Who goes there?" Out of the shadows come Gobber. Gobber: "Take a wild guess." He said then Snotlout gets Gobber's business. Snotlout: "I don't think I like your attitude." Gobber feeling threaten. Gobber: "Right back at you." Snotlout: "Yeah, but I'm the one with the sash." He says as Hookfang walks off for some reason. Gobber: "Let me take a closer look." He says as he uses his hook hand and lifts Snotlout up. "D.U.M.B? Suites you." Snotlout: "Ok I think we're done here." He says with fear in his voice. As Fishlegs and Meatlug were also on patrol then two shadowy figure appear. Fishlegs: "Ho! What was that?" He asks, but unknown to him it was Ruffnut and Tuffnut making shadow figure trying to scare Fishlegs (not so hard.). Then Hookfang sneaks behind he raises his head and his shadow scares both Fiahlegs and Meatlug as they scurry away like mice. Both Tuffnut and Ruffnut: "Wow! Did you see that I scared him." Ruffnut: "No I scared him!" Tuffnut: "No I did." They argued as Hookfang continues to walk unknown. Hiccup riding on Toothless as the flew for night patrol. Hiccup: "Well Mildew will be happy to know what dragons do at night. They sleep like everyone else. As well as the Autobots."

At the Great Hall everything was normal then the doors open by them selfs then Monsterous Nightmare claws tare everything from support beams to portats then Autobot blasters shoot at the walls and fire place that's in the center of the Great Hall.

The next morning everyone was in the Great Hall seeing the devastating scene everyone was confuse. Stoick: "Who could have done such a thing?" They turn to Fishlegs. Fishlegs: "Looks like a dragon to me." Hiccup: "We don't know that for sure Fishlegs." Fishlegs: "Sure we do. Look at the claw marks obviously a Monstours Nightmare. From the base of the talons..." Hiccup intureups: "Once again thank you Fishlegs." As Fishlegs admires himself what Hiccup said about his talent Astrid walks and asks. Astrid: "But how could this have happen? We've had every dragon accounted for at all times." She said as Optimus and Bee try and analyses the claw marks and blaster shots. They turn to the Autobots. Optimus Prime: "It looks like Autobot tech but non of use were here last night." So someone must be framing us. Astrid: "Yeah! Right guys?" She asked the other teens at first they were confuse. Snotlout: "When you at 'all times' and 'every dragon' what exactly do you mean?" At that point Hiccup slaps his head after hearing that. Hiccup: "Ok what happened Snotlout?" Snotlout: "While I was detaining a suspect who wasn't showing sufficient respect to the sash." Gobber: "I think I showed sufficient respect to a sash that says 'D.U.M.B'." Astrid:" We gotta change that name." Then Bulkhead walks in. Bulkhead: "Wow did Ruff and Tuff do this?" Tuffnut: "No. Last night me and Ruffnut just broke into Ratchet's medical tool box." Ruffnut: "Yeah and we just broke them and smash them." Ratchet heard them and rushes to yell at them. Ratchet: "RUFFNUT AND TUFFNUT I NEEDED THOSE!" He yells at them. Snotlout: "Any ways while I was questioning 'said suspect', Hookfang may and I'm not saying he did. But it is possibale he did wonder off for a few..." Ruffnut: "Seconds?" Tuffnut: "Minutes?" Snotlout awnseres: "Hours." Everyone groans after hearing that. Tuffnut: "That's way longer then minutes." The Mildew comes in a surprise as everyone else. Mildew: "(Gasp) So it's true. The Great Hall. So many memories, my 'three weddings' 'their three funerals'. Ho the funerals." Gobber: "A dragon must have gone a rampage, and maybe an Autobot went sleep-walking. I hate to say it Stoick, but you're gonna have to..." Stoick: "I know what has to be done Gobber." Then Mildew walks up behind Stoick agreeing with him. Mildew: "As do I." Stoick turns to Hiccup places both hand on his sholders. Stoick: "Starting tonight and every night I want all the dragons and Autobots in the academy under lock and key." Mildew: "What-that's it?! Look what they did!" Hiccup: "It just doesn't make any sense. A dragon or an Autobot would just come in here and destroy the place. I mean non of the food was even touch." Stoick: "I don't know why Dragons and Autobots do or what They do. But I'm not gonna let them do anymore damage." Optimus Pirme: "Stoick my friend Arcee has some memories of a number of her friends were killed in battle and she sufferers nightmares that causes her to sleep fight. But she only did it in the forest. Why the Great Hall we don't know." Stoick: "Well I'm not taking any chances Optimus so you and the others have to stay in the academy. I'm sorry old friend." He said as he and Gobber, Mildew walk away.

As the dragon rider flew through the sky on their dragons their Autobot guardians follow. As Hiccup looks down at his father with a sad look on his face so did Stoick. Gobber: "You had to cage the dragons and Autobots Stoick. You had no choice." Stoick: "I know. But to Hiccup when I punish them I'm punishing him." Gobber agree: "Yeah, that boy thinks that dragons and Autobots can do no wrong." Stoick: "I just hope that both he and Optimus while a father dose what's best for his son, a chief must do what's best for the village."

At the dragon academy the dragons and Autobots were getting ready for sleep, Fishlegs singing a lullaby to Meatlug, but Meatlug is to upset. Fishlegs: "That usually works. Her whole bed time routine upset, she won't even lick my feet. All thinks to..." Snotlout Intureups: "Watch it Fishlegs. At least my dragon doesn't need a lullaby and a blankie." Ruffnut: "Actually it's your fault that our dragons and Autobots have to sleep in jail to night." Tuffnut: "Yeah! You don't see our dragon going on a rampage. "Then Barf and Belch steps on a box and crushes it. Well at least non of the good stuff." Smokescreen: "This is so unfair. Why are we being put in jail for crimes we didn't comit?" Arcee: "Easy there smokey I don't like any more then you do. But we are part of the village and there for we play by their rules." Hiccup: "I don't think a dragon or an Autobot wreck the Great Hall or stole the boots." Astrid: "Non of us want to believe it either Hiccup. But you saw the proof." Hiccup disagreeing: "What proof? You saw the foot prints too. They were sappose to be made by a Zippleback, but they were no deeper then mine. Look at these (pointing to the Zippleback foot print.) I could liy down in them." Fishlegs: "There's a lot of explanations for why a dragon has shallow foot prints." Ruffnut adds: "Like hello, he was trying to be sneaky." Astrid: "Alright, well how do explain the Great Hall?" She ask as Barf, Balch and Hookfang were fighting Hookfang even light up. Hiccup: "Snotlout do something about him please? We're trying to think over here." Tuffnut: "I gave up on thinking, never been happier." Then Hookfang walks to the group still on fire. Hiccup: "Snotlout." Snotlout: "I'm not the boss of him. He always dose that when he's angry." As Hookfang walks away leaving a foot print it was burning that when Hiccup knew the claw marks in the Great Hall were fake. Hiccup: "When he gose on a rampage." He muttered to himself. "That how I can explain in the Great Hall!" The Optimus walks up to Hiccup to tell him about the Autobot blast shots. Optimus Prime: "Not only that but the angle was different. Take for example." Then he transform his right hand into a blaster and fires at the academy wall then gives Snotlout a blaster and aim it beside Optimus' blast shot. They all look at it the one Optimus made was taller and not becuase of a wider gun but becuase it was shot in the center, the shot Snotlout made was the top was larger the the bottom. Bumblebee beeping: "(See look at the angle its compleatly different size.)." Hiccup mounts on Toothless. Hiccup: "I gotta tell my dad about this." Then Hiccup and Toothless flies out of the academy to tell his father.

At night in the Great Hall while Stoick and other Vikings were repairing the Great Hall. Hiccup: "Just hear me out dad; When a Monsterous Nightmare gets mad, his whole body goes up in flames. Look at these walls, not one scourge mark. Not only that but the blaster shot in an angle they look like they've been shot by someone other then an Autobot." Stoick turns to Hiccup. Stoick: "Hiccup, unless I have solid proof it was something else. The dragons and Autobots stay where they are." Out side while Toothless was sleeping Bumblebee came to the Great Hall to see what's going on. Then Toothless wakes up and smells something Bee follows him and leads to the weapons vault of the Forge. Toothless and Bee walk in side after the doors open by them selfs. But unknown to them a Viking man was taking out the trash and notice Bee and Toothless in the vault for some reason and has is suspicions. As Toohless and Bee walk through the shadow vault Bee turns on his lights. Bumblebee beeping: "(I don't know about this Toothless but I have a bad feeling in my spark.)." Then a noise was made Toothless and Bee turn to their right and the noise was from a window opening. "(I don't like it, Toothless it's too quiet.)." Then a lit rope in a barel of oil explosdes causing Toothless and Bee to jump out of the vault. "(Watch out!)." he beeps loudly as he covers Toothless with his body and jumps through the way they came in. They turn to see the fire Toothless runs to the Great Hall to get Hiccup while Bumblebee triest to put it out but stomping on it. "(Help! help!)." Everyone in the village rush yelling fire. Stoick and Hiccup see the forge vault on fire. Stoick: "The Armory! Grab some buckets!" Then every Viking grabbed a few buckets of water to put out the fire. Toothless and Bee watch as they couldn't do anything. Stoick: "Toothless? Bumblebee?" Said Stoick as he confuse why were they at the armory and every Viking looked at them and think they cuase the fire. Viking: "It was them! They set the armory on fire." Hiccup: "Toothless? Bumblebee?" He while carrying two buckets of water.

After the fire everyone stood where the Armory was. Stoick: "Everyone of our weapons gone." Gobber picks up one of the sword he forged. Gobber: "Prudence! My poor darling. I'm so sorry. You should have had a long blood leting life." Mildew: "She didn't have to die Gobber. Hiccup's dragon and Autobot left us utterly defenseless." Hiccup: "Dad you know Toothless and Bee would never do this." Mildew walks up to them and tells them other wise. Mildew: "Sure listen to your boy Stoick. That's what got us into this!" Then he points to Hiccup. "See what happens when you leave your dragon and Autobot all alone to wait outside?" Hiccup: "Wait what did you say?" Gobber holding another sword. Gobber: "Cindy! I guess your throat slicing days are over." Bumblebee beeping: "(No! No! I came to see if Hiccup can reason his father then Toothless smelled something and I follow into the armory then a lit rope was in a barel or oil!)." He beeped but only Hiccup could understood so he translated for him. Mildew: "Sure take the word of a metal giant from the sky." Bumblebee beeping: "(I swear it on the AllSpark!)" Hiccup translated but Mildew didn't beileve him. Mildew: "Oh yes swear on the star that give you and your kind life but we saw you in the armory. And you could be telling a tall tale to save yours and the dragon's hide." Bumblbee: "(You're lucky you're a human and not a Decepticon or else I would leave you at the bottom of the sea.)" Hiccup translated most of what Bee said. Mildew: "Threading an old man now that has to cross the line Stoick he and his friends should be punished." Stoick: "(Groaning) These dragons and Autobots have done too much damage. It's no longer safe to have them on Berk. I won't them gone." Hiccup: "What?!" Mildew with happiness in his voice: "Finally!" Stoick: "Round them up and take them all to dragon island along with the Autobots. They have no where else to go they can stay on earth but not on Berk." Then he turns to the village. "BY THE END OF THE DAY TOMORROW THERE WILL BE NO MORE DRAGONS OR AUTOBOTS ON BERK!" He yells Hiccup's friends gasp. Mildew: "Ah what a glorious day that will be." He inhaled and exhaled. "Party at my house!" He shouted as everyone walks away Mildew walks up to Hiccup. "Don't forget boy. After you drop off you dragon and Autobot you'll be fixing my roof." Hiccup: "This is wrong." Astrid: "I know it's horrable. This is the worse day of my life." Hiccup: "No Astrid. Something here doesn't add up." Fishlegs: "All I know is I'm losing my dragon." He whinnied Hiccup tries to cheer him up. Hiccup: "For now yeah ok. But I need time to fix this." Snotlout: "What are you talking about? It's over." Ruffnut: "Yeah forget it it's over." Tuffnut: "Yeah forget it." They all said as they walk away.

The next day a Berk ship was heading to dragon island and Hiccup his friends riding on their dragons and the Autobots in their spaceship were flying to dragon island. The Autobot would have left the planet but they can't becuase they've grown a custom to earth and they're low on fuel so either way they can't leave. As the dragons, teens, and Autobots land they remove the saddles and the Autobots exit their ship to bid farewell. Astrid: "I'm gonna miss you two." She says to Stormfly and Arcee and hugs them both. Acree: "Just keep training that way we'll be close both here and here." Pointing to her head and heart. Ruffnut and Tuffnut hugged their dragon's heads Ruff to Barf and Tuff to Belch then switch head to hug to bid farewell. Then Bulkhead walks to them Ruffnut and Tuffnut hug his legs Bulkhead tries to hold back the sad feeling. Fishlegs stack a pile of boulders for Meatlug then turns to her and hugs her. Fishlegs: "Ok Meatlug there's planty of rock in case you get hungry. And don't eat any limestone. You know it dosne't agree with you." He says a he removes the saddle from her back and Ratchet walks to him to bit farewell. Ratchet: "Fishlegs I... I... I want you to have this. A medical book he give to Fishlegs." Fishlegs responds: "Why are you giving me a medical book?" Ratchet: "You know about dragons and the team may need a medic for when a dragon or a person need a healer." And as Fishlegs sobs Meatlug is so depress she faints and Ratchet rubs her belly. "It's ok there girl I'll miss him too." Snotlout we bidding byes to Hookfang and Smokescreen. Snotlout: "Be strong buddies. I know you'll miss me." As he hugs Hookfang, the dragon sees a bird and chases it. Ok. Was all Snotlout could say. Smokescreen: "Don't worry old friend I know this isn't the end. Hiccup will find a way to prove our incidents." Snotlout: "I hope he dose." As Hookfang continues to chase the bird, Snotlout says about him. "He's crying. He's crying on the inside." And finally Hiccup and Toothless and Bee's farewell. Hiccup removes the saddle from Toothless' back. Hiccup looks at both Toothless and Bumblebee. Hiccup: "I'll be back for both of you. 'I promise'." As Hiccup walks away Toothless follows till Hiccup turn around. "No bud you have to stay here and look after the other dragons, you too Bee." Bumblebee beeping: "(You are the most important person in my life. And if you are in any trouble I will be there no matter how fare.)." Hiccup: "It's gonna be ok Toothless, I swear it Bee." He says to his Autobot guardian and dragon, Toothless leans in his snout to Hiccup's hand (like in the movie) and hugs both Toothless by the neck and Bee and he returns the hug. As Hiccup walks to the ship he sees Optimus. "So you think you'll manage here on dragon island?" Optimus Prime: "Me and Ultra Magnus survive a war we can survive this. But even though Stoick thinks we've done the crime even though we didn't I know you'll clear our good name. Remember this: You may lose your trust in us but never in yourselfs." He says as he walks to Ultra Magnud. Ultra Magnus: "Sir I just want you to know that... Befriending Stoick was an honor I would chose all over again sir." Optimus places his hand on Ultra Magnus shoulder and says to him. Optimus Prime: "You and I know we're incoent as well as the dragons and so dose Hiccup. He'll find a way to clear our names. Just have faith in him my old friend." Hiccup leave his saddle behind as a memory for his friends Bee and Toothless. As Hiccup walk to the ship with a sad look on his face Toothless and Bee lay/sit down as the ship leaves dragon island. As Hiccup and Astrid lay on the side of the mast Hiccup remembers something Mildew said. Hiccup: "There something about what Mildew said that I can't stop thinking about. He said; 'see what happens when you leave your dragon and Autobot to wait outside'. He knew Toothless and Bee weren't with me just before the armory fire." Astrid: "So-o-o-o?" Hiccup: "So he leaves on the other side of the island, what was he doing in town? And how would he where we were before the fire?" Astrid: "You really think he set that fire?" Hiccup: "I think he did all of it. And I think he did so my dad would get rid of all the dragons and Autobots." Astrid: "That's a pretty serouse accusation. How you gonna prove it?" She asks Hiccup.

At Mildew's house Hiccup was repairing the roof of Mildew's house. Then he stop looked around to see if anyone was watching so he sneaks through The hole in Mildew's roof and claims downs with a rope and sneaks in. He sees a picture of him killing a dragon on a rock and dragons skulls, weapons, and other objects. Then he see shield pictures of his wifes. Hiccup: "Wife, wife, wife. I see has a type (Shivers)." After seeing a shield picture of Fungus. He looks till he finds a Zippleback foot. As he moves the cloth he sees Zippleback foot boots and a Monsterous Nightmare claw cain and Autobot blaster. Suddenly a unlocking noise was herd and Hiccup claims up the roof. Then Mildew open the door. Mildew: "I'm home ladies! He yells at the pictures of his wifes. (Gasp) What's that you says? Nothing? Perfect." He sees his Zippleback boot moves the cloth away to see if somebody was behind it but there his Zippleback boots and Monstrous Nightmare cain and Autobot blaster. He picks both up. "Ah these served us well didn't they fungus? Shame we have to get rid of them." As Hiccup remains quit a drop of swet drops off and land on Fungus' head as the sheep baws at his master like a dog telling his master there's intruder in the house. Hiccup claims up to the roof and see. As Mildew walk to even of the cliff he toss the evedencd into the sea. Hiccup just watch and knew Mildew was the criminal not the Dragons and Autobots.


	6. Alvin and the Outcast

Intro: Toothless' eye opens and he and the other dragons and dragon riders shoot fire at the Autobots and they come out of the flames in vehicle and transform into their robot form and the dragon riders and Autobots charge out of the dragon academy, and Alvin fires a crossbow and Savage charges behind to front of Alvin and both Optimus, and Hiccup on Toothless charge together and punch Alvin together. Dreamworks Dragons riders of Berk and Transformers Prime.

On dragon island the Autobots and dragons were off, some of them were so sad they felt dead, some are at eatch other's throats. Hiccup speech: "There's an old viking saying: When your friends is roasting on the pick its you who feels the burn." Hookfang and Smokescreen were fighting with Barf, Belch, and Bulkhead. Bulkhead: "This is Snotlout's and Hookfang's fault were on this small rock in the middle of the ocean!" Smokescreen defending Snotlout and Hookfang's honor. Smokescreen: "Hay! You two headed lizard started." Bumblebee and Toothless tries to break up the fight. Toothless roars to Hookfang and Barf, Belch while Bee cools them down. Bumblebee beeping: "(Cool it you two it's niether their faults nor ours. We are framed for crimes we did no commit so cool your engines till Hiccup clears our good names. He promised us)." Bulkhead, Smokescreen, Hookfang, Barf and Belch turns away after what Bee said and Toothless roar. And Bee and Toothless return to the area where they sleep and where Hiccup's saddle is then up to the side of the island to see if Hiccup has return yet. Hiccup speech: "Mildew has made the entire village believe that dragons are too wild and the Autobots strangers that shouldn't be in our tribe and that we can't all live in peace." As the scene fades to Hiccup back on Berk. "He's wrong and I'm going to prove it." Snotlout: "(Groaning loudly) We've be here for hours and found nothing!" Hiccup: "We've be here for ten minutes, and you done nothing but build... That." He points to a pile of rocks stacked with sticks to hold it in place to look like a Castile or fortress. Snotlout: "That is Snotloud manner, and all I need now is a queen." He says as he walks to Astrid pointing she'll be his queen but Astrid's give him the she's thinks that disgusting look. And Tuffnut stomps on the Snotlout's manner. Snotlout rushes and asks. "What are you doing?" Tuffnut awnseres: "Storming the castle." Hiccup talking serousness in his voice: "Come on you guys, I'm telling you Mildew framed our dragons and Autobots. saw dragon feet and a Autobot blaster in Mildew's house. And I watched him throw them into the ocean." Fishlegs: "I hate to Norbert the negative, but the ocean is really, really vast. And the chances of finding those dragon feet and Autobot blaster are as good as Snotlout and Astrid..." Astrid interrupts: "Don't go there." Fishlegs: "Not going anywhere." He said scared Astrid will hurt him, and she walks to Hiccup. Astrid: "Look Fishlegs is right, even if Mildew did throw them into the ocean, they're not just gonna wash up on shore here." Snotlout: "I found it!" Hiccup: "Great! Then rushes to him. You were saying?" He asks Astrid. Snotlout picks up an old toy weapon. Snotlout: "I haven't seen this since I was a baby." The hits his head with it twis, (I guess that's why he's dumb.). "You never forget your first blugin'." Hiccup: "(Groaning) Just keep looking."

At the Forge Gobber was working on building an axe and he just finished. Gobber: "One down and three hundred and fourty-five to go." Stoick: "(Sigh) Can you do that any faster? Until you restock our weapons we are compleatly defenseless." Gobber: "Maybe you should have thought of that before sending the dragons and Autobots away, plus with WheelJack this be a whole lot faster." He said as he walk to a weapons sharper. Stoick: "You know I had no choice. They destroyed the armory. Gobber: This would be a bad time to get attacked." Stoick: "I know Gobber." Gobber: "Not there's ever a good time. But this be paticular bad." Stoick: "I know Gobber." he said with a feeling a little anoyed. Gobber: "Especially Alivn. The Treturouse. Our oldest and feared enemy. Who kill us all to take Berk for his own." Stoick: "I got it Gobber! Alvin the Treacherous." He says to himself.

On another island a big man with a mean look on his face and his second in command Savage (look these guys up). Savage: "Alvin they're coming back!" A number of dragon are flying around the island breathing fire on them. And two Outcast Warriors are trying to flip a catapult. Alvin: "Out of me way!" He says as he pushes two Outcats soldiers. "You can't find good Marauders anywhere these days." He says a he lifts a catapult but him self and loads it up with a large bolder, and as a flaming Monsterous Nightmare is flying in hot angle kicks the luanch pull. And the bolder hits the dragon. Savage: "Alvin there's too many of them! We need to get inside!" Said his second in command not as big but has a goatee mustahe and beard on his chine (the beard isn't attached to mustache). Alvin looks at the dragons in the sky with a mean look on his face he walks in to the Outcast cave fort with a door. As Savage closes the door and barricades it, and as he runs a dragon breath fire on the door but it didn't bust down. As the two Outcasts leaders walk to the fire centre. Alvin: "I've had it with these dragons. Is the ship ready?" Savage: "We still have a little more work to do." Alvin: "That's not my problem is it? We sail for Berk immediately. We'll land under the cover of night." He points at a map of Berk, and Savage is confuse. Savage: "Why aren't we taking the whole army?" Alvin: "We're not there to fight Stoick. We're there for two men. 'The Dragon Conqueror and this Optimus Prime'." Savage: "Ho and you'll have them. We hear the Dragon Conquerer is ten ft tall with a the strength of a dozen men. And this Optimus Prime is 15 ft tall with the strength of 50 men and covers his whole body in armor." Alvin: "(Chuckling) Well they shouldn't be too hard to find than now should they?"

Back at Berk in the Headdock house Hiccup was telling his father and Gobber the dragons and Autobots are innocent. Hiccup: "I'm telling you, I saw a pare of Zippleback feet in Mildew's house. He must have use them to make the foot prints of the dragon who supposedly stole the boots and he had a blaster to frame the Autobots." Stoick: "Well let's go have a look at them." Hiccup: "Yeah uh... There's gonna be a problem with that. I also saw him throw them into the ocean." He tread off. Stoick: "I know you're upset about the dragons and Autobots son. But you're gonna need evidence to accuse a man of high treason."

Hiccup and Astrid walk near the egea of a cliff disgusting about the dragons and Autobots. Hiccup: "Astrid we'll prove Mildew did it. We have to if we ever want to se our dragons and Autobots again." Astrid: "I just hope they're ok." Then she sees a ship between two islands fare outside of Berk's fishing area walks to the eage of the cliff to get a closer look. "Why would one of our be anchoring there?" She points and Hiccup walks where's she standing pulls out a eye-scope and its a different ship the mast has a dragon skull on it. Hiccup: "It's not one of our ships. I gotta tell dad. And he runs to tell his father."

At night an Outcast bout begins to dock at the shores of Berk. Alvin is the first to get off. Alvin: "(Exhaling and chuckling) It's good to be back on the shores of Berk." Savage: "Good for you, not so good for them." Alvin: "Let's find these 'Dragon Conqueror, and Optimus Prime'." He says then he begins to walk to twon of Berk.

Ereyone in town was in the Great Hall disgusting about the Outcast problem and everybodies freaking out. Stoick: "This is no time to panic! That's what the Outcast are counting on." Viking Sven: "Stoick!" Stoick: "Sven did you get a count?" Sven: "I saw thirty men at least, all are to the teeth." Gobber: "Without any weapons we never be able to fight them head on." Mildew: "No weapons and out Outcast on our shores! All thinks to your boy and his dragons and Autobots!" Stoick: "I don't have time for this right now Mildew." Then turns to Bucket and Mulch. "Mulch! You and Bucket gather up the others and the children. Get them to Thor's beach. They'll be safe in the caves there." Astrid walks up to Stoick. Astrid: "We can help fight. We've been trained as warriors." Snotlout: "She may have been trained but I was born a warrior." Stoick giving Astrid an old crud ax. Stoick: "Take this. It was Alvin's but go with the others." He said to Astrid and she agrees. "You can help by protecting them." Hiccup: "Let me go get the dragons and Autobots. At least if we had them we can defend our selves." Stoick: "(Sigh) Go. But be careful." Hiccup turns back to look at his father. "You don't know what Alvin's capable of." He warned his son, as Hiccup walks out the Great Hall. The rest of you we'll head to the wood. Nobody knows that forest like we do. Gobber: "And when Alvin comes looking for us there. He walk right into our trap!" He said with his fist raised high.

Else where Fishlegs is saying poatry about Meatlug and Ratchet. Fishlegs: "Oh Meatlug and Ratchet, I miss you two. The moon is full my heart is empty." he says unknown that Alvin and a few Outcast including Savage are walking up behind him. "What rimes with empty?" He asks himself. Alvin: "Don't weast your time..." Said Alvin and Fishlegs slowly turns to see Alvin standing over him... "Nothing rimes with empty." Them Alvin grabs Fishlegs by the neck calor and lifts him up. "Who's the 'Dragon Conqueror and Optimus Prime'?" Fishlegs' only reponds is screaming in a high pich noise so Alvin throw Fishlegs in the ocean (don't worry he's fine.).

In town Hiccup is rushing to the docks but Outcast are docking there and he looks and sees the ship in the cost of the docks. Hiccup double backs into town. But the Outcast have torches to see throught town. Hiccup tries and double back again but the Outcats from the docks are in his way so Hiccup hides under the nearest house. He hears them talking and hears heavy breathing turns and sees Fishlegs that startled him. Hiccup: "Fishlegs." Fishlegs trying to regain his nerves. Fishlegs: "Alvin's look for you and Optimus. He's looking for 'The Dragon Conqueror'." Hiccup widens his eyes and then narrows them after what Fiahlegs said.

As Alvin walks through the wrecked weapons armory he chuckles to delight. Alvin: "(Evilly chuckles) Looks like Stoick isn't as armed as we anticipated." He says as he picks up a damage sword. Savage agreeing: "From the looks at the armory he's not armed at all (chuckeling)." Alvin just gave I know it look on his face.

The two Outcast walk to the Haddock. Alvin: "Should I knock? I'm mean what's there to give me situations?" Then he kicks the door out of the way and they walk in. "I think that seams about right. Stoick! Show your face!" He demanded but he sees only the fire going and no Haddocks home. "The old coward's turn and run. He says to himself and an Outcast came to tell him." Outcast: "I spotted freash tracks leading into the forest. And I heard reports of a big guy with a bucket on his head, heading down to the beach." As Alvin turn to leave the house. Alvin: "We'll split up. You four go into the forest." He says to four Outcast. Savage: "Where we going?" He asks. Alvin: "We'll go to the beach. How many hostages do you think a Dragon Conqueror and a man named Optimus Prime is worth?" Savage: "Seven. No, wait eight." Hiccup and Fishlegs hiding behind the side of the Haddock over hearing their conversation. Fishlegs: "What do we do now?" Hiccup: "Go to the woods and warn my father, I need to get ahead of Alvin and warn Mulch and the others." He says as the two split up.

In the wood we Stoick, Gobber and two other Vikings (one being a woman). Gobber: "When they come looking for us in the forest, they'll have to come through here. He said at path way." Stoick: "Alright what do we have?" He ask what weapons they have. Gobber awnsers: "Two frying pans, a rolling pin and a kitchen knife." Stoick: "And what are we going to do when we find Alvin? Bake him a cake?!" Gobber picks up the kitchen knife. Gobber: "A pie would be nice too. Who doesn't like pie?" He asks then he throws the knife at a tree and its split in half down the middle. "That could be useful." He said.

As the rest of the villagers were heading down to the beach. Mulch: "Hurry now. The caves are just up a head. Where's Bucket?" He looks and doesn't see him. A little viking girl: "He went back to get my lambie." (A stuff lamb toy.) Mulch: "Oh for the love of..." He walks up as he talks to himself asking why he's looking for Bucket... "Bucket. It's like trying to keep track of the half wit pig." Then a stick snap and out of the shadows is Bucket and on his right shoulder his carrying the girl's toy lamb. "Ah Bucket, you had one job. Bring up the rear." Bucket: "But the little girl. You should have seen the look on her face, big blue eyes and tears swelling up." Mulch slaps himself in the face. Mulch: "Your bucket's hard but your heart is soft. Come on, come on." As the two walk back on the path they're stopped by Outcast. As the two friends turn to see Alvin. Alvin: "You made it easy for us Bucket. It's hard to miss a half wit and his lamb." As he and the othe Outcast laugh Hiccup makes his way but he's too late to warn the others.

In the forest the Outcast sent sees Gobber. Outcast: "There he is! Get him!" As Gobber runs throught the forest (fast even for a one legged man). Gobber: "Oh you lowsy Outcast! You'll never take me alive!" As Gobber runs through the forest till he reaches a dead end. "(Panting) Looks like you got me boys." Outcast: "Come on get him!" They charge then Stoick back punches one of them as the woman throws bolas at the other one's legs causeing him to trip into Gobber's hammer hand and Gobber kicks the leg and hit him Stoick jumps on the third Outcast and grabs the ax in mid air out of the Outcast's hand and use the butt of the ax to hit the fourth Outcast. Gobber: "Or it's maybe we got you." Then a noise was heard of bushes ruseling. Stoick: "(Whispering) Go wait over there." He tells his fellow Vikings, and as he sneakily walks to see who it is thinking he's an Outcast and charges a head of him and ambushes him, and was about to punch him only discover that it's Fishlegs. Fishlegs: "Stoick no!" He said scared of being hit. Stoick: "For the love of Thor Fishlegs! I could have killed you!" Fishlegs: "Thank you. For not killing me." Stoick: "What are you doing here?" Fiahlegs: "Alvin the Treacherouse grabbed me. He looked really 'treacherous'." Stoick: "I know there here Fishlegs." Fishlegs: "Yeah. There here for Hiccup." Stoick: "Hiccup?" He said widing his eyes in shock, after what Fishlegs said. Fishlegs: "Not only him, they're also looking Optimus." Stoick: "Why?" Fishlegs: "I don't know, he just ask me where's Hiccup and Optimus."

At the beach the villagers are surrounded by the Outcast, and Alvin informs the people. Alvin: "For those of you who haven't figured it out. I am the one and only 'Alvin the Treacherouse'! And let me be clear that name was earn." Tuffnut: "Alvin? (Scoff) How did he earn that?" Alvin: "You leader has abandoned ya'! But Stoick doesn't concern me! I'm not here for him. I want the 'Dragon Conquerour, and this Optimus Prime'." Mildew taking the chance to get rid of the mistake of Berk and metal monstrosity (his words, not mine) and leans down to Astrid. Mildew: "(Whisper) Say goodbye to Hiccup and Optimus again. Alvin!" He yells with his hand raised up, but Astrid elbow hit Mildew in the face, knocking him unconscious and grabs him. Alvin turns to Mildew and Astrid. Astrid: "My grandfather's frail he need his nap." Alvin: "Like is said..." As Astrid put Mildew down and turns back to Alvin... "Tell me who the Dragon Conqueror and Optimus Prime is and you can all go free." Snotlout: "The Conqueror? Come on, I'll show Alvin who's a Conqueror is." He says as he pulls his blugin' and sneaks his way to Alvin, unseen and stike him from behind but stops in fear seeing he's bigger up close and scarier. "For you sir. "The twins were ah give me a break look in their faces Tuffnut even slaps his face. Alvin: "Well you better check your trousers son. I think you've soiled yourself." Then Astrid throw Alvin's old ax at him but he catches it in mid air. "Well you look at that. My old hatchet. I was wondering when I get that back." Savage Brings Astrid to where Alvin standing on the bolder platform. "So try to kill Alvin the Treacherous?" As he walks to Astrid from front to behind her. "Ho, ho, you're not as smart as you look. Tell me who's your Dragon Conqueror and Optimus Prime." The he pulls on her poiny tail. "Tell me!" He demanded then Hiccup climbs over a large bolder. Hiccup: "Leave her alone." Astrid: "Hiccup! What are you doing?" As Hiccup jumps off the bolder and lands he explains who he is to Alvin and the Outcast. Hiccup: "I'm the Dragon Conqueror." He says and Alvin and the Outcast just laugh at him. Alvin: "You? Stoick's little embarrassment?" Hiccup: "I drove the dragons from Berk. Look around you don't see any on this island do you?" Alvin looks and sees no dragon not even a Terribal Terror. Hiccup nobs to Astrid she nobs back at him. Astrid: "It's true! All the dragons are afirid of him! He even conaured an 'Night Fury'!" Alvin: "You're Bluffing." Saying he dosent belive in Hiccup as he leans in his face. Hiccup: "Am I? There's only one way to find out. Take me to dragon Island, there you'll find Optimus there too." Alvin: "And who is this Optimus Prime?" Hiccup: "He's a metal giant from other world beyond the stars, with seven other metal Giants who can transform into strange metal wagons without the pull of horses. And they can use normal blades and strang weapons that's spit fire out of their hands." Alvin: "A metal Giants from beyond the stars? Sounds too good to be true." Hiccup: "Take me and I'll show you to them." Alvin has his douts but he's a betting man so he take his chances.

As the remaining Outcast stand guard of the villagers they're attacked from behind and beaten the last Stoick pushes of and lands on him and puts his foot on his chest. Stoick: "Where's Alvin?" The Outcast awnser was by Spiting in Stoick's face. Stoick was about to Punch the Outcast till Astrid stops him. Astrid: "Alvin took Hiccup." Stoick: "What?!" Astrid: "He gave himself up. They're on their way to dragon island."

The next day as the Outcast ship was far from Berkian shore heading to dragon island. As Alvin walks up to Hiccup who's being guarded by Savage and a Outcast with spears pointing at him. Alvin: "I'm sure your father's told you plenty about your island's feared enemy." Hiccup: "Who's that? Oh right you? No. Not so much." Alvin: "Really? Not a word?" Hiccup: "No." Alvin: "Nothing about Alvin?" Hiccup: "No." He says as he cheaks his nails, and Alvin grows angery. "Look Al, all I care about is if I do what you say you'll leave the people of Berk in peace." He says as he walks to him movin' the spears out of his way. Alvin: "On me word son." Hiccup has his douts about Alvin's word.

Meanwhile Stoick, Gobber and the Dragon riders are on a ship heading for dragon island to help save Hiccup and the ship has small catapults. Stoick: "When we get there we'll lay down cover fire with these catapults. Astrid you get your dragons and Autobots." Snotlout: "No. Save your cover fire for the others sir. I can handle my self." He says as he leans on the catapult's launch leaver sending a boulder flying out to sea. Stoick sighs. Gobber: "I'll fire extra rounds to cover that one." Tuffnut, and Ruffnut walk to Stoick to ask permission to beat Alvin. Tuffnut: "Sir, we valanterre to personally kick Alvin's butt." Stoick: "This isn't about Alvin, this about Hiccup. We're here to bring him home."

On dragon island Alvin, Hiccup, Savage, and a few Outcast with crossbows and Alvin pushing Hiccup with a sword. Hiccup: "Is the sword really necessary?" Alvin: "Odin's ghost"! He said shock seeing Toothless coming out of a cave. "Is that a...?" Hiccup awnseres: "Night Fury. 'The unholy offspring of lighting and death itself'." And the serprises just keep coming. Then huge stops were heard Savage looks at a puddle that vibrates the sound gets closer, and out of the fog, come Optimus. Alvin: "By the beard of Thor! That's Optimus Prime?!" Hiccup: "Yep." Optimus Prime: "Hiccup, it's good to see you my young friend." Hiccup: "And it's great to see you too." Optimus turn to Alvin, Savage, and the Outcast and kneels to Alvin's level. Optimus Prime: "So you must be Alvin the Treacherous." Alvin: "How do you know my name, and what are you?" Optimus Prime: "Stoick told me, and I'm an autonomous, robotic, organism from the planet Cybertron or Autobot for short." Alvin: "So, the runt was telling the truth about you after all. But I dout he's the Dragon Conqueror." As Optimus stands up he confuse of what Alvin said. Optimus Prime: "Dragon Conqueror?" Hiccup gave secret hand signals to tell Optimus to go with it. "Yes he is the Dragon Conqueror, compared to you 'there's more to him than meets the eye'." As the Outcast aim their crossbows at Toothless turns to stop them. Hiccup: "(Stramming) Stop! It will only make him angryer. Watch and learn." Alvin: "By all means procid. Then turns to the others. (Laughing) I hope your not squeamish, you're about to see a dragon eat a boy." As Hiccup walk to Toothless then He jumps on Hiccup. The Outcast aim their crossbows at the dragon, but Toothless was licking Hiccup cheaks like a dog seeing his master returns. Hiccup: "(Whispers) I miss you too. We'll catch up later, right now follow my lead." As Hiccup stands up leading Toothless acting like he is a Conqueror. ("Acting serious) You can not defeat me!" The Outcast were in aw seeing a boy frighting a dragon. "You dirt dragon." As Toothless covers the site of Hiccup getting the saddle and place it on Toothless' back. "I am the Dragon Conquror!" Now Alvin's starting to have his suspicions. Alvin: "Iy what are you doing with that dragon?" As Hiccup is locked on the sattle and Toothless slowly turn to Alvin's direction. Hiccup: "By the way it's not really Dragon Conquror. It 'Dragon Trainer'!" And the two friend charge at Alvin who charges as well but Hiccup unfolds the prosthetic tail fin and begins to fly, the Outcast and espeacily Alvin were in shock. Alvin: "Great thunder of Thor! He is the Dragon Conquror! Fire!" He orders his men to fire at Hiccup and Toothless with crossbows and catapults. Optimus places two fingers on his ear inner com. Optimus Prime: "Calling all Autobots! Hiccup is on the island with Alvin and his Outcast and he and Toothless are in danger! This is not a drill! I repeat this is not a drill!" Then all Autobots comes is giving Hiccup and Toothless firing suport. As Hiccup and Toothless doge the boulders launched by the catapults. Hiccup: "Look out!" As they touch them and get a little disoriented Alvin takes his chanc dnd he pushes an Outcast soldier. Alvin: "What are you waiting for?! Shoot him down!" And the Outcasts pick up their crossbows and aim at Hiccup and Toothless. "Fire!" He orders and three arrows launched from the crossbows in slomo they almost reached Hiccup and Toothless till another fire shots came on yellow and other blue he turns to see Astrid on Stormfly in the air next to them and Bumblebee on the ground. As they fly the sky leveling next to eatchother. Hiccup: "What took you so long?" Astrid: "Why did you miss me?" She jokes and as they doged the hurling boulders, the Autobots cave them covering fire. Arcee: This isn't a time for joking Astrid. Bulkhead: "Don't worry me and Jackie can give these Outcast a run for their money." The dragon riders and Autobots were fighting the Outcast. Hiccup: "We gotta get in closer!" He yells to his friends, and Bulkhead and WheelJack push the ship back out to sea. The Outcast got back up and aimed their crossbows at both Autobots and dragon riders. But a Berkian ship comes on their right side. Stoick: "Knock out their catapults! If we hit them the dragons and Autobots can finish them off!" So the Berk ship launch their catapults at the Outcast ship hitting ship and an Outcast. Alvin: "Move off shore!" As the move off shore, the Autobots fires at the sail mast shooting holes through it. Hiccup: "Here our chance! Come on!" He yells as they dive in and the Autobots give them covering fire. Alvin getting frustrated. Alvin: "Shoot that dragon down! Fire!" As a catapult was launched Astrid and Stormfly do a beral roll but Astrid falls off landing on the Outcast ship. Hiccup: "Astrid!" He tries to help her but can't get her off the ship. Astrid: "Hiccup!" Then Alvin grabs her and pulls her back on the ship and points his sword at her. Alvin: "Welcome aboard Astrid. Don't miss this time." He orders three Outcast with crossbows aiming at Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup: ,Look out!" He says to Toothless as they doge the arrows. "Hold your fire! He's got Astrid!" The Snotlout and Hookfang fires at the water and ship as steam covers the ship. "What are you doing?!" Snotlout: "I heard you said fire!" His argument. Hiccup: "No I said 'hold your fire'." Snotlout: "See? You said it again." He said thinking hold your fire still means shoot. Stoick: "No he's right!" Snotlout: "Thank you." Stoick: "Fire again Hiccup! All of you!" Hiccup looks at his father's ship and to Alvin's ship and its covered in steam and Hiccup realize what his father meant. Hiccup: "Everyone fire into the water." The Autobots looks at what Stoick said and begin firing at the water too, then every dragon and Autobot fires in the water creating steam. As the Outcast can't see with the fog of steam they hear noises of wings flapping. Alvin: "Fire!" Outcast: "At what?" Alvin awnsers: "Everything!" The Outcast just shot randomly in the air hopping to hit something then something come closer and Alvin throws his sword and hit the dragon on the ship (the thing where Vikings hold on the front of the ship.). The Berk ship crashes into the Outcast ship making the Outcast unbalance the Autobots still gave them covering fire as the steam fog disappears. Astrid grabs an ore and hits Alvin in the face and guts and runs to the side of the ship Then he hears a roar turns around and see Hiccup, and Toothless charging at them and head butt's him. Hiccup: "Astrid hop on." Astrid runs to the front of the ship and jumps allowing Hiccup and Toothless to catch her in mid air. Stoick boards on the Outcast ship Alvin turns around and is shock to see Stoick who punch him in the face. Stoick: "You're a coward taking my son." Alvin's getting back up on his feet. Alvin: "I take what I want! You know that Stoick!" He tries to punch back but stopped by Stoick: "Not this time." And the two are in fist lock till Alvin kicks Stoick and head butts him and gose for a punch but Stoick ducks and gives him a right-upper-cut. Alvin regain consensus he sees an anchor tided to a rope and uses it against Stoick by swingin' it around and Stoick stomps on it but pulls it cuasing Stoick to fall and Alvin swings it to stab him with it till Stoick doges it swings to again till it's stuck on the front part of the ship and Stoick the grabs the rope and lasow Alvin's hands and pulls him in and punches him and the fron part of the ship brakes down into the water taking Alvin with him. Stoick pushes the ship off the Outcast ship and jumps back on his ship and yells to the others to burn the ship. "Now Hiccup! Now Optimus! Burn the ship!" Hiccup: "Here we go guys! Give them everything you got!" Optimus: "Autobots destroy the ship!" So both teams started shooting and breath fire on the Outcast ship. As the Outcast abandon the ship the Autobots return to their ship ready to leave dragon island.

Hiccup and Toothless lands on the Berk ship. Stoick: "Hiccup what were you thinking?" As Hiccup was dismounting he explains himself. Hiccup: "I was thinking. All I need was to get to Toothless, and Optimus and together we can make thing right." He said with confidence Stoick looks back at the burning ship and is relived that it's over and the dragon riders, Autobots (in their ship) and the Berk ship are heading home.

Alvin survived from drowning and on the shores he watches as they sail/fly back to Berk he begins to evily laugh while the surviving Outcast including Savage were confuse why he was laughing. Alvin: "They ride dragons and commands giant metals men (and one woman)! We get that boy and we'll ride dragons! And if we're lucky have an army of metal Giants of our own!" Then every Outcast started laughing too but unknown to them a stranger watched the whole battle from on top of the rock with her Purlple eyes that looked like a fly's multipliable eyes and hissed. Stranger with a female voice: "Looks like I'm not the only Cybertroinan on this planet and I've found my new partner and my past has finally catched up with me." She hissed.

As the ships and dragon rider return to Berk everyone (besides Mildew) are cheering. Hiccup: "You hear that bud? You're back home." As the Autobot ship flies next to Hiccup and Toothless, WheelJack switches on the out com to hear what Hiccup is saying. "You too guys that includes you Bee." As the ships and dragons dock/land everyone races to the docks. Mildew: "What are you cheering about? Don't you remember what these beast and Giants have done?" Stoick: "I do. They saved our lives." He glares at the old man who was about to say something but didn't find the words to say and as Stoick walks back to the village Hiccup gives Mildew a piece of his mind. Hiccup: "And I might not be able to prove what you've done. But I will never forget it." Optimus Prime: "Neither will we old man. Word of wisdom never betray an ally when dangers near." As the dragons, and Autobots climb up the pathway from the docks to the town Hiccup makes a speech. Hiccup speech: "It's funny how an attack from your greatest enemy can change things over night. I set out to prove that our dragons and Autobots would never hurt us. What they prove, is that they will alway protect us." The End.

**So how do you like this chapter? If you have any idea please let me know. Thank you. By the way guess who's the stranger in the back ground, I'll give you a hint: She's named after the title of what spiders are called, she can transform into a helicopter, and her legs into a eight legged killer, and she hunt endangered spieces (they weren't endangered till they met her) and she's and old enemy of Arcee.**


	7. Sorry no how to pick your dragon

**Sorry I tried to find it but long story short.**

**stoick is preparing for war against alvin but Hiccup, give him an idea to have a dragon then Gobber says what Hiccup means. There were times flying Toothless but Stoick and stirring don't mix, and then came chosing the other classes, the Gronckle but Stoick's looking for a dragon not a mother, then the Monsteruose Nightmare but burned his pants, the Deadly Nadder was ok till it spiked Snotlout then the Zippleback well you need a co-polite they weren't his type til they find a Thunderdrum they it gets its powers from Thor himself, Stoick and the Thunderdrum had their rocky start the Autobots help but no good till they found out was the problem. The Thunderdrum was protecting his friend who has a broken wing, they fought a pack of boars and learn to trust one another. I think Hiccup has a speech but I think the point is there's the old ways and new ways but there are the old in with the new.**

**Again sorry so forgive me please.**


	8. Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man

Intro: Toothless' eye opens and he and the other dragons and dragon riders shoot fire at the Autobots and they come out of the flames in vehicle and transform into their robot form and the dragon riders and Autobots charge out of the dragon academy, and Alvin fires a crossbow and Savage charges behind to front of Alvin and both Optimus, and Hiccup on Toothless charge together and punch Alvin together. Dreamworks Dragons riders of Berk and Transformers Prime.

In the Great Hall Hiccup is holding a shield his father holding a sword in the right hand and his left hand on his son, while Bucket is making portret of them on a shield. Hiccup speech: "Measuring up to a Viking father isn't easy. Espeacily when that Viking father is also the chief of your village. So when you get a chance to prove yourself 'jump on it'." Stoick: "Shoulders back chin up son." Bucket: "(Getting angry) No good, no good". Then he walk to Hiccup and Stoick, lifting the shield up a bit, dusting off somthing of Stoick's shoulder. "I CAN'T DO THIST!" He yells and hits his head on a support beam. "Ok I'm good." Hiccup: "(Whispering) I've never seen Bucket like this." Stock: "When he lost half his brain, he suddenly became... An artist." Hiccup: "So he can actually paint?" Stoick awnsers: "Oh he's the best. He's gonna do us proud son. This portrets gonna take its place along side the other Chiefs and their sons." He points to the other shield portrets of Hiccup's and Stoick's ancestors. "That's the only picture of me and my father. It was a great day. And so is this." So they went back to standing still. "Chest out son." He says and Hiccup inhales a lot of air. Hiccup: "Yeah this how it goes dad." Stoick: "Yeah alright than."

Later that day while the adults where talking and drinking, the teens and Autobots where walk next to the shield portrets disgusing about Hiccup's picture being part history. Astrid: "Look at all these great leaders. And tommarow your picture's gonna be hanging right next to them." Snotlout: "(Snickers) There goes the neighborhood." As they walk beside the portrets still disgusting about it. Fishlegs: "You are part of an elite group now my friend. And one of the few who weren't killed by their secksessors." Tuffnut: "So fare." He jokes and both laughed, Optimus add his idea. Optimus Prime: "It's the continuing of ones blood line as well as one's leadership, a sacred tradition to pass the mantal of leadership from the father to the son." Hiccup: "I guess it is a pretty big deal. It's like being part of history right?" Snotlout: "A history of goofballs." He says as he points at one of the picture. "(Chuckles) What a clown." Fishlegs: "That is Hamish the first he was are most richest and most revered leader. And his son Hamish the sescond." Snotlout: "(Acting like Hamish) I'm Hamish the first bow down and kiss my pointing shoes." Ruffnut and Tuffnut are gonna play a prank. Ruffnut pretend, to kiss Snotlout shoes while Tuffnut gets behind him and get on all fours, then Ruffnut pushes Snotlout, making him hit the wall and the Hamish portret shield land on him. Fishlegs: "Look what you did to the Hamshi's! Forgive us please." Then he kisses the shield and put it back on the wall with a slip of paper, falling out. Snotlout grabs it but Tuffnut wants it. Tuffnut: "What that? It's probably mine." Snotlout: "Look like some sort of map, with poetry?" Gobber: "I'll take that." He says as he swips it from Snotlout's hand. Snotlout: "Hay that's my poetry map." Gobber: "All of these were sappose tobe destroyed." Astrid: "Why? What so speacial about it?" Gobber: "Men lost their limbs, their lives and their minds trying to find that treasure." Fishlegs: "I've heard about this! 'The Treasure of Hamish the first'. His son buried it with him and left this map. They say the clues are so complaceted only a brilliant mind can decipher them." Gobber: "Stoick and I even went after this treasure. It lured us high up into the mountains into a blinding snow storm, we fought like bagers over the meaning of the clues. We were lucky to make it back with our lives and our friendship intact. For your own good kids forget you've ever saw this." As Gobber walks away the Autobots wanted to know what was the treasure. Smokescreen: "What kind of treasure do you think it is guys? Gold, silver?" Arcee: "Diamonds and emeralds?" Bulkhead: "Maybe even Energon because to the people of earth think it's just a shiny rock." Astrid: "What's energon?" Optimus Prime: "Energon is the fuel and life blood of all Cybertonians. But from what Gobber said the map nearly killed them." Ratchet: "Even though it could be an archeological find and it could hold at lot history." Optimus Prime: "Even so but its better that some history should remain buried."

The next day everyone was ready for the big unavailing. Stoick: "Here it comes son. This is our legacy." He says as he points to the hidden portret. Bucket reveals the portret and to Hiccup's serprise the picture of him but the opposite of him as a buff strong man instead of a skinny runt. Tuffnut: "Wow, what happen to Hiccup?" Astrid: "Who cares?" She ask while she and Ruffnut were in Ah seeing a stronger version of Hiccup. Hiccup: "Hay Bucket? Why am I so... Like that?" Bucket awnsers by asking questions. Bucket: "Why is the sky blue? Why do I have a bucket on my head? We'll never know the awnsers." Stoick: "Ah you did a briliant job Bucket. Don't you think so son?" Hiccup looks at the shield then back at his father. Hiccup: "But it's not me." Stoick: "Sure it is. Its you just... You know bigger, stronger." Mulch: "Now that's the son of a chief." Stoick's: "You see what I mean?" Hiccup looks at the shield feeling sad, and ashame.

As Hiccup, Bee, Astrid, and Acree were walkin' Hiccup was disgusing about the painting. Hiccup: "Unbelieveable. My father likes that painting better than the real me. I mean think about it, 'even my name'. You know it's Viking tradition to call the runt of the litter a 'hiccup'." Case in point, a viking shepherd was hearing his sheep while the smallest one was trying to keep up. Viking: "Come on little Hiccup." Then he see our Hiccup. "Ho hay Hiccup." Hiccup: "See? What do I have to do to get my father to except me?" Astrid: "He dose except you. He execpst the painting more." As they walk to the Forge they see Fishlegs, Bulkhead, Ratchet and Smokescreen standing in front of the forge. Hiccup: "What are you doing out here?" Fishlegs: "Nothing, nothing." (Imitating a bird.) Ratchet groans as he placese his hand on his face. Hiccup: "Ok, were are they?" Fishlegs: "Who?" (Now imitating a owl.) as Hiccup, Astrid, Bee and Acree walk to the side of the building Arcee stops. Acree: "You need to work on your signaling." As they walk to the side they see the twin standing outside, and Snotlout emerging from the window with the map. Hiccup: "What are you doing?" Snotlout falls out the window and get back up. Snotlout: I got the map. We're finding that treasure." Then he points to Fishlegs hiding behind the side. "And you are a horrible look out." Astrid: "You heard what Gobber said the bravest warriors in history have died trying to finding that treasure." Snotlout: "Yeah and I'm next." Astrid: "Well I personally would like to live to see my next birthday." Fishlegs: "We'll be legends, they'll sing songs about us." Astrid: "You'll be dead. Come on guys not even Stoick could find it." That's when Hiccup got the idea. Hiccup: "You're right. He couldn't. Give me that map." He said as he walks to Snotlout, and Tuffnut. Astrid: "Finally someone making sanse." Hiccup: "Ok, where do we start?" Astrid: "Are you serious?" Hiccup: "Think about it Astrid. My father couldn't find that treasure. What would he say if I did something not even 'Stoick the vast' couldn't do? How great would that be?" Astrid: "You're gonna go after this no matter what I say right? So yeah pretty great." Hiccup: "So you're not gonna give me a hard time about this?" Astrid: "Ho I'm gonna give you are hard time. Every step of the way. Besides I can't let you go with just them." Pointing to Tuffnut asking Ruffnut to punch him till he sees stars. Tuffnut: "Harder I said I wanna see stars." She punches him really heard and he stares into space. Hiccup: "Looks like the map leads you to these spots." Fishlegs add: "And the riddles are clues of what we must find." Snotlout: "Blah, blah, blah. Where's the treasure?" He takes it from Hiccups hands and reads it. "Clue number one; 'Where the land meets the sea, in the the crook of the master's knee, that where your seach will be...gins'." Ruffnut: "That dosent sounds so brilliant." Tuffnut: "Ok, think, think think, think, think. I forgot what I was thinking about. Bumblebee beeping: "(Why am I not surprised?)." Hiccup thinks about what the riddle is. Hiccup: "The master's knee?" He looks at the map and figured it out. "I've seen this before." At the Great Hall in the hall of painting of Hamish they see the picture of Hamish first and second. "Look right there where his knee bends. Its point this spot on the beach that's where we start.". So the dragon riders on their dragon flew to the beach while the Autobots in their alter modes followed the dragon riders. As they land the Autobots transform into their robot forms, and Hiccup unfolds the map. "Listen up you guys. 'From here you'll sea thats been sone, look where water turns to bone'." Snotlout: "Water turns to bone? Hamish isn't trying to make sanse." Hiccup: "No." He mutters to himself of water turns to bone. "He must mean ice! The glassier." They turn to see the glassier, and the the Autobots they were serprise. Bulkhead: "We've been here for seventeen years and never knew that was here." Smokescreen: "How did we miss that?"

At the Greta Hall Stoick, Gobber, Optimus, and Ultra Magnus were disgusting about the map. Stoick: "You had the map and you didn't destroy it? What were you thinking?" Gobber: "I know, I'm an idiot I thought you and I along with Optimus and Ultra Magnus we find the treasure better and easier." Stoick: "Gobber!" Gobber: "We turn back to early. So what if we lost a couple of toes." Optimus Prime: I prey the children and the others are fine, and hope they're not in danger." Stoick: "Come on Gobber we better find Hiccup and the others before they get themselves killed. Why would he do something like that?" He asked himself why would Hiccup do this as he walks away, Gobber turns to the painting and know why Hiccup is doing it.

As the dragon riders entered the glassier the see a number of viking bodies. They see something in the ice. Astrid: "There's something in there." She points at an object and a man trying to reach it. Fishlegs: "I bet that guy saw it too." Hiccup reads the map: "' Call on Magni you'll go astray, Freya though will show the way'." Snotlout: "I get it." He get down on his knees and begins to pound his head against the ice till a boobie-trap released. Hiccup: "No!" He saves Snotlout before the trap hits him. "We can't break the ice. That what Magni means he's the God of strength." Fishlegs: "That right and Freya..." Hiccup, and Fishlegs in Union: "Is the goddess of fire!" Hiccup: "And that exactil what we're gonna use. Toothless you know what to do." He calls for his dragon hanging on the wall who jumps to other side then on the floor. "Light 'em up." He says to Toothless who breath fire on the ice melting the ice. When Hiccup orders Toothless to stop he goes for the object the first touch was hot the second he pulled the object out and it causes a little vibration. Ruffnut: "That's it? This is the treasure?" Hiccup: "No, it can't be. But I bet this will lead us to it." Then Tuffnut takes it from Hiccup's hands. Tuffnut: "Take us to the treasure." Astrid: "Let me know if it awnsers." Hiccup: "This is just the first piece." Then the glassier begins to shake like an earthquake. "Toothless!" He shouted and he hops on his dragon then the other dragons came and they hopped on their dragons as well. They watch as they fly the glassier was falling apart. On the beach Stoick, Gobber, The Thunderdrum, Optimus, and Ultra Magnus were searching for the childen. Gobber looks at the track of Toothless. Gobber: "Night Fury prints. They were here." He pick some sand up and smells it. "About an hour age." Stoick: "I'll never understand how you do that. What dose an hour ago smell like Gobber?" Gobber awnsers: "Not as stronge as an half hour ago." Ultra Magnus: "It's impressive that your tracking skills can detect the time of the target, Gobber. If we had you in the war, we could have captured a number of Decepticon's bases and the number of troops they had." Optimus Prime: "Indeed we are lucky to have you with us." Gobber: "Thank you two, that's very nice." Then they turn to the glassier and see parts of it falling into the sea. Stoick: "Look the kids must have found something up there." Gobber: "It was in the glassier. I knew it." Stick: "Oh you knew it did you? Than how come we spent a week diging in the sand?" Gobber corrects: "That was your idea." Stoick changing the subject back to Hiccup and the others. Stoick: "Hiccup got further in one afternoon, then we got in a month." Gobber: "Yeah, looks like the little Hiccup's got the best of us. And we think we're the strong Vikings." He says as he flex his right arm. Stoick: "What are you saying Gobber?" Gobber awnsers: "Stoick it's the painting." Stoick realizing what Hiccup trying to do. Stoick: "Ah, of course, he's trying to prove himself." Optimus Prime: "I'm not serprise." They all turn to Optmius. "In every generation there are those trying to prove themselves and gain wisdom in their journeys. Hiccup isn't seeking the treasure itself he seeking your excepts. It's not the destination it's the journey its self."

On a tall island the dragon riders and Autobots and planing the next move. Hiccup: "'At the egad of the world at mist the raging sea, in the serpent's mouth lies another key'." Tuffnut: "Serpents? I hate serpents. Those are reptiles right?" Ruffnut: "You do realize you're sitting on one?" Snotlout: "Hay that cloud looks like a snake." Astrid: "Yeah in five minutes it will look like a bunny." Hiccup: "Wait a minute. He might be on the something." Hiccup hold the map in front of a rock formation the ironicly look like a serpent. "Right there." He points at the rock formation. "Toothless let's go." Fishlegs stops Hiccup. Fishlegs: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, are you crazy? You can take a Night Fury with a wing span of 48ft and expect him to hover in winds like that, you'll be killed." Rachet: "Even if you survive there still nearly fatal injuries, internal bleeding, broken bones, limbs ripped off, and metal brakes." They all looked at him with confused look on their faces. "Maybe not the last one." Hiccup: "Well what's the wing span of Meatlug?" As they fly throught the air Hiccup hanging from a rope. "Keep her steady." Fishlegs: "Ho Thor, ho Thor, oh, Thor. Do we really need that treasure? Isn't our friendship treasure enough?" As Hiccup tries to reach the key but he can't reach it and the wind making it worst. Hiccup: "(Grunting) I can't reach it." Fishlegs: "Ok we tried 'A' for affort." Hiccup: "Hold on." Then he lowers himself and tries to reach the key with his prosthetic foot after a few tries he kicks it up. "Yes! Got it!" As they fly back to the others Hiccup is starting to feel good about himself. "How's that for a hiccup?" He ask himself while he's looking at the key.

As the the dragon riders and Autobots walk/ride the dragons Hiccup started putting the pieces together. "Look they fit together. We must be on the right track." Ruffnut: "Hiccup what are you gonna do with your part of the treasure?" Hiccup: "I'm not really here for the treasure." Snotlout: "Fine than I get his share." Astrid: "You know you don't have to do this right?" Hiccup: "Yeah try telling that to my dad." As they aporch a rock area they see a stone wall. "This must be the spot. Who else would build a wall in the middle of the woods?" Tuffnut: "Hu duh to get the other trees out." Hiccup: "Well I got another one for 'ya. 'The world is right when stars a line, when not sync the danger you'll fine'." Snotlout: "Stars? I'm not waiting here till night." Smokescreen: "Niether am I. I got more things to do." Hiccup: "I don't think he means actual stars. I mean the water didn't realy turn to bone." Bumblebee beeping: "(I guess that make sense.)." Astrid: "What do think it means Hiccup?" Snotlout: "Why you asking him? Maybe I know." They look at him with disbeleif. "I said 'maybe' turns out I don't." As the dragon riders dismount and walked to the wall. Fishlegs: "There are shapes carved into each one of these bricks." Hiccup: "Keep a look out for anything that looks like a star." Arcee: "If you were a viking who left clues and riddles you would be hiding in plain site." Then Snotlout find one stone with a star shap on it. Snotlout: "Got it!" Then he pulls it out only for a earthquake to shake. Fishlegs: "Put it back, put it back, put it back! He urges Snotlout but couldn't. Snotlout: "Hookfang! Hookfang! He yells while Hookfang was occupied by a leif then hears Snolout and pushed it in. When the brick was put back in place the shaking stopped. Hiccup: "Ok it says 'in sync'. So that mean there must be another star." Astrid: "Over here!" She points. Hiccup: "I think we're sappose to pull them out at the same time. Ruff, Tuff!" He orders the twins to command Barf and Belch to pull the bricks at the same time with their mouths. Instead of a shake the wall opens like a door, the dragons, riders, and Autobots walk in the cave as they entered they were amazed. Ratchet: "Amazing what primitives can do with hand tools. Then door closes Toothless scraches the door Hiccup and Astrid look at each other know what they got them selfs into. Then Bulkhead come up. Bulkhead: "Everyone stand back I'm gonna bust this door!" Ratchet stops Bulkhead before he hits the door. Ratchet: "Are you crazy Bulk? You'll kill us all if you do that! It's best if we continue down the path, because I think the workers would have made a back up exit for cave ins." Bulkhead: "Wow thanks stopping me." Ratchet: "Don't mention it." The dragon, riders and Autobots continue their search for the treasure on the way Hiccup and Astrid found two torches and Toothless light's the first on and Astrid touches it with the second torch. So they continued then they started to feel hot. Snotlout: "Ah, it's so hot. Is anyone else hot? Becuase I'm really hot." Tuffnut: "I know I'm sweating like dragon at an eel party." Ratchet: "The temperature in the cave is... WOW! Over 120 digress that's hotter than normal human in this climbed." Astrid: "Uh guys? Is it just me or is the floor moving?" Hiccup look down lowers his torch and see tiny work like dragons but he can't see them because they scurry away before he could reconized them. Hiccup: "Uh Toothless? Light?" Toothless fires in the air to see the floor covered in the worm like dragons. Fishlegs: "So that's why it's so hot in here. 'Fire worm dragons'." Tuffnut: "Wow." He says as he kneels down to picks one up. Hiccup: "Stop! Their skin burns other than the sun." Tuffnut: "Yeah? Well how hot can the sun really be?" Then the fire worm dragon in his hand lights itself on fire. Ow! Ow! Then everyone fire worm dragon begins to glow and they are hot and began to crawl on Hiccup regular foot. Hiccup: "Ow!" Then Toothles breath fire on them, so did the other dragon and Autobots started fire at them. Hiccup, and Toothless walks on the platform while reading the map. Snotlout: "Grab them and let's go!" Hiccup: "No, it's a chose. Listen to this guys; 'Something pure and something strong, first look to your self and you won't go wrong'." Fishlegs: "Strong? That must be the one of iron." Astrid: "But iron's not pure take the gold." Arcee: "But gold can corrupt people take a metal that's both strong and yet pure, take steel." As the Drgons kept firing at the fire worm dragons Hookfang ran out of fire, and Meatlug gives him covering fire. "It's getting really hard to breath." Fishlegs: "That's what happens when you're being roasted alive. You might wanna make a decision soon Hiccup because we're running out of time!" Bumblebee beeping: "(Hiccup the others can't breath. You guys are running out of oxygen.)." As Ratchet read the depth of how much air is left. Ratchet: Oxygen levels are down to 63% and dropping rapidly!" Then more fire worm dragons and almost attack Hiccup till Toothless and Bee covered him, then thought about the clue. Hiccup: "Look to yourself." Astrid: "Carful it could be a trap." As he walk to a key part that looks like it's made from the same metal as his prosthetic foot. As hesitated to take the piece then he takes it as he looks as the fire worm dragons then the floor started shake. Astrid: "Hiccup!" As he falls Toothless and Bee jump to save him. "Oh no! Hurry! Where did he go?! Hiccup!" As the rocks kept falling. Tuffnut: "We gotta get out of here!" Snotlout: "Through there!" He points at a hole. Astrid: "No! We're not leaving them!" Fishlegs: "If we don't go now we'll all be trapped! There won't be anyone to help Hiccup." So all the dragon riders mounted on their dragons they fly into hole the Autobots were too big so they decided to make a bigger hole. Bulkead: "Everyone together we're charging out!" The Autobots got behind Bulkhead and charged out making a large hole only to have rocks pile on to of it.

At the bottom of the cave Hiccup, Bee, and Toothless survived the fall. Hiccup: "We gotta finds someway out of here. Could you give us some light buds?" So Toothless looks around and fires at a rock while Bumblebee turns his lights on, they look down and see key hole that is shaped like the key pieces if they were put together. Hiccup kneels down, and puts pieces together. "I wonder." So he pulls the key pieces and puts them together and put it in the hole. And he turns it to the right and a pedestal pops out in fear Hiccup backs away on Toothless. Then a doorway is shown to them. Toothless grunts indisaporval. "Well we come this fare." So they continue their search.

Meanwhile up top and outside the Autobots and dragon riders were pulling the rocks to reach Hiccup, Toothless, and Bee they threw the rocks and Meatlug kept eating them. Astrid: "Keep digging! We gotta find them!" Stoick: "Find who?" The dragon riders and Autobots were shocked knowing who voice was they turn and see Stoick, Gobber, the Thunderdrum, Optimus Prime, and Ultra Magnus. "Son!" She said shock not seeing his son with the others. Optimus Prime: "We must hurry Ultra Magnus start digging." Ultra Magnus: "Yes sir."

As the three friends continue to search for the treasure, they see a pedestal with a scrolled up paper on it. And behind it was golden objects (statues, pictures, ect.) Hiccup picks up the paper and reads it before unfolding it. Hiccup:"'This treasure has past down from father to son, I leave it to you the next worthy one, for only a hiccup could get this fare, from one to another be proud of who you are'." Hiccup unfold the paper and sees a picture of his ancestor's true self. Hamish the second wasn't buff or strong he was ironically a hiccup. Bumblebee beeping: "(Wow! That was your ancestor true self? Now why your a hiccup my friend.)." Hiccup: "Your right because... Hamish the second was a hiccup. Just like me. He knew only another one of us could find this place." He says to Toothless and Bee. "Look at all this stuff." Gesturing the golden objects. "I guess being a 'hiccup' isn't such a bad thing after all." Bumblebee beeping: "(I agree the apple doesn't fall fare from the family tree. I may skip a few generations but it comes to past.)." Then the pedestal drops and two more appear, on the right you have a hammer on the left a feather pen. Hiccup: "Wow, so Hamist 2 really loved pedestals. And apparently riddles." He says as he looks on the floor with writing on it. "'In between the body and mind, a chose must be made on what you find, at this moment you must look to yourself for only one path will give you true wealth'." He whines in annoyance, then the entire cave starts to clasps they turn and see it. "Ah, come on Hamish your killing." As they falling columns continue to fall. Bumblebee beep: "(This is one heck of a chose a body and mind. Better go for the obvious.)." They had chose wich one so the at first went for the hammer. Outside Stoick and Optimus were digging fast that anyone. Stoick: "Keep digging! That's my son in there!" Optimus Prime: Autobots dig faster! Then a rumbling sound was head they turn and see a hill claspe. Stoick: "Hiccup!" Optimus Prime: "Primus help him." They ran and find Hiccup unharmed with a feather in his hand Along with Toothless and Bumblebee. Stoick: "Son!" He runs to his son. Hiccup: "Hay dad." he runs to his father and his dad hugs and squaises his son a little to tight. Uh, dad can't breathe. Everyone was thrilled to see Hiccup alive, Optimus walks to Bee and Toothless. Optimus Prime: "I'm glad you two did your parts protecting Hiccup." Fishlegs: "What happened?" He asks Hiccup. Snotlout: "Blah, blah, blah who cares? Where's the treasure?" Hiccup unfolds the picture and shows them the real Hamish. Hiccup: "This is Hamish's real son." Snotlout: "That's not treasure." Stoick: "To a father it is." He says as he placese both hands on his shoulders and kneels to his level. "I never meant for to make you had to do something like this." Hiccup: "I know dad but I had to do it for my self." Then the two hugged eatch other Bulkhead started to tear up. Ruffnut: "Bulkhead? Are you crying?" Bulkhead: "What? No, I just something in my optics."

Back at the Great Hall Bucket removes the first portret and replace it with one that has the real Hiccup holding the Hamish picture rolled up. Hiccup speech: "I spent most of my life trying to prove to my dad I can be his kind of Viking. As it turns out I already was." He says as Stoick put his left hand on his son's left shoulder and smiles at him and the painting. Optimus Prime speech: "The past is always misunderstood of the people who came before us. But for some they leave behind not only material positions. But wisdom for the next generation. The end


	9. Dragon flower

Intro: Toothless' eye opens and he and the other dragons and dragon riders shoot fire at the Autobots and they come out of the flames in vehicle and transform into their robot form and the dragon riders and Autobots charge out of the dragon academy, and Alvin fires a crossbow and Savage charges behind to front of Alvin and both Optimus, and Hiccup on Toothless charge together and punch Alvin together. Dreamworks Dragons riders of Berk and Transformers Prime.

Hiccup speech: "Berk is a small island in the middle of no where." He says as he draws Toothless sleeping with a feather pin in his hand, when he dabbs his pen in the ink he's out. "So when we get a teast of something new..." He says as we turn to the sea and a ship is making its way and Bucket was in a row boat look at the ship. Bucket: "Trader Johann here. Trader Johann!" He was so excited he fell out of his ship. Hiccup speech: "We attend to go over board. Unfortunately new isn't always good." As the ship docks everyone on Berk including the Autobots Rush to the dock. Trader Johaan: "Ah Berk my favoret all the islands I travel too." Bucket: "Where have you been this time Trader Johann?" Trader Johann responds: "Oh Bucket the things I've see the people I've met. I need a week to regal you but at last we have limited time to conduct out business together. (Yelling) WHAT EVER IT IS YOU'RE LOOKING FOR I CAN ASURE YOU'LL FIND IT HERE!" So everyone climbed on bored even the dragon riders but the Autobot are too big and heavy too board so they reach from the sides. "I have food of all sours, spices, exotic animals. Tuffnut sees a bag. Tuffnut: "That one moving. Is it moving?" Then the bag pops spikes. Trader Johann: "I have jewelry works or art not to mention knowledge." He says as Gobber has his hand with a wooden object with bells on it. Fishlegs: "Trader Johann? Is the Book by Bonty?" Trader Johann awnsers: "Why yes mr. Fishlegs it's was given to me by the aurthor himself." Fishlegs: "Would you take this necklace? It made from baby dragon's teeth." Trader Johann: "Fare enough mr. Fishlegs." Snotlout has a mirror and looks at himself. Snotlout: "I'm even better looking than I thought." Astrid testing out a mace then she hears Gobber moan in delight. Astrid: "Are you ok Gobber?" Gobber awnsers: "I'm better than ok, I'm in heaven." He says rubbing his face with silk. Ratchet picks up a bag of medicine plants. Ratchet: "Trader Johann? Are these medical plants?" Trader Johann: "Why yes mr. Ratchet and I must say the plants were given to me by the medicine man of the last island visit, and you can have it." Ratchet: "Will you except this book on different plants to use and not to use for medicine? I think manny will need it more than me." Trader Johann: "Thank sir. By the way my shoulder's be killing me." Ratchet: "Say no more." Then Ratchet puts both hand on his left arm first clock wise then counter clock wise and push the shoulder in place. "There you're good as new." Trader Johann: "Thank you mr. Ratchet. You my friend have magic fingers large enought to crush rocks yet delicate enough to heal wounds." Ratchet: "Well I am a medic. It's my job to help wounded people and animals who are hurt." As the others continue to look through the ship Optimus finds a book with knowledge about the Archipelago. Optimus Prime: "Trader Johann. May I have this book?" Trader Johann: "Why sure mr. Optimus, but I need something from you." Optimus gives Trader Johann A book about the plant life and wild life of Berk, a flower grown from the ashes of a Typhoomagrangs, and twelve copies of the Covenet of Primus in twelve different languages. Trader Johann was surprised how much Optimus was giving all for one book. "Seems a little much for a signal book, but who am I to judge?" Bulkhead: "He's right Optimus. Why you giving away a lot for a book?" Optimus Prime awnsers: "I wanted to share our race with the people of the planet share our cutler, our wisdom, and our history. And besides you can't put a price in the persuit of knowledge." Then Hiccup finds a jar of ink. Trader Johann: "That's pure squid ink Hiccup. Wrestled by the colossal squid of the northern waters." Hiccup: "Well how about this spy glass? You know I made it my self." He pulls out his vest bocket. Trader Johann: "I know you've given me five just like it. Unfortunately I onky have the two eyes. What else you got?" Hiccup: "What of you think of this weng? It will help you pull up you gan plank." Trader Yohan: "A working tool for a man's once align shoulder till you metal giant healer fixed my arm. Consider it done." Then Stoick practicing with a sword even sees how straight or long it is. Hiccup: "Wow another sword. Just what we need." He said with a why we need another sword accent. Stoick: "If you must know, it's not for me. I'm heading off to my yearly meeting with the chief of the shivering shores. Last man who went without a gift left without a head." He said after slice a wooden statue and it falls. "Johann what will you be taking trade?" Trader Johann: "Stoick! It's but your good grasses I desire when my humble ship passes through Berk." Stoick: "(Chuckles) You'll always be welcome on our shores. I'll be back in five days. What am I saying? I'll be back in two, thanks to Thornado." He says as he mounts on the Thunderdrum he name Thornado and roars. Hiccup: "Ah you finally named him. Thornado hu?" Stoick: "That's right. Becuase he has the power of Thor and veracity of a tornado. Besides it the only thing he'll awnser to, turns out he can quit stubborn!" Hiccup: "Can't imagin where he gets that from." Stoick: "Up Thornado." He says then they fly off to the shivering shores. Trader Johann: "Ah men riding dragons. What magnificent sight." Mildew: "Johann." Trader Yohan: "Mildew!" Mildew: "Did you bring what I won't?" Trader Johann: "Always stargate to the point I like that. "He points to a few baskets. "I assume you brought my cabbage?" Mildew points to a basket of cabbages. And Trader Johann picks it up and smells it. Mildew: "Take these to my house." As the two men walked away a Terribal torror jumps on one of unknow baskets Yohan sees the little dragon and tries to keep him of his merchandise. Trader Johann: "Now, now that's not for you." Then the little dragon bites Johann fingers. "Fisty little lizard." He said as he gabs the dragon by the tail and tosses through the deck to Toothless reaction he charges but accidently makes Hiccup drop the squid ink. "Distance please." He said scared, then Hiccup help Yohan. Hiccup: "Toothless! No! Sorry Yohan he's just being protective." Trader Johann is in relief. Optimus Prime: "Forgive Toothless he's a little on edge for in the past we had dealings with a traitor of Berk who's still on the lose and Outcasts." He turns to Toothless. Trader Johann: "I understand just need to keep them from eating my merchandise." Optimus Prime: "You should be deliceticat with the dragons. They feel threaten by those who would harm them." Trader Johann: "Thank you for giving me the fare warning." Hiccup sees the broken jar of ink and picks up a piece of the broken jar. Hiccup: "It's gone." Trader Johann: "Oh, sorry lad, that was my last one. But rest ausure I'll find that colossal squid and wrestle you another bottle." Hiccup looks at the broken piece then to Toothless. Hiccup: "Ah, Toothless."

The dragon riders and Autobots where at the acedemy Tuffnut and Bulkhead were carring a viking statue. Tuffnut: "How's dose that look?" Ruffnut: "Beautiful." Bulkhead: "For my dragon teeth collection it better be." Hiccup walks up to the statue. Hiccup: "You bought that just for the academy?" Tuffnut: "Yeah, we got them from Trader Yohan." Bulkhead: "We traded my dragon teeth collection that I have collected from the war." Tuffnut: "And we gave him our great grandfather's skull we got to keep it this clavicle." Hiccup: "Wow! You know it's time you took some pride in this place." Tuffnut: "Duck." He said. Hiccup: "What?" Then Barf and Belch fire at the statue. Snotlout: "That was AWSOME! I wanna take a shot. Fire!" He said as he mounts on Hookfang and fires at the statue. Then Stormfly launches her spikes at the statue. Meatlug fire balls at it too. Bumblebee beeping: "(I can see the statues can be uses as target practice but the enemy isn't gonna stand and wait for you to attack. But other than that nice work.)." Toothless was about to take his shot but started to feel different, and when he sneezes he shoots a plasma shot at Snotlout who ducks. Hiccup: "Well that's strange." Snotlout: "Hay! Can your dragon cover his mouth when he sneeze's?" As Hiccup and Bee walk to Toothless. Hiccup: "I'm sorry, that's never happen before." Toothless sneezes again. Bumblebee beeping: "(Maybe it's a cold for dragons.)." Hiccup was worried about Toothless, thinking something's wrong.

As Hiccup and Astrid are ridding on their dragons they notice something new on Berk, a flower they never seen on Berk. Astrid: "Look at those flowers. They're beautiful." While she notice the flowers Toothless begins to fly out of control even for himself and sneezes a lot. "What are you doing?" Hiccup: "It's not me." Soon Hiccup and Toothless make crash landing (no injuries) as Hiccup gets up and turn to Toothless. "Toothless, are you alright bud? Toothless?" He said to his friend but he feels worse than he looks. "Maybe Bee was right, he maybe have a cold or something. Do dragons get colds?" Astrid turns and sees a terrible torror. Astrid: "Wow look at that." She says as a little dragon was losing his control and lands on the ground passes out. And Astrid walks up to the little dragon and picks him up."Well what ever it is he's got it too."

At Hiccup's house Gobber made a stew for Toothless's illness, and the stew was green and the formula to make it, you'll know soon enough. Gobber: "This will fix him right up." He said as he lifts the pot to Toothless. Hiccup asks: "What is that?" Gobber awnseres: "It's best not to ask." And he puts the bowl of stew down he warns Hiccup. "What ever you do don't touch it." Then Toothless sneezes and some stew got on Gobber's shirt. "Well that's ruined, I'll never get that yaked up vomit again." Then Astrid burst through the door. Astrid: "Hiccup! You gotta see this." Outside Hookfang, Barf and Belch we're spinning out of control that their riders couldn't control them. Snotlout: "Easy. Easy!" He tries to get control of him till Hookfang grabs one of the tourch barers and spins around. The twins weren't having any luck either they even crashed landed. Meatlug was spinning one area. Fishlegs: "Help her Hiccup! She's sick!" The spinning continued and he was feeling dizzy and sick too. "Wow! I'm about to be!" He says as he put his hand on his mouth trying not to vomit then they both crash landed. Hiccup: "It's spreading to all the dragon." He turns to Gobber and asks. "How do we stop this?" Gobber awnsers: "Gothi and Ratchet! They'll know what to do."

Soon Gothi was examining Toothless trying to find out what wrong with him, while Ratchet was scanning him trying to find what he ate to find what the problem. Ratchet: "I'm scanning him and there's a problem something in his bloodstream spreading to his orgins." He says to Gothi and she agrees he's sick and getting sicker by the minute. Asrtrid: "I heard Gothi can tell when you're gonna die just by looking at your finger nails." In fear Fishlegs hides his hands behind his back. Gobber: "That's an old wives tale." Fishlegs is in relief till Gobber continues. "She looks at your tongue." Gobbler walks to Gothi and reads wha she says. "She says they're reacting to something. Like they're allergic. Hiccup: "Allergic? To what?" Gothi continues to write. Gobber: "'To a moose wearing boots'. Shouldn't be hard to find." Then Gothi hits Gobber with her staff. "Didn't think that was right." Gothi continues to write again. "Ah, they're allergic to something new that just came to the island. But that still looks like a moose." Then Gothi hits him again. Ratchet: "It is true when an animal's allergic to something they acceptance side affects of what they are allergic to." Astrid: "There's a lot of new stuff, Trader Johann was just here." Gothi writes once again. Gobber: "She says to get rid of everything. Amity. Or other wise it's going to get worse. The dragons are going to get sicker."

So down at the beach everyone even the Autobots had to get rid of the new objects they got from Tader Yohan. Hiccup: "I know this is hard guys. But I promis you're doing a good thing, your healing the dragons." Astrid: "It the least we can do for them." Snotlout was in the line looking at the mirror one last time. Snotlout: "Good bye beautiful." Then he tosses it in the hole. Optimus and Fishlegs were next. Tuffnut: "What are you doing? Throw it in." Fishlegs: "Sorry! But this Bondy book is a page turner. I gotta know how it ends." Then Tuffnut takes it from Fishlegs and he whines telling her don't. Optimus on the other hand was willing to throw it in. Optimus Prime: "Fishlegs I know it's hard but is a book of knowledge, worth more than that of a friend? If it's for the dragons I'm willing to throw away the book." Hiccup taking to Gobber. Hiccup: "I don't see you throwing anything in the pail and I saw you buy something from Traider Yohan." Astrid: "He did. He bought silk." Hiccup: "Hand it over Gobber." Gobber: "Can't do that Hiccup. It's currently being use. (Whisper) It's my skivvies. (Normal voice) They're glorious." But Hiccup gives him the glair. "Fine." So Gobber walks behind a rock removes his paints and throws them in the pail and emergeres from behind the rock. Hiccup: "Could have gone my whole life not seeing that." Bumblebee beeping: "(Me too.)."

As the time flew Hiccup was wondering if Toothless was getting any better. Hiccup rises from his bed and asks Toothless. Hiccup: "Hay how about we go flying? Maybe that will make you feel better." But Toothless still feels sick and sneezes a plasma shot above Hiccup's head. Hiccup looks at Toothless and sick as a dog.

The other dragons weren't doing so well either, the dragon riders and Autobots are having troubles with the dragon's illnesses. At Astrid's house she and Arcee are trying to help Stormfly. Astrid: "Poor girl, can't get conmfertuable hu? I know what will a..." She was inturupted by Stormfly sneezes and stike spike, luckily Astrid ducked. "It's ok girl. I'm a soldier I've been shot at before. Arcee pets Stormfly back coming her down. Acree: "There, there girl you gonna make it. Soldiers like us don't go down so easily."

At Fishlegs house he and Ratchet are doing their best to help Meatlug Fishlegs tries to tell her stories. Fishlegs: "Once apon a time, there was a little princess, the most beautiful dragon in all the land. And people would come miles around... He was inturupted by Meatlug because she farted. Fishleg tries and suck it up. "It's ok. Really not that bad smells like rose peddles... He stopped and covered his mouth holding back the vomit. Ratchet: "Apparently one of the side affects of the illness different dragons my experience different version of the illness. And... Oh Primus, that smell it's so fual, sorry Meatlug I need fresh air." So Ratchet ran away to catch no faul oxygen.

Outside the gang were disgusting, about the dragons. Fishlegs: "We got rid of everything we got from Trader Yohan. But our dragons arn't still getting better they're getting worse." Hiccup: "Let's make a list. Maybe there's sombody who bought something from Trader Yohan but who hasent thrown it into the pit." Astrid: "Yeah. Must have been somebody who didn't want to give up what they bought." Bumblebee beeping: "(Really? Even I threw something in the pit and it was metal for parts.)". Arcee: "I even threw blades that used to put on Outcast dummies for target practice." Snotlout: "If I find out, who's been holding back I am gonna be so mad, Hookfang was so sick me and Smokescreen were up all night scrapping dragon barf off our walls." Smokescreen: "Yeah, I know I've gone from guard of Icon, to team Prime to cleaner." Tuffnut: "Yeah? Well our is dead. Everyone was in shock. "Just kidding, but he's really not that fun anymore. Ruffnut add: "All he dose is sits there, he won't blow anything up." Everyone releaved than Stoick flyies his way into town. Stoick: "Hiccup. Put this in the book of dragons. Never fly in the stomach of under cooked mutton. The Shivering shore will never be the same." He says as he walks to the dragon riders and Autobots, and they're not in a good mood seeing Hookfang feels like he's gonna puke. The he turns his seeing Barf and Belch feeling half dead. "What is it Hiccup? What wrong?" Hiccup awnseres: It's the dragons they're..". Astrid finishes: "They're sick. And getting worse." Stoick: "Every dragon?" Optmius Prime: "It started out thinking the dragons are allergic to something but that wasn't it. What ever it is it spread through the dragons like a pluage, this reminds me of the time back on Cybertron."

Flashback: "During the war for Cybertron, Shockwave made a poison that is lethal to Cybertronians, for he used an Autobot prisoner, to be a carrier, and have it spread to a base." The screen shows hundres of thousands of Autobots getting sick, and weak and dying till on a few soldier were left alive but still sick. "With the remaining sick ones we were unable to cure we had no chose but to shipped them off Cybertron so no one Autobot or Decepticon alike would suffer the fate." End flashback.

At the Haddock house Stoick put another log on the fire. He kneel to Toothless and sees how sick he is. Stoick: "Poor guy. What do you think happen to him? Hiccup: "I don't know. Gothi says they're allergic to something new to the island. But we think we got rid of everything." Stoick: "But if the dragons arn't getting better." Hiccup: "Than something must still be here that's making them sick." Then Thordano begins making noise. Stoick: "Thornado?" Then the two rush out and see Thornado sneeze a sonic boom. Hiccup: "Sneezeing. That's the first septum." Stoick: "But he was fine till we got back." Hiccup: "We should restrac your steps."

Then dragon riders and Autobots are at the spot where Stoick and Thronado landed. Stoick: "Well this is where I landed." He explained. Hiccup: "Ok look around... Anything unusual." So they started to look for something. Fishlegs: "Dose that count?" He ponted to Ruffnut and Tuffnut who rammed into each other like goats trying to see stars. Ruffnut: "Wow I'm seeing stars." Tuffnut: "No way! Me too." Astrid: "Hmm nothing unsusal here." Arcee: "Far as we know that's normal around here." Astrid hears a sqauic and turn her head left. Astrid: "What is it?" They turn to see a Terribal terro over a bush with blue flowers on it. Hiccup removes the flowers and asks. Hiccup: "Dosent anyone ever seen these flowers before?" Stoick: "They were here when I got back." The Fishlegs remembers it and barrows it from Hiccup. Fishlegs: "It look offal lot like the blue Oleander. I reconized from my Bondy book, chapter eight." Hiccup: "Is there anything spasificc you can remember?" Fishlegs: "They're very, beautiful very soft, perineal. And poisons to reptiles!" Hiccup: "Which mean poisons to dragons!" Bumblebee beeping: "(So they weren't allergic to the objects they were poison by a flower.)." Arcee: "The problem we've been searching for was hiding in plain sight." Hiccup: "This is serouse. Did your book say anything about a cure?" Fishlegs: "I don't know because somebody made me throw it in a pit." Hiccup: "Well than go and dig it up." Astrid: "I don't understand where did these flowers even come from?" The turn to Optimus. Optimus Prime: "Don't look at me I didn't ask Trader Yohan for these plants I didn't even knew he had them." Tuffnut: "Mildew." Then all turn to Tuffnut. "I saw him plant them the other night." Astrid: "And you didn't think that was strange?" Acree: "Really Tuff? You saw the grumpy old man of Berk who lives away from town and you saw him plant flowers for no reason?" Tuffnut: "No. Maybe? I don't know quit pressuring me." Thornado sneezes again, after the sneeze Stoick get back up. Stoick: "Let's go pay the old man a visit."

At Mildew's house Stoick, Hiccup, Astrid, Arcee, and Bumblebee were there trying to get some awnsers. Mildew: "So what if I planted some flowers? The twon squar's never looked better. I was merely trying to spread beauty and happiness." Astrid: "Since when did you ever cared about beauty or happiness?" Arcee: "I agree that's a tough Energon liquid to drink." Hiccup: "You did this." He said as he point to Mildew, who's holing his sheep. Mildew: "What? (Chuckling) Well I had no inclines that these flowers had speacial properties, wich is true I'm no friend to the dragons but in this case, on my life I was not trying to harm them." "(Sigh) Lets go." He tells Astrid and Hiccup and Acree to leave Mikdew's house and property. Mildew: "Ah the poor, poor dragons." he said acting feeling sorry but he's evil smiling as they walk away.

At the forge Fishlegs ran as fast as he could with his Bodny book. Hiccup: "Fishlegs! You found your Bodny book." Astrid: "What dose it say?" Bumblebee beeping: "(Is there a cure for the dragons?)". Fishlegs was passing trying to catch his breath. Hiccup: "Come down, talk to me." Fishlegs: "My Bodny book says the blue Oleander is poisonous to reptiles and dragons are reptiles." Hiccup: "We know that, was there anything else? Fishlegs: "Not in here." Said as he swiches books from his Bodny book to the Book of Dragons. "But I remember in the book of dragon talked about a dragon who feeds on the blue Oleander. It's called 'The Scauldron'. In a perfect world if it eats the flowers, maybe it's venom can be use as an antidote like with snakes and spiders. But at last we don't live in a perfect world. Look the Scauldron has no venom." He said as he shows everyone what it looks like. Tuffnut: "No, but looks cool." Fishlegs: "Don't you get it? No venom!" Tuffnut: "Alright got it. 'No venom'. Golly write it on your forehead." Gobber emerges from the forge. Gobber: "The book is wrong. I've delt with a Scauldron. They're 60ft with razor sharp teeth. It will shoot boling water that will melt the flesh off your bones. The Scauldron has no fear, no consensus. But what the Scauldron dose have. Is 'venom'. And lots of it." Tuffnut: "I'm out." Ruffnut: "I'm with him." Hiccup: "Ok, you guys stay here with the dragons." Fishlegs: "What are you doing." Hiccup: "Dad, Gobber. Let go find a Scauldron." Gobber: "I thought you never ask." Bumblebbee on the other hand didn't agree with this idea. Bumblebee beeping: "(Hiccup no! It's too dangerous!)." Hiccup: "We have to do this Bee. W-w-what would happen if I was in Toothless position, and you were the only one besides Toothless to help me?" Bumblebee took his moment and awnser. Bumblebee beeping: "(I would go to the farthest reaches of the universe to find a cure.)."

As Hiccup look at the picture of the Scauldron. Hiccup: "Look at that thing." He said than gets up from his chair and to Toothless. "You just hold on bud, I'll be back before you know it." He said still giving Toothless hope.

Outside Stoick was helping his dragon. Stoick: "How's my dragon warrior?" He asks hopping for a response. Stoick puts a pillow under Thornado's belly hopping it will sooth his belly achs. "(Sigh) I've spent my whole life trying to kill them... Now look at me." Ultra Magness walks up to him. Ultra Magness: "It's a good feeling when helping a former enemy that turned friend." Hiccup steps out of his house to his father. Hiccup: "Dad? It's time. The boat's ready." As they leave Ultra Magness stays with Thornado keeping him company.

In the middle of the night on a viking ship Hiccup, Stoick, Gobber and 'Mildew' pluse few other Vikings were on the ship. Mildew: "Well this an outrage. I dug up all the flowers I did my part." He complained. Stoick points out. Stoick: "We're all out here because of 'YOU' Mildew. If we have to put our lives at risk than so do you." Mildew: "You have no proof Stoick! You can't blame me everytime when something goes amiss with your preasues Dragons or Autobots when the get hurt or sick. He said as he gone from telling Stoick to Hiccup. Then Gobber walks up with a bucket. Gobber: "Alright Stoick what's the plan?" Stoick: "Hiccup, when Gobber and I sacur the Scauldron's head. Sven wedges his jaw open, we need you too..." He was finished by Hiccup. Hiccup: "Drain the poison into this bucket. Got it. Let's get started. He walks to a bag with the flowers. "This is what Scauldrons eat. It will draw them to the boat." So Hiccup pours the flowers over the side of the ship to lure the Scauldrons to them like chum to sharks. Time flew and minutes turn to an hour or two still waiting for the Scauldron. Mikdew's patience reached its end. Mildew: "(Scoff) This not working. It was a stupid idea to begin with." Stock: "Easy son. That's not why we're here." Gobber: "But that is." The look and see the Scauldron under the water acting like a shark. Stoick: "Scauldron." Eatch time it cycales around the ship the men feel scared. It even shows its face and it sounds like a whale. Gobber: "I may need to change my skivvies again." Hiccup: "We need to lure the Scauldron up on deck." He says as the tosses the Oleanders on the ship deck. Mildew: "Oh that's great. Get on the ship where it can at us all!" Stoick: "Gobber sacur its neck with this!" He order his friend as he tosses a rope to him. "I'll lasow its horn." The Scauldron was keeping silent keepin' his prey off guard. Gobber: "Where did he go?" He ask not knowing where the creature is. Then out the blue one of the oars was pulled out of the boat and into the water like it was targeting the weaknesses of the ship the oars were one of them. Then it charges at it sending the ship high in the air as everyone got back up off the deck they run to the end of the ship. The Scauldron reveals his head like a snake seeing prey and think of going for Mildew till he crawls away Untill the dragons climbs on the ship pouring its weight and making Mildew land on the main sail and Hiccup almost falls off. Stoick: "Hiccup!" He yells untill Gobber grabs him with his hook hand. Gobber: "Got ya'." Some of the flowers fell to the bottom half of the ship one bag falls on Mildew and he removes the bag and spits out the flowers and the other flower the dragon eats them. Stoick: "Gobber! Here's our chance!" The yells then they slide down to the Scauldron Stoick lasow the horn and Gobber tosses the rope at the dragon's neck pulling it in. They try holding on yo it, then it gets back in the water trying to escape. "We can't let that dragon get back into the water!" The two Vikings pulled the dragon will all their might back to the boat. "Sven we need that barel!" He yells then Sven rush while carrying the barel. Hiccup: "I got the bucket!" Stoick: "Careful son! Don't want that venom in you!" Hiccup: "Yes I know dad I'll be dead in twenty-four hours!" Sven throws the beral in the Scauldron's mouth at first he sacided but the beral borke and the dragon uses his tail. Stoick: "Sven look out!" But he was too late and hits Sven sending him fare off the boat. Hiccup stood his grown till the dragon's tail was rising from behind. "Hiccup behind you!" Stoick said then let's go of the dragon to save Hiccup, and gets hit by the tail instead. Hiccup: "Dad!". But for Stoick he grab the tail and still being hit by everything on the ship till he grab hold of the mast. Stoick: "I got his tail!" Gobber: "Hiccup! Grab you dad's line!" Hiccup tries his best but finally catches it a ties it down. Hiccup: "Got it!" Stoick: "Pull him in! Use the mast to wage his jaw open!" Gobber and Hiccup kept pulling to the dragon up to mast and Mildew was hiding behind it like the coward he is. "Mildew grab the bucket!" Mildew: "Hold on! It's one thing..." He was inturupted by Stoick. Stoick: "The bucket or I'll throw you over board my self!" Mildew dosent who to more scared of the Scauldron or Stoick so he grabs the bucket, reading to get the venom, untill the dragon's mouth starts steaming up. "Everyone take cover!" So Mildew drops the bucket and runs for it. Hiccup: "Gobber!" Mildew hides behind a box while Gobber and Hiccup hide behind a shield. The heat from the water dragon hit the wood but melts the mast. Stoick falls in the water. "Dad!" He tries to save him but is stopped by Gobber. The rope naps and as Mildew hides behind the box whippers the dragon knows he's there. He screams and runs but he dosent know that he has one of the flowers on his rear end. The dragon sees it and bits on Mildew's butt, to get the flower and returns to the water. "(Sigh) He's gone." Gobber: "And you can bet the last place he's gonna coming back to is this ship." Stoick: "We didn't get the venom." Mildew screams they turn around knowing scine he got bit the venom is in him. Hiccup: "Yes we did." Mildew: "GET THIS POISON OUT OF ME!" Hiccup: "Oh we will."

Back at Berk in the forge Gobber and Ratcht are extracting the venom from Mildew and the whole time Mildew was screaming in pain, the dragon riders and other Autobots were waiting out side. Tuffnut: "Can you believe we're all just standing out here, waiting for something to come out of Mildew's butt?" He said with excitement. Bulkhead: "Still not a nice place to get venom. Why couldn't be in the back or arm?" Ratchet pick up some needles. Mildew: "Wait, wait, wait isn't their something smaller than you can use?" Gobber awnsers: "Probably." Ratchet: "Now don't take this personally for when you try to have use kicked out of Berk. Now hold still this may hurt. 'A lot'." So both Ratchet and Gobber sticks the needles in and Mildew screams in pain. Outside Astrid makes a statement. Astrid: "Thats the sound of our dragons getting better." Arcee: "And aperently justice coutght up with Mildew for now." Gobber and Ratchet emerges from the forge with a jar of venom. Gobber: "I've seen a Nadder's spin slice through a man's eye ball like a grape. I watch my own arm get devoured by Monsterous Nightmare." Ratchet: "I've seen a Decepticon crush a fellow Autobot's head with one hand. I've seen energon covered Autobots. Gobber: "But never NEVER! Have we seen so disturbing." Ratchet: "Or more horrifying." Gobber finishes: "Is that old man's bare behind. Here take this to your dragons. Me and Ratchet are going into the forest to scream." He said as he gives Hiccup the jar. Hiccup: "Way to take one for the team Gobber, and Ratchet."

At that night while Gobber and Ratchet are screaming in the distance Hiccup and Bee gives the venom to the drgons. Stoick walks in his house seeing Hiccup lying next to Toothless. "It's alright dad. Everything's gonna be fine." As Stoick walks away Hiccup lays his head on Toothless head. Stoick walk and turns around and see Toothless as his unsusal non sick self next to Hiccup. "Dad. They coming around." Even Thronado is feeling better. Stoick laughs in happiness . Stoick: "Thornado!" And kneels to Thornado and gives him a helmat kiss (similar to a noise kiss but with Helmat to noise instead.). Hiccup: "How you feeling bud?" He asks Toothless and his respond he fire in the air showing he's not sneezing. "Good to have you back bud." Bumblebee walks up. Bumblebee beeping: "(Hay Toothless! Come and give Bee a hug!)." Toothless's rush and jumps on Bee's chest and licks him like a dog. And Thronado roar in the air too.

The next morning Hiccup was drawing Toothless. Hiccup speech: "A deadly flow, a venomous sea dragon, and Mildew's butt. Three thing I never thought I deal with in one day. But I'll do anything for my dragon." He continues to draw Toothless while the other dragon riders are flying their dragons.

**Please state your comment request or even ideas. And you wondering is Optimus gonna have his verson of a speech in this? He's not gonna have one in every episode just a few. But wait till the smothering smoke breath episode its (Spoiller alert) based off the Trasnformers 2 revange of the Fallen.**


	10. Heather report part 1

Intro: Toothless' eye opens and he and the other dragons and dragon riders shoot fire at the Autobots and they come out of the flames in vehicle and transform into their robot form and the dragon riders and Autobots charge out of the dragon academy, and Alvin fires a crossbow and Savage charges behind to front of Alvin and both Optimus, and Hiccup on Toothless charge together and punch Alvin together. Dreamworks Dragons riders of Berk and Transformers Prime.

As Hiccup is riding on Toothless' back in the forest. Hiccup: "Yeah! Come on bud! He go buddy! Come on Toothless!" He says as he pulls him up reaching the flag mark. Astrid: "He they come!" Fishlegs chacks down on a sun dile for recored of speed. Then Hiccuo and Toothless pass the academy and make a turn on another flag on rock in the middle of the ocean, and Fishlegs chacks down another one. Hiccup: "Lets go! We got it!" They fly pass town, and Fishlegs chacks down a third one. Fishlegs: "Yep, new coarse record." Toothless land in the academy and Hiccup dismounts and pets his dragon. Hiccup: "So how did we do?" He asks Fishlegs. Fishlegs awnsers: "Technical you're still the fastest. Along with Bee. But someone and I won't mention whom is gaining significant ground." They hear a bang and turn to Tuffnut and Ruffnut and Bulkhead. Tuffnut: "Don't look at us." Bulkhead: "I'm a big bot not a fast bot." They they turn to Astrid, Arcee and Stormfly. Hiccup: "How can that be? How can Toothless or Bee be getting slower?" Bumblebee beeping: "(It doesn't make sense, we're the best on the island.)." Fishlegs: "He's not, Stormfly is getting faster, and Acree is a two wheeled vehicale so she can move fast in the forest than Bee could in his four wheeled vehicle form." Ratchet: "I know Arcee she's the fastest member besides Optimus or Ultra Magnus, so she'll be catching up with you three soon enough." They turn to the girls. Hiccup: "Oh really? Is that so? Anything you like to share Astrid, or Arcee?" Astrid: "Let's just say, I'm experimenting with what she eats, aperently it's working. And making you mad." Then Stormfly burns twice, the second one she breathed fire. Arcee: "I've been practicing maneuvering in the forest dogging trees, jumping cliff sides and climbing mountains." Snotlout was wooing while riding on Hookfang and Smokescreen was right behind him. Snotlout: "You'll never believe what me and Smokescreen found." Tuffnut: "A severed head?" Ruffnut: "Our cousin Lars?" Tuffnut: "Our cousin Lars's severed head?" Fishlegs: "Lar's is dead?" Tuffnut: "Who said that?" Snotlout: "Um exuse me. Do you guys wanna see this or not?"

As the sun sets The dragon riders and Autobot along with Optimus Prime when to the beach, to a wreck shop next to large boulders and the dragon riders dismount and the Autobots transform into their robot form and walk to the wreck ship. Tuffnut: "(Scoff) A wreaked boat on Berk? Yeah there's something new." He said sarcastilty till Snotlout says. Snotlout: "Just remember me and Smokescreen saw it first so it's ours." Smokescreen: "Yeah finders keepers." Tuffnut: "Hay that's pretty catchy." Smokescreen: "Yeah I just made it up." The dragon riders squat down and see a teenage girl with long black hair, unconscious. Tuffnut: "(Whipsers) Wow." They all look all but the Autobots they're too big to see and the teenagers are blocking the hole. "Now I like the boat." Snotlout: "Remember me and Smokescreen gets to keep her." Astrid: "Snotlout it's a person." Snotlout: "Right? How lucky is that?" Hiccup crawls to the girl and tries to wake her. Hiccup: "Uh hay. Hay there." The girl wakes up and gasp seeing the dragon riders. "It's ok, we're friends." The girl: "(Coughs) D-do you any water?" Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Snotlout were fighting over which one gives her water and Snotlout is the winner. Snotlout: "Allow me." The girl: "Thank you." She says as she takes to bottle of water and drinks it. "W-where am I?" Hiccup: "This is Berk." He said as Toothless walks up to see her, and to the girl she's afried Hiccup pushes him out to give her space. "It's ok don't be afried he won't hurt you. Come on out." The girl crawls out seeing Hiccup move Toothless back and turns to her. "Easy bud." He turns back to the girl. The girl: "H-how did you do that?" Snotlout: "That? That's nothing. Hookfang get your butt over here!" but Hookfang flies off he tries to figure way not to make him look stupid. "He'll be back the jokester. And just so you know I'm the one who rescued you." Hiccup walk to them: "And I would be Hiccup." The girl: "Heather." Then Heather turns to her left and sees the Autobots Bulkhead weaving at her hello, she rushes back in the boat in fear. Optimus Prime: "Don't be alarmed we're not going to harm you." Heather: "Who... What are you?" She asks as she steps out of the boat and meets the other Autobots. Optimus Prime: "My name Optimus Prime, we are Autonomous, robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." Ratchet: "Feel free to call us Autobots for short." Optimus Prime: "And allow me to introduce my friends; my second in command Ultra Magnus, my weapons specialists Bulkhead, and WheelJack, my medical officer Ratchet, my assassin Arcee, and finaly our scout Bumblebee." Bumblebee beeping: "(Hi there nice to meet you.)." He said but Heather was confused what he said. Ratchet: "His vocal prossesors were damaged in battle, still trying to fix them." Astrid: "So Heather what happen to you?" Heather awnsers: "My family and I were on our way to our island when our boat was attacked by pirates." She said with sadness in her voice. Tuffnut: "I wanna be a pirates." They all turn to Tuffnut. "Or a fish cleaner? Still on the ves. Astrid: "(Coughs) You were saying?" Heather: "They attacked our boat and took us back to our island laying siege to it. I was able to escape but my mother and father weren't so lucky." Tuffnut: "Stupid pirates! I'm deffantly gonna be a fish cleaner." Optimus Prime: "We're sorry for your lost. We understand that." Hiccup walks up to her and put his hands on her shoulder. Hiccup: "Hay everything's gonna be ok my dad's the chief. We'll figure something out." Heather turns to the metal Giants and asks them. Heather: "You said you understand what I'm going through why?" Optimus feels the pain of losing a home so he explains to her. Optimus Prime: "Out planet was once a powerful empire. Peaceful and just until the growing army of those who wish to oppose us they called them selves Decepticons, all who defied them were lost and many fled to the stars finding a new world to call home. We crash landed here on earth during a wat with the humans and dragons till Hiccup ended it." As the walk away from the boat Astrid and Acree has their suspicions and looked inside the ship, while the other dragon rider flew off on the dragons and the Autobots transform into their vehicle forms. But Bee, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Acree, and Stormfly. Astrid: "Don't forget we're meeting tommarow to work on our times. Unless you want Stormfly to fastest one in the book of dragons?" Hiccup: "Yeah that deffantly not gonna happen. We will be there. Ok? Hang on." He tells Heather who's riding with him on Toothless and she's a little scard. Snotlout look and asks. Snotlout: "Can I get ride from someone?" Smokescreen: "Hop on in Snotman." So Snotlout enters Smokescreen and drives off.

Late at night Hiccup let's Heather sleep at his house, us stairs to Hiccup's room. "Right this way, watch your step. And here we are." He gestures his room with Toothless on his bed. Heather: "It was nice of your father to let me stay here." She says as she walk around his room to him. Hiccup: "Well untill we can find you safe place to go consider Berk your home." Heather: "Wow! What are these? They're really cool." She ask pointing to pictures of Toothless's new tail fin and pictures of Bumblebee with black covered Comaro with yellow strips instead, pluse water floating devices for his alter mode. Hiccup: "That's a new saddle for Toothless. We're trying to get some extra speed to stay on top of Astrid and Stormfly. Astrid is very competitive. And I've come up with some ideas for Bee, instead of yellow with black stripes it black with yellow stripes and the ability to float or hover over water, we don't have that technology but some day we will." There was a moment of silence after Hiccup says something. "Ok so you need anything? Some warm yak milk? A nice fish stew? He said as he walks away from Heather. Heather: "No thank you Hiccup. I'm- I'm really tired. It's been a long day." Hiccup: "Right. Ok come Toothless we'll be sleeping down stairs." Toothless follows Hiccup. Heather: "Hiccup?" Hiccup: "Yes?" Heather: "Thanks." Hiccup: "Sleep well Heather." He said then he walks down stairs with Toothless.

At Astrid's house Astrid is feeding Stormfly berals of roast chicken. Astrid: "That's it girl, finish your chicken. By the time he figures out that this causing all that energy he'll be eating our dust." She says as she gives Stormfly another beral of chicken. Then Arcee drives by and transforms from her motorcycle from to her robot from. Arcee: "Just got back from jumping of cliffs to cliffs. We gonna make Hiccup, Toothless and Bee eat our dust." Astrid: "I just said that to Stormfly. 'Girls rule boys droll'." Then Stormfly senses something. "What is it girl?" As she and Acree walk to the area Stormfly scenes. "(Whisper) You say here." She says as she and Acree continue to walk, and Acree transforms Her hand into a blaster. Then they see someone running. "Hay!" And it was 'Heather' running back to the Haddock house. "Heather?" She says confuse. Arcee: "Even I think it's a little to late for a nightly run." They two were still confuse why Heather was running.

The next day Hiccup is in the Forge working on making the new tail fin. Heather: "You're up early." She says as she walks in the forge. Hiccup: "Yeah just wanna get the jump on this." Heather: "You know with a shorter connecting rod it will push back on the saddle making more string line." She says gesturing the new saddles and Hiccup takes her advice, and begins working. Hiccup: "Which will increase our speed. Yeah! You hear that bud?" He asks his dragon and he responds by raising his head up from his sleeping position. "Stormfly's gonna be seeing a lot more of your tail." Heather: "(Giggle) So when can we test it out?" She asks as Hiccup. Hiccup: "How about right now?" He says then he puts the hot connecting rod in a water beral.

Astrid, and Stormfly, are on a tall island waiting for Hiccup, and Toothless. Then Hiccup on Toothless and Heather is riding with him as they past Astrid and Stormfly a gust of wind from Toothless blows in their faces. Astrid: "You have got to be kidding me." She says.

In the Dragon Acedemy Fishlegs was cleaning Meatlug's ears as Barf and Blech were sleeping as Hookfang was chasing his tail like a dog. Hookfang stops and looks at Snotlout. Snotlout: "Hookfang will you just calm down?" Hookfang response by buffing smoke out of his nose and walks away. "Are we training or not. Fishlegs: "Hay where's Hiccup?" He asks and a Night Fury roar in the distance Astrid looks up and sees Toothless. Astrid awnsers harshly: "Giving a privet lesson." Fishlegs: "(Gasp) I didn't know he gave privet lessons. Can anyone get in on that?" Ratchet: "I think Astrid was just using a figure os speech." Astrid: "Aperently just 'her'." She means Heather. Ruffnut: "Uh-oh looks like there's another hen in the rooster house." Tuffnut: "Uh-Ho yeah another rooster in the hen house. Wait what?" Astrid: "She just thinks I'm jelous. Which is completely ridiculous." She says as she walks to Stormfly. Tuffnut: "Yeah right, right. Wait with who? With me? Wait am I the rooster or the hen"? Astrid: "Trust me that thing I am is jelous." Arcee: "Me too, and be sides I think it would take more than her to get under my skin." And Bumblebee even droves in and he's feeling energetic even dose a donut spin wheel and he transforms into his robot form. Bumblebee beeping: "(Boy I feel great what ever Heather did to me I feel like I can take on the whole Decepticon army!)." Ratchet: "How are you so fast that you think you can take on the Decepticon's army?" Bumblebee beeping: "(I was talking Heather about needing fuel to beat Arcee she gave me a new sourse of fuel the ingredients made are; Cabbage juice, mix with the local oil uses for fire and some Gronckel droppings for an extra kick. After mixing it all up I feel great and not only did it help my vehical form but mixing it with my Energon gave me more power.)." Then Hiccup, Heather and Toothless lands in the academy. Hiccup and Heather dismount Toothless. Hiccup: "Top of the morning class. How's everyone doing today?" Astrid: "Oh, nice of you to show up." Acree: "Yeah better late than never though. Still faster than Jetfire and still you could be late." She says with her left and on her hip, Hiccup: "What? Oh we were sappose to meet up. I'm so sorry." He said with hand on his face realizing he forgot and before anyone can ask who's JetFire Bee was so energetic he even walks to Heather. Bumblebee beeping: "(Hay Heather that new fuel was great I even jumped over a cliff and made it.)." Arcee: "Dont get to cocky Bee you know starting to sound like Sideswip and not even that fast." A moment of scilence after realizing their mistakes. Snotlout: (High pitch sing tone) Awkward!" He says to the twins. Tuffnut finally realized it. Tuffnut: "Oh! Astrid is jealous of the pretty one. Right? Why talk about hen and roosters?" Ruffnut gave the he can't be that stupid. Astrid: "So Heather sleep well?" Arcee: "Had some sweet dreams last night?" Heather awnsers: "Very well. Thank you Astrid and you too Arcee." Both Astrid and Arcee are disbelieving her and have their suspicion look on their faces making Heather uncomfortable. Heather started to change the subject. "So this is it? Your dragon training academy." Tuffnut: "No. Our dragon training academy. Rmember I called you the pretty one." Bulkhead walks up to Heather. Bulkhead: "Say that fuel you gave Bumblebee I think I want some of that." Ratchet: "It is instrasting how simple vegetable liquid and oil and... Uh... Dragon droppings can be a new fuel. Maybe you can brue us some later." Heather agrees to make some letter and Hiccup tells her about the academy? Hiccup: "So we been training dragons to be part of our everyday lives." Fishlegs walks up with the book of dragins in his hands. Fishlegs: "And it all goes right in here." Gesturing the book of dragons. Heather: "Really? Everything?" Ratchet: "At one time this place was a place killing a killed or be killed where viking youths and dragons are force to fight, but it's a place of learning about dragon than their killer instincts that there more to dragons." Fishlegs: "Yep me and Ratchet are the log keepers, me log master really." Snotlout shoves in. Snotlout: "They write down what Hiccup and Optimus tells them to." Fishlegs: "We give it our own spin thank you." Heather: "Can I see it?" She asks about the book but Astrid disagrees. Astrid: "I'll take that thank you." She says as she take the book of dragons. "Excuse us." She means her and Hiccup. The two teenagers walk away and Snotlout and Fishlegs we bussie googling Heather. "Hiccup I don't think we should be showing her all of our dragon secrets." Hiccup: "Astrid it's fine." Astrid: Me and Arcee just don't trust her. You shouldn't either." Moment of scilence till Hiccup broke the moment. Hiccup: "Well I do. And you and Arcee should trust 'me'." He says as he walks back to the group and Astrid is surprised.

As the sun sets Heather is talking to Fishlegs. Heather: "So Mr. Fishlegs, and Dr. Ratchet log master of the book of dragons. I can't call you that can I?" Fishlegs: "Abusalutily." Heather: "Tell me, what would one find in the book of dragons about the magnificent Gronckel?" Fishlegs: "Well the Gronckel is a member of the bolder class of dragons. 18ft wing spam, and 5724 pounds of pure love." He says as he hugs Meatlug growls of love. "Come girl don't be shy." Ratchet: "Dispite what it's appearance of looking like a killing machine the Gronckle is a motherly figure and very protective of it young or friends. And for the intelligence it's pretty some what smart and can eat a huge number of rocks, fish and other rock base substance." Heather: "She's so cute and looks like a great mother figure. But how dose she preform in battle?" Fishlegs: "Well feel her skin." He says and Heather walks to Meatlug and she feels her skin. "It's thick impenetrable like armor." Fishlegs moves out of the way picks up a rock and throws it at Meatlug and it bound back. "It's also quite springie." Ratchet: "Her fire power comes from eating rock base material she can consume it can be use for neutrino and can becomes a lava or magnum heat. She is build for heavey attacking, basically she's and for reinforcements or artillery attacks." Heather walk to the back of Mealug and ask about her tail. Heather: "What about her tail? It looks likes it cloud be a weapon." Fishlegs: "Oh but it is." Then he lift up her tail. Tough, bulbs, deadly, it can even be use as a blugin." Heather: "Oh she sounds so fears." Fishlegs: "Oh she's fears on the outside though, but on the inside she's as soft as a bed of rosa peddles. Arn't you?" Heather: "So what's your specialty Ratchet?" Ratchet: "I'm a medic meaning doctor or in your case healer. I help bots, who are wounded in battle and no I help people and dragons. So I help but I don't because of Optimus but by my own free will." Heather: "Wow you must of helped a lot of people, dragons and bots." Ratchet: "Yes though many died but but is my only true failur." Heather: "Why?" She ask and Rachet was scilent for a minute till he finally says something And the scene turns into the battle of Cybertron where Be is captured and torchurd by Megatron. Rachet: "During the war for Cybertron, Bumblebee was on a scouting patrol till he was captured the Decepticon leader who shall remain nameless ordered Bee to talk. But he refused and payed a heavy price for his courage, and when he was found he was left for scrap and I did all I could to save him and I did but he lost his voice box." He says with saddest in his voice and the scene shows from Ratchet operating Bee and back to him and Heather on Berk.

The next scene at the docks where Heather is on Barf and Tuff's on Belch. Heather: "So Tuff, and Bulk how dose this work again?" She asks and Tuffnut awnser. Tuffnut: "Ok you yank on his head, he barfs up this really nasty gas and I spark it. Just don't breath it in." Heather: "Why not?" Tuffnut: "You don't wanna know. Just give me the signal." Heather: "What's the signal?" Tuffnut: "Ah man I always forget that." He says as he bangs his helmet. Heather: "How about... Fire?" Tuffnut: "Wow you're really good at this." Bulkhead: "I agree. Yeah I like that it's easy to remeber too." Tuffnut: "Much better than my sister. Who I can easily get rid of by the way. I mean Easily. I mean she looks a lot like me, sometimes I impersonate both of us." Heather: "Yeah why don't we focus on the about the task at hand?" Bulkhead: "Sorry sometime he gets off track sometimes." So Tuffnut and Heather are ready to fire. Tuffnut: "Ready?" Heather: "Ready." They aim as a ship passes by. Tuffnut: "Signal, I mean fire!" They shoot and hit a ship by accident, luckily no one was hurt. Heather: "(Gasp) What do we do now?" Tuffnut: "Usually we hide untill the Chief and Optimus finds us and we get in trouble." Bulkhead: "And leaving me to clean up the mess." Heather: "So Bulk what were you before your war?" Bulkhead: "Before the war I was a construction bot. I build stuff I break stuff, then the war came me and Jackie were part of the most die-hard group of Autobots we took missions on one else took. And many time many of our fellow Wreckers didn't come back." Heather: "I'm sorry for your loss." Bulkhead: "We knew the coast when we sign up." He says from a happy guy to a sad bot and a serious bot.

The scene changes from the docks to the next day in town and Heather is talking to Snotlout and Smokescreen about Hookfang. Heather: "I have to say Snotlout and Smokescreen your dragon is the most impressive." Snotlout: "Yeah I know, now let's talk about you and me. You never got to thank me and Smokescreen for saving your life." Heather: "(Chuckles) You're right, thank you Snotlout and Smokescreen. So how much dose he weigh exactly?" Snotlout: "Five thousand pounds give or take. He's Monsterous, remember sorta like his rider and Autobot pal, so roar of the island you and me what-you-say?" Heather: "Actually Hiccup took me on Toothless it was wonderful." She says as she walks to Hookfang and pets him while Snotlout look serprised Hiccuo got to toar the Heather on the island first. "So Snotlout how dose this fire thing work with Hookfang?" She asks. Snotlout: "It's a spit it lights his whole body on fire ok? Between you, me and Smokescreen I use it on date night. The ladies seam to love the smell." He says as he rumbs some of Hookfang's spit on him like colone. Heather: "Can he flame up on comand?" Snotlout: "Oh he can but he won't. Pigheaded dragon." Hookfang herd that and his response he shoots fire at Snotlout panes. Heather gasps and Snotlout says to her. "(Nervous chuckles) Can you give a minute?" Then runs to a feeding trod. "Just one minute!" And he jumps in the water trod. Heather: "Take as much time as you need." Then she turns to Smokescreen. "So Smokescreen what did you do during the war?" Smokescreen: "Well I was part of the elite guard they were the best besides the Wreckers but instead of combat I was guarding Icon and Alpha Trion." Heather: "Who's Alpha Trion?" Smokescreen: "He was the mentor to Optimus Prime and thought he was worthy of being a Prime." Heather: "Being a Prime? What's that?" She asks. Smokescreen: "You gotta talk to Optimus about that I didn't pay much attention in school about our history."

In front of the Haddock house Hiccup was tighting Toothless's saddle. Hiccup: "There we go bud." He says as he finishes with the saddle, meanwhile in the house Heather closes the door, and walks up to Hiccup's room and she begins to look for something she started looking in his bag, to the drour, then under the bed to find not only the book of dragons but the covenant of Primus (written in viking) next to it. Heather: "(Whipsers) Gotcha. The book of dragons." Then she sees the convenant of Primus and looks through both book but started with the book of dragons. She looks behind her hoping no ones there and as she flips through pages of the book of dragon. "Monsterous Nightmare, Gronckle, here we go 'Deadly Nadder' pecering spins, loyal, and powerful." And a familiar voice says something and Heather gasp after hearing the voice. Astrid: "Intelligent, and of corse deadly. What do you think you're doing? She says with serousness in her voice Heather is scard for know not what to do.

Later that day as the sun sets Astrid, is telling Hiccup about Heather reading from the Book of Dragons, and the book of the Covenent of Primus while she's in the room. "Well are you gonna say something?" She asks Hearher, and to her response. Heather: "I am so, SO sorry Hiccup, I was cleaning your room, and I found the books I couldn't help my self." Of course Hiccup feels sorry for her an tells her it's alright. Hiccup: "It's ok Heather." But Astrid didn't agree with him. Astrid: "It's ok? What do you mean it's ok? She's reading the Book of Dragon, and the Covenent of Primus." Hiccup: "Astrid come on lighten up." Astrid: "Me? She's the one sneaking around looking at our stuff." Hiccup: "Really? Sneaking around? W-What are you taking about?" Astrid: "I'm talking about last night near my house." Heather: "That was me, I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk. I was having terrible nightmares." Hiccup walks up to her. Hiccup: "I can imagine." Heather feels relief but Astrid on the other hand was serprised. Astrid: "Is this really happening?" Hiccup finally at his wits end. Hiccu: "Ok Astrid that's enough." Astrid also at her wits end. Astrid: "You're right Hiccup, it is." She says then walks away. Hiccup: "I'm sorry about that." He apologizes to Heather. Heather: "No, no I'm sorry. I was wrong to look at you books." Hiccup: "It's not a big deal, I trust you." He says as he puts the books under his bed. And Heather had a little smik thinking Hiccup is so gullible.

That night Heather sneaked around to Astrid's house and while Stormfly was a sleep, Heather walked to the slumbering dragon, then Stormfly wakes up. Heather: "(Whissper instructing herself) Aproch the Deadly Nadder very slowly." Then Stormfly wakes up screeching pointing her tail at Heather and revele her spikes. "Spines just like the book said. Stay in the blind spot." The she pulls out of her bag a piece of roast chicken. "I hear you like that." Stormfly pulls back her tail and sniffs the chicken and eats it and Heather pets Stormfly, and Astrid and Arcee saw as much as needed. Astrid: "What are you doing with my dragon?" Heather: "(Gasp, sign) You two really like to sneak up on people." Astrid: "Only the ones who deserve it." Arcee: "Yeah and we cought you red handed." Astrid: "And don't give us your innocent routine! She says in a threating tone. Heather: "I wouldn't think about it. You two are way to smart for that Astrid, and Arcee." Arcee: "You know when you say it like that you sound like a spy." Heather got worried till Stormfly shuves her and Heather pets her, and it's making Astrid and Acree angry. As soon as Heather stops petting Stormfly she walk to Astrid and Arcee's sides. Heather: "I think you dragon like me. See you later Stormfly." As she walks away Astrid turns to Stormfly. Astrid: "Really? Where's the loyalty?" she ask her dragon.

In the Haddock house Stoick, and Hiccup are putting away the plates from the table while Heather watches and she turns to Hiccup's room and looks under the bed to find two book gone. Heather: "(Gasp) No, no, no." She say disbelieving the books are gone the grunts as she gets up turns around to see Hiccup adding new ideas to the Book of Dragons and the Covenet of Primus is also with him. "Great. Now what?" She asks herself.

In the forest Astrid is throwing her axe and Arcee watches. Astrid: "Heather. (Mimicking her) I think you dragon likes me. (Normal voice) No one messes with me and my friends." Arcee: "I agree she bought her way into the group by her good looks and ideas." Then a twig was snapped the turn to see Heather walking in the same woods they're in. They follow her to the beach where she sits on a log, and come to think of something. Astrid: "This is stupid." Acree: "I agree, we're thinking we're not jelous till you know it we are. It just goes..." She was intureuped by Astrid. Astrid: "Wait." They see an Outcast boat coming to shore. "That's an Outcast boat." Acree: "I guess our instinces wasn't wrong. I guess we weanrt jelous." And the person coming off the boat was Savage. Astrid: "Savage." Arcee: "Guess she was a spy." Savage talking to Heather. Savage: "What have you learn about the dragons?" Heather: "I've learned a lot Savage. But there's something else, something that's gonna make Alvin very happy." Savage: "I'm listening." Astrid and Acree are over hearing everything. Heather: "They have a book, a 'book of dragons', it's got everything, everything Alvin needs to know about controling Dragons. not only that but another one about the Autobots called the 'Covenet of Primus' they it has their history, religion, culter and their leaders called the Primes." Savage: "Where are these books?" Heather: "I don't have them but I will I promise. I just... I just little more time." Savage: "Alvin isn't known for his patience, and he won't be happy having to wait." Heather: "Please you have to trust me. Once I get back to Outcast island with the books the wait will be worth it." Astrid try to get a closer hearing by some rocks fell and both Astrid and Arcee hid, and Heather, and Savage turn from where the hearing came from. "(Whisper) I better go." She says as she runs back to the village, Astrid and Acree had got what they need to prove Heather's a spy, so they run back to the village.

Astrid, pows the door of Hiccup's house while Hiccup's asleep on the floor Toothless growls a bit after seeing it just her, and kicks Hiccup to wake him up. Astrid: "Wake up!" Hiccup: "(Groans) What?! Why would you do that?! Why?" Astrid respons: "Saving our butts and tail pips, me and Arcee saw Heather talking to Savage. She working with the Outcast." Hiccup: "What? She's upstairs sleeping." Astrid: "Oh yeah? Let's go and find out." But unknow to them Heather made her way back in Hiccup's room from the sun-door in the sealing, she jumps down on Hiccup's bed and as Astrid and Hiccup entered his bed room to Astrid surprised to Heather in Hiccup's bed pretend to be a sleep. Heather: "(Yahn) Hay guys. Is everything ok?" Hiccup: "Yes Heather, everything fine." As Hiccup and Astrid walked outside where Bee and Arcee were waiting. "Astrid don't you think you and Arcee saw something else? I mean it's pretty dark out there." Astrid: "We know what we saw, the girl is not who you think she is." Hiccup: "So who is she?" Astrid: "I don't know, nobody knows. She just mysteriously wash up on our beach you don't find that strange?" Hiccup: "No because her ship was taken over by pirates, her whole island under siege." Astrid: "The only thing under siege is your brain. You not thinking clearly." Hiccup: "Oh really? Me?" Astrid: "Hiccup! The Outcast can be attacking any minute." Hiccup: "Astrid. If there one thing I know: Is that Heather is not working for the Outcast."

While Astrid was talking with Hiccup about Heather Bee and Arcee were doing the same thing. Arcee: "Bee you and Hiccup are blined because of a pretty face." Bumblebee beeping: "(Arcee I've been with you for an number of stelar cycales, I fought with on this planet for seventeen years and I know when you're right and wrong.)." Arcee: "Bee me and Astrid saw Heather talking with Savage about taking the Book of Dragons, and the Covenet of Primus. We lost one home to a tyrants and his followers, I'm not parpared to lose another. Heather is working with the Outcast." Bumblebee beeping: "(Look I think I can judge a person, and Heather isn't working with the Outcast.)."

On Outcast island, in a cage similar to the dragon academy on Berk, the Outcasts are trying to get a Monsterous Nightmare under control, but it breathers fire on them. Alvin: "Instrasting. There's really no rhyme or reason for that thing is there? It just catches fire at will." He says as he touches a piece of falling ash on his finger on purpose. Savage: "That's why we need the book, she says everything the boy knows documented in its pages. (Chuckles evily) If we have it, we can control any dragon. And the it gets better, there's another book called 'the Covenet of Primus', everything about the metal Giants where they come from, their history, religion, and ect. If we have that we may even know their weaknesses." Alvin: "And why don't holding these books in me hands?" Savage: "You will be." Alvin: "Good, because your life depends apon it." As Alvin walks away Savage points out to himself. Savage: "I hated when he says that."

The next morning on Berk at Hiccup's house Hiccup is starting to get worried while his dad was filling a sake with potatoes. Hiccup: "Hay Dad have you seen the books?" Stoick: "You have to be more spasific." Hiccup: "The Book of Dragons and the Covenet of Primus. I can't find them anywhere." Then Astrid barges in. Astrid: "She's gone!" She says as the Chief and his son turn to Astrid. Hiccup: "Heather?" Astrid: "No, Stormfly little miss innocents stole my dragon." Hiccup realized he was wrong and she was write.

At the dragon academy the gang their dragons and Autobots and their ship weren't to thrilled. Fishlegs: "This is bad, this is bad, this is bad. This is catastrophic. If Alvin gets that book..." He's interuped by Hiccup. Hiccup: "He won't. Heather, I can't believe it." Snotlout: "Me neither. How could she walk away from this?" Gesturing himself. Hiccup: "How could I not see it?" Tuffnut: "Because your brain was under siege." Hiccup: "Do you even know what that means?" Tuffnut: "Yes. No? It's not good is it?" Astrid: "No it's not." She says as she mounts on Toothless. Optimus Prime: "I can believe Alvin would use a child for his evil, he has stooped lower than he can go." Ultra Magnus: "It can't be help sir, she is and I quote 'a wolf in sheep's wale'. Alvin sent a spy, Heather being the wolf among us the sheep, and we must stop her." Hiccup: "Astrid look..." He was interuped by Astrid. Astrid: "Save when you get me my dragon back." Hiccup: "Ok let's go. We let her reach Outcast island." He says as he mounts on Toothless, and the others mount on their Dragons, and the Autobots in their ship.

Meanwhile Heather is flying Stormfly and it's hard than it looks. Heather: "Whoa, Whoa! Easy! Trying to come Stormfly but it isn't easy, but on her tail was the Dragon riders and Autobots. Astrid: "We're never gonna catch them! Stormfly is too fast!" She informs them but Hiccup disagrees. Hiccup: "When you're riding her defiantly. Not with a stranger." They cept looking Snotlout sees something. Snotlout: "What's that up ahead?" Hiccup: "It's Heather and she ever gonna be sorry she helped me with Toothless's speed." Then Toothless shoots like a jet, as they are neck to neck. "I'll get you in close." Then Heather pulls out of her bag a piece of chicken. "Is that chicken? Is that what you've been..." He was inturupted by Astrid. Astrid: "Really? You wanna talk about that now?" As Stormfly increase speed and Toothless hot on their trail. Hiccup: "I'm gonna pull in right above her." He tells Astrid, and they go up high and dive bomb near Stormfly. Astrid: "Ok, ok hold it steady!" Then she jumps on to Stormfly. "Going somewhere?" She asks Heather and she kicks her off, but Astrid grabs Stormfly's tail. "Stormfly tail whip!" And she is lift up to behind Heather and has her in the neck hold with the right arm and threading to hit her with the left fist. Tuffnut: "This is gonna be awesome!" As the fight between Astrid and Heather Fishlegs sees Outcast island. Fishlegs: "Uh Hiccup? I really hate to be the voice of doom, but we just cross into Outcast waters." He point and Hiccup looks down and sees sharp rocks. Hiccup: "Hay Astrid, you might wanna move this along." Astrid: "Give me a minute, she's stronger than she look." And Heather tries to push Astrid's face, as they get closer and close. At a catapult Savage and a few Outcast were getting ready to fire. Outcast 1: "Make ready! Fire!" They luanch a fire ball at them and a multiple dragon riders and Autobots, and they keep dogging them. Hiccup: "Uh Astrid?" Astrid grunting. Astrid: "Don't you ever! Touch my dragon!" Then Heather is knocked off Astrid tries to grab her but is too late. Snotlout: "I'll get the girl." Hiccup: "I'm going after the books." The two cousins dive to get the girl and books. Snotlout: "Gotcha. I knew you couldn't stay away." He says saving Heather and carring her like Super-man and Lois. Hiccup: "Come on bud we need to get those books." As the get close while fire balls we're still shot at them. "Come on, come on, come on!" He says trying to reach it but keeps missing it till more and more fire balls cept coming till on of them sims his arms. "Noooo!" The books are now in Outcast island, and they others have to make a retreat to Berk, while Hiccup puts pressure on the wound. Fishlegs: "Please tell me you got them." Hiccup: "I was too late. Alvin has the Book of dragons and the Covenet of Primus."

To be continued

**Boy that was a long one I'm sorry it took so long but you're wait will be rewarded. Please list any idea, comment and ect...**


	11. Heather report part 2

**I'm sorry it took so long for the last chapter I was in the Smokey Mountains for three days and had writers block for some parts. But anyway here's part 2.**

Intro: Toothless' eye opens and he and the other dragons and dragon riders shoot fire at the Autobots and they come out of the flames in vehicle and transform into their robot form and the dragon riders and Autobots charge out of the dragon academy, and Alvin fires a crossbow and Savage charges behind to front of Alvin and both Optimus, and Hiccup on Toothless charge together and punch Alvin together. Dreamworks Dragons riders of Berk and Transformers Prime.

In the forest Heather was running and panting like someone was chasing her and finally she reaches a beach sees a boat and runs till it explodes, and lands face down alive and looks up and sees Astrid on Stormfly and Acree coming out of the woods in her motorcycle mode and changes into her robot mode and points her guns at Heather. Astrid: "You can break out of jail as manny time as you want but you're never getting off this island!" Acree: "You are guilty, for deceiving us and you will be punish for it." Stormfly grabs Heather by her claws.

Back in the Berk prison by Astrid. Astrid: "Forget it Heather we have dragons and Autobots." She says as she closes the cell door. Heather: "Astrid, I have to get back to Outcast island." Astrid: "Yeah I bet you do." She says disbelieving. Heather: "You don't understand, Alvin has my parents!" She says trying to plead to Astrid. Astrid turns and asks a question. Astrid: "(Scoff) Yeah, and what happen to the Pirates?" Still disbelieving. Heather: "(Sigh) There were never any pirates. (Sigh) I made it up. But I had too, I needed you to trust me." Astrid: "Well guess what? We don't. Not anymore." She says and she walks away.

On Outcast island Savage, and three other Outcast find the books. Outcast 1: "Uh... Are those the books?" Savage: "Looks like it. The only question is..." The see the books in front of a yellow orange Gronckel... "How are we gonna get to them?" Outcast 1: "Hu... If we had the dragon book, then maybe it could tell us what to do." Savage looks at him thinking is he really that stupid? Savage: "You mean one of those books?" He says pointing his bone at them. Outcast 1: "Uh... Right." Savage: "The husky smart one rides one these dragons, they're very gentle, so go take them from it." He says as the Gronckel is licking its front left leg, but the dragon disagrees with Savage. "What are you waiting for its just one little dragon now go." The Outcast worked up some courage and begins to walk to the books and dragon. Outcast 1: "Uh... Hello there dragon. Hu if you wouldn't mind I just uh... Like to barrow your books." But the Gronckel's response was he put his foot both books and breather hot air on the Outcast, and tears him apart while he screams in pain and the other just covered their eyes. Savage: "Oh. That didn't work. Who's next?" The two Outcast try not to get involved. Outcast 2: "(Whisles)." Outcast 3: "Don't look at me." Savage is the one and he walks to the books.

Back on Berk Snotlout was loading a mini catapult and launches it at Fishlegs who's riding Meatlug in the air and they turn to have Meatlug eat it. Fishlegs: "Hay! That was a little close Snotlout!" Snotlout: "Quit whinin' Fishlegs." He says and Fishlegs got and angry and Meatlug breaths at Snotlout who ducks before he gets hit. "Hay cut it out!" Fishlegs: "Quit whinnin' Snotlout." Hiccup riding on Toothless as he, Toothless, Bee, and Optimus walk up to them. Hiccup: "nice job guys. But remember, the Outcast arn't be coming one at a time." Fishlegs: "No need to remind me. We're under enough stress." Hiccup: "Remember, we're gonna have only one shot of getting the book of dragons and the Covenet of Primus back." Fishlegs: "Uh didn't I made my self clear about the stress?" He says as he and Meatlug fly over them. Bumblebee beeping: "(Yes you made yourself clear but some can work hard under stress.)." Fishlegs argument: "Well not me." As Tuffnut and Ruffnut riding on Barf and Belch, Barf breathed out some much gas and Belch spark it that it almost hit Hookfang, then Astrid on Stormfly landing in the acedemy and Arcee drives in. Astrid: "Too early Snotlout we have to time it perfectly." Snotlout: "It wasn't me it was them." He points to the twins. Ruffnut: "Sorry." Tuffnut: "Yeah still working out the kinks. Smokescreen: "Yeah and while you're at that try doing it with some style. Like my old buddy named Jass says; 'Do it in style or don't do it at al.'" He says to the twins. Then Hookfang lands while he's on fire. Astrid: "Can you calm him down?" Snotloutd: "Fine what ever." And Snotlout calms him down by grabbing Hookfang's horns and dose the same thing you do with a bull, and Hookfang's asleep and fire is off. "Figure out that one yesterday. He likes it." Fishlegs on Meatlug lands. Fishlegs: "Wait. He like having his horns bent to the ground?" Ruffnut: "Tuffnut dose." Tuffnut: "I do?" He asks and Ruffnut tackles him to the ground and to his respons. "Ah yeah that dose feel kinda nice. The dirt's soft." He says as his face is on the ground, then Bulkhead walks up. Bulkhead: "I agree, I mean me and Jackie like the rough stuff too." Astrid: "Can we get on with this? There could be a whole army coming at us." Snotlout: "Well? We're waiting." He said sarcastically then Astrid on Stormfly fly up in the air. "Hit it!" Said Snotlout, then Hookfang breaths fires to make a wall as the twins and Bulkhead move out of the way. Astrid: "Spike Stormfly. Now!" and Stormfly shoots through the fire-wall hitting the academy's wall and even Tuffnut's helmet lucky it didn't go through it, and Arcee fires in the fire wall to make smoke with the Energon blast shot and transform her blasters into blades and she covers her blades in Hookfang's spit and jump over the fire wall and lit the blades on fire scratching the academy's walls and on Bulkhead's chest with two A's and one S. Tuffnut: "Kinda like that too. Make a note." Bulkhead: "Nice of what you did Astrid, but Arcee did you really had to scratch my chest plate? And what's with the A's and S?" Acree: "It stands for Astrid, Arcee, and Stormfly." Smokescreen: "Now that's style." Hiccup: "Those are gonna work great." He says as Astrid lands. Bumblebee beeping: "(I agree, with our combind abilities and technology we'll beat those Outcast in no time.)." Fishlegs: "You know, all this training is nice if we had the book, but Alvin's not just hand it over to us." Ratchet: "I agree, he prove it by being ruthless and sadistic, and maybe have a short temper." Astrid: "No. But maybe Alvin will hand it over to 'Heather'." Fishlegs: "Hu... (Whisper to Hiccup) I think Astrid's been eating dragon nip again." Then Astrid elbow his Fishlegs. "Ow!" He says in pain. "Why's is it always violence with you?!" He says in pain. Astrid: "It's not violence its communication." Hiccup: "So you're suggesting we let Heather go?" Astrid: "Yep sorta." Bumblebee beeping: "(That's the most ridiculous idea I ever heard, w-w-what if she turns on us?)." Fishlegs agrees: "Yep dragon nip." Then Astrid punches Fishlegs in the gut and he sounds like a little girl.

At Outcast island Alvin is still waiting for the book of dragons and the book of the Covenet of Primus, and Savage is the one who deliever them with his helmet hot and a piece of lava on it. Alvin: "What's that on you're helmet?" He says as he touches it only to get burn by the touch. Savage respons: "Lava. Gronckel chapter. You might wanna read it." He says as he opens the book of dragons. Alvin: "Hu... This is all very interesting." Says as he barrows the book and reads it. "Hu! I have to see it to believe it. Where's the girl?" He says as he turns to Savage. Savage: "She was capture after she made the drop." Alvin clicks his tongue. Alvin: "How unfortunate for her, but hay lets give this a try shall we? But after I read the Covenet of Primus." Then he opens the book and reads it in viking. "'Before the beginning, there was Primus, and there was Unicron. One the incarnation of creation, the other of destruction. For eons Primus and Unicron battled. The balance of Power shifting more times than could be counted. Only by creating the thirteen. The original Primes. Was Primus finally ablie to defeat Unicron and cast him out. Primus became one with the very core of Cybertron creating life through the Well of AllSparks, while Unicron was never heard from again.' Hu very interesting story I guess this Optimus Prime is a leader but I wonder what happen to the others? Let's find out shall we?"

Back at Berk the gang was loading up supplies on a boat for Astrid's plan while Fishlegs had his concerns. Fishlegs: "Th-th-this is gonna work right? Cuase if this dosent work, Alvin's gonna know all of our dragon secret. And if he knows all our dragon secrets..." He's inturupted by Hiccup. Hiccup: "Fishlegs! It will work." Ratchet: "We went through the odds of it working and the fact that Alvin may not remember a face is 100.45 to 1." They turn to their right coming to them. Hiccup: "Look that must be." What looks like Heathee comin' to them with Arcee beside her. Ruffnut: "Heather!" Tuffnut: "Get her! That rimes!" The twin drop the supplies and charge at her, the twins then jumped on her and Arcee is not serprised. "You, must stay here, stand still! How many time must we...?" He was intrupted by a punch from Heather and a punch to Ruffnut. Astrid: "It me you mutton heads!" It was Astrid disguised as Heather and to everyone's besides Acree, Hiccup, and Optimus was serprised. Tuffnut: "Sorry Astrid totally unconvincing." Astrid: "Oh yeah I can tell." She says as she walks by the twin and hops on the boat. Hiccup: "Are you sure about this?" Astrid: "No, but its our only chance." Acree: "I mean if Alvin has the book he'll suspect some of us would try to retake it but how I don't think he'll predicted a spy infiltration." Hiccup: "Will be shadowing you from the sky." Astrid argument: "I don't need shadowing." Hiccup: "Just incase, you know it will make me feel better." A moment of scilence. Astrid: "Fine but stay out of site, if Alvin sees you it will all be over." Hiccup: "Don't worry about us, just get the book and get out of there." He says and Optimus walk to Astrid. Optimus Prime: "Now remember Astrid we have only one shot at this, but we can hope Alvin isn't the kind who can remember a face." As Astrid sits down in the boat Fishlegs pushes the boat out to sea. Hiccup: "Hay Astrid? Be safe." As she sails off Hiccup has his concerns about Astrid.

At the Berk jail Bucket is delivering food for the real Heather. Bucket: "Anyone here hungry?" He says carrying a bowl of food he look sees no one in the cell. "Ah not again. Stoick is gonna kill me." He opens the cell mutters saying "no good" but Heather was hanging from the ceiling and drops on Bucket and he pases out, and drags his unconscious body in the cell and closes it from the outside. Heather: "Sorry Bucket, but I I have to get to Outcast island and nothing's going to stop me." She says then she runs to find a way off Berk.

As Astrid sail her way to Outcast island shore she keeps reading the map to the shore then a Monsterous Nightmare attacks her barley knocking her over board. Astrid finally makes it to shore and pulls the boat so it dosent get swept up by the tides. She looks around hopeing to find Outcast. Savage: "We thought you've been captured." Astrid touches he hair thinking they think she's Heather. Astrid: "(Trying to act like Heather) I was but I got away." At first Savage had his suspicions and move close to her. Savage: "Well it's good to have you back safe and sound. Get rid of her." He says to the other Outcasts. Astrid: "What?!" Savage: "Don't need you anymore." Astrid: "Savage wait! You do need me I can prove it." She says the. She begins to walk to him and he turn to her. "You have the book right? I watch them, I learn from them. Trust me, that book is only worth something if you know how to use it."

Back on Berk, Heather slowly sees Stormfly sleeping, and as she puts her hand on the dragon it woke up and luanch some of her spikes at her. Heather: "(Whispers to herself) Ok never startle a sleeping Nadder." She says removing one of the spikes and slow while taking to Stormfly. "Hay. It's me girl, your old pal Heather. You and I are going on a little trip." She says picking up a saddle. "I'm just gonna put this saddle on you." Stormfly sniffs Heather trying see if she has her special food. "Sorry girl no chicken tonight." As she puts the saddle on. "See? No big deal. Ok good girl." As she mounts on Stormfly and relaxing. "(Sigh) That wasn't so hard. Now let's go find Astrid." As they are about to take off they hear a cock sound she turns to see Arcee pointing her blaster at her. Arcee: "You're not getting off Berk on Stormfly a second time. I figure a boat or a ship would take too long and barrowing our ship would be useless becuase you're too small and you can't either read, or control our technology." Heather pleading: "Please Arcee I must get to Outcast island and not only for my parents but maybe before Alvin catches up knowing she's Astrid." Arcee: "Don't try to give me your lies I can tell when someone's lying." Heather: "Really? You now know the reason why I was sent here but you don't know the reason behind the reason." Arcee: "I doubt that, there is a real reason." Heather: "(Sigh) I'd try to tell you, but since you won't listen, Stormfly spike shot!" Stormfly shoots at Arecc sticking her to the wall, as Heather and Stormfly fly off to Outcast island. Arcee: "Scrap." She cursed knowin' she let Heather escape. And as Heather riding of Stormfly she keeps telling her to keep going. Heather: "Come girl, come on Stormfly! Yeah come on!" She says with a smile on her face.

As for the other dragon riders they are riding their dragons from a distance from Outcast island and Fishlegs is doubting this plan. Fishlegs: "I wanna go on record as saying; I'm not so sure about this plan Hiccup." He says to Hiccup about the plan, but Hiccup his respond. Hiccup: "If you have another one im open." Fishlegs: "I'm just thinking landing in a wild dragon's nesting ground. Is really gonna freak Meatlug out." And Meatlug grunts in agreement but Hiccup has his doubts. Hiccup: "Really? What dose she feel about flaming arrows and catapuls?" Fishlegs responds: "Uh yeah she dosent really like thoughs either." Hiccup: "Ah you think?" Snotlout ridding next to Fishlegs and mock him (as usual). Snotlout: "Tell you what Fishlegs. When we get there why don't you lay back and let the REAL dragons do the work." Fishlegs argument to Snotlout. Fishlegs: "Yeah you really have no idea what a swarm of angry wild dragons are cappibalable of?" As the twins fly between Fishlegs to give him their point of view. Tuffnut: "You know what would be awesome?" He asks Ruffnut and she responds. Ruffnut: "Flaming arrows, catapults." Both Tuffnut and Ruffnut: "And wild dragons!" Fishlegs: "That makes three of you." He says as they continue flying on their dragons.

On Outcast island in main cave HQ Alivin is reading the Book of dragons and the book of the Covenet of Primus. Alvin: "Seams pretty straight forward to me." He says and closes the books. Astrid: "It's anything but straight forward Alvin." And Alvin respons to it. Alvin: "If there's one thing I learn; is that people will say anything to keep them selfs alive. Isn't that right Savage?" Savage: "Right as usual Alvin." Alvin: "(Chuckles) See? Now you say I need you to interpret what's in these books to use them properly. I say it's nothing but a ploy." Astrid: "Fine. Give it a try." Alvin had is suspicion then tosses it to an Outcast guard with a spear and shield. Alvin: "You heard the girl." He says and the guard and read the Nadder chapter as he walks to a Nadder and gulps in fear. Outcast 4: "Easy!" He says trying to hold the Nadder but let's go of the stick, and runs. Guard: "Uh alright. Seems easy enough. What kind of dragon is this?" He as Alvin and he points to Astrid. Astrid: "Its a Deadly Nadder. You need the page number?" She says crossing her arms and asks. Guard: "Uh no, no. Uh right here. Uh 'Deadly Nadder; Like to preen very sure of itself, constant grumming.' Uh alright 'while peil to its vanity.'"" He says as Alvin distrust what Astrid says thinking she's still Heather. As he walks to the dragon he tries to be nice to it. "Well you're serenely a lovely girl. Or or you a handsome boy? Who can tell?" The dragon didn't take kindly and whips out it's tale with spikes and launches only for Astrid to pick a shield and uses to save the Outcast guard. Alvin was surprised to see how it happen. Astrid: "Like I said." She says as she tosses the shield with three spikes on it. "The book can only get you so fare. Alvin." Alvin hates to admit it but she was right.

Back at Berk Arcee finally breaks free from Stormfly's spikes. Arcee: "Finally it took me a while but worth it. I need to warn Optimus but if I do we'll have to abort the mission, I can't let that happen." WheelJack: "Let what Happen Arcee?" Arcee turns around and sees WheelJack walking to her, and she's releafe its Optimus or Ultra Magnus. Arcee: "I have to tell you but you can't tell either Optimus or Magnus. Ok?" WheelJack nods in agreement, but didn't know why. WheelJack: "I'm hearing what you're saying but I need to ask why?" Arcee: "For starters Heather broke free and used Stormfly to fly out of here but I try stop her till she used Stormfly's spikes sticking me to the wall it took me five hours to get free but don't tell the other espeacily Hiccup, and the twins will never let me hear the end of it. And because Optimus may call off the mission to get the books and Astrid back." WheelJack understood and came up with an idea. WheelJack: "I have an idea we'll take the ship. I just added a cloaking device on it and a silencer on the boosters, she'll run smooth and quit, they hardly see user hear us coming." Arcee: "Than lets roll." So the two Autobots run to the ship.

Back at the dragon riders as they flying into wild dragon territory Hiccup sees no wild dragons. Hiccup: "You see this Fishlegs? You got yourself worked up over nothing." He says as he passes Fishlegs who's releaf. Until they see four dragons in front of them, two Nadders and two Gronckles. Fishlegs: "Uh you were saying?" Hiccup: "Guys remember stick to the plan. No matter how crazy it get." Snotlout: "Crazy? I love crazy bring it! Wait what's the plan again?" He asks Hiccup, as the wild dragons come after them, but the dragon riders go up over them. Hiccup: "Now! FIRE!" He yells as unloads the basket he has on his back full of fish, then everyone did as well, the wild dragons went for the easy meal. As the dragon riders pass them they're relieve and excited. Fishlegs: "Sweet." Snotlout: "Yes! We did it! Stupid dragons." He says holing a fish in his hand and a Nadder snatches him off of Hookfang. Hiccup removes the basket from his back and he and Toothless goes after Snotlout. The dragon is holding Snotlout and it's not letting go. Hiccup: "Will you just let go of the fish? I'll catch you!" Snotlout: "No! That's my lunch!" Hiccup: "Now!" He says and Snotlout lets go of the fish and lands on the back of Toothless, as the wild dragon lands eating the fish, as the dragon riders make their way to Outcast island.

As Arcee and WheelJack made their way to Outcats island in their ship, WheelJack started to question Arcee's knowing right from wrong about Heather. WheelJack: "So... Do you think Heather was lying about her parents being captured by Alvin?" Arcee: "Of course she was lying I mean do you think she would come up with better story than that." WheelJack: "I don't think so." Arcee turn to WheelJack. "I mean think about it, she lied to get in right? Than why would she lie to get out, I mean there's no reason she needs too. And she dosent strike me as a Outcast type." Arcee: "How do you know?" WheelJack: Becuase I once I saw a Decepticon, he wasn't a soldier, not like a Decepticon soldier he was more honorable than Dreadwing, or Skyquake he was a guy trying to get out of the Decepticons and asked me to take him with me. He name was 'Drift', and he took one of the ships leaving Cybertron to find a new home among the stars." Arcee: "Did you ever thought he was lying?" WheelJack: "At first yes, until I saw into his optic and with one look, if had the power chose which side he could have been on. He would have made that chose in a heartbeat." Arcee didn't look into Heather's eyes not REALLY look just saw her face but not her soul. Arcee: "I wish I had that ability to see like you." WheelJack: "You can, all you have to do is close your mind, eyes steady, and open heart and you can see what's truely been there the whole time." Arcee took the time an though, about what WheelJack said and though Heather is telling, the truth about her parents.

The next day on Outcast island in front of a door leading into their arena, Savage pushes Astrid forward, as she turns around yo Alvin and Savage, who are walking to her, and she holds out her arm asking for something. Alvin: "What is it?" He asks and she responds. Astrid: "The book. I need it, and the book of the Covenet or Primus later when I have time to read it later." Alvin had his douts about her. "Why I'd didn't memerized it." So Alvin gives the book of dragons and the Covenet of Primus to her, and pushes her into the arena and closes the door behind her. She turns to one of the dragon gates closes her eyes and tighten her grip on the book. Astrid: "(Whispers) Please be a Nadder, please be a Nadder, please be a Nadder, please be a Nadder. Please be a Nadder, please be a Nadder." Then a flaming Monsterous Nightmare pops out roaring like crazy. "Ah great!" She says sarcastilty so she opens the book of dragons to find anything on Mosterous Nightmares. Alvin: "Well? I'm waiting." He says as Astrid has bit of angry look on her face then turns back to the dragon. Astrid: "Alright big boy it's you, and me." As she walks to the dragon it burst into flames sending her flying back as she gets back up she's pointing out what not to do. "OK, check that off the list. How about the direct approach?" She says then runs to the dragon, and goes for the tail and Alvin's enjoying the battle. Alvin: "Ho our little Heather is feistier than I remember." Back in the arena and Astrid's hanging on till the dragon whips her off sending her flying to the wall. "(Yelling) This isn't anything my soldiers haven't alread tried! You need to do better!" Astrid: "(Groans) The one time I wish Snotlout was here. (Whispers to herself) Snotlout." She runs screaming, to the dragon and jumps on its horns wrestling like a bull, till it smashes her against the wall, and Alvin looks at the and quickly come to peace what happen. Alvin: "Well that's the end of that." Savage: "Wait look." They see Astrid using all her might to pull the dragon off. Astrid: "(Grunting) These thing don't... Ah!" Then she wrestles like a bull till she twises the head enough to the ground. Alvin: "What? Oh, oh I toiled you she knows what she's doing." Savage: "Yes you certainly did." He says sarcastically. As Astrid gets on the back of the dragon. Astrid: "(Sigh) What do you say we get out of here?" She says as she pats the dragon and to its responds it lets her ride him and she picks up the books. Then some guards come out weapons and shields, the dragon breaths fire on them. Alvin: "Going somewhere Heather?" Astrid: "As fare away from this place as possible!" She yells as woman and man walk up to Alvin with Savage behind them and they don't look any where near Outcast. Alvin: "Without your parents?" Asrtrid: "(Whispers to herself) Parents? She was telling the truth?" Alvin: "I might see my way clear to trade over those books." Astrid though hard enough till Alvin speaks again. "Or you can leave and I will kill them."

On the other half of the island the dragon riders landed and are planing what to do next. Snotlout: "Kaka! Kaka!" Hiccup: "What are you doing?" Snotlout: "Coocoo! Coocoo! Duh that's our signal." Hiccup: "Guys we don't give the signal this time, Astrid dose we talked about this." Fishlegs: "Like any of this matters anyway. She's almost an hour later. Ho we should have never let her go. Alvin must have figure out what was going on. (Gasp)." Tuffnut: "Costum sucked, I toiled you guy." Hiccup: "Guys, she'll be here it's Astrid." though Hiccup is worried.

Back in the Arena Astrid still disguised as Heather, and Alvin has the real Heather's parents. Alvin: "Well? Let's have them." Astrid: "Send them over first!" Alvin: "Fine." He says then he pushes the parents. "Off you go." As they walk to Astrid when they see her face they're confused. Astrid: "Mom! Dad!" She says she hugs them making them confused more. " I'm a friend of Heather's I'm here to help." Alvin: "Do you realize I'll never let you out of here without those book?" Astrid: "No kidding!" She yells at Alvin, then she tunrs to Heather's parents. "When I tell you, drop to the ground it's about get really hot in here." As Astrid looks at the books she's turns to Alvin. Alvin: "Ho Heather, I'm waiting." He says holding his hand out. Then Astrid throws the books in the air. Astrid: "No!" She says to Heather's parents, then turns to the dragon. "Sorry about this boy." She says then punches the dragon making it angry to burst in flames and breather fire on Avlvin and his guards. As Astrid runs for the books and Heather's parents run for it Alvin pull out and throws bolas at the farther who falls Astrid turns to him she tries to help him up but Alvin walk to them and she put her whole body on the books. Alvin grabs Astrid by the hair and pull her up and takes the books away. Alvin: "Heather, Heather, Heather." He says sounding disappointed but he removes his hand from Astrid hair and found black spot on his hand and realized who she really is. "Or are you?" He says clogging his first and popping his nuckles.

Back at the dragon riders who are still waiting for Astrid, with the books. Hiccup finally see Astrid. Hiccup: "Theres Astrid." Fishlegs: "Who's that with her?" Pointing to Heather's parents. Hiccup: "I don't know." As Astrid waves white a smile on her face. "But that's the signal. Ok let's go bud." He says to Toothless as he hops on him and they fly to the, and land but Heather's parents are scared of Toothless. "Who's this?" Astrid awnsers: "Heather's parents. She was telling the truth just like we planed." Then Outcast guards appear from behind two trees. And Alvin and Savage emerge from behind a large rock formation. Alvin: "Oy there they are! Get em'!" He points to Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, and Heather's parnets as they surround them. "(Chuckles) Well Hiccup. I bet you're surpried to see me." Hiccup: "Yeah, not really, this is where you live right?" Toothless growls a bit. "Easy bud. Looks like he's got us this time." He says to his dragon. Alvin: "You know Hiccup, with this book of dragons, your knowledge of dragon, your metal Giants, and my knowledge of warfare, we can make quite the team. How dose that sound?" Hiccup counting his fingers of what he thinks of Alvin's plan. Hiccup: "Insane, demented, delusional, stupid?" Alvin: "Alright we'll just have to agree to disagree. You're a smart boy Hiccup, you know I can't let you leave the island." Hiccup responses: "And you're a smart murderouse barabaian Alvin. You know I have a better plan than this." Alvin: "So do I." He says clutching his fist. Hiccup: "Now!" Alvin: "Now!" Then the dragon rider come flying in Snotlout, on Hookfang and started breathing on some Outcast, Fishlegs riding Meatlug head-butts a guard and the twin on Barf and Belch grabs a guard and swing him and tosses him. Till Alvin's trap hits in, where some guard use crossbows and some capture Fishlegs and Meatlug in a net after they hit two guards. Fishlegs: "This wasn't part of the plan Hiccup." As for the twins a guard lasows the twin's dragon and pulls them off it. As Hiccup on Toothless fires at three guards on to have their shields block it. Astrid beats up and takes an Outcast guard's shield. Hookfang continue breaths fire but it's not working. Snotlout: "There's too many!" He said and Hiccup doges a arrow. As a guard with a sword aporches the twins. Astrid: "We're never gonna get out of here!" She said and Hiccup widens his eyes in surprised. Then a screech was heard, then a Nadder frees Fishlegs and Meatlug from the net and buts the rope of Barf and Belch's necks. "Is that?" Astrid asks and its Stormfly and Heather. Hiccup: "Heather." Astrid: "Stormfly!" As Heather flys on Stormfly around them but shes not only at the party the Autobots who came in just in time flying in their ship that turns off its clocking device. WheelJack on the Audiospeakers: "Did anyone called for clean up?" Alvin: "What? Heather and those Metal Giants?" As Stormfly lands and Acree emerges from the ship. Arcee: Great to see everyone but let's..." She stop seeing Heather's parents... "Uh who are those two?" She kneels to Hiccup and asks. Hiccup: "Apparently Heather's parents." Arcee: "Sorry for the misunderstanding." Heather: "It's alright." Astrid: "I'm sorry I didn't believe you too." Heather: "It's ok, I wouldnt believe me either." Astrid: "No lets get your parents." She says as she hops on Stormfly, and Acree joins them after she transforms into a motorcycle. The dragon rider on their dragons fly up while Arcee drives and WheelJack still in the ship fly too. Arcee drives till she jumps transform and punches two guards then gets up and turn to Heater's parents, who are scard of her. Arcee: "Don't worry, I'm a friends and I'm not going to hurt you." She says and she grabs them and lifts them up. "Astrid, Heather, Stormfly catch!" She says and tosses them in the air and Stormfly catches them. Heather: "Mom, dad hang on!" The twins were surrounded by two guards till Barf and Belach saves them and they high five each other. Hiccup on Toothless flying in the air. Hiccup: "Alright guys just like we practice." They fly over the enemy area. "Ruffnut cover fire." Ruffnut: "It's about time." As they fly over three catapults and Barf breaths gas on them. Tuffnut: "I love this part! Wait for it." Then he spars the gas with Belch as they fly out the catapults explods. Until a secret one was launched at them, Hiccup and Toothless got out of the way only for Fishlegs and Meatlug to get in the way. Hiccup: "Fishlegs in-coming!" Only for Meatlug to catch it with her mouth and eat it. Fishlegs: "Wow! Nice catch girl. Now lava blast." They shoot at the catapult top allowing the guards to run. "That's it Meatlug." But WheelJack agreed and disagreed. WheelJack on the Audiospeakers: "Hay Fishlegs, you only gave them a scar but still left burning catapult top mean they can still use it, they can still crank it I'll take care of that." So he fires at it blowing it up into splinters and metal pieces. Heather: "Yeah!" She yells in joy and Outcast guars continue to fire at Stormfly with crossbows. Astrid: "Now Snotlout!" And Hookfang burst into flames. Snotlout: "Go for it!" And Stormfly launches her spikes at Hookfang and the spikes go over him to the flames and hit the tree around the Outcast still burning and they retreat. "Yeh-Ha! Are you feeling the heat boys? Cuase I sure am!" Hiccup still flying on Toothless. Hiccup: "Great job guys. Now let's get home." Arcee runs for the ship and WheelJack opens the back bay doors and Arcee jumps on it from the side of a large rocky sharp spike. Acree: "You heard the kid lets get out of here." As the dragon riders and Autobots leave Alvin and Savage watch. Alvin: "They're getting away! Stop them!" He says then puts Savage is the catapult though Savage has his disagreement. Savage: "Shouldn't we test this first?" But Alvin launches at the dragon riders as Savage screams. He hits Astrid and Hiccup eyes widen as he watches as they fall out of the sky hit tree branches. Though Savage tree branch brake and he falls, As Astrid tries to climb the branch breaks too. As she tries to get up Alvin is in front of her and picks her up. Alvin: "Why you little..." He mutters. Hiccup: "Astrid!" As Hiccup and Toothless chases and shoot after Alvin carrying Astrid on his back to a cliff side. Alvin hold Astrid by his hand over the water. Alvin: "Surender or... You know the rest." Hiccup risk the one he loves. Hiccup: "Do it bud." Toothless is ready to fire until Astrid turns and sees the same Nightmare she fought in the arena. Astird: "Hiccup, don't shoot." Toothless stops before he fires, and the Monsterous Nightmare flies up and knocks Astrid out of Alvin's hand and him to the ground. Astrid take the opertunit and takes the books from Alvin's belt and hops on the dragon and Alvin gets back up slowly and watches as the dragon rider fly home. Hiccup: "Who is that?" Gesturing the Monsterous Nightmare. Astrid: "Just a new friend I made." As Alvin watch as they fly off he's impressed what the dragon did. Alvin: "Did you see that? The dragon came for her. It protected her. Savage: "Bonded with her. We need to get that book back Alvin." Alvin: "Why we need more than that book, wee need that boy." Stranger with a female voice: "You'll need someone who can help you both a person on ther inside and someone who know a certain Autobot's fear." Alvin: "Who's there? Show yourself coward!" Then a metal giant with bug like eyes approach them and Savage is scared out of his mind while Alvin smirk. Stranger with a femal voice: "I see you're a lot smarter than you look. I praspose a deal. I get you what you want, you get me what I want." Alvin: "I need metal Giants and you're the closes thing I'm getting. Milady my name is Alvin the Treacherous. What do they call you?" Stranger with a female voice: "Call me... Arachnid (hisses)."

On Berk, at the Dock Heater and her family are ready to set sail while Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Acree, Bee, and Optmius ships them off. Heathier: "I can't thank you enough. Espeacily you Astrid, you too Arcee. You put your lives on the line for us, I'll never forget that." She hugs both Astrid and Arcee's leg as a thank you enough as she breaks the hug. "I'll miss you." She pet's Toothless head. "Both of you." Hiccup: "Ha, ha who know? Maybe we'll see each other again sometime." Heather: "Maybe we will." Hiccup: "Just promise me one thing: If you need help again. You ask." Heather: "I will. I promise." As she walks to the ship she passes Bumblebee and says her thanks. "Hay Bee I hope one day I'll underand you. But I always wanted to tell you that black and yellow are my favoret colors." Bumblebee beeping: "(Really? I feel great about that. Bye)." As she bord the ship they set sail and she waves good bye. And they wave back. Hiccup speech: "Ever since dragons and Autobots showed up on Berk we've learn to expected the un-experienced." Snotlout: "(Whispers) Write me." She nodded no. Hiccup continuing speech: "But every once in a while something or someone that comes along that surprises us. And when that happen you hate to see them go." And Astrid punches Hiccup's arm and they laugh and continue to watch as they sail off into the sunset.

The end.


	12. Thawfest

**:Sorry about the ****Heather report taking so long, but your patience was rewarded and wait till seasons 2 and 3 you'll love it and wait till movie version it's gonna blow your minds. **

Intro: Toothless' eye opens and he and the other dragons and dragon riders shoot fire at the Autobots and they come out of the flames in vehicle and transform into their robot form and the dragon riders and Autobots charge out of the dragon academy, and Alvin fires a crossbow and Savage charges behind to front of Alvin and both Optimus, and Hiccup on Toothless charge together and punch Alvin together. Dreamworks Dragons riders of Berk and Transformers Prime.

As the sun rises on the Berk Dragon Academy they are preparing for the training games by putting up decorations. In the mist there are two Vikings armwrestling, the Viking on the right side won by pinning the Viking on the left arm. Hiccup speech: "Every year on Berk we come together to test our strength, endurance, and courage in the annual Thawfest games." Astrid is testing her strength by doing a headstand push up, while her dragon Stormfly watches. Tuffnut and Ruffnut are each testing their strengths by balancing themselves on a wooden plank placed over a barrel, while Bucket watches. Tuffnut lost his balance and fell off his plank, then collided with Ruffnut sending her flying in the air and in consequently hitting Bucket to the ground when she came down on her plank Tuffnut flew up into the air. Fishlegs is testing his strength at axe-throwing as Mulch watches, Fishlegs hits the bullseye on the bottom red &amp; white rings of the target that has been placed to the edge of a barrel at a distance of five ft.

In the forest of Berk, Gobber and Hiccup are practicing pulling a small tree out of the ground. Hiccup continues: "For some of us it's not such a great time of year." Gobber: "Come on Hiccup pull, put your back into it, put your legs into it, put your entire..." As he gets slammed with a tree to the face that Hiccup had tried to pull out. On the other side of the forest Spitlout is trying to tell his son, Snotlout, to pull another small tree. Spitlout: "Faster Snotlout you have to put yourself up." As Snotlout pulls the tree and tosses it. Both: "Snotlout, Snotlout, Snotlout! Oi, oi, oi!" Hiccup and Snotlout then race while carrying sheeps on their backs. Snotlout turns and tells Hiccup: "See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya." Hiccuo gets dust in in his eyes and falls backwards. Hiccup's speech: "In fact I have lost every single time to that guy (Snotlout)." Snotlout and Spitlout head butt each other to celebrate their winning. Hiccup: "But this year all of that might change. This year I may finally have a chance to win. Because of the first time ever the Thawfest will..."

In the Berk Dragon Academy. Gobber: "Dragons &amp; Autobots! They are new officially part of Thawfest. There will be three additional events, the flying and shoot-Require you to fly straight and shoot straight." Barf and Belch with the twins riding on top of them fires directly at Gobber, who ducks, yelling "Hay!" Tuffnut: "Sorry we are on the wrong heads." Ruffnut: "I knew I felt something weird." The twins switch heads and this time they fire at again on purpose hitting Gobber's prosthetic flag hand, Tuffnut: "Ah Much better." Gobber: "Next is free-style." He says blowing his burning flag... "When it's up to you to impress the Jugdes with a trick of your choice." Astrid is flying on Stormfly and Arcee drives in motorcycle mode. Astrid: "That's it girls just like we practice." She says standing on top of her hands upside down on Stormfly as she flys while Arcee drives on the side of the wall. Gobber: "The Nadder wing on while the two wheel side drive. Very impressive Astrid, you too Arcee." Fishlegs walks up to Gobber and asks him. Fishlegs: "Uh exuse me. Meatlug, Ratchet, and I were wondering if there will be intellectual events. A puse perhaps?" He says as Meatlug eats some rocks and spits out lava, and one slid rock. Ratchet: "Maybe a how to know what dragons and humans shouldn't eat?" Gobber: "I'll take that uneler advisement Fishlegs, and let's not forget the haddles where you..." He was inturupted by Snotlout's woo-hooing. While he riding on Hookfang and the hear a sports car engine. Coming in the academy is Snotlout and Hookfang and jumping on the wall into the arena is Smokescreen. Smokescreen, Hookfang, and Snotlout rub dirt in the faces of Bumblebee, Hiccup, and Toothless. As Snotlout dismounts Hookfang with all of his Thawfest medals from the previous years, hanging around his neck. Snotlout: "You know what I love about the Thawfestival games? WINNING! Do you want to touch my metals?" He asks to Hiccup who looks at him with a stern face... "Just to see what it feels to be a winner?" Hiccup responds: "I-I think I'll pass." Snotlout: "My family has never lost a Thawfest game-NEVER-EVER!" Astrid: "Here we go." Snotlout: "Dragons or no dragons, Autobots, or no Autobots I'll do what I do every year, bring glory to the Jorgenson clan. And while will do what you do (Hiccup) embarras, yours." He says as he walks backwards and hops on Hookfang. "Let's go Hookfang &amp; Smokwscreen." Then Hookfang flies off with Snotlout hangin' on and Smokescreen transforms into his alter mode. "I will crush you all!" He says hanging upside down on Hookfang.

That night as Hiccup and Bee are working on planing to beat Snotlout, and Smokescreen. Hiccup is measuring Toothless's wing san and Stoick walks up to see what he is doing. Stoick: "What are you two doing?" He said to Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup awnsers: "Just some ideas for Thawfest." Stoick: "Right, right, excellent." A moment of silence, then Hiccup says: "So did you need something dad?" Stoick says: "Well, with the dragons and Autobots, you could..." Hiccup finish: "Beat Snotlout? Best the Jorgenson's?" Stoick: "Well when you put it that way, it dose have a nice ring." Another moment of scilence till he broke the scilence. "Ok then, I'll let you get back to what it is you two do." He says as he walks away, &amp; Hiccup turns back to Toothless, &amp; and Toothless growls of approval.

Mean While Bumblebee buffering his tires to gain speed and been practicing his routs from one cliff to another. While he is resting, Optimus walks up to him. Optimus Prime: "Bumblebee I am glad that you and the other Autobots are taking into the Thawfestival games." Bumblebee beeping: "(Thank you, Optimus this will be a chance to put Snotlout and Smokescreen in their places once and for all.)" Optimus Prime: "Just remember it's not about winning or losing, it is about the game."

The next day at the academy of Dragons. The dragon riders and Autobots were standing in a circle waiting for the games to being. On the side of a wall there's pictures of the contestants faces in order Snotlout, Astrid, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, and Hiccup at the bottom. On the station in the arena Stoick is to announce the games to being. Stoick: "LET THE THAWFESTIVE GAMES BEGIN!" Everyone cheers excitedly. Stoick opens a chest letting the Terribal Terrors fly out. As the flew by one of the Terribal Terrors grabs a chicken leg out of a man's hand. In an entry way of the arena Spitlout and Snotlout were having a father-son coaching session. Spitlout: "What are we?" Snotlout awnsers: "We're killers!" Spitlout: "What do we do?" Snotlout: "We kill!" Spitlout: "What do we say?" Both: "Snotlout, Snotlout, Snotlout! Oy, oy, oy!" Then they head butt in excitement.

Bucket and Mulch were announcing the game. Mulch: "The contestants are lining up for the sheep lug." Bucket continues: "It's a good day for lugging sheep, Mulch." Mulch said: "Everyday is a good day for lugging sheep." As Gobber puts one sheep per person on everyone's back. Mulch says: "On your mark, get set." And he bangs Bucket's bucket on his head. And the contestants run with Snotlout in the lead, while the Autobots and dragons just watch. Snotlout, crosses the finish first and throws the sheep down, like a player that just made the winning in the Super Bowl. The sheep bounces off Hookfang's wing and Smokescreen catches it and sets the sheep down and it walks away. As Snotlout cheers he points to his dad. Spitlout points back and replys: "That's my boy!" Stoick looks at Spitlout with an angry look on his face, and Stoick, the dragons and Autobots turn back to Hiccup and he is trying to get to second or third place. Hiccup turns to Fishlegs passed out from exhaustion and sees the twin twins arguing, (as usual) Hiccup continue to run while Toothless and Bee continue to watch him, Hiccup falls down, not even making it to the finish line. Mulch: "First point of the Thawfest game goes to Snotlout. As Hiccup tries to get up the sheep walks away and Bucket's continues drawing the first point to Snotlout. Snotlout: "Right where you belong down at the bottom of my feet." Saying to Hiccup, he offers his hand to Hiccup than says. "Let me help you up, Oops too slow, as usual." Laughing as he walk away, as Hiccup gets up.

Mulch: "Next up is our traditional log roll event." He says as contestants are positioned on top of the log over a bed of rocks. Snotlout pop his neck then says: "Enjoy your face plant." As they row all contestants fall off the log except Snotlout. Mulch: "Abother point goes to Snotlout." As he puts a point on the wall. Spitlout: "That's my boy!" As he says again. Hiccup is left head first of into a bed of rocks. Then Toothless and Bumblebee come and lifts him out of the bed of rocks. Hiccup: "Thank you Toothless and Bumblebee."

Mulch: "The next event is the ax throwing contest where accuracy is supreme." Snotlout is the first to throw and hit it. Mulch says: "Bullseye." Astrid and Fishlegs throw their axes only to get cought in between. Mulch: "Watch out there." As Ruffnut spins and throws, only to have it spin out of her hand and chief catches it. Tuffnut dose the same only to bearly miss a viking and a support beam. Hiccup being last, throws his last, so close yet so far. Snotlout goes, picks up Hiccup's ax, bring it back him and says: "This is how it's done Dragon Prime Boy." He tosses it backwards without looking and still hits a bullseye. He shows off by taking 2 axes, tossing, and both hitting a bullseye. Hiccup under his breath mutter: "Showoff." As Stoick looks angeryly Spitlout shouts: "Why don't you give us the medal now, Stoick, and save your boy the embarrassment? While you are at it Optimus you should give Snotlout the title of Prime." Then he and the crowd started laughing. Stoick in an angry tone says: "Why don't you take a seat Spitlout?" Then Optimus says: "The Matrix chose Hiccup not me, and if I did I would still have chosen Hiccup not Snotlout. Now set down and keep your mouth shut." Then crowd gose woo, as Spitlout dose as he is toild. Gobber turns to Stoick and says: "Don't let him get to you." Stoick responds: "He's been getting to me for years why should today be any different?" Then Optimus kneels down to Stoick and says: "Arrogance will always topples Giants for I knew a Decpticon named Trypticon, he was a giant dragon-like beast. And the largest Decepticon we ever faced, but his arrogance was his downfall."

The score in now three to zero by all teams. Hiccup: "Well dead last." Snotlout walks up to him and says: "Wow, I have all the points and the best looking picture, UNFAIR." Hiccup responds: "Oh, have your fun now. Tomarrow everything changes." As he walks towards Toothless and Bumblebee. "Right buds"? Motioning to his friends Toothless growls in agreement and Bee beeps yes in agreement. Snotlout says: "I can't wait, cause Hookfang, Smokescreen, and I, it's like boy dragon and Autobot became one, we are like bragonbot, or a Autodroy." He hops on Hookfang and he flies off and Smokescreen transforms into his vehical mode and drives off. " or a Smokesnotfang!" Hiccup responds: "Yeah well tomarrow you are gonna to half to deal... Bumblehictooth." As Astrid and Arcee walk up to Hiccup &amp; Bee Astrid questions Hiccup's comback. Astrid: "Bumblehictooth?" Hiccup: "Yeah not my snappiest comback." Astrid: "Why are you letting yourself get caught up in this?" Arcee agreement: "You're letting your cousin words get you why?" Hiccup awnsers: "Becuase... For the first time ever I have a chance to beat Snotlout, to quit him down." Snotlout chanting while riding on Hookfang: "Snotlout, Snotlout, Snotlout! Oy, oy, oy!" He chants as he flies over them &amp; Hiccup and Astrid ducked while Bee &amp; Arcee moved out of the way. Astrid: "Good point." She says as she walks to Stormfly. "I have to admit, it would be nice if someone else wins a Thawfest medal." She says as she flies off and Acree transforms. Meanwhile Smokescreen is spinning donuts in the arena some of the dust got into Hiccup's eyes. Smokescreen: "Sorry Bee, sorry Hiccup, guess I got caught up in the whole glory of tomorrow. Me Snotlout and Hookfang are going wipe the floor with you guys." Bumblebee: "(Don't count your Scraplets before they start eating Snotlout may have won the battle but he is not going to win the war this year. Because me, Hiccup and Toothless will beat you!)". Smokescreen: "I would like see you try." He then transforms into vehical mode and drives out of the arena. Hiccup turns to the score board and says: "You have spiked you last sheep, Smokesnotfang. Tomorrow is a new day."

The next day of Thawfest. Mulch: "Day 2 of the Thawfest games, let the dragons and Autobots games begin!" Bucket: "It's a good day for lugging sheep Mulch."First up the hurdles!" Snotlout: "Hurdles, Shmurdles I can make it over those things in my sleep." Hiccup says: "Be my guest." Bumblebee mockingly beeps: "(Ladies first.). Astrid says: "You don't go over them Snotlout, you go under them." Then Arcee says: "I think Smokescreen can get through but you and Hookfang... Ehh. As she gestues a so-so with her hand. Snotlout replies: "Duh, I knew that." Hookfang looks at the other dragons as dose Smokescreen to the other Autobots Thoothless and Bumblebee look the same. Mulch announces: "First up is Fishlegs!" Then he bangs Bucket's bucket. Ratchet transforms into an ambulance. And Fishlegs, Meatlug, and Ratchet head for the first pole only to get stuck there. Fishlegs whines: "Guys a little help here? Ratchet goes in reverse, transforms into robot mode. Ratchet: "Ok I'm coming!" He pulls on Meatlug and Fishlegs after three tries they are freed. Fishlegs tells Meatlug "It's okay girl this isn't our event either." As Astrid, Stormfly, and Arcee fly/drives under the poles they make it until the last pole Astrid hits her head. The twins get their two headed dragon stuck in between one of the poles and Bulkhead stops before reaching the first pole and says: "Noway am I going to fit under that pole!" Snotlout says: "Where's your book Hiccup, you may want to take notes." Then Smokescreen says to Bumblebee: "Watch and learn Bee, you will learn how I got to be in the Elite Gaurd." Then he transforms, then Snotlout, Smokescreen and Hookfang fly/drive under the poles. In the the process Snotlout kept hitting the poles with his head. Back with Hiccup, Toothless and Bumblebee. Hiccup says: "Let's show them how it's done." To Toothless and Bee. Bee jumps up and transforms into a Camaro. Toothless turns upside down and flies through the poles without touching them. Mulch shouts: "As Hiccup make the prefect run." As Bucket paint one point next to Hiccup on the score board. Meanwhile Stoick smirks and Spitlout grins. Hiccup excitilingly shouts: "Did you hear what he said? Prefect. I-I-I believe those are my first Thawfest points eves! I just realized something. I just like beating Snotlout. I feel taller am I taller? Never mind don't awnser that." Astrid and Arcee glares at him thinking to themselves, 'He's is sounding a lot like Snotlout with his boasting and bragging.' Fishlegs whispering: "Is Hiccup gloating?" Astrid responds: "I'm not sure, I have never really seen Hiccup gloat." Snotlout lands beside Hiccup and says: "Don't get too excited, you know what this is?" Holding up on finger. "This is the numbers of wins I need to win this thing." Now holding two fingers, Snotlout says. "This is the number of chances I have." Hiccuo holding his, thumb and forefinger together making a zero, and says: "Oh, yeah, do you know what this is? The size of you brain, no wait." Shrinking the zero to the size of a marble. "Now that's much better." Snotlout glares back at him saying: "Well, you've never seen my brain, come on Hookfang and Smokesreen." As the fly/drive off. Astrid shrugs her Sholders with the palms of her hands up while Acree folds her arms, shaking her head as to say: "Really, no way." Hiccup replies: "What, he started it, when we were five.

Mulch announces: "Next up we have the free style event, contestants and their dragons and Autobots will show off their style, and abilities." First contestants are Tuffnut who is standing on the necks of the two headed dragon with Ruffnut says: "Check this out." Tuffnut says: "We call it the iron split and ring of stone." In the process of performing this feat Barf and Belch over widen their necks causing Tuffnut to literally split his legs in pain. The judges gave them 1.0.1. Fishlegs, Meatlug, Ratchet are rotating in a circle. Fishlegs: "We like to call this next feat of daring, 'Exstream Butterfly'." In the process Meatlug became dizzy and crashes. Ratchet stops rotating then transforms into robot mode, helping his friends. Judges give them 1.0.3. "It's ok girl this just isn't our event." Fishlegs says to Meatlug. Astrid is standing on top of Stormfly while Arcee is in motorcycle mode rotating around the arena on the walls. Astrid performs a revers so er sault while Stormyfly is in motion. The crowd watches in amazement meanwhile Arcee while still circling the wall stop on the right side and transforms into robot mode doing a one arm hand stand then jumps transforms into motorcycle going wall to arena floor to the left side of the wall a spiral then transforms into robot mode landing in a finished pose with arms cross, head bent down on chest. "How they make it look so easy?" Tuffnut ask Ruffnut: "How come you can't do that? I mean I could." Ruffnut slaps Tuffnut him to the ground. The judges 2.2.3. As Hiccup comes swooping down on Toothless, they head towards a column going up wards where Bumblebee is standing. Toothless does a loop-de-loop as they turn away, Bumblebee jumps up from the column. As he reaches the ground, back flips into a Camaro. As he drives into the arena he does a donut in the rock. Hiccup shouts: "Yay baby!" The judges give him a score of three 3's. Tuffnut: "I hear Snotlout is going to try a trick called 'The rings of deadly fire'. No one has ever tried that before." Ruffnut: "Yeah, because it is to dangerous." Tuffnut: "No-because he just made it up, and make it more dangerous Smokescreen is gonna shoot at him between the rings of fire." The stadium is filled with 3 giant rings. While Hiccup is worried. Snotlout: "I'm sure I'll will win for just coming up with this." Snotlout and Hookfang launch up into the air, make a turn and head for the rings. Hookfang breaths fire. Smokescreen transforms his hands into guns and starts firing (set on stun). In the process Hookfang gets scared and stops only for Snotlout to continue and hits the rings and gets shot by Smokescreen.

Spitlout covers his face then gets angry clanging his fist in anger, back with Snotlout he gets his paints on fire and runs to the nearest water troft (again). While Snotlout cools his pants he see his father covering his face anger then he turns to the judges who give him three 0. Tuffnut says: "I get the rings and fire part, but where's the death?" He ask Ruffnut. "I feel cheated." Even though Snotlout is still, in the lead by one point Hiccup is catching up 3 to 2. As Snotlout look at the score Hiccup walks to him. Hiccup: "Wow, Snotlout your dad looks really mad right now." Snotlout look at his father and makes a comment: "What do you know? He always looks like that. Do you really think you have any shot at beating me?" Hiccup responds: "As a matter of fact, I do have a shot at beating you." They started doing a "do not/do too" at each other. "Think about it Toothless is a Night Fury &amp; Bee is a scout and I'm the best rider so how can I possibly lose?" Snotlout responds: "That's what you do, I win you lose." Hiccup: "Check the scoreboard, Snotlout, not anymore." Snotlout turns and looks at the board and walks off muttering angerily to himself. Hiccup smirks while Astrid looks unhappy with Hiccup, so dose Arcee. Astrid walks up to Hiccup and asks: "What was that all about?" Hiccup responds: "Rattling cages." As he walks away. Astrid asks: "Since when do you rattle cages?" Arcee also says: "That's dosent sound like your demeanor Hiccup."

Mulch announces: "The contestants are lined up at the flying/driving shoot, where they must shoot down their foes and spare their friends." Mulch bangs on Bucket's helmet to started the game. Hiccup, Toothless and Bee are the first to go. Hiccup shouts: "Outcast blast." Where Toothless and Bee hit an Outcast target. The next target was a friendly, Hiccup: "Toothless no, she's a friend." Bee transforms his left arm into gun, walks gingerly while aiming for target. He takes cover behind one of the fake buildings. Peeks to his right side and sees an Outcast target pop up then fires and hits it. He also sees another friendly target that he dose not fire on. Hiccup and Toothless land on the ground cautiously looking for more targets. From a boat an Outcast targets rises and Toothless takes to the air and fires at the target. Hiccup says: "Thanks bud, I didn't see that one." They fly off to the finish, where they meet Bumblebee. Mulch screams: "Hiccup, Toothless and Bumblebee come thrpugh with a perfect score." Snotlout says: "Ok, Hookfang and Smokescreen, all we need here is a good run, and we are champs." Smokescreen says: "It's time to swat a bee." Then he transforms, and Hookfang takes to the air. His first Outcast target pops up and Snotlout says: "Fire, gotcha!" Some of the dust got in Hookfang's face clouding his vision and fires at a freindly trio target of children playing ring around the roses. As it burns the crowd can't believe what just happend. Smokescreen transforms his hands into guns, he carefully walks around looking for targets, the first three were Outcasts, the next target, he act without thinking, they were friendly, but he fires on them, before he gathers his thoughts. He says to himself, "That's gonna coast us some points." Snotlout responds to both of thems: "Those were kids you six hundred pound lizard, and you walking over grown piece of metal!" Smokescreen is little angry but Hookfang goes crazy and burns the fake buldings. "NO! What are you doing?! STOP!" Spitlout: "Snotlout! Get that dragons under control! Smokescreen help him!" Smokescreen responds: "Sorry you called? Because I thought I was called 'Walking piece of metal'." Smokescreen just stand while Snotlout tries to control Hookfang. Mulch shouts: "This dose not look good for the reigning Thawfestival champion." While Astrid and Fishlegs were in shock, Ratchet covers his hearing, Acree covers her mouth, &amp; Bulkhead covers his optics &amp; the twins chat. Both Ruffnut and Tuffnut: "Snotlout, Snotlout, Snotlout! Oy, oy, oy!" &amp; Bucket draws another point for Hiccup. Mulch announces: "For the first time in Thawfest history we have a tie! Tomorrow these two young vikings will go head to head in an event to decide the Thawfest champion!" Snotlout waves with a smile on his face. Snotlout: "Hi". And to says Hiccup. "I can't believe how lucky you are. You don't even belong on the stage with me." As Hiccup wave with a smile on his face he responds: "That's it, keep talking Snotlout, your families winning streak goes smoke, just like your deadly rings of fire." As Hiccup and Snotlout leave the stage Astrid and Optimus walks up to Hiccup and asks him, but Snotlout is frustrated, so much so he kicks a bucket walking away. "Hey what's the matter?" Hiccup calls to Snotlout. Then He says: "Yak, got your tongue?" Astrid: "Hiccup?" Hiccup: "He's crumbling under the pressure, I can feel it." Astrid glares at him put her hands on her side &amp; Optimus disapproves. "What?" He asks them and they respond. Astrid: "You know what I always liked about you Hiccup? You were always the greatest loser. Who knew you be a lousy winner winner?" She walks away after that &amp; Optimus Prime responds: "Hiccup, I know winning up to this point make you feel great, because up to this point you have never had this feeling, but think of the price of your victories. When you lost, you lost with dignity and honor, now that you are on the verge of wining, you have become all the things you dislike. For example, arrogant,obnoxious, and snobby. The reason why the Primes fell was because of the arrogates and greed. Yet, I was chosen by the Matrix and Priums because of my kindness and nobility. Take for example Bee."

Bee has his hand on Smokescreens shoulders and is happy knowing he is equal to an elite uard and Smokescreen is proud to have a scout equal to his skills. Bumblebee beeping: ("You did good out there Smokey, you gave it your all") Smokescreen "Your not bad yourself Bee. It is why Im honored to be at a tie with you." Soon they depart going their separate ways.

Back with Optimus and Hiccup, Optimus Prime: "You see, Bumblebee he did not care about winning or losing. He only wished to participate in the games. Which is more important? Winning with dishonor or losing with honor?

That night Hiccup was I the forge working on something and pounds out of frustration. Hiccup: "Lousy winner and win with honor I'll be a great winner and win with honor." He says pounding a new part for Toothless's prosthetic tail fin. Toothless rises up and sees what Hiccup is making. "See this Bud, lighter, thinner." He says as he walks behind Toothless, saying "Fly faster and turn quicker." Thought Toothless disagrees with Hiccup's choice. "I also stripped down your saddle, light as a feather, but this, this will make the most difference" Jestering to a new tail feather, "A tail as thin as paper but even stronger than before. We are going to be able to cut and turn better than we ever had, Snotlout will not have a chance.

Next day in the arena, the final showdown between Hiccup and Snotlout. Stoick walks into the arena to wish Hiccup luck Stoick says to Hiccup: "Remember son, no pressure." He walks away. As Spitlout walks to Snotlout with words of encouragement. Spitlout: "Snotlout!" Snotlout turns and says "Oh, Yeah, hey Dad, just stretching out the hammies, you know. Spitlout: "Did you ever hear the story of when I almost lost the Thawfest Games?" Snotlout answers, "No I never did." Spitlout says at first with a smile o his face "That's right, because it never happened." As Snotlout looked in shock. "No Jorgenson has ever eve come close to losing the Thawfest Games, don't you be the first." As he lays his index finger on his chest. Then he walks away, Hookfang looks at Snotlout as he tries to comfort him and he responds, "What are you looking at?"

Mulch announces "Welcome to the final deciding event of the Thawfest Games, The obstacle course race. Take it away Gobber and Wheeljack. Gobber: "The race will start here in the stadium." WheelJack: "where after the log dodge." Gobber:"And the cliff climbing." WheelJack: "When Hiccup and Snotlout will get on their dragons." Gobber: "Loop around our flag ship anchored off the coast. WheelJack: "Slalom through the sea stake maze where Bee ad Smokescreen will meet them as they run/hop from one end to the other." Gobber: "Then head back here. First one to pass that finish line is the winner." As the crowd cheers Gobber says: "Look at those goosebumps." As Hiccup and Snotlout are getting ready for the obstacle course Hiccup walks to Snotlout.

Hiccup: "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"Snotlout answers, "No" Hiccup:"OK, uh, I just wanted to say have a good race and ay the best Viking win." He offers his hand to shake as a sign of a good sportsman. Snotlout turns and says, "oh, he will, don't you worry your scawny little self about that" As he pokes his finger into Hiccups chest and says "See you at the finish line Hiccup or maybe I wont." Hiccup replies, "OK, I tried, if that's how you want it." Snotlout turns and responds. "That's exactly how I want it!" Mulch: "Vikings and Dragons and Autobot, take your positions," As Hiccup and Snotlout are ready for the race to begin. "On your mark, get set, and go as he bashes Buckets head. As the two Vikings run, Snotlout pushes Hiccup and says, "Out of my way" Snotlout is first through log dodge and misses all the logs Hiccup is coming behind him also dodging logs, while Snotlout moves onto the cliff climbing. While Vikings are throwing rock down on him, he misses one ad gets hit in the face with another. Tuffnut replies, "Ew, rocks in the face. I love a good rock to the face." So Rufnutt hits him in the face with a rock. Tuffnut says, "yea that's what I'm talking about." As Hiccup makes his way to the cliffside to start his rock climbing, Stoick get up fro his chair Hiccup looks up to see Snotlout still in the lea, he waves and climbs aboard HookFang and flies off. Meanwhile, the two vikings keep throwing stones down the cliff side. Hiccup slips and falls until he can grab hold His prosthetic foot becomes like a braking mechanism and Stoick says "That's my boy!" Hiccup begins climbing back up where Toothless is waitig for him Hiccup: "OK bud, we got a lot of ground to make up." Soon as Hiccup gets on Toothless they take to the air. Mulch announces -look at them go! Toothless is flying as fast as a jet taking of, trying to make up ground that Snotlout took. As Toothless closes in on Hookfang, Gobber points out the obvious, "he is closing in on Snotlout" Stoick responds angrily: "I see that Gobber." Snotlout is still in the lead and Hookfang does a spiral spin turn on the flagship. As they pass Hiccup and Toothless he yells, Snotlout, "Hey how does that feel?" As Hiccup and Toothless make a u turn on the flagship. Hiccup: "OK, let's see what this new tail can do. He unfolds the tail fin and kick up speed. Mulch asks Bucket: "did you see that Bucket? that sudden burst of speed" As Hiccup, Snotlout are head to head Bumblebee and Smokescreen are hopping one column to another until Smokescreen jumps too early and slips. He grabs ahold of the side of the edge. Bumblebee stops and turns around. As Smokescreen was losing his grip, Bumblebee had to make a choice, either, win the contest or lose a comrade. Smokescreen was holding on by only two finger and shouted "Somebody help me!, I'm slipping" He was about to lose his grip when Bumblelbee grabs him by his wrist. Bumblebee beeping: "(Its ok, Smokey, I got you.") Smokescreen :"Thanks Bee." So, Bee pulls him up and they continue the race. As Snotlout was trying to keep Hiccup from passing him, Hiccup says "move over"Snotlout responds : "Yeah, Sure!" Hiccup and Tothless find a way to pass Snotlout and Hookfang and proceed by him Hiccup, Toothless, Snotlout and Hookfang see a dead end and decide to split. Astrid says: "Hiccup has to go the long way around." Smokescreen went opposite ways. Bee took the long way as Hiccup and Smokescreen took the same way as Snotlout. Snotlout, Smokecreen and Hookfang were in the lead. Hiccup turns to Bee an asks "Hey Bee, how is your throwing arm?" Bumblebee responds beeping: ("A lot better than your Hiccup") So Toothless lands on Bumblebees right arm, he pulls back and launches them into the air, gaining awesome speed. Then Hiccup unfolds the tailfin gaining much more speed. Gobber yells: "There he goes again Stoick!" Stoick responds angrily, "I can see that Gobber."As Snotlout turns seeing Hiccup on his tail Hiccup says to Toothless "OK Bub, lets finish tihis."Snotlout begins to panic, saying "I cant lose, I cant lose ."At first Hiccup was thrilled but then he feels regret and realizes by saying: "What am I doing?" then says. "I'm sorry Dad." an pulls back on purpose Fishleg yells: "Somethings wrong." Hiccup and Toothless land in the forest on purpose. Astrid and Optimus smirk knowing Hiccup did the right thing. Mulch announces: "Snotlout comes down the final stretch. Snotlout is the winner." Mulch says after Hookfnag burns the finish line. "Of the Thawfest games" Spitlout yells: "NOW THATS A JORGOHNSON!" Snotlout excitement builds up "we did, we did it! of course we did." As Snotlout dismounts Hiccup and Toothless land and Bumblebee pulls in as a Camaro and transforms into robot mode. Hiccup congratulates Snotlout. "Nice flying Snotlout." Snotlout replies: "You put up a good fight but not good enough." Offering his hand to Hiccup, but instead pulling back doing the psych, as they walk to the stadium where Stoick is waiting. He announces: " It's been a spectacular Thawfest Games, perhaps the best ever, these two young men have put on quite the show, but alas, there can be only one champion." The Vikings do the drum roll as Stoick says: "They dynasty continues, the winner and still champion, Snotlout!" Snotlout shouts: "We did it" Stoick ies Snotlout a medal for the Thawfest Games, and says:"you did your family proud." He turns to Hiccup and smiles. Snotlout starts shouting: "Snotlout, Snotlout, OY, OY, OY." Smokescreen joins in the chant. Astrid arm punches Hiccup, he responds: "What?" Astrid responds: "I know what you did." Hiccup replies: " Lost, as usual." Astrid says "No, you threw the race" Hiccup says: "I have no idea what you are talking about, Astrid. Snotlout was just the better Viking today" Astrid says "No, Hiccup, no one was a better Viking than you today" then, she pulls him to her and kisses him on the lips. Hiccup speech: "Yep, second again, some things never change. But some things are more important than winning. Like being a good friend Even if the friend is that guy." Gesturing toward Snotlout.

The end.


	13. When lighting strikes

Intro: Toothless' eye opens and he and the other dragons and dragon riders shoot fire at the Autobots and they come out of the flames in vehicle and transform into their robot form and the dragon riders and Autobots charge out of the dragon academy, and Alvin fires a crossbow and Savage charges behind to front of Alvin and both Optimus, and Hiccup on Toothless charge together and punch Alvin together. Dreamworks Dragons riders of Berk and Transformers Prime.

As the sun sets on Berk, a green Monstrous Nightmare lands on a roof of a house. Hiccup's speech: "Living with dragons has its us and its downs, as the house holding the Monstrous Nightmare creaks and the collapses. A purple Gronckle watched as the house was demolished and Monstrous Nightmare fell with it. Then the house where the Gronckle was also collapsed "You need to stay calm, keep a clear head, not always easy with Vikings."

In the forge where Hiccup drew Schematiss for dragons to land on. Hiccup asking Gobber: "More supports?" Gobber responds: "Well, they are dragons." Hiccup speech "In our own way, we are very reasonable."

As the dragon riders, villagers and Autobots began construction on the support beams where the dragons would land. They are placing the support beams all around the village, Bulkhead and Bumblebee was putting a support beam in the middle of the village Bulkhead was pushing it up while Bumblebee was gently pulling it down. Bumblebee beeping: ("Easy Bulk, gently, gently.") till finally the beam was in place.

They placed support beams from the town to the docks and at the end of the day, everyone was relieved to see what they had accomplished. Sto rmfly is the first to try out tone of the support beams She is a bit nervous and Astrid tries to calm her down. Astrid says: "It's ok girl, just take it easy." Stormfly lands softly o the support beam like a parrot would. Stormfly actually like it. Everyone cheers excitedly knowing their hard work has paid off. Tuffnut asks: "So we built these things, so stuff wouldn't break?" Ruffnut says: "I don't understand you people." Tuffnut responds: "And they tricked us into helping them build them, I feel so used and sweaty." as he tosses the hammer to the ground he and Ruffnut walk away.

Later that night, Hiccup speech: "When a problem is caused by something Vikings don't understand, they lose all sense of reason, an that can become very dangerous." Inside the Headduck house, Stoick, Gobber and Hiccup are toasting for their fine, hard work. Stoick: "Perches for Dragons, some of your best work men." He looks into his mug and sees something. "(Sigh), Although we may need more than the one over the well." Hiccup: "An the perches are just the beginning, we can build landing areas for them. Maybe stables for them in the caves underneath the village. And the Autobots were thinking of building a base in the mountain..." Stoick interrupts: "Easy son, remember Berk is still for people." Then thunder begins to roll, while Toothlessis eating, he stops and hears the thunder. Gobber responds: "Vikings before Dragons and Autobots." Toothless turns and looks toward Gobber after what he said. "Yes, I said it-deal with it." Then a louder thunder was heard. Toothless was so frightened he ran upstairs to hide.

Outside the house more thunder was striking. Hiccup, Stoick and Gobber walk outside to see where all the noise was coming from. Lightning was hitting the support beams. Hiccup responds: "The lightning is hitting everywhere." Stoick: "It doesn't usually strike in the village." Gobber states: ""Thor must be angry, the only other time I can remember lightning striking Berk." Stoick remembers as well. Both Gobber and Stoick: "Barnstat!" Hiccup confused asks "Barn-who?" Stoick answers: "Jorgan Barnstat, drifter, sailed into town stealing from widows and old men". Gobber: "And to punish him, Thor gave him a lightning bolt right to his helmet." He says as he points to a helmet on the wall. "When he was fixing the mast on his ship to make his escape." He laughed bit Stoick continues: "By the time Thor was finished with him our whole fleet was on fire." Gobber says: "We shipped him off the island and Thor hasn't hit the village since." Hiccup says: "Threw 'em off the Island? Pretty harsh." Soon lightning begins to strike every house with the supports on the roof, so Hiccup, Stoick, Toothless Gobber and the Autobots walk outside and saw lightning strike another house.

A terrible terror was dodging lightning strikes until Astrid riding on Stormfly grabs the little dragon.

While outside stand Ratchet was hoping lightning would not strike him, however it did. The Autobots ran to him, Optimus Prime: "Ratchet!" Ratchet survived and got back off the ground and responds: "WOW! That was tingly! You guys got to try it." Bulkhead disagreed but try to sound okay: "Yeah, I'll try it some other time." He said sarcastically.

Stoick and Gobber watched, Stoick turn to Gobber: "Gobber organize a bucket brigade, Im going up to the Great Hall." So Gobber and Stoick went in opposite directions. Another lightning strike causes Toothless to over react and runs off.

He wasn't the only one, the Autobots were trying to out maneuver the lightning.

The Villagers and Ultra Magnus were trying to put out the fires with buckets of water. So, Stoick throws a whole water trough on a house. The Autobots and Dragon riders started dropping water on top of the buildings to put out the fire caused by lightning.

In front of the Great Hall, Hiccup was looking for Toothless, while the twins, Tuffnut and Ruffut were watching the lightning strike the buildings. Hiccup says; " I've got to fingd Toothless." Tuffnut says: "Yeah, that's what im talking about." Ruffnut: "I've always liked Thor." Snothlout, Hookfang and Smokescreen pull in and transform in front of the Great Hall. Snoutlout says: "I love these storms." Smokescreen disagrees and responds: "Well, I don't like it. All this lightning is messing with my visual optic." Snotlout continues: "When it rains I cancel bath night and stand outside with nothing but a sponge and a bar of soap." Fishlegs: "We know the villagers have meeting about you." The lightning strikes from behind, Astrid on Stormfly lands where the others area and Arcee drives on and transforms into Robot Mode. Hiccup talks to Astrid: "I need you and Arcee. I need to find Toothless." Astrid responds: "I just saw him by the Great Hall." So Astrid lifts Hiccup on Stormfly and fly to the Great Hall.

A large lightning strike strikes at multiple perches. Meanwhile, the Villagers are making their way to safety at the Great Hall. Among them was Mildew, the grouch. As they reach the top, Stoick puts two unconscinous men an put them down. Stoick: "Dont worry men, youre going to be alright." Mulch and Bucket coming up tot hell Stoick the lightning is getting worse. Mulch: "Its strike the whole Village! Its like we are under siege!" Bucket says scared out of his bucket. " I have never seen Thor this angry!" Hiccup an Astrid on Stormfly land near the Great Hall and see Toothless standing on a perch looking at the sky. So when lightening strike Toothless jump. Hiccup shouts: "TOOTHLESS!" Mildew point and says: "Did you all see that?" The Villagers point and see Toothless being struck by the lightening as he jumps on two different perches. Also the Autobots were trynig to stay away from being truck by lightening. Mulch points with his hook hand and says: "Look, the lightning is following them." Gesturing to Toothles an the Autobots. Toothless lands and Bee drives up and Transforms into Robot form. Hiccup shouts: "Toothless, Bee!" As he runs to them. then Mildew starts to point fingers. Mildew: "Don't you all understand? Thor is mad at all of us! And l'll tell you why: Because of them." Pointing his staff at Toothless and the Autobots. "As you all know, that the Night Fury, is the unholy of lightning and death itself. And the Autobots came from the stars, therefore, they came from the heavens, therefore they have touched the throne of the gods and we have let them live among us and now we will all pay the price." Mulch says as he points his hook: "Well it did seem as though the lightning struck right at the Dragons and Autobots." Mildew continues: "Yes, right at the Dragons and Autobots, and a lightning storm the likes of which we have never had. There is but one thing left to do, finish the night fury and metal gaints! Its the only way."

The Villagers were agreeing with Mildew but not Stoick, he glares at him. Hiccup is worried about hi dragon and autobot guardian.

As thunder continues to clash over the village, Mildew continues arguing. "Thor is angry at us because of the Night Fury and Autobots. You all saw it!" The villagers are still agreeing with him. Hiccup: "What? No, this is ridiculous." Mildew: "If we dont act now, well, need I remind you of 'Barnstad'?" The crowd is in shock after hearing that name, Stoick calms them down: "You are right, all of you, Thor I angry, but I don't believe he is angry at Toothless or Optimus and his friends. Hiccup and Bee agree. Hiccup: "That's right, (sigh) have you forgotten what Toothless, Bee or the other Autobots have done for this village?" Bumblebee beeping: ("Yeah and you think a god would strike now rather than waiting all these years?") Mildew asks, "Well who you suppose he is angry at?" Stoick answers: "I don't presume to know Thor's mind Mildew, but we will find a way to soothe his anger."

The next day thunder was continuing to roll. The Dragon Riders and Autobots were discussing how to appraise Thor. Hiccup says: "Another storm is coming." Optimus Prime: "This storm is attracted to Berk and we need to find a way to satisfy this Thor." Tuffnut: "Thor tore a hole in the Great Hall. Maybe he's hungry, I know I am." Bulkhead response: "Is that all you can think about?" Hiccup: "We need to make Thor happy, but, what do you get the God of Thunder and Lightning?" he says as he walk toward Fishlegs and asks him. Fishlegs responds: "In the past I knew Thor has enjoyed a sacrifice or two." Ruffnut says: "Sacrifice Tuffnut." As she points toward him. Tuffnut took a moment to think and says: "Okay, what time should I be there? There better be a fire involved." Hiccup says "Nobody is going to be sacrificed." Ratchet says " Normally I would go with the laws of science. But, after a few incidents that have defied the laws of science, we will keep a sacrifice in mind as a last resort." Snotlout points out: "Not yet,anyway." Astrid has an idea: "I had an aunt who was cursed by Oden once, she had to pay tribute to him by sailing to the end of the Earth." Fishlegs asks: "Did it work?" Astrid replies: "I don't know, I guess she could not find it, because she keeps showing up from the opposite direction." Fishlegs points out:" The Gods have never been mad at anyone from our family.." As he backs up to the step and says: "Knock on wood." as he knocks on the steps. He then hops over to Snotlout. "Hop on one foot." As he raises his hand, to slap him, but, instead pokes him in the chest and says "slap a Jorgenson." Then Snotlout pushes Fishlegs backward. Smokescreen says: "Primus is not the angry, vengeful type of God, So I guess our version of trying to please the Gods is out of the question. Snotlouts says: "If I was Thor I would wat a giant statue of myself, Snotlout as Thor." He says as he stands on Hookfang flexing his muscles. Astrid asks: "You do know we are trying to make him happy?" Arcee says: "You being a statue of Thor is like Smokescreen being a statue of Primus." Smokecreen responds "Hey!" Snotlout says: "Exactly!" as he kisses his muscles. Astrid almost barfed in her mouth; she says: "I think I just threw up in my mouth." Hiccup says: "Actually, that's not a bad idea." Astrid responds: "Its not an idea, its a reflex." Hiccup says: "What? No! I mean the statue." Astrid barfs again, she says: "There I go again." Hiccup says: "No not Snotlout." as Snotout stops kissing his muscles, he turns to Hiccup. "Thor!" Fishlegs walk to Hiccup and agrees: "Hmm Berk has never given Thor a statue." Hiccup continues: "Well, it high time we did."

In the forge Snotlout, hookfand and Smokescree are working on the statue parts. While the twins were using Barf and Belchers necks to make legs for the statue by mold the metal with hammers until Ruffnut hit Tuffnut in the head with a hammer. Ruffnut retaliates by doing the same thing. They continue to hit each other until Bulkhead stops the and says: "Whoa! Whoa you two. those hammers are tools, not toys. You may be wearing helmets, but, not even your skulls can take that much punishment." The twins continued hitting each other. Bulkhead just groaned as he covered his face plate with his hand.

Astrid, Arcee and Stormly lift a large piece of metal next to one that was alreadystanding so to finish the base of the statue, Stormfly launches the spikes to the base to hold it in place. Astrid rewards Stormfly with a chicken leg and Arcee just pets her for a job well done.

Snotlout, Hookfang and Smokescreen are working on two of the statues leg of Thor and did not see the foot was on backward. Hiccup, Toothless and BumbleBee approach Snotlout to check on the process and immediately notice this misalignment of the foot. Hiccup says: "Nice job, uh, one issue. Thor's knee bends the other way, you know, like a knee on a person." As Hiccup, Toothless and Bee walk away, Snotout examines the movement of his own knee.

Fishlegs, Meatlug and Ratchet are working on the pants of Thor. Fishlegs kept hammering on the side while Ratchet was holding it steady and Meatlug was inside as a waist holding on to it Fishlegs kept hammering till the last hit causes the pants tip over right side until Ratchet and Fishlegs lean against it. It started to tip to the left so they lean against it again. Hiccup walks to see what the three are making. "What are you doing?"Fishlegs responds: "We are making Thor's pants. I hope they're not too tight. I hate when my pants ate too tight, always makes me feel bloated." Ratchet says: "Lucky, Cybertanians don't wear clothes. Out metal is like clothes." As the twins went back to work, Hiccup turns and sighs.

Hiccup looked at the sky hearing thunder clashing and knows the storm is coming and quickly too. He says: "Ok guys, we better start welding theses pieces together. Hurry too." He sees the different groups and says: "Yeah, I think Thor is gonna like them."

In the center of town the Villagers look and see the covered statue standing ready for the unveiling. Hiccup walks over to the statue and says: "Attention, everyone, Attention. I know we're not exactly Thor's favorite people right now, but I'm confident that this beautiful statue will go a long way toward getting us back in his good graces. So without further ado Hiccup Toothless and Bee pull the cover off the statue to show an image of the Thor in their eyes. The crowd is in awe and the Dragon Riders and AutoBots see all their hard work I the for of this magnificent statue. Stoick says: " Well done! Thor will appreciate this tribute and will smile upon us once again." Everyone begins to cheer and clap, all but Mildew. Mildew: "Do you really think this is enough to appease the mighty Thor? While you allow a Night Fury and Metal Giant in you mits? You're fools! all of you!" Thunder clashes after Mildew speaks.

That night at the Headdock house, thunder and lightning still clash Gobber, Hiccup and Stoick were at the front door watching the lightning strike. Hiccup: "Unbelievable, even more lightning than the last storm." Gobber replies: "I don't understand, we gave Thor a giant statue." He says, then he shuts the door. Stoick says: "It was a gallant effort son, though this isn't what Thor wanted." After the last thunder clash Gobber scooches away from Toothless. Hiccup and Toothless turn to Gobber. Hiccup asks: "Gobber what are you doing?" Gobber responds: "Uh, I love Toothless. I'm just erring on the side of caution." Toothless turns back to Hiccup, then a knock on the door was heard. Stoick walks up to the door assuming it is the Villagers, but, when he opens the door, there stands Optimus Prime. Stoick asks: "Optius, what are you doing here?" Optimus Prime responds: " The storms are becoming more and more aggressive and so are the Villagers." Toothless is worried that he and the Autobots are going to be kicked of the Island but, Hiccup puts his hand on Toothless' face and comforts him by saying:"Hey, don't worry bud, I'm not going to let anything happen to you or Bumblebee or the other AutoBots, (loudly at Gobber), NO MTTER WHAT SOME PEOPLE THINK!" Gobber turns his head in shame, while thunder clashes.

At Fishlegs house, Meatlug is searching for Fishlegs and finds him hiding under his bed. Fishlegs: "(Gasp), I know you're scared girl. If you wanna hold me, that's what I"m here for." He says as he hugs Meatlug. She responds by licking him on the cheek.

Meanwhile the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, are on their rooftop watching the lightning clash while eating nuts. Ruffnut: "Wow, look at all the damage and destruction." She said as she bangs a nut off of Tuffnut's helmet and eats it. Tuffnut: " I know, its so beautiful." The lightning strikes at a house, both twins say: "Whoa!" They both said then high five each other. Tuffnut says: "Nobody blows stuff up like Thor." He says he bangs a nut on Ruffnut's helmet and eats it.

Back at the statue, the Villages start walking toward the statue and are asking why is it still lightning? The lightning strikes the Thor statue and bounces thru the arm into a house. Mildew shouts out: "That's what Thor thinks of the statue! I told you what he wanted and we haven't given it to him!" As the house is on fire then he turns around and says in a calm voice: "Until we rid this island of that Night Fury and those Autobots, Thor's fire will continue to reign down upon us!"

Back at Headdak house, things have gone from bad to worse thanks to Mildew. Yelling can be heard even from the house. Hiccup turn and asks his dad, "Y-y-you don't think Thor is angry because Toothless and the Autobots do you?" Stoick answers: " Of course I don't" Then an angry knock was heard. Mildew: "Open up Stoick! WE'VE COME FOR THE NIGHT FURY AND AUTOBOTS!" Stoick: "But, I'm afraid they don't. Get Toothless and the Autobots to a safe place, I'll reason with them." Hiccup tries to stop him, but Stoick tells, " Just go" As he puts his hand on one of Hiccups shoulders, Gobber puts his regular hand on Toothless and says his good byes. Gobber: "Safe travels old friend. Make sure you keep a good look on WheelJack for me." So Hiccup and Toothless ran upstairs and escaped out the window.

As they sneak to the side of the house and see the angry mob, and they are craving blood. Hiccup turns to Toothless and says to him, "Don't worry Bud, its you and me and the Autobots." So Hiccup and Tootless run to the forest where the Autobots have their ship waiting to take off.

Stoick and Gobber are outside where the mob is really angry wanting to know where Hiccup, Toothless an the Autobots are. Mildew says, "Gie up the Dragon and the metal giants Stoick! Look at yourpeople, we've had enough." Stoick responds, "You are too late. They're gone." Gobber continues: "Stoick has already sent them off the island." Then lightning strikes. Mildew says: "Thor says otherwise, the Dragon and Metal Giants must still be on the Island. Find the night fury and Autobots!" He yells to the Villagers then started searching for them.

In the village, Astrid thisks that they need to give Hiccup, Toothless and Autobots more time. Astrid: "We can hide Toothless and Autobots in the cove for now." She says to Hiccup who disagrees with the idea. Hiccup: "They will just find them. No we have to leave." Astrid is confused when Hiccup said "we". Astrid: "We?" Hiccup answers: "They won't make it on their own. And I wouldn't want them to. He says talking about Toothless and the Autobots. "I'm going with them Astrid." Astrid ask: "But, you'll come back right?" Hiccups responds: "Yeah, eventually, when they all realize this didn't happen because of Toothless or the Autobots." From a distance, Astrid can hear the angry villagers shouting. Astrid: "You better go." So Hiccup hops on Toothless and the fly to the woods while Astrid watched. Then turned to the mob who is right behind her. Mildew: "Where is that boy? And more importantly where is the dragon and metal giants?" Then Stormfly rushes behind Astrid and she responds to Mildew: "I don't know Mildew, but you got your wish, Hiccup and Toothless and the Autobots are gone." Though Mildew suspects treachery he turns back to the angry mob and says: "Find the night fury and Autobots, All of you!"

As Hiccup and Toothless fly into the forest they land in a valley where the Autobots are prepping their ship. Hiccup asks Optimus: "Are you guys ready to fly yet?" Optimus Prime answers: "Our ship's Eregon fuel tanks are full, our power reserves are at full capacity so will leave as soon as we load." Then BumbleBee runs to the ship to warn Optimus about the Villagers coming with torches. Bumblebee beeping: ("Optimus! The Villagers are coming!") Optimus Prime: "We must get the ship ready. Hiccup can you and Toothless will guide us, can you do that?" Hiccup responds: "Yes, I will guide you." So Hiccup hops on Toothless and the Autobots board their ship. WheelJack, "OK, is everyone ready?" Everyone nodded. Optimus Prime: "Follow Hiccup and Toothless to guide us." WheelJack: "Got it bossbot. Now hold on to your tail pipes!" So Hiccup has a 10 second head start riding on Toothless and flies off. WheelJack turns on the engines, boosts up the rockets and starts to fly. They fly high up into the clouds to avoid being seen. While flying up all ia calm, the only thing they can hear is the wind. While Hiccup, Tootlhless and the other Autobots are relieved, WheelJack on the other hand is a little on edge. "Groans, I don't like it Prime. Its quiet and calm, too quiet and calm"

Arcee asks: "And that's a bad thing?" WheelJack responds: "Usually when its too quiet something bad always happens." Soon thunder begins to make sound. Hiccup and Toothless look around where the thunder is clashing. Then LIGTNING strikes almost hitting Hiccup and Toothless, then another struck and in the ship the Autobots can do nothing but watch. Bumblebee beeping: ("Hiccup, Toothless!")Both the Autobot ship and Hiccup and Toothless dive down to avoid being hit. till struck Toothless' prosthetic tailfin causing Hiccup and Toothless to fall as the Autobot ship is also struck. WheelJack says: "Ah! we are hit! I can't keep us in the sky!" As WheelJack tries to keep the ship together in the air, but the lightning has caused an EMP (Electro Magnetic Pulse), that causes a short circuit in the ship. Optius Prime: "We're going down! brace yourselves!"

In the village they still search until Mildew hears a sound, he looks up in the sky and sees Hiccup Toothless and the Autobot ship going down with a trail of smoke on them. Mildew: "(Gasp) there they are!" Gesturing Hiccup, Toothless and the Autobots.

Hiccup, Toothless and the Autobot ship crash landed in the forest. Hiccup and Toothless hit a few trees on the way. The Autobots crash landing ended up knocking a few trees down. Hiccup an Toothless got up to the feet and wipes the dust off themselves. While the Autobots ememrged from their ship, Bulkhead response with his hand on his head: "Whoa, I thought the first crash landing was a bumpy ride." Utlra Magnum emerges from the ship and says: "Is anybody hurt? Does anybody need medical attention?" Nobody was hurt , Bee saw Hiccup and Toothless luckily no permanent damage was done. Hiccup asks Toothless and Bee, "Are you okay buds? "Bee beeping responds: ("Nothing too bad, What about Tootlhess?") Toothless shows his prosthetic tail-fin, burned and damaged. Hiccups couriosity has him touch the prosthetic tail-fin but its hot to the touch. Hiccup: "That's where the lightning hit." Gesturing the metal of the tail-fin. WheelJack: "You should see our ship, no holes but all the computers, navigation and everything besides the fuel tank are fried." Lightning strikes the town but is its only hitting the metal. Hiccup. "Metal." Ratchet ask: "What is it Hiccup?" Hiccup asks himself: "I wonder..." Then bolas are thrown at Toothless, while 20 Vikings for each Autobot was thrown with chains &amp; hooks and pull them down. Mildew: "Secure the dragon and the metal giants!" Hiccup shouts "Toothless, Bumblebee!" While it's easy to take down a trapped dragon, the Autobots put up a struggle. "No! leave them alone!" said Hiccup.

Ratchet has a chain on his left leg, it took seven Vikings to pull him down. Ratchet responds: "What wrong with you humans?!" Then Bulkhead gets up and shouts: "OK, you're are messing with the wrong wrecker, keep this up and I'm gonna have to hurt you!" On the ground, Optimus shouts: "Bulkhead don't! Stop! I will not put others at risk of either side, we will leave peacefully." Hiccup: "Optimus! NO!" He says as he was pushed in front of Mildew. Mildew: "Don't try and stop us, you will only make it worse for your precious dragon and giants." Toothless and Bee try their best to resist. It took 26 Vikings to hold Bee down. Hiccup: "Toothless, BumbleBee!" He tried to run to them only to be stopped by the Vikings. The two Vikings pulled Toothless on to a wagon while the other Vikings were strapping him down. The rest of the Vikings try (key word-try) to pull the Autobots in chains. Optimus, Ultra Magnus, Arcee, and Ratchet walked willingly in chains. Bulkhead, WheelJack, Smokescreen, and BumbleBee struggled along the way while being pulled. Mildew: "Say your good byes." Hiccup pushes the two Viking and run to Toothless and Bee. Hiccup: "Toothless, Bee!", he shouts to them while trying to hold onto the wagon with Toothless tied to it,but, then falls down, he looks up to see the other Autobots and Toothless being pulled/dragged away.

At the docks where the ships are waiting to end the other Autobots and Toothless off the island. As they walked Ratchet think on how it came to this. Ratchet says: "I never imagined it would end like this." Optius Prime says: "Neither did I old fried. But do not worry have faith." Smokescreen agrees: "He's right, we've been through tougher scrape than this." Soon all Autobots board different ships, it took 2 ships to hold up Bulkhead. Then Gobber and Stoick shared their way to protect their Autobot and Dragon friends. Then Stoick tries to reason one last time. Stoick says: "I know your afraid. But this isn't how we do things on Berk. These dragons are not the beast we once thought they were. And the Autobots,the have every right to exist on Berk like us. Thy have been cast out of their own land through countless centuries of civil war They are apart of us now." Then Mildew walks in and says: "Not this one (pointing to Toothless), or the giants. Not any more." Stoick orders: "Release the dragon and Autobots, Mildew." Mildew: "Open your eye Storick Its the only solution nd you know it, it worked with Barnstate and it will work with Toothless and the Autobots." WheelJack: "Really or you just want us o and your using a power as a means to get us off."

At the forge ,Hiccup looks around for something metal. He finds a spear, picks it up. the dragon rider rush to the forge. Astrid: "Hiccup, they got Toothless and the Autobots, the about to float them out to sea." Telling him the villagers are settin out. Hiccup responds: I know why do you think I have this?" He says jestering the spear. The dragonriders are confused at first, then Tuffnut says: "Woo, tough one, how many guesses do we get? five?" Hiccup responds, "Oh, ok, Astrid fly me to the docks."

Back at the docks, Stoick and Gobber are about to fight for their Dragon friend Toothless and the Autobots. Stoick says: "If you want to get to the dragon and Autobots, you are going to have to go through US!" He says as he pulls out a sword. Mulch and Bucket shoved their way to stand by their chief. Bucket ask Mulch: "If we're chosing sides Mulch... (Whispers) there's more over there. Lots more." Gesturing the villagers in who are in fighting stance. Mulch awnsers: "We stand with the chief, Bucket!" Then Hiccup shouts: "Stop!" He says as he, Astrid riding on Stormfly, knock a few villagers out of the way. Then lands on the docks. Hiccup dismounts Stormfly and says to the villagers: "Stop, you can get rid of Toothless and the Autobots. You can throw them off the edge of the world. It is not going to stop this lighting from destroying Beark." At first they are skeptical of what Hiccup is saying, they think he is going insane. "It's the metal." He says hoists the spear over his head. "The lighting is hitting the metal." The villagers still think he's crazy. "Just think about: we never had a lighting storm like this, until we put up those purches. That statue right? Even Ratchet got struck it because they're made out of metal. Because they're all made out of metal." How ever Mildew disagree. Mildew: "Oh, bah! Have you ever heard anything so insane?" Ratchet says: "Actually, it is more sane than anything and more logical Within our chests are sparks and lightning is a negative impulse an the metal is the positive therefore, the negative is attracted to the positive." At first the Villagers are disagreeing with both Hiccups and Ratchets theory. Hiccup turns around and gestures to Toothless prosthetic tailfin. Hiccup says: "You can see where the lightning struck Toothless oewn the connecting rod." At first people have trouble believing him. "Look, if you don't believe me I can prove it." So Hiccup hops on Stormfly with help from Astrid. "Fly me up." He orders Astrid, so they flew up on an empty ship and Hiccup jumps on the mast where the sails are. Astrid asks: "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Hiccup responds: "Sure that's ...a strange word, its more of a hunch." Astrid widens her eyes in fear after what Hiccup just said. "I'll be fine, go." Astrid on Stormfly gets out of the way. Gobber says: "Oh boy, here he goes again." Then Stoick says: "He doesn't make it easy." shouting: "Hiccup!" Then Hiccup answers: "You all will see for yourselves when I attach this metal rod to the top of this mast, the lightning..." He is interrupted by a lightning strike to the spear with him still holding it. Stoick shouts: "HICCUP!" When the lightning stops, Hiccup falls from the mast into the water. Both Toothless and BumbleBee broke from their chains an jumped into the water to save Hiccup. Soon both Bumblebee and Toothless are carrying Hiccup back on the dock. Toothless nudges Hiccup as animals do. Bumblebee beeping: ("Ratchet! Help! He needs medical attention!") Then Stoick and Gobber rush to Hiccup hoping he is still alive.

The next day or so, Hiccup has been bedridden after being struck by lightning. He wakes up still alive. Hiccup says: "Toothless, what happened?" Hiccup removes the blanket and still has a normal right foot. "At least I didn't lose another one." He joked. Stoick and Gobber came upstairs to see that he was alright. Stoick: "My boy you're alright." So, Stoick lifts Hiccup thinks he's still alive, then puts him down. "You took a lightning bolt to the head." Gobber continues: "Just like Barnstate, except we wont be throwing you off the island." He joked about that Hiccup asks: "So everyone knows Thor wasn't mad at Toothless or the Autobots?" Stoick answers "They do now." Gobber continues: "Until we figure out why Thor was angry at the metal, we are all walking on eggshells." What they thought was thunder was actually the statue of Thor being pulled down by the Autobots and two Vikings. Hiccup sadly responds: "We worked so hard on that statue, kind of a shame to scrap it for parts." Stoick rests his hand on Hiccups shoulder and says to him "Well, maybe we don't have to. Why don't we take it to to one of the high points on the island and leave it there?" Tuffnut agrees: "Good idea chief, (Scoffs) I would have thought of that myself but Im not the chief." Snotlout continues: "Oh will handle that for you." Then a familiar beep was heard. (Hiccup!) they turn to see Bumblebee coming in as a Camaro then transform into robot mode. ("Thank the AllSpark you are alive") Hiccup responds: "Thanks Bee, so where you and the other Autobots going to stay till the lightnings done?"

Bee responds: ("While you were in a coma, we've built a base in the mountain. Its not finished but we just started building the entrance and room") Hiccup says: "I would love to see it, but, we have to take care of the statue. You want to help?" Bee responds: ("I know the perfect place.")

While Mildew was enjoying lunch, he hears a noise as he was about to walk out, while muttering, he trips over his pet sheep. Fungus, he opens the door and sees the Thor statue in front of his house. A rope lands on his face and then he sees who was pulling it. It was the Dragon riders and he hears a noise, he turns to his right and sees Bumblebee transforming into a Camaro. Mildew shouts: "You will pay for this!" Hiccup says: "I'm not sure that what my dad had in mind guys." Snotlout responds: "Hey, that's the way I understood it."

At the head dock house, a knock at the door was heard. Hiccup opens and a family of three were standing there with offerings. Hiccup speech: "No matter how much things change around here Vikings are still Vikings. They are not afraid to admit when they are wrong and when they do, watch out because you will be up to your ears in pie and smoked fish." A little girl offers Toothless a fish head and he eats it then she pats his snout. Outside the Villagers are giving the Autobots gifts too as to apologize for their behavior up at Mildews house. Lightning is still striking now in only one spot and it is at Mildew. Fungus, the pet sheep hears Mildew scream.

The End.

**Sorry it took a while but you watting is rewarded. And remeber the saying: "Great things come to those who wait." The next chapter is coming off the top of my head, it's called "Pest Problem" guess what it is. Please send in your comments and reviews.**


	14. Pest problem

**This isn't one of the original episodes of the series of the dragons riders of Berk, it's a made up chapter that I came up with, enjoy.**

Intro: Toothless' eye opens and he and the other dragons and dragon riders shoot fire at the Autobots and they come out of the flames in vehicle and transform into their robot form and the dragon riders and Autobots charge out of the dragon academy, and Alvin fires a crossbow and Savage charges behind to front of Alvin and both Optimus, and Hiccup on Toothless charge together and punch Alvin together. Dreamworks Dragons riders of Berk and Transformers Prime.

As the sun rises from East on Berk, the Autobots were still working on their base. Bulkhead just busted a side out of a mountain wall, that was hollow on the other side. The Autobots started to put support so the mountain wouldn't collapse on itself, in the process WheelJack and Smokescreen were digging on the other side. Smokescreen asks: "Say, WheelJack?, why didn't we think of building a base after all these years" WheelJack answers, "I don't know, Guess we've been comfortable in the woods and it didn't bother us until the lightning thing." So they continue their digging until they busted a wall and found a giant metal sphere. Smokescreens response: "Whoa!, WheelJack are you seeing this?" WheelJack says: "Looks Cybotronian, looks like it has been here for a while, maybe a few thousand years, maybe more. Think we should report this to Optimus?" WheelJack responds: "Maybe we should, but perhaps also show it to the people of Berk, whats been in their mountain for quite sometime." So both Smokescreen and WheelJack start rolling the sphere toward the center of the village.

Everyone in the village gathered to see the giant metal object. Hiccup: "Wow! that's one ball of metal." WheelJack: "Me and Smokescreen found it while digging in the mountain." Then Optimus walks up and sees the sphere. Optimus Prime: "Hmm...this metal object is of Cybertroium origin. But why here on Earth, let alone on Berk." Ratchet has a theory: "Maybe a Cybrfronian freight junker was collecting metal from destroyed ships abandoned during the war. These abandoned metals were molded into spheres and while being transported to many of dumping ground thinking Earth was one of them before intelligent life executed on Earth." Stoick ask: "You mean to tell me that our world was a dumping ground?" Optimus Prime responds: "Not by our knowledge, for you see we only had military and no knowledge of what junkers were doing with the scrap metals of war." Then Gobber asks the question: "So, can we strip this metal sphere down for spare parts?" Ratchet says, " I don't see why not! I mean it is recyclable metal an we could make it into you know what a maybe weapons or tools, the only limit is your imagination." Gobber says to himself: "Looks like I'm gonna be working into the night. WheelJack, Bulkhead can you help me roll this to my forge?" Bulkhead: "Sure." so, Bulkhead, Gobber and WheelJack rolled the metal sphere to the forge.

At the forge Gobber started work, he pulled a large piece of metal from the sphere &amp; began working on an axe. But unknown to Gobber a little hole was made &amp; small blue eyes were seeing through the hole.

The next day in a Viking house a man just woke up. He tried to find his Viking helmet but he picked up a horn, not the complete helmet, he sees the other horn but the metal helmet was gone, but the horns were untouched.

And he wasn't the only one. A woman's metal plates were missing too. She looked in the cabinet where she kept them and they were just gone.

To top it off in the Forge, all metal weapons, tools, etc... were missing but the metal sphere was unharmed.

Soon everyone arrives at the Great Hall to air their complaints. A man shouted: "I lost my helmet!" Then a lady shouted: "I lost my plates!" Another man shouts: "I lost my axe!" Stoick shouts: "Everyone calm down! I know a lot of metal objects are missing, but shouting about it isn't going to solve the problem. Me and Optimus are going to get to the bottom of this."

Meanwhile, Hiccup and the Dragon Riders are flying over the forest thinking the thief fled into the woods. Hiccup: "Optimus and the Autobots are searching the town for the thief while we search for him or them in the woods." Astrid asks: "Why do you think the thief would hide in the village?" Snoutlout: "Duh!, the guy is hiding in plain site. If I was hiding, I would dress and act like everybody else." So they continued searching by flying over the forest.

In the village, the Autobots continue their search for the thief. They started looking in the first house that was reported. They started looking for clues, like footprints, forced entry or fingerprints. Optimus Prime walks up and asks Ratchet "What have you found?" Ratchet answers: "From what I've gathered there is no sign of forced entry or any sign of a break in." The Optimus turns to Ultra Magnus and asks him: "Ultra Magnus have you asked any witnesses?" Ultra Magnus: "No sir. Everyone was asleep at the time, if anyone saw the thief I doubt it." Then Optimus looks down at the doorway and sees little tiny spot leading from this house to the forge. Optimus then starts to think, it can't be Gobber, his peg-leg leaves to big of a print. And even his metal objects were stolen, so why would he steal?

Back in the forest, the Dragon riders slit up. Snotlout was taking the Eastern side of the forest to scout to see if the thief went that way.

Fishlegs took the Western side to see if the thief possible had left the Island by ship.

Astrd searches the Northern High Mountains looking for clues to the thief's whereabouts.

As for the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, they started searching in caves to see if he may be hiding in them.

Hiccup and Toothless take the South Quadrant to see if the thief possibly doubled back. They continue to walk until they hear bushes rustling. Hiccup asks Toothless: "You hear that bud?" The two walk up to the bush, it could be a bear or a small dragon. Toothless growls softly as the approach the bush. "OK whoever you are come out and no one has to get hurt." But what came out was a small robot the size of a softball with four tiny legs and two large blue eyes. "Hey little guy, what are you an where do you come from?" Toothless walks closer and sniffs the little machine, in return, the little robot snuggles on Toothless. "I think it likes you Toothless. We need to show this to the others." Hiccup decides to tell Toothless to signal the others with a plasma blast in the air. Toothless fires in the air to signal the others.

Meanwhile, the twins are still in the cave with their Dragon, Barf and Belch. Tuffnut asks: "Do you think we'll find this guy? I hope so, I mean I can't wait to beat him." Ruffnut: "Yeah? Well when I'm done with him, he's gonna be sitting on his head instead of his butt for a while." But unknown to them, theres more to the little machine hanging over their heads watching them as they move.

In the middle of the forest, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs and Snotlout along with their dragon met up. Then Snotlout says: "Hiccup why did you signal us? We are still looking for the thief?" Hiccup replies: "While I was searching for the thief, I found something new." Fishlegs excitingly asks: "Is it a new dragon?" Hiccup replies: "No not a new dragon, but its new." So Hiccup goes back to Toothless and out of his bag, pulls the little machine and shows it to the gang. Astrid asks: "What is it Hiccup?" Hiccup responds: "I don't know, maybe Ratchet or the other Autobots may know what it is." Then coming in is the twins riding on the two headed dragon, Barf and Belch.

Tuffnut shouts: "Hey guys!" He shouted as they land and Ruffnut continues: "You're not going to believe what we found." Tuffnut: "We were in the cave looking for the thief but instead we found..." He sees the little robot in Hiccups hand and says... "That what we saw, but a bunch of them." Ruffnut: "Yeah it was like thousands of them!" Then Astrid asks: "What, you said thousands?" Ruffnut responds: "Yeah duh! I mean they were hanging from the ceiling." Hiccup orders: "Show us."

So the Dragon riders followed the twins to the cave. They look for a few minutes until Snotlout shouts: "Ah...we've been searching for hours!" Hiccup corrects him, "It's only been three minutes." They continued walking until they stopped in the spot where the twins found them. Both Ruffnut and Tuffnut pointed up and between them both, thy saw thousands of the tiny machines. Then Hiccup says: "We need to show my Dad and Optimus what we just found." But Snotlut has an idea so he turns to Hookfang grabs a sack and has started to pack 50 of the little machines into the bag.

Soon the Dragon riders return to the Village, while Hiccup goes to the Great Wall to show Gobber, Optimus, his Dad and Ultra Magnus what he had found.

While Snotlout began to sell the as mechanical pets! Snotlout begins to shout: "Everyone step right up and get your new mechanical pet!" So everyone gathered to see what Snotlout was selling. Snotlout reaches in the sack and pulls out one of the little machines, soon everybody shouted the wanted one and was willing to sell what they had to buy one.

In the Great Hall, Hiccup walked up and began showing the little machine to Gobber, Stoick, Optimus and Ultra Magnus. Gobber asks: "What is it Hiccup?" Hiccup responds: " I don't know, I thought the Autobots would know. Hey Optimus, can your or Ultra..." He was interrupted by them pointing their guns at the little machine. "Wow, wow, wow! What's wrong with you guys?" Ultra Magnus responds: "That is a scraplet all Cybertronians fear them!" Hiccup is confused for he remembers what Bulkhead said about Scraplets, but he thought they be a little bigger. "What you guys are scared of this little fella, he looks like he couldn't even hurt a fly." Optimus Prime responds: "Do not be fooled by its size, Hiccup. Scraplets are vicious, carniorious life forms that lived on Cybertron. They eat living metal like it is a food for them." So the Scraplet sees the body heat of Optimus and Ultra Magnus then it opens its mouth and reveals countless rows of teeth that remind you of a buzz saw in its mouth. Then it attack Ultra Magnus by eating the surface metal of his left leg, Magnus grabs it only to have it eat through his hand and fingers. It is literally a metal eating machine. With an unstoppable appetite. Then the Scraplet attacks Optimus, eating from his shoulder down his arm, then Optimus grabs it with his right hand and throws it to the ground. As the Scraplet tries to get back up Gobber hits it with his hook hand, killing it instantly. Stoick says: "Looks like we found our metal thief." Hiccup corrects: "More like thieves. For we've found a whole cave of them. And apparently the eating metal from last night was the appetizer and the Autobots are the main course." Optimus Prime: "Let's just hope that's the only one you brought. One's bad enough, but more is trouble."

While everyone was gathering in a crowd to buy more Scraplets, Bulkhead and BumbleBee passed through and looked to see what the confusion was all about. Bulkhead: "Uh-oh, looks like another of Snotlouts get rich schemes." So Bulkhead and BumbleBee walked around to see what Snotlout was selling. Much to their surprise there were Scraplets being bought by the Village people.

Bulkhead screamed like a little girl: "Keep those things away from me! Those things will eat all the metal in your homes and eat us!" The Village people did not comprehend why Bulkhead as scared out of his mind. Pretty soon the Scraplets see the body heat of Bulkhead and BumbleBee. Soon thirty Scraplets attacked Bulkhead and twenty attacked BumbleBee. As Bulkhead and BumbleBee pick them off and throw them to the ground and stomp them, the Village people demand their good back because they do not want anything to do with the metal eating machines.

In the Great Hall Ratchet is healing the injured Autobots (Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Ultra Magnus.). Ratchet: "I can't believe there's Scraplets on Berk! and that Snotlout tried to sell them as pets." Soon everyone turns to Snotlout and he says in his defense, "What?, sure I may have tried to sell them but they look so cute." Smokescreen says "Ever wonder why all Cybertronians are scared of them? Because those things are always hungry, they are never full and you bought 50 of them! Look what one did to Ultra Magnus." Gesturing his leg and eaten hand. "And look what fifty did to Bulkhead and Bee." Gesturing to both Bumblebee and Bulkhead nearly torn to shreds. Then Hiccup says: "Guys look this is not the time to get angry with each other. If one just did this to Ultra Magnus, and fifty did to Bee and Bulkhead, imagine what thousands can do to the entire village." Optimus Prime then says: "Since what they did last night, imagine what they could do to us and the entire planet and its metal resources." Then Stoick says: "Well, if these things like metal so much, let's give them more metal than they can even chew. Gobber, you and other villagers with metal limbs to find the Scaplets. and since the twins found them first, they should remember where the cave is." Then he turns to the rest of the Dragonriders. "Kids. I need you to gather any and all metal you can find; tools, weapons, nails, household items, etc... " Then he turns to the Autobots, WheelJack asks: "What do you want us to do?" Stoick answers: "We can't afford to lose you, but if you know any weaknesses fill me in on what you can."

Soon every villager with a metal prosthetic limb was gathered including Bucket, Mulch even including Hiccup and Toothless. Meanwhile the Dragonriders were asking all villagers to find any and all metal in their houses and bring it to the town center and put in a pile.

In the Great Hall the Autobots were filling the weaknesses of the Scraplets to Stoick. Ratchet says: "Do to their relatively small size they will be easier to kill, however, they prefer to work in numbers rather than work alone, like a swarm of bees or a school of fish." Stoick the asks: "Anything else?" Smokescreen replies: "Their sight is based off of sensing metal like body hear, but to organics you are practically invisible to them." Then Stoick asks: "So how can the withstand temperatures, like what happens in summer, spring, winter or fall?" Optimus Prime says: "Well, for three of the seasons, summer, spring an fall, it has no effect on them. However, winter might have an effect, because, they are too small and they cannot generate body heat ,therefore ,they will quickly freeze and be into a statis lock permanently." Stoick: "Ok, for I have a plan, the Vikings with metal limbs will lure the Scraplets from the cave to the town where we will have a pile of metal to be the bait, as Hiccup and Toothless will carry a large amount of metal to one of the snowy mountain there the Scraplets will freeze to death."

Soon everyone began throwing all metal they had and to toss it making a pile up to ten feet in height. While others were adding other metals to a stack so Hiccup and Toothless to lead the Scraplets to the snowy mountain

The twins lead the metal limb Vikings to the cave. Then Tuffnut says: "Ok everyone, do you guys remember the plan? Because I don't." Mulch whispers to Bucket: "Why doesn't that surprise me?" Bucket responds: "Wait. It don't."

As the group continues to walk to the cave with Toothless to see in the dark they walked until they reach the spot and see over thousands of Scraplets who are still. Until a Scraplet sees the metal of the Vikings and all of the Scraplets began to hover like a swarm of wasp and as the Villagers slowly walk backwards. Then one Scraplet sees Gobbers hook arm an attacks it and starts eating on the metal part o the arm. Only for Gobber to mash the Scraplet against the cave wall and it falls to the ground and Gobber steps o it with his peg leg. Gobber says: "Eh...nasty little buggers." Soon more and more Scraplets began to attack Gobber and the Villagers with metal limbs. Gobber kept bashing them as the covered him like pirranahas all over a cow.

So the Villagers began to run to the village while the Scraplets followed. They continue to run until Gobber gives Hiccup the signal. Hiccup is on a hillside and he starts dressing himself in metal. Then he puts chain metal on Toothless, draping all over him except his wings.

The Villagers ran until the disburse causing the Scraplet to become confused till one of the saw the pile of metal, it widen its eyes then all of them charged the metal and began eating it while the Autobots watch the Scraplets eat the metal nonstop Bulkhead whispers: "Wow! look at those things go." WheelJack hushes him: "Shh! they'll hear us, and we'll be on the menu." The Scraplet still continues to eat the metal till only a quarter percent is left. Stoick with a small mirror reflects the sunlight to signal to get ready. Hiccup does the same with a piece of metal on his arm. So he turns and hops on Toothless.

While the Scraplet finished eating the metal they turn to all directions to find anymore metal, till they hear a whistle. Hiccup: "Hey Scraplet! Hope you have save room for dessert!" The Scraplet sees the body heat signature of the metal and hover to Hiccup and Toothless. Looks like we got their attention Bud, now let's just lure them out of the village."

So, Hiccup and Toothless with metal on the continued to lead the Scraplets out of Berk. They led far into the snowy mountains. Then Hiccup tells Toothless to let go of the bag of all the metal. While some wen tto the metal falling into the mountain snow, others stayed with Hiccup and Toothless. SO the Scraplets eyes began flashing and one by one they started powering down. Each one falling after the other till only one remained, his eyes kept flashing on and off. So it charged directly toward Hiccup and Toothless, but, by the time it started biting down on Hiccup's metal armor he was already dead. So Hiccup yanked the Scraplet off the armor,looks at it and says to Tootlhess: " (Groan), And here I thought terrible terrors were a pain, but nothing compared to these things. Now I see why Bulkhead is afraid of these things." So Hiccup dropped the Scraplets on purpose and let it fall into the snow. "Toothless old bud, lets go home"

Back at the village, the Villagers were repairing their houses ad lost metal. While Bee, Bulkhead and Ultra Magnus were being healed by Ratchet, Bulkhead "Easy Doc, I may almost got eaten but I still feel pain." Ratchet: "Well if you hold still you wont lose anything." Soon Hiccup and Toothless come flying in making a landing. Stoick walks up and says: "Hiccup, thank Oden you are all right, and I'm happy you didn't lose another foot." As Hiccup removes his helmet, he says to him: "Well, those Scraplets pretty hard to run from and I almost got attacked by the last one standing." Then Optimus walks up to him and says: "Thank Primus that you made it back alive. I do not believe those are the only things from Cybertron that is here on Earth." Then Astrid says: "I'm just glad anything Cybertron related is over." Though Optimus corrects her: "I don't think so Astrid...I fear that this is just the beginning." Soon every DragonRider, Autobots, even Stoick and Gobber fear what Optimus said.

The End?

**I know its not as long as the others but think of it as a mini chapter like this was an episode of a HTTYD and TFP. So send me your reviews, ideas, comments and ect...**


	15. What flies beneath

Intro: Toothless' eye opens and he and the other dragons and dragon riders shoot fire at the Autobots and they come out of the flames in vehicle and transform into their robot form and the dragon riders and Autobots charge out of the dragon academy, and Alvin fires a crossbow and Savage charges behind to front of Alvin and both Optimus, and Hiccup on Toothless charge together and punch Alvin together. Dreamworks Dragons riders of Berk and Transformers Prime.

Night time on Berk, as the scene moves closer to Berk, we hear sheep baaing and Yak's mooing. Then a yak gets pulled underground, then a sheep gets pulled in, then another, then the last sheep gets pulled under. Pretty soon a tremor begins to move the ground upward and it keeps going down the hill toward the village. Closing in on the Headdock house. Hiccup speech: "Everybody has a past, even dragons. And sometimes the past an come back to haunt them." He narrarated while he slept and Toothless is awake and on edge. Hiccup wakes up and says to Toothless: "(Groans) Toothless go back to sleep." Toothless turns to Hiccup then looks down at the floor sensing something. Hiccup's speech continues, "And when it does, you're going to need a friend to be there for them."

The next morning in the village, Stoick, Gobber, Optius, Ultra Magnus and three villagers find a large hole. Soon Hiccup, Toothless and BumbleBee walk up to see the hole. As for Toothless he goes head first sniffing the hole, then goes crazy. Hiccup: "Wow! hey bud, its just a hole." BumbleBee beeping: "(it's ok)" He turns to the hole and ask Optius: "(Optimus, where did this hole come from?) Bucket shouts from within the hole: "Its not just a hole, its like an underground village." Soon Mulch walks up to the hole and says: "Bucket, oh, there you are, I've been looking for you all night." Bucket says: "Sorry, Mulch, but, I think I've finally found it, my happy place." Then something pushes Bucket right out of the hole and he lands on the ground. Stoick walks up to him and asks: "Are you all right Bucket?" Then Ratchet walks and asks us well: "Do you need medical attention?" Bucket responds: "I'm not happy anymore. And no I've survived worse." Stoick: "What happened?" Bucket answers: "Something pushed me out, somethings down there, something BIG!"

Meanwhile Toothless doesn't like what is down in the hole. Optimus Prime: "Arcee, I need you down at the village, Bucket encountered something and his words something BIG" He said as he called on his com-link, putting two fingers on his ear. Arcee responds: "On my way Optimus." End comlink. But Toothless jumps in the hole and sees a tunnel and hears a hiss like sound and follows.

Back on the surface, Stoick, Gobber, Optimus, Hiccup and Astrid are surrounding the hole, then the Earth begins to shake. Astrid: "What is that sound?"Gobber: "What ever it is, it's giving me the willies." Then out of the hole a dragon appears, and not just any dragon. A "Whispering Death" All the Dragon Riders and AutoBots saw the Whispering Death coming out of the hole. Snotlout says: "Whoa, look at the size of the thing!" Fishlegs says: "Do I have too?" Astrid orders: "Dragons, everyone!" As the Dragon Riders mount on their dragons, Optimus orders the Autobots: "Autobots engage!" The Whispering Death screech, its eye sight is staring at everyone. Snotlout: "Uh...I don't like the way its eyeballing me." Fishlegs: "Uh..Don't worry its not just you." Snotlout replies: "Thanks big relief." Soon the Whispering Death roar a bit, then burrows underground. Astrid asks: "What was that?" Tuffnut responds: "What everit was I want one."Fishlegs then says: "If I have to take a guess, I'd say it was a Whispering Death." Tuffnut comments: "Whoa, great name. (whispering) so much beter than Zeppelback." So Optimus turns to the other Autobots and asks: "How is this possible? We've face four species of dragons out never like this." Rtchet nswers: "It is possible the Dragon randomly got here by hunting, searching or scavenging for food or looking for someone." Smokescreen: "Well whatever the reason I say we take it down." Optimus orders: "No! We may face common dragons and discovered a new species, but those were different. But, this animal is nothing we've ever faced before. From here on out we are all entering unchartered waters."

Bucket looks up at Optimus after he explained what they were up against, that is something new to Berk. Bucket begins to panic and ask: "Where did it go? Why is it here? What' he going to do to us? Why aren't you slapping me to snap me out of this?" He asks as both he and Mulch are on top of barrels, and Mulch answers: Because Im scared too Bucket." Soon the earth begins to shake. The Whispering Death once again, pops out of the earth. He begins to act crazy. Gobber: "That look angry, why don't you do that thing where you touch its nose and feed it grass?" Hiccup: "OK! Uh Fishlegs what do we know about Whipering Death?" Fishlegs: "Bolder class, razor sharp teeth, incrediabley strong, hunts from underground." Tuffnut: "Now I really want one." Snotlout asks: "So, how do we deal with this thing?" BumbleBee beeps: "(Do we do our normal thing where we touch the nose or feed it grass?"

Stoick shouts while riding on Thornado: "Stand back everyone, Thornado's got something to say to this beast." Thornado sends a sonic blast at the Whispering Death. In retaliation screams right back and Thornado screams in return to show he isn't backing down.

Back down Gobber point out. Gobber says: "I don't, its got its listening ears on." Astrid orders: "Alright! lets run this thing out of here!" Optius Prime orders: "Autobots engage the Beast!" So the Autobots transform their hands into guns and start firing. While the dragon riders on their dragons fly behind Stoick to give him support to have strength I numbers. Soon Toothless emerges from the hole and orders the other dragons to stand down and the dragon responds. Snoulout: "What I Toothless doing?" Astrid guesses: "I think he wants us to back off." Fishlegs responds: "No problem here." He said in a scared tone as he and Meatlug backed away. The Whispering Death narrows his eye lids and engages his spikes in an offensive mode he states at Toothless. Hiccup: "Toothless!" He said worried about his dragon friend, soon Toothless and the Whispering Death engages in combat. Toothless has gaining the upper hand and fires three plasma blasts. Toothless attempts to fly but cant because of his prosthetic tail fin. The Whispering Death sees the weakness of Toothless, but retreats, Toothless tries to go after the dragon but can't fly. Hiccup says: "Toothless can't fly without me, he's a sitting duck."

Stoick and Thornado land near Gobber an orders him: "Gobber! man the catapults and when that thing is clear of Toothless, FIRE!" Hiccup says: "Dad, wait, just let me help you Bud." As Hiccup tries to mount him, Toothless denies him and goes for the dragon. Hiccup is confused and shocked that Toothless didn't let him mount up. "What? Toothless what's...what's wrong?" BumbleBee beeping: ("There is something I'd never thought I would see!") Toothless still is trying to catch up to the Whispering Death, and shriek at everyone to stay away.

While Hiccup is confused he isn't the only one. Astrid walks up ad asks Hiccup: "What was that all about?" Hiccup answers: "I have no idea." But Arcee and Bulkhead may have a theory, in their minds.

While the Whispering Death roars out of control, more violent than ever, he launches one of his spikes at Toothless back legs Soon Stoick orders Gobber to fire the catapult. "Gobber!" So Gobber launches the catapult hitting the dragon, but just made the Whispering Death more angry. When they fired again , it made Whispering Death angrier than before, but, before it could retaliate the cloud began to show a sunlight glimpse the Whispering Death retreated back underground, running away from the village. Toothless sees the trail of the Whispering Death left while it fled. Hiccup walks up to Toothless and sees the spike in the left hind leg. Hiccup: "Oh no, you're hurt. Ratchet he needs medical help." Ratchet responds: "Just keep him in one spot. Let's jut hope its not too severe." But Toothless growls, then returns to normal. So Ratchet walks up put his right hand on Toothless. " Now just hold still this may sting a bit." And with the left hand Ratchet quickly removes the spike. "His injuries aren't severe, he's lucky it didn't hit a bone, but it did damage some tissue of the scales and muscles." Soon Toothless went to find the Whispering Death before Ratchet had time to bandage the wound. Hiccup: "Toothless, wait!" Astrid: "Where is he going?" She asks only for Bullshead to answer: "If my guess is correct, to finish an old score." Snotlout jokes: "Or running away to lick his wounds." He laughs a bit, Hiccup turns around and answers: "It not funny, Toothless could have been killed, he can't fly remember?" Snotlout responds: "And who's fault is that?" Astrid says: "Seriously did you just go there?" Snotlout responds: "Hey, I call it like I see it" Fishlegs: "Does anybody want to talk about what in the name of Thor just happened?" Tuffnut answers: "A dragon fight-jut another day on Berk." Fishlegs corrects: "Not really, it seems like there was way more to it than that." Hiccup agrees: "He's right, the Whispering Death singled Toothless out." Astrid continues: "And Toothless wanted that dragon all to himself." Hiccup: "Yeah, he certainly did, but why?" He asked while Toothless was standing on the edge of a cliff. Toothless was deep in thought what has transpired between the Whispernig Death and himself. Why has his old foe returned after all these years? There is an old score that needs to be settled. The bad blood between the is definetly still exists. Tuffnut asks: "Uh...are we gonna be tested on this, Im completely confused." He turns for an answer: "Well don't look at me." Hiccup is wondering why Toothless is acting like this.

Toothless was still on the cliff edge and in a passion of a lion, look for an old enemy in return.

That night at the Heddack house, Hiccup and Toothless are in his room and Hiccup is talking to Toothless. Hiccup: "I really wish you could just tell me, what is going on out there today. Soon a noise was heard and Toothless was almost ready. "Wow, wow easy bud it's just my dad." Stoick, walks up to Hiccup and Toothless and asks: "How's our wounded warrior?" Hiccup answers: "He's still a little on edge." Stoick put his hand on Toothless an says to him: "Don't worry Toothless, we showed that dragon. a thing or two about united guess Berk I don't think he'll be coming back anytime soon. At least I hope not." He said as he turns and walks downstairs. Hiccup agrees with his father. Hiccup; "Me too. Okay that should do it bud." He said rubbing the bandaged leg. "You just need to take it easy." He said as Toothless crawl on his sleep bed, ad Hiccup does the same and goes to sleep, but Toothless wakes up and climbs out the window and goes for the Whispering Death and turns to the house knowing if he want to protect Hiccup Bee and the others he has to leave.

The next morning Hcciup wakes up and asks if Toothless was there. When seeing he is not on his sleeping pad he rushes out of the house calling out Toothless' name. "Oh no, he went after him alone."

At the Dragon academy the dragon riders and Autobots are discussing about Toothless. Snotlout says: "Maybe Toothless went out for a morning flight. Oh, that's right, he can't." He then laughs at that. Astrid: "Really?, You're going there again?" Arcee: "That's low even for you Snotlout. Smokescreen, back me up, that sounds low even from him." Smokescreen both agres and disagrees: "Well, I can really see both sides." As he rubs the nape of his neck. Astrid says: "Now!" but Hiccup stops her and says: "Toothless must be looking for the Whispering Death. We find it, we find Toothless. " Then Fishlegs asks in fear: "What do we do if we find the Whispering Death first?" Hiccup: "We will train him." Tufnut then points out,: "You know, he got "death" in his name, right?" As Hiccup walks to Fishleg and asks him: "Fishlegs, is there anything about Whispering Death in the Book of Dragons that can help us?" As Fishlegs flips through the Book to find answers, Fishlegs: "It can shoot razor sharp spikes from any part of its body." Astrid then asks, "How's that gonna help us?" Fishlegs continues: "It would help if we stay away from the house." Tuffnut: "Or we can get near them and use Ruffnut or Bulkhead as living shields." Ruffnut kicks Tuffnut in the knee, Bulkhead thump on the ol noggin thought Tuffnut it feels like getting hit with a hammer. "Ow my kneecap and head, that's new, I like it." Hiccup: "This Dragon must have a weakness." Fishlegs: "Actually no, yeah it says right here, 'No known weakness'." Tuffnut walks up and says: "Ha, I really love this thing!" Then Ratchet says: "That's impossible, all life form must have a weakness, even us Cybertronians have a weakness." Then Optimus says: "Maybe someone didn't know about the weakness of this animal. Which gives us the opportunity to study this creature first hand." Hiccup: "Ok great, us can we go now, go now please?" He says as he mounts on Strormfly. "We don't know how much time we have." Astrid mounts on Stormfly too, then Optimus says: "Autobots transform and roll out." Astrid says to Hiccup: "Don't worry Hiccup, we will find him." So both Autobots and Dragon riders storm out of the academy.

The Dragon Rider flies over Berk while the Autobots drive on the land. Hiccup sees two large holes in the ground. Hiccup: "there down below." He points and the dragon riders land and the Autobots drive in and transform into robot mode. Hiccup dismounts and calls for his dragon. "Uh, Toothless? Toothless!" Then all dragon riders dismount and look in the hole. Snotlout: "How do we know that Whispering Death made these holes?" He said kneels to the hole, then stands up. Astrid responds: "So you think it might be the other 2500 pound rock eating we're following?" Snotlout is confused of what Astrid said, so he responds: "I know what... don't try to confuse me." Bulkhead whispers to Wheeljack, "Its not going to be hard considering how stupid he is." WheelJack agrees, "When it comes to things like this, he's not the sharpest knife in the drawer."

Hiccup sees something on the ground and picks it up. Hiccup: "(whispering) Look at this, he must have lost a tooth." Tuffnut asks: "It it sharp? If it is I want it. I like sharp." Ruffnut agrees: "Yeah, sharp is good. Fishlegs says, "Think about this, hundreds of those pinning together through dirt and tree roots, discarding rock like it wasn't even there." Ratchet agrees with Fishlegs and has a theory. "It would appear that at one time those creatures earliest ancestors lived on the surface but over periods of time and developed muscles and teeth of a spinning rotation much like a drill to allow them to burrow under ground with ease. But over periods have lost their ability to sense its prey through motion even sensing a tiny footprint or heart beat it can sense its prey." Astrid agrees: "So that's how it hunts and knows when and where their prey is at all time." Soon the dragons begin to act like they are scared that something is coming" Stormfly: " what's wrong?" Tuffnut and Ruffnut are having trouble with their dragon. Tuffnut: "What' wrong with your dragon?" Ruffnut: "Barf settle down. Hiccup: "Stop! Listen." Tuffnut "Listen for what?" He said loudly. Ruffnut: "I don't hear any thing. What are we listening for?"Astrid: "(whispers) Be quiet."Smokecreen ays: "I hae a really bad feeling about this." Tuffnut: "(whispers) how are we supposed to hear anything with her yelling?" Astrid with her finger on her mouth giving the shhh... meanwhile the ground begins to shake, almost tremor.

Ratchet analyses the seismic activity and it doesn't compare to anything not even a tremor or normal earthquake. Ratchet says: "That's odd...this seismic activity is not related to an earthquake or tremor. Islands like this rarely get earthquake or tremors. There is only one logic explanation, oh, no." Fishlegs: "(whispering) The Whisper." Snotlout: "Looks like we beat Toothless" Astrid says sarcastically: "Yeah we win." Soon the whispering Death pops out of the ground. Fishlegs says: "Im not feeling like a winner." Soon the Whispering Death is about to attack Fishlegs but stops in its tracks. "Hi" said Fishlegs in fear. The Whispering death sees Fishlegs but he is not what he is looking for. "Sir, what lovely teeth" He said then the dragon turns to the other dragons, and none of them are the dragon he is looking for so he goes back underground. Snotlout: "I hate when he does that, can you a least tell me why he does that?" Soon the Earth begins to shake again. Fishlegs says: "Maybe to hunt, maybe because its cooler, maybe to look for water. Maybe because he cant stand the pressure of everybody expecting him to have the answers." Tuffnut whispers to Ruffnut "He's losing it" She responds: "I know, its awesome." Then Whispering Death begins to shake the ground from beneath, soon pops out of the groud and Fishlegs runs away. Tuffnut says: "Somebody hold it still, I want to pet it" He sais as he walks to it, but Ruff and Bulkhead stop him. Astrid ask Hicup: "Do you actually have a plan or are you just trying to get yourself killed?" As Hiccup walks to the Whispering Death. BumbleBee beeping: "(No offense Hiccup but if you try to tame that dragon is like crazy as you swimming with sharks.)" Hiccup responds: "If I could train it maybe it would leave Toothless alone." Ratchets's argument: "I don't know, Hiccup this dragon isn't the type of animal that can be trained." Snotlout agreement: "Right, so are you trying to get yourself killed?  
Soon the Whispering Death acts like a shark on the water. Head up, moving in for the kill. Everyone gasps as Hiccup puts his hand out and hopes to touch the dragon's snout. At first the dragon seemed calm and easy. But then it went back burrowing underground. Hiccup walks to the hole and responds "ooookayy" The other dragon riders and the Autobots walk to Hiccup. Astrid says "I know what you're thinking and the answer is "No." But Hiccup jumps into the hole, anyway."Why does he always do that?" As they walk to the hole. Fishlegs says to point out his fear: "Oh man, I am so glad Im not down there with him right now." But Snotlout pushes him in the hole and he responds: "oops."

Inside the hole where Fishlegs and Hiccup are. Hiccup says to Fishles: "Oh, thanks Fishlegs, I kinda thought you would be the last one to volunteer."Fishlegs responds lying: "Uh, yeah, I didn't want you to face that thing all by yourself." A loud hiss echos through the tunnels. As they look at the large tunnel hole ,Hiccup says: "This thing is busy."

Arcee sees the two teenage Vikings at the bottom of the hole and turns to Optimus and asks: "Optimus, permission to go into the hole to protect Fishlegs and Hiccup?" Optimus responds: "Yes, permission granted, but, be very careful. You may be out of communication under ground. When you find the Whispering Death, do not engage. Observe and retreat. Only use violence as a last resort." Arcee salutes and jumps in the hole.

When she land both Fishlegs and Hiccup turn. Hiccup asks Arcee: "What are you doing down here?"Arcee answers: "To keep you two from getting yourselves killed." Fishlegs asks both: "Quick question, what are we doing here again?" Hiccup responds: "It's where its been all its time, there's something down here that can help us." In one of the tunnels something was moving in the darkness. It could have been the Whispering Death or something else. Hiccup walks to the tunnel where he heard the sound and tells Fishlegs and Arcee: "Here it goes, lets follow it." Arcee was willing to follow,but, Fishlegs was too scared. Fishlegs: "Oh, were you looking at me?" Arcee responds: "Who else?" Hiccup: "Come on, Fishlegs, New Dragon, you love this stuff." Fishlegs hesitated, finally gives in and says to himself: "I hate that about myself" So they walk thru the tunnels and they hear sounds of the Whispering Death. Arcee transforms her left hand into her gun. In one of the tunnels they see two eyes. Fishlegs was scared, while Arcee readies her gun only to hear a "baaaa" from a sheep. Arcee: "Look like one of the Whispering Death's victims or a sheep who fell in." The three turn around then the Whispering Death pops out in front of them. Hiccup pus Fishlegs behind another tunnel to hide, Arcee does the same thing with a different tunnel. Hiccup, Fishlegs and Arcee watch as the Whispering Death slithers like a snake in its tunnel. Soon it makes another tunnel from the wall of the first one. Fishlegs say to Hiccup: "Hiccup did you see..." Before he could finish his sentence the Whispering Death pops in front of them. Hiccup covers Fishlegs mouth Hiccup says: "(whispers) Wait!" Soon the dragon slithers on by. "Let's just hope it keeps going" Soon after his hand. Fishlegs ask Hiccup "How that work out for us?" Soon Fishlegs points Hiccup to the Whispering Death's tail to see triangular, teeth marks on it. This looks like an imprint of Toothless mouth, if he had met the Whispering Death in another time. Hiccup tries to touch the teeth marks until the tail moved. Fishlegs asks Hiccup: "Did you see that?" Hiccup answers: "Is that a bite mark?" Fishlegs responds: "Not just any bite mark that's a Night Fury bite mark. I think I know why these two are looking for each other." Hiccup has figured out the past connection between Whispering Death and Toothless. Hiccup: "They have a history." Fishlegs: "A grudge." Arcee: "An old score to settle." Hiccup asks Fishlegs: "If that's true, how long do dragons hold a grudge?" Fishlegs hesitated till he finally says something: "To the death" Which widens Hiccups eyes. Hiccup: "Lets get out of here before it comes back." Fishlegs agreement "That's a really good idea."Arcee points her blaster down the tunnel where the Whispering Death went. Arcee: "We have to warn Optimus you two find the hole that leads out of here. I will give you covering fire." So Hiccup and Fishlegs runs to the hole at the end that leads out of the tunnel, while Arcee keeps them covered. But the Whispering Death pops in front of them, Arcee turn to see the dragon. At first, the dragon was focused on Hiccup and Fishlegs. As it tries to chase after them, but Arcee grabs the dragon by the tail. The two friends stopped and turned to see Arcee holding the dragon by the tail. Arcee: "GO! I'll hold him as long as I can."

Up at the surface the other Dragon Riders and AutoBots are waiting for Hiccup, Fishlegs and Arcee to return. Astrid says: "They have been down there forever." She leans into the hole and shouts: "Hiccup! Fishlegs, Arcee!" At the bottom of the hole Hiccup and Fishlegs arrive and answer: "Yeah, we're here." Tuffnut asks: "Did you see the Whispering Death? Was it cool?" Ruffnut asks: "Did you touch it?" Tuffnut says: "I want to touch it." He said to Ruffnut. Fishlegs: Can we talk about this later, we really need to get out of this hole!" Soon something came, the AutoBots ready their weapon only to see its Arcee with scratch and holding her left elbow with her right arm. Optimus, "Arcee what happened?" Arcee answers: "I know not to engage the Whipering Death but, I did to save Fishlegs and Hiccup. I held it for as long as I could." Ratchet says: "We need to get you out of there." Soon Astrid sees the ground shaking with the possibility of it being the Whispering Death coming in their direction. Astrid: "Yeah, you do."

Both Hiccup and Fishlegs and Arcee turn where the Whispering Death is coming to them. Hiccup: "Fishlegs, you go first." Fishlegs: "No argument here!" As he climbs on Hiccup's hands, giving him a boost. While Arcee grabs both Hiccup and Fishlegs and picks them up to the top of the hole. Astrid: "Grab my hand!" he shouts reaching for Fishlegs, and Hiccup. Soon all Dragon Riders pull Fishlegs and Hiccup out. Optimus reach his hand for Arcee, "Arcee hurry!" She tries to grab his hand but cant. Arcee: "I can't reach!" Till finally she grabs his hand. Optimus: "Arcee!" Her hand slipped out of Optimus hand and she falls in the hole, she turns widen her eyes in fear.

As the Whsipering Death draws closer, Arcee and Optimus tries again to reach for each others hands. Optimus: "Just...a little...Closer!" Arcee: "I'm trying but I cant reach!" But its too late. "Everyone stand back!" Everyone took cover away from the hole and Arcee is shot up in the air with the push from the Whispering Death. Tuffnut: "Wow! I bet she can see our house from up there." Then the Whispering Death jumps into the air going for Arcee. Astrid: "Stormfly!"she orders her dragon to save Arcee. Stormfly catches Arcee with her claws before the Whispering Death bites its jaws on Arcee.

Stormfly then lands Arcee on the ground. Arcee: "Thanks Astrid" All the Dragon Riders and Autobots turn to the Whispering Death. Then Tuffnut walks to Hiccup. Tuffnut: "I don't think it likes you in its " Hiccup: "Yeah, I think we got that." Snotlout: " Can we get out of here?" He says eager to leave. "Please?" He says with fear in his voice. Hiccup: "No!, I know I can train this thing. Anybody got some dragon nip?" He asked and everyone including the Autobots piled the dragon nip in Hiccups hand, he was confused that everyone gave him the dragon nip.

So Hiccup walks to the Whispering Death with the nip calmly. "Don't be afraid, I'm a friend." He said as he offers the dragon nip to the Whispering Death. "Here, you will love this, all dragons love this." At first the dragon was happy to see the nip but as it turn out he doesn't and the dragon are suddenly passing out from the nip. Snotlout points out the obvious, "Ok, great, now we're dragon defenseless." He said in a sarcastic tone. Then Bulkhead says while transforming his hand into a wrecking ball. "Well, we tried it the "trainer" way." As the Dragon Riders slowly walked back really slow. Hiccup asks his friends: "Any ideas, I'm throwing wide open to the group" Snotlout says; "I have an idea,Run!" So the Autobots and Dragon Riders make a run for it and the Whispering Death mainly goes after Hiccup, who dodges the Whispering Death attacks. Till Toothless comes beside the Whispering Death an tackles and rolls him. The Autobots and Dragon Riders stop in thier tracks and watch Toothless battle the Whispering Death.

Astrid exclaims: "Toothless!" Toothless is holding the Whispering Death by the tail and thrashing him around on the ground like a bucking bronco. He then throws the Whispering Death to the ground and he lands at the edge of a clearing. They start roaring at each other until the other Dragons of the Riders began roaring beside Toothless.

The Whispering Death sees he is totally out numbered by the Dragons then sees the Autobots standing behind the Dragons pointing their guns at him. Toothless not to be finished charges at the Whispering Death, who makes a tacticle retreat. Smokescreen transforms his left gun back into a hand then shakes a clinched fist ad says: "Yeah! Go on you coward, run back into the ground!" As he is mocking the Dragon.

Hiccup tries to saddle up on Toothless, but, Toothless denies him. Then Hiccup says: "Hey Bud, its me, I know what going on with you and that other Dragon. Let me help you." But Toothless turns and runs off to find the Whispering Death. Hiccup immediately takes off after him and shouts: Toothless, come back!" But, Toothless stops, looks back and fires a plasma shot in front of Hiccup not intending to harm him, but to let him know this is his fight and his alone. So Toothless again starts running after the Whispering Death.

Tuffnut walks up behind Hiccup and says: "Awkward!" Hiccup turns toward him and scowls his disapproval. The Dragon Riders are now airborne along with the AutoBot ship Snotlout says: "So Toothless has an arch enemy kinda like you and me." Jestering him and Hiccup, but, Hiccup disagrees. Hiccup says, "Snotlout, you are not my arch enemy!" Snotlout correct him: Well, you are mine." As he gave him the "I' m watching you signal." Astrid turns around to Hiccup and says: "He's just trying to protect you" Snotlout disagrees with Astrid's theory, "That's not what it is. Toothless doesn't want you around, because this is between him and the other guy he's a fighter like,me, not what ever you are."

Hiccup finally agrees with Snotlout's theory. "I never thought I would say this, Snotlout, but I think you're right." Snotlout is totally astonished that Hiccup is agreeing with him. He is totally speechless. Snotlout turns to the Riders an asks: "You guys heard that right?" Hiccup: "Its not a fair fight, if Toothless is going to win he has to fly, and he cant fly without me." Astrid asks: "So, what are you saying?" Hiccup answers: "I'm saying we need to find him and soon."

In the forest, Toothless is still in pursuit of the Whispering Death until he comes across a hole in the ground, this means he must be getting closer.

Over the trees the Dragon Riders and Autobots find Toothless. Hiccup: "There he is!" He point to Toothless "Get me down there." He orders Astrid and she lands Stormfly on the ground the other Dragon riders land as well. Also, the Autobots land their ship as well.

Hiccup hops off Stormfly and walks up next to Toothless, very calmly and steadily. Toothless is surveying the area where he thing the Whispering Death has been. He hears a noise beside him, when he turns his demeanor goes from a hunter to a friend. As he sees Hiccup approaching. Hiccup presses his hand on Toothless' forehead and says: "Hey Bud, you had me worried there for a while, haven't been yourself lately, good to see you're still you.

Soon the ground begins to shake, Bumblebee beeping; "Uh-oh" then the Whispering Death pops out of the ground shrieking like crazy. As Toothless growls at the Whispering Death, but Hiccup tries to reason with Toothless so does Bee. "You can just walk away from this Bud." Bumblebee beeping: "(trust me, your pride isn't worth dying over)" The Whispering Death roars a challenge once again and Toothless accepts the challenge. Toothless in ready battle position, but Hiccup tries to mount him. Hiccup: "Let's just go home" But Toothless again denies hiccup mounting Fishlegs, Astrid, Ratchet and Arcee walk to Hiccup and Bee. Fishlegs: "We were so close, I thought you had him."

Toothless is now ready to face the Whispering Death for the final rounds. Toothless even tries to fly while firing a plasma shot, but, with his prosthetic tail being unable to move on his own, the Whispering Death smacks him with his tail knocking him to the ground. Toothless is back on his feet. Toothless tries again to fly but cannot. Whispering Death breathes fire on Toothless. Hiccup says to Astrid on Stormfly, "He needs our help." As he mounts on Stormfly with Astrids help. The Dragon Riders and Dragons and Autobots charge to help Toothless, but still he refuses their help. Astrid says to Stormfly: Come on girl," Snotlout: "Hookfang wont budge." Tuffnut: "I think you is broken." Fishlegs: "They know this isn't their fight guys." Optimus: "They do know it is not their fight, it is a battle between two life-long foes that I and two of my Autobots know all too well."

The Whispering Death launches for Toothless but he missed and then breathes fire at Toothless to the edge of a cliff. Toothless roars but the Whispering Death goes underground making the ground between him and Toothless collapse. Make the land Toothless is on a very tall Island of land. The Whispering Death has Toothless where he can't move, therefore, Toothless is isolated and trapped, then breathes fire on Toothless. But, Toothless dodges the attack. Hiccup shouts: "Toothless!" Bee: ("That Whispering Death reminds me of Starscream, using cheap tactics and getting the advantages where others are at a disadvantage)" Arcee: "Bee, now is not a good time to walk down memory lane."

Both riders and bots watch helplessly. Hiccup says: "Buddy", the Whispering Death flies at Toothless again, who is getting closer to the edge. "He's gonna knock Toothless into the canyon." Toothless turns to Hiccup who is going to do something crazy.

Hiccup steps off the edge of the cliff and Astrid shouts: "Hiccup!" Toothless widens his eyes, knowing his best friend is falling into the canyon below. The Whispering Death fires one more time on the small piece of land, but misses as Toothless jumps to save his best friend. Hiccup mounts on Toothless and unlocks the tail fin enabling Toothless to fly before hitting the ground. Astrid exclaims: "Yes!" Ratchet: "Praise the Allspark." Hiccup to Toothless: "You save me, I saved you, that's the way it is." as they turn around.

Back at the Dragon riders and Autobots, Bee wants to join in. BumbleBee beeping: "(Both Hiccup and Toothless need me. I'm going in!) So Bee jumps off thee side of the cliff and transforms into a Camaro when he reaches the ground and drives into battle. The Whispering Death launches his spikes, but Toothless and Hiccup dodge them. They even dodge the firing breath. And launches a plasma blast at it. When the Whispering Death looks up the sunshine hurts his eyes. The Whispering Death retreats underground to avoid the sun. Hiccup and Tootless return to the other riders and bots. Fishlegs: "The sunlight Hiccup! that's the weakness." Ratchet agrees: "It's logical for being subterranial , its eye sight must be terrible and it fears it." Hiccup says to Toothless and Bee. "Alright buds, let keep him above ground." Then Hiccup, Toothless and Bee start firing in the holes. Ruffnut says as she watches "This is amazing!" Tuffnut says to Belch: "We go to find you an Arch-nemisus." The last hole the Whispering Death launches himself out of and hits a stone wall. Hiccup and Toothless charge at the Whispering Death and defeat him. Toothless was about to finish off his old enemy, until Hiccup stops him. "Toothless, NO!" but Toothless instead roars at the Whispering Death in the face, now the dragon knows his place.

At first the Whispering Death was going to make a tactical retreat, but, by the his enemies when their guard was down, he retaliates only to be stopped an inch away. He turns to see who grabbed him, it was BumbleBee beeping: "(Where do you think you're going you oversize snake-skin boots?!)" The Whispering Death charges back at Bee, only to be slapped back and forth from the tail to the ground. It tries to charge Bee again, but gets hit in the face, knocking out some teeth. The Whispering Death admits defeat and retreats back into his hole. The riders on their dragons and Autobot walked to the hole where the Whispering Death retreated. Snotlout: "ah man!, Toothless and Bee could have finished him off!" He exclaims till Hiccup make a statement. "Well I guess not all dragon grudge are to the death." Bumbebee beeping: "(And as an Autobot, I can't kill any alien life form)" Fishlegs: "Guess I'll have to change that in the book." So the dragon riders fly home while the Autobots head for their ship, Hiccup says to Toothless: "Say, bud, why don't you go home?" So everyone heads back to Berk.

As the sun rises on Berk and the dragons on the island howl. Hiccup Speech: "When our past rears it ugly head it usually doesn't have six rows of razor sharp teeth and a bad attitude." He says as he , Toothless and Bee plug up the Whispering Death holes with boulders. "If it does, your gonna need a great friend or two who has your back. I will always have Tootless and Bee's back and they will always have mine." He states as they fly off into the rising sun.

THE END

**I know many of you were waiting for this chapter and I would have gotten sooner but I've had set-backs. If you're thinking writer's block, I wish, I mean with writer's block it comes and goes, but it's all over and your waiting is rewarded. So please give you comments, ideas, ect...**


	16. Twinsanitiy

**Here the newest chapter and I think a lot of you are gonna be serprised who joins the Berserkers and one is an old enemy of Bulkhead, and I like to think Iron117prime for the added touches in this story. This story was sappose to be done but I got a job at Kmart, and now we're gonna do the rest of the story in 2017 I don't know when thse whole story each season will be finished but it will be done I promise.**

Intro: Toothless' eye opens and he and the other dragons and dragon riders shoot fire at the Autobots and they come out of the flames in vehicle and transform into their robot form and the dragon riders and Autobots charge out of the dragon academy, and Alvin fires a crossbow and Savage charges behind to front of Alvin and both Optimus, and Hiccup on Toothless charge together and punch Alvin together. Dreamworks Dragons riders of Berk and Transformers Prime.

As the twins are riding their two headed dragon Barf and Belch, Hiccup gives a speech: "They say two heads are better than one, which is often true. Four or five heads are a few heads too many."

As the twins ad their dragon fly through the clouds, Ruffnut shouts: "How are we supposed to see up here?" Hiccup on Toothless flies in front of them. Hiccup answers: "You're not, that's the whole point." Tuffnut: "Oh, ...I still don't get it." Hiccup: "When you two can see, you have to trust Barf, Belch and Bulkhead, to see for you, like this." He says as he flies deeper into the clouds. Tuffnut asks Ruffnut: "Why does he always have to speak in riddles?" Ruffnut replies: "I say we trust us!" Tuffnut agrees: "Yes, I'm with you sister." Bulkhead on com-link: "Listen you two, don't go off the handle. You see Barf and Belch are your eyes in the clouds, while I'm your eyes on the ground." End com-link, but the twin do the thing they always do-dis obey orders.

Ruffnut orders Barf to go up, Tuffnut orders Belch to go down so the two start spinning in the clouds. Fishlegs riding on Meatlug minding his own business, until he and the twins bump into each other knocking off their dragons.

The three riders land in a tree and the one branch holding the twins begins to crack. Again the twins give their dragon opposite orders. Ruffnut orders Barf to go for help, Tuffnut orders Belch to get him down. The two headed dragon tries to do what it is ordered but can't. Fishlegs on a branch next to the twins whistles for Meatlug and she responds. FIshlegs gives hand signals and she does what signal she is given to save the twin. Fishlegs: "It worked. I can't believe it actually worked." Soon the tree branch he was on is starting to crack until Hiccup and Toothless caught him when the branch breaks. Hiccup asks Fishlegs: "What was that hand thing you were doing!" Fishlegs replied: "If you must know, Ratchet and I have been crafting some rudimentary hand signal for Meatlug in case we get separted and they seemed to have been well received. Gesturing Meatlug carrying the twins and Hiccup is shocked of what Fishlegs and Ratchet came up with. Hiccup: "Hand signals. That's incredible Fishlegs!" He exclaims and Fishleg agrees. "Yeah, I know." Hiccup: "We need to start working on those right away."

In the dragon academy the Dragon Riders and Autobots are working hand signals with their dragon friends. Hiccup, Bee and Toothless are in the Academy to train. Hiccup: "Battle ready!" So the Night Fury gets into battle position, as was ordered. "Toothless plasma blast!" He says throwing his shield in the air and Toothless fires at said shield. Hitting his target spot on. "Good job bud, smile." Toothless understood but instead tries to smile. BumbleBee beeping "(Ok, I run down, swoop up and dive down.") He said giving hand signals, demonstrating left arm out, right hand starting at left shoulder, running down to elbow then under left arm. The next motion with right arm is to swoop up and continue to dive down with a gliding motion.

Astrid's comment: "Not bad." She turn to Stormfly, "Stormfly spine shot!" As she raises hand out and does a pushing motion forward. So Stormfly shoots spines from her tail and land on the floor coming dangerously close to Astrid's foot. "Well, that's better than last time." She said picking up a spine. Arcee commands: "Stormfly fire shots!" Arcee ripping out her wrist blades and tapping them together three times. Stormfly then fires a shot over Arcees head.

Snotlout laughs at Astrid and Arcee's attack. Snotlout: "Hookfang anniliate." Hookfang squint his eyes and fires Snotlout hitting the board too. Smokescreen give his hand signal; both fists are clinched, forearms crossed bringing elbow back to sides exclaiming: "Hookfang, flame on!" Hookfang fires off his whole body and roars.

Tuffnut comments: "Bullseye." He points to Snotlout, who groans.

Fishlegs gives his hand signal, by giving a bear hug to signal Meatlug. Fishlegs: "Meatlug hug!" Then she charges at Fishleg tackle him. Ratchet gives his hand signals: Bend knees in a squatting position, then clap hands twice. Ratchet: "Meatlug charge!" So she changes to Ratchet and knocks him down licking his face. "Stop girl, you're getting saliva on my face!"

Hiccup says to both Ratchet and Fishlegs, hand signal responds. Hiccup "Those could actually be useful, Ruff, Tuff, Bulk your turn."

He points to the Twins and Autobot guardian, Bulkhead. He steps forward. Bulkhead says: "Ok, this is a Wrecker move that I just made up." Ordering Barf to follow; left arm up from elbow with palm facing toward right side. Take front side of right hand, starting at the elbow and swipe up past the left hand. Belch was ordered to do the following; right fist strikes left palm, then both hands clash across left hand symbolizing a capital T. Then both heads, heat butt between the bad guys head. So the two headed dragon walks toward a statue. Barf goes first by giving a head upper cut, Belch head hits the chest. Then both heads hit the top of the head and double head butt in the middle.

The twins saw the Wrecker move and thought it was awesome. Tuffnut: "If that's a Wrecker move, do all Wreckers do that?" Bulkhead answers: "Yeah, the Wreckers always do things like this. During the war the Wreckers did things like that by hitting a bad guy hard and where it hurts." Ruffntut: "So what was it like being a Wrecker?" Bulkhead: "During the war, me and Jackie and the other members caused trouble for the cons. If you guys were in the war, you would be great Wreckers."

So the Twins begin making on their turn. Tuffnut or Ruffnut give their dragon opposite orders. Tuffnut orders Belch to come, Ruffnut orders Barf to go, so the two heads do as they are told, but its harder than it sounds. They try to do as told, but head butt each other by accident.

The twins glare at each other then give their dragon her orders. For Tuff ground, for Ruff sky. The two headed dragon followed her orders until they hit the ground hard. Tufnut: "Ha, ha! I win." Ruffnut turns to her brother and asks: "What do you think you're doing to my dragon?" Tuffnut replies: "Your dragon? (sarcastically) Please. You have been breathing in Barf's gas again." Ruffnut: "Yeah, so?" Bulkhead: "Wow, wow you two. If you want to be Wreckers you can't always fight amongst yourselves." Hiccup agrees: "Yeah, plus Barf and Belch is one dragon you have to give one signal at a time."

Ruffnut: "Good idea Barf attack Tuffnut!" So Barf attack Tuff by head launching him and Tuff land on Snotlout, while Ruff laughs. "How was that?" Fishlegs walks behind Hiccup and says: " I don't think that's what Hiccup had in mind," but, before he could finish his sentence Tuffnut interrupts: Belch,eat Ruffnut!" So Belch does as he is told and bites halfway down the upper half of her body. Ruffnut responds as he is picking her up into the air: "Uh, ouh!"

Hiccup says: "Tuff, come on" Tuff responds: "Whatever, then he look at Belch and says; "Belch, drop Ruffnut!" Ruffnut shivers in disgust after falling to the floor out of Belch's mouth, then says: "I cannot work like this." Tuffnut groans and says: "This is completely unprofessional." Ruffnut answers:"I'm taking my dragon and going home." Tuffnut argues: "If you touch that dragon and I'll..." Ruffnut says: "You'll what?" Tuffnut could not respond. He says; "I don't know, don't rush me. I'll tell you tomorrow." So Ruffnut and Tuffnut try to grab the heads of their two headed dragon and take the away. But, Bulkhead comes up and says: "Whoa, Whoa, you two, you both share the same dragon, you just have two different heads. So leave them out of this." But Ruffnut and Tuffnut says: "Its over" The two dragon try to follow their riders, but can't. Astrid walks up to the Hiccup and asks: "What was that all about?" Hiccup responds: "They'll be back." Bulkhead on the other hand disagrees. "I don't know I've never seen them this angry at one another before."

Tuffnut says: "I'm taking Bulk with me, he's my guardian." Ruffnut disagrees: "No! He's mine." Soon the twins start to have a tug of war with Bulkheads arms saying whose guardian he is. Then Bulkhead lifts both of the twin up and bangs them together. They land on the ground and look up to Bulk. Bulhead says: "Look I am both of our guardian, and you two want to be Wreckers you need to realize that not one is better than the other. if you want to be Wreckers you have to learn that a Wrecker is a team unit, until then, you two are not Wreckers." Soon he storms out of the academy. The twins look at each other thinking now they will not be Wreckers because of the way they have behaved.

At the Headdock house, Bumblebee is leaning at the side of the building while Hiccup was inside discussing the twins with his dad. But, Stoick was busy himself, trying to fit in a tighter form of his usual clothes. Hiccup says: "Ah, the ceremonial belt. It's that time again."

As Stoick tries to fit in his belt, he answers Hiccups question: "Yep, tomorrow is the annual treaty signing with the Beserker tribe." He says squeezing into his belt. Gobber says: "They got to change that name, when you chief is 'Oswalt the Agreeable',you haven't been to war in thirty years."

Hiccup says: "Pease tell me he is not bringing that lunatic kid of his...: Gobber finishes his sentence: "Dagur? Uh, he will be there." Hiccup says sarcastically: "Great, let me guess, I get to keep him from breaking things."

Stoick corrects Hiccup: "Actually, I have a more important job for you. You get to hide all the dragons." Hiccup asks: "From Oswalt the Agreeable, why?" Stoick answers: "Hiccup just because we have had peace for fifty years doesn't mean they cant go..." Gobber answers: "Berserk?" Stoick says: "Exactly! The dragon could be seen as a sign of aggression better blissful than bleak. like I always say." Gobber says: "The last thing we need is another Berserker skirmish. They intend to play for keeps." Hiccup asks: "Well what about the Autobots? shouldn't they be hiding along with the dragons?" Stoick answers: "I thought that way years ago, before you were born. I thought at first Oswalt woud go beserk after that, until when he accidently saw Bumblebee to my surprise he was alright with this, so, me, Oswalt and even Optimus signed the treaty." Hiccup asks:" So he was ok with the Autobot why not the dragon too?" Before Stoick could answer Gobber answers instead. "Metal giant are one thing Hiccup, but Dragons are another thing. So its best that you hide the dragons."

In the forest three Terrible Terrors are flying low, to close to the ground, until Toothless fires at the to get them back in line with the other dragons. Snotlout shouts: "Back in line, back in line! As Hiccup and Toothless fly between Snotlout on right and Astrid and Fishlegs on his left all riding their dragons. Snotlout turns to Hiccup and ass him: "Is Dagur coming? he's so cool." Hiccup questions Snotlouts idea for Dagur: "Cool? last time he was here, he used me as a knife throwing target." Astrid says: "That guy should locked up in a cage." Fishlegs saying what Dagur did to him: "That's what he did to me. He would not let me eat for three days." Snotlout laughs and says: "Then he force fed you with the rotten cod heads." Fishlegs: "Thanks, I almost erased that from my memory." Astrid yells: "Look out! in coming Zippleback."

The Zippleback was going out of control. Hiccup asks "Where's Ruffnut and Tuffnut? someone get that dragon." Snotlout: "I'm on it!" Snotlout turns Hookfang to the Zippleback flies over it then jumps on the right heard Hiccup and Fishlegs flyin next to the dragon, Hiccup says: "Snotlout you need two riders Fishlegs get in there." Fishlegs disagreeing with Hiccup's orders and says: "Uh...I'm not really sure this is the best idea." Until the Zipplebacks left head kock Fishlegs of Meatlug and lands on the gas head and realizing the gas. "I don't feel so good." Fishlegs said and Hiccup says: "Its the gas. try not to berath any in." Fishless responds: "Yeah? that ship has sailed." The other hand Snotlout I also having difficulties of his own. Snotlout: "Hey somebody tell me how you work this thing?" Hiccup orders Snotlout: Whatever you do Snotlout, don't spark the..." Before he could finish his sentence, Snotlout lifts the upper jaw of the spark head and cause both him an Fishlegs to fly landing on Hookfng. Fishlegs: "Oh, now I feel worse." Snotlout says: "If I were you, I would not think bot that rotten cod head sliding down your throat." Fishlegs feels like he is going to puke until finally he does and Snotlout states: "Whoa, that is disgusting."

As the Zippeback flies away, Astrid flies right next to Hiccup and he says: "Wait here, I need to find the twin an get the Zipplback under control, before the Beserkers..." A horn was blown and Astrid state: "They are here!" Hiccup sarcastically says: "Great, just great."

In the Autobot base, Optimus speaking to the Autobot troops: "Autobots, you know the Beserker Treaty signing is today. So, now that Hiccup is taking care of the dragons, we need to make sure there are no strays, and it is our sworn duty to keep the peace between the two tribes of Berk and the Beserker tribe." Bulkhead states: "Well, it aint gonna be easy if Oswalt is bringing that crazy kid of his. I mean, he once made me drive down the side of a rocky mountain. I am still getting rocks out of the side of my undercarriage." Smokescreen says: "Yeah, that guy is a lunatic. he once scratched "Long live Beserkers on my side when I was in car mode." Optmus says: "Autobots, I know Dogur is unstable and I personsonally agree, he should be locked away, but, we must keep the peace the last thing we need is Beserker War." Ratchet points out; "So, we are gonna have to bite the bullet, again." Optimus says; "That's right. Autobot transform and roll out."

At the docks, Stoick, Gobber, Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead and Hiccup are waiting for the beserker ship to dock. Hiccup says; "Uh, Dad, there's ..." He is interrupted by Stoick saying: "Not now son, Oswalt is here." The ship docks, and a Beserker states: "Presenting, the High Chief of the Beserker Tribe, Cracker of Skulls, Slayer of Beast, the Great and Fearsome .." Gobber questions "Oswalt, the Agreeable?" the Beserker finishinghis sentences: "Dagur, the derange." He steps aside showing a young man with a horned helmet, a tattoo on his right eye and with n evil smile, that sends a shier down your spine. Stoick says: "Dagur?" Gobber says: "deranged?" Hiccup says: "Oh, no!" Dagur throws a knife over Hiccups head. "Ah,perfect." He said sarcastically.

As the new chief unboards the ship, Stoick questions the new act of leadership. Stoick asks: "Dagur, where is your father?" Dagur answers: "My father has been...retired." He lost his thirst for blood, I on the other hand, (Singing tone) am starving."

Stoick, Gobber and Optimu are not to thrilled about the new chief. "Oh, if you think this is a surprise, it just keeps getting better. Bring 'em out boys." Soon three ships begin todock and the Autobots looked wide-eyed at who was on the ships. The first ship had a large bluish-grey decepticon named Breakdown stepping off the ship with a smirk on his face.

The second ship had an equally tall decepticon with a blue and gold paint job. He had a golden version of the decepticon symbol on his shoulder. His name is Dreadwing.

The third ship had the same as the second decepticon except his coloring was army green an gold. His name is Skyquake.

The Autobots are shocked seeing who had just came off the ships. Bulkhead: "Breakdown?" Ratchet:"Dreadwing?" Otimus: "Skyquake?" Breakdown: "Hey Bulk, miss me?" Bulkhead responds: "Like rust in my undercarriage." Dager steps in an says: "I thought since Berk has metal giants, why not the Beserker tribe?" We tried making a few of our own, but, when it comes to making replicas, its just not the same. They look like you, but, they weren't animated like you. So as fate would have it, they came falling from the sky." Dreadwing explains: "After the war of Cybertron, me, my twin an Breakown fly across the galaxy for stellar cycles for what humans proclaim as years. Untll finally we crash landed on the Beserker Tribe territory.

Skyquake continues the story: "We've been searching for one true Master for countless cycles, until we crash landed here." Dager explained about the dragons and the Beserker Tribe, soon we began fighting the vicious beasts, which they prove to be quite powerful creatures." Breakdown: "That I until I broke them. Boy those critters were nasty but nothing my hammer couldn't fix or should I say break?"

Optimus questions Dagurs judgement: "Dager you have ? you and your tribe with three of the most dangerous Decepticons of Cybertron." Dager calms Optimus: "Relay Prime, they don't mean me or my tribe harm; since we've worked out an arrangement. So basically, long story short, say hello to the new members of the Beserker tribe!" Both Bots and Cons were itching to kill on another until Optimus stops. Optimus: "Autobots since we wore allegiance to the people of Berk, the Decepticons did the same thing with the Beserker Tribe, meaning we cant fight each other, even if its our own war. Their tribe, their rules."

Dagur steps in and says: "Now that we have the pleasantries out of the way, I have a question for you, Stoick, where are you hiding them? Stoick?" Stoick responds by asking a question: "Hiding what Dager?" Dager says: "Do I look stupid to you?" Gobber whisper to Stoick: "Trick question, don't answer it." Dager comes up with his theory: "We both know what going on here. I have it on excellent authority that you are amassing an army of dragons." Stoick questions: "Excellent authority and who would that be Dager?" Dager: "Never mind, just know that if I find it to be true, then my Armada will attack Berk with the force of fifty thousand brave Beserker soldiers. Along with my new metal giant friends will tear your Autobots to pieces and will use them for spare parts." Breakdown states: "And finally me and Bulk will finish what we started all those cycles ago."

Stoick calming Dager down, and says: "Stand down Dager, there won't be any need for the Armada." Optimus agrees, "nor with the Decepticons. So long as there is peace between the two tribes neither Autobot or Decepticon will fight." Stoick says: "Now lets get to the treaty." Dager agrees: "Yes, lets. According to the Treaty, my visit starts with a tour of Berk, the armory, the feast in the Great Hall, the killing arena. Do you still kill dragons here?" Stoick says; "Your father never found the tour necessary." Dager responds; "As you can see, I am not my Father. Am I?" The two chiefs glare at each other. Stoick,wanting to pull the sword, until Gobber whispers: "Not in front of the Armada or new metal giants." Seeing a whole Armada on the door step.

As Hiccup runs through the village saying: "This is bad, this is bad, this is bad!. I have to find that Zippleback" Then Astrid, hiding from the sides of the two houses grabs Hiccup and pulls him to the side. Astrid; "Hiccup, we have a problem." Hiccup agrees: "Oh yeah? you are telling me, Dager is the new Beserker chief." Astrid shocked: "What?" Hiccup continues: "Yeah, his father retired. And if you think that is bad, it gets worse. He has three metal giants of his own, these guys aren't Autobots, they are Decepticons! And he thinks we are hiding dragons." Astrid corrects him: "Well we kinda are. Which brings us to our next problem."

Hiccup looks down to the ground and sees Zippleback footprints. Hiccup: "Barf? Belch? Here?" They turn to see the two headed dragon eating a barrel of fish and sees the new Berserker chief and the three Decepticons coming their way with Stoick and Optimus. Astrid and Hiccup lift up the barrel to move Barf and Belch into hiding. Gobber says: "And here we have our food storage. It's where we...". Dagur interrupts to finish the sentence: "Let me guess, store your food?" Gobber annoyed at him and says: "No wonder they made him chief." As the Vikings walk in Dreadwing turns to Optimus and says to him: "So Prime, do you helpthe natives gather the substance they call food?" Optimus responds: "Yes I do, gather wild hogs and vegetation that grows here. And often we go into the ocean to gather sea-life forms."

The Autobots take the Decepticons to explore the town, soon Barf and Belch run while Hiccup and Astrid chase after them. Meanwhile, Dagur complained saying: "Booring! I want to see the dragon killing things." Stoick says to Dagur: "Follow me." As the three Vikings leave the storage building Astrid is getting worried. Astrid asks Hiccup "Where did it go?" Hiccup responds: "I have no idea, uh you keep looking I'll go and warn my dad and Optimus." As he rushes to warn Stoick and Optimus he bumps into the Skyquake's leg ad falls to the ground. He looks up and see the green and gold Decepticon glaring at him with his red eyes.

Skyquake turns to Optimus and says to him: "Prime, I suggest you keep your pets on tighter leashes." Hiccup glares at Skyquake after what he said thinking that humans are the Autobot's pets. Before Hiccup could respond Optimus says to Skyquake: "Skyquake the humans are not our pets, they are equals." Dreadwing walks beside Optimus and says: "So this is Hiccup? Was he born this skinny? But, I am not surprised that you would defend him, Prime, defender of the weak." As the Decepticon twins walk toward the Armory, Hiccup explains to Optimus about the Zippleback.

In the Armory, Dagur was in one of his episodes, pretending to fight a dragon with a real sword. Dagur: "You want some of this Gronkles?" He continues slicing air with his sword. "What about you Nadder? That's right plead, plead for your pathetic Dragonlife." He says throwing his sword toward a shield between Stoick and Gobber. Gobber whispers to Stoick: "He's got a real handle on that deranged thing."

Breakdown and Buklhead walk into the Armory to see not only Viking weapons but Autobot weaponry. Breakdown says to Bulkhead: "So, Bulk I see that you have shared our technology with the primitive beings." Bulk responds: "With the dragon raids coming every now and again, we have to use the weapons to fight them." Breakdown turns to Bulk and says to him: "Don't tell me you are afraid of a few flying fire breathing reptiles? Me on the other hand, I killed more dragons then I could count. In fact, I have started keeping skulls and teeth for my collection." Breakdown removes from his compartment a necklace with dragon teeth on it, some teeth had been broken off, due to being hit with a hammer. Bulkhead clenches his fist want to transform it into a wrecking ball but can't. Apparently he's not the only one, while Dagur laughs, swinging another sword. Stoick pulls the same sword from the shield Dagur threw and says: "I'm about to vacate this sword." Gobber stops him and says: "Why don't seek to get to sign that treaty now?" he said in a happy tone so Dagur can stop.

Dagur stops swinging and turns to Gobber and Stoick. Dagur states: "Sounds like, my father. (Mimic his father) sign the treaty, Dagur leave that chicken alone. Dagur put down that axe, Dagur!"

Stoick walks up to Dagur and says to him: "Your Father is a great man and I'll not have you disrespecting him." Dagur responds about his Father: "Father was a coward, I intend to return the Beserkers to their former glory, something he was in capable of doing." Breakdown agrees with Dagur: "Yeah, from where I'm standing Oswalt was a coward and a weakling. In fact, Dagur saying return to the former glory thing, is what our original master thought of Cybertron. That I signed for the Decepticon cause." Bulkhead reminds Breakdown; "Yeah and that idea is what got us kicked out of Cybertron in the first place!" Breakdown turns to Bulkhead and says: You want a piece of me, Wrecker?" Bulkhead responds in an angry tone: "I don't want a piece of you, I want the whole thing!"

Stoick and Bulkhead glars at Dagur and Breakdown till they saw Barf and Belch. Stoick: "Zippleback?" Dagur responds: "I knew! Where is it?" Breakdown: "Let me at it, I'll crack both it skulls two for the price of one." The two are itching to kill the two read animals until Gobber close the door and says: "Ha, ha. He's joking Dagur, Breakdown that Stoick always the prankster. Tell him Dagur what are some of your deranged plans and Breakdown what Metal Giants weapons."

Hiccup and Bee run to the Armory to find Barf and Belch. Hiccup whispering: "Barf, Belch?" Soon the two head dragon appears in front of the Armory door. Bumblebee beeping: ("Listen you two,you need to stay hidden!)" but the dragon didn't understand the Robot, Hiccup says: "Look you guys you cant be here, come on they d, ok, think like Ruffnut and Tuffnut. I cant believe I just said that, Barf, Belch and Sky!" The dragon didn't move after what Hiccup said.

Soon Dagur is coming out of the Armory while commenting it." Nice weapons, very clean, no blood stains expected." Hiccup arms up closes his eyes fearing the worse. Dagur turns to see his old friend. Dagur says: "Ah, Hiccup there you are along with Beepy." Hiccup loo to Dagur in shock and surprise. Hiccup says : "Dagur! I was just thinking about you, hey remember that time we went swimming and you tried to drown me?" Dagur laughs remembering those days a lot. Dagur says:" Ha, the laughs we had again." So he pushes Hiccup out of the way and turn to Bee: "What up Beepy? Still can't talk?"

Bee isn't to thrilled after hearing what Dagur said. Dagur stops in his tracks and turns back to Hiccup. "Just a moment, something is going on here." Hiccup says: "I can explain." Dagur asks: "Where is it? Hiccup says: "Look, it just one Drag..." Dagur says: "Your leg." Hicuup looks up at the Armory and Barf and Belch are gone. Dagur says: "Never mind, I heard all about it." Hiccup asks: "You heard about what?" Dagur answers: "You, the Red Death, defeated it all on your own." Hiccup responds: "Whaaat? Me, hey look at me, how is that even possible?" Dagur responds: "I know right? I thought that too. But, then I heard about the trained Dragons. Well that got me kinda tingly." Hiccup questions Dagurs thoughts: "Trained Dragons, well how would you ever train a Dragon?" Dagur responds: "I don't know, how would you?"

Soon Breakdown walks out of the Armory then sees Bee. Breakdown says to Bumblebee, "What's up Scout, still see cant talk since our master crushed your voice box." The Scout glared at the Decepticon. Breakdown turns to Dagur: "Oh, Boss,I know you and this other human are walking down memory lane, but Stoick has been nagging me to ask you to sign the Treaty."

Hiccup says: "Alright then, who is hungry?" Stoick says: "Its this way Dagur." Meaning the mess hall. Stoick says: "It's this way, Dagur." Meaning the mess hall. As Stoick, Dagur, with their Autobot and Decepticon allies walking to the mess hall they hear a noise. Barf and Belch are behind the Armory. Stoick, Dagur, Bumblebee and Breakdown turn around to see Hiccup behind them, thinking it was him making the noise. Hiccup starts making a grrrr noise, holding his stomach, making them think he is hungry. Hiccup says: "I said it's this way Dagur." While the other start walking away, Stoick leans over and says to Hiccup: "Get that Dragon out of here.

SO Hiccup walks to the back of the Armory to get Bart and Belch and sees the two headed Dragon fighting its self. Hiccup says to himself: "We need the twins or Bulkhead at least."

At the twins house, Astrid, Hiccup, Toothless, Arcee and Bumblebee look to find that it is empty. Then hanging from the ceiling, Tuffnut asks: "What are you doing here?" Hiccup responds; "Hey, Tuffnut, feel like talking?" Astrid: "Ummm could you come down?" Tuffnut answers: "Whatever." So Tuffnut does a backflip of and lands on the ground. Bumblebee and Arcee are amazed at that feat. Bumblebee beeping to Arcee: ("Wow, he's good.") Arcee responds: "Yeah, wonder where he learned that."

Tuffnut turns around to Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccup says: "Look about Barf and Belch, we need you and Ruffnut and Bulkhead to go get your dragons. He's inturrupted by Tuffnut . "Uh, no thank you, Im officiially out of the dragon business and the Sister business and Autobot business. The dristertobotsern business. Bumblebee turns to Arcee: ("Wow, try saying that three times fast."). Arcee responds: "I doubt that."

Astrid asks Tuffnut: "What's going on with you three?" Arcee asks too: "Yeah, you three were always so close, now you're falling apart." Tuffnut respond: "Simple, you know what this is, as she picks up a spoon." Hiccup responds; "Uh, a spoon?" Tuffnut continues: "No, its OUR spoon, just like this is OUR dish, as he holds a dish, OUR ax an OUR well groomed stuffed Yak. Everything is OURS, I'm sick of OURS, for once I just want something to be mine. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go pick up my half of the Yak."

Hiccup asks Tuffnut: "Go? Where?" Tuffnut rsponds: "I don't know, to my dark, soggy home place. Not to cry." He then looks around the house an says: "This house has to many memories." As Tuffnut walks past Hiccup, Astrid,Toothless an outside he passes Bee and Arcee, Hiccup tries to stop him. "Tuff!" Hiccup calls out. Astrid questions and says to Hiccup: "Dark. soggy, alone place?" Hiccup turns to Astrid and says; "Yeah, I really don't want to know."

Optimus walks up to the Dragon riders and Autoots and says: "The pain of losing a sibling, especially a twin." Hiccup asks Optimus:"How do you know that pain? Did you have brothers or sisters?" Optimus responds: "No, I never had brothers or sisters growing up. But, there was a time in the twilight hours of the golden age, where I once knew someone, who was like a brother to me."

"Do you recall when I mentioned I wasn't always a Prime?" Optimus continues: "I wasn't always Optimus either. I was once named Orion Pax. During my time of learning about Cybertron's past, there was an equality between the council of the Primes and low classes. I became inspired by the words and ideas of Gladiator, one who named himself after one of the thirteen original Primes Megatronus. He challenged Cybertrons leadership and demanded all Cybertrons be treated as equals. Then came the war we fought side by side as brothers, but, ideas change over time and the Megatrons I knew died."

After a moment of silence Hiccup shocked of his story. "Wow, I never knew." Then Astrid asks: "Why does Tuffnut and Ruffnut want to be Wreckers? What's so great about them?" Optimus was about to answer till Bulkhead answers "Because that's what they are, pure 100% Wreckers. And the Wreckers were a black Ops soldiers, me and Jackie went on over a hundred missions with the last of a dozen Wreckers." The gang pondered for a moment.

In the Great Hall the Vikings, Beserkers, Autobots, dragon Riders and Decepticons were busy talking. Stoick leans toward Hiccup and asks: "Did you get that Zippleback under control?" Hiccup responds: "Were working on it." Soon Dagur yells out: "A toast, to death in battle." Soon everyone toasts up to: "Death and Battle!." Soon Dagur I bored again and says: "Alright, let it out. To Oswalt, To Oswalt, blah, blah!"

Gobber, with the Treaty in his hand, says: "Well on that cherry note, shall we sign the treaty and send you oh your way?"

Breakdown turns to Gobber and asks: "Whats the matter Meatbag, you look like you are anxious to get us to leave. But, if you want us to sign the treaty, you might as well do it now." Dagur agrees with Breakdown. "Breakdown I right. Its a great idea, lets sign that treaty. Bring us the dragons blood." Hiccup questions: "Uh, did you say dragons blood?" Stoick laughs nervously and says to Dagur: "Don't be ridiculous Dagur, your father and I haven't signed a treaty in dragons blood in years." Dagur is more upset about that, and says to Stoick: "Why would that be a problem unless, of course, you don't kill dragons anymore?" Stoick lies: "We still kill dragons."

Optimus tries to reason with Dagur: "Why dragons blood or blood period? Is using blood archaic in a way and I still don't approve of such an act." Dreadwing asks: "Why not Prime? Still afraid to get your hand dirty of organic blood?" Optimus responds: "You know perfectly well it is strict Autobot code never to harm Alien Lifeforms."

Gobber responds: "The problem is, we've kicked so many there isn't one within 200 miles from here." Gobber spoke too soon, such as Barf and Belch burst open the Great Hall doors. Gobber say: "Except that one." Barf and Belch run around out of control and run out of the great hall through the door.

Dagur exclaims: "The Zippleback! its a sign, a head for each chief." He crazy laughs. "It's going to be amazing! Tonight we hunt dragons!" SO both Dreadwing and Skyquake lock and load with the weapons. Dreadwing raises his weapon, that is his rocket, a machine gun he holds like a mini gun. Skyquake, similar to Dreadwing, only intea of a machine gun is a rocket launcher. Breakdown transforms his right hand into a hammer.

Breakdown: "This is going to be fun." He said charging out with five Berserkers. The Berserkers chant "kill, kill, kill" Stoick leans to Hiccup and whispers: "You need to find that Zippleback, before he does."

The Dragonriders, flying trough the sky while the Autobots in the alter form on land. Astrid says to Hiccup: "Hiccup, you heard Tuffnut, he went to his dark,soggy, alone place." A moment of silence, Snotlout asks: "What?" Hiccup asks: "Why didn't you say something?" Snot answers: "Why didn't you ask?" Astrid says: "Snotlout we've been looking for them all day" Snotlout responds: "And?" Astrid: "And if you don't tell us, Im going to throw you off that dragon!"

Snotlout says: "No need to get violent, he's probably at the lost cavern, they used to play hide and kill there when they were kids." Hiccup gives orders: "Astrid you, Snotlout, Arcee and Smokescreen take entrance of the cavern. Fishlegs, Ratchet, Bee and I will take North."

Bulkhead says: "Hey guys, I have a shortcut I made over the years with the twins, when they wanted to play hide and go kill." Arcee asks: "Are you sure, its not that far and not covered by forests." Bulk says: "I practically made a road over the years. Pushing down trees, just to get to the caverns. Just follow me." Astrid orders Snotlout: "Let's go!" he gives her a look and she groans: "Ugh" They both take off.

While the Berserkers, Vikings, Autobots and Decepticons are hunting Barf and Belch, Breakdown knocks down the trees in his path while yelling: "Dragon, come out, come out where you are! If you come out easy, it will make your death quick and painless." They continue to walk and Optimus tries to reason with Dagur. "Dagur are you sure killing this one dragon is going to make a difference? It's just one animal. Why can't we just let it be?"Dagur responds: "It is the ultimate prize. And we to sign the treaty right? In blood would make it more dramatic, this is my first treaty in blood." As Dagur continues the hunt, Ultra Magnus walks to Optimus and says: "Optimus, Dagur is insane, he's wanting to kill an innocent animal for pleasure and doesn't even eat the meat, just hangs the body parts as trophies." Optimus says: "I now, and I hate to do this to an innocent life form including our dragon friend. Just pray Hiccup or any of the others can get Tuffnut and Ruffnut." So they continue the search for Barf and Belch.

With a torch, Hiccup, Toothless, Fishlegs and Meatlug walk into the cave to search for the twins. Hiccup says to Toothless: "Alright bud, do your thing, search." he orders Toothless who started searching for the twins scent. Fishleg, Meatlug, Ratchet and Bee followed inside. On the other end, Astrid, Arcee, Bulkhead, Stormfly, Snotlout, Hookfang and Smokescreen wet in as well. Snotlout says: "Pretty dark in here, if you need to holdmy hand Astrid, it ok." Astrid turns and says: "Sure, Snotlout." Snotlout closes his eye and grabbed what he thought was Astrid's hand. "Ho, soft as I thought it would be." He turned to see it was Stormfly's tail. His reaction is shocked. As they continue walking, Smokescreen walks to Snotlout and says: "You know Snotlout, you're gonna bite off more than you can chew with Astrid." To Snotlout responds: "Shut up." So they continue their search for the thing.

In the other end of the cavern, with a torch in Hiccup's hand, and both Bee and Ratchet's light on Hiccup. Fishlegs, Bee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Toothless and Meatlug continue their search for the thing as well.

As they came across one of the twins. Hiccup: "Tuffnut?" Tuffnut covering his eyes respond: "Ah, it's you guys again, would you quit following me?"

On the other end they hear Astrids voice saying: "Ruffnut!" And she responds "Would you quit following me?" Hiccup asks: "Did you guys hear that? Snotlout, coming from the other side and says to Hiccup: "Uh, it called an echo." From the side Ruffnut peaked and so did Tuffnut. Hiccup says to Toothless: "Toothless plasma blast." He orders and Toothless fires to give everyone some light.

Tuffnut getting up, asks Ruff: "What are you doing I my soggy place." Ruffnut answers: "This is my soggy place, I'm not sharing it with you." Bulkhead speaks up: "Ok listen, we need you two to get to your dragon. It is important." Astrid says: "Barf and Belch are in real trouble." Arcee agrees: "Those two heads are losing control over even from themselves, the need help."

Tuffnut responds: I'll go, but not with her." He said crossing his arms. Ruffnut responds: "Im not going any where with HER, either." Tuffnut: "Yeah!, wait what?" Bulkhead groans then says, to the twins: "You both have to go, a two headed animal needs two people, Fishlegs and Snotlout tried and it didn't work." Ruff and Tuff looked at each other then turn away. "(Sigh), Look you two wanted to be Wreckers, but you already were until you fought. Being a Wrecker isn't about just breaking stuff or fighting, being a Wrecker means being part of a team. Barf and Belch are Wreckers too and Wreckers do two things: they never call for back up, the call for clean up and they never leave one of their own behind. Like it or not you're connected to each other and to your dragon, like Hiccup is to Toothless or Astrid to Stormfly, or Fishlegs and Meatlug and were connected to like Bumblebee to Hiccup &amp; Toothless, and Arcee to Astrid and Stormfly, and Ratchet to Fishlegs and Meatlug. We can get your own spoon, your own stuff yak, but what we can't get you is another Barf and Belch."

A moment of silence Hiccup ask Astrid: "Do you think they got any of that?" Both Tuff and Ruff had their heads down thinking about a lot but mostly Barf and Belch. Till they realize and accept it. Tuffnut: "Uh fine." He spits in his hand, Ruffnut dose the same and they both shake hands, and head butt. Tuffnut says: "You know I spit more in my hand." Astrid says to Hiccup: "They got it." Hiccup: "Ok let's go were out of time." Tuffnut asks: "So why is this so Important?" Snotlout answers: "Because the Berserkers are hunting down your dragon to use its blood for ink." He said leaning on a rock while checking his nails. Then Smokescreen adds: "And to top it off, there are three Decepticons, with the Berserkers, one of which is Bulkhead's old enemy who kills dragons for trophies."

Both Twins mouths were open, and eyes widen in shock, while Meatlug and Toothless glared at them. Snotlout says: "What? that's what is happening?"

In the forest, Barf and Belch are still on the lamb, until the Dragon riders and Autobots race to their rescue. Hiccup: "There they are." He turn to Tuffnut who is riding with him. "We got to get you guys down there."

The Autobot coming into the clearing two Berserkers capture Barf and Belch. Tuffnut yelling in a distance: "No" As more and more Beserkers try and hold Barf and Belch, the Dragonriders, one hiding in the tree. Tuff asks Hicup: "What are we doing here? We have to get our dragon?" Hiccup says: "We can't afford to be spotted by the Beserkers."

As Stoick, Gobber, Dagur, Dreawing, Skyquak, Breakdown, Optimus and Ultra Magnus walk to the downed two headed dragon. Dagur evily smiles then pulls out his sword, ready to cut off one of the heads. But is stopped by Stoick. Dagur says: "How dare you?!" He exclaims but in a calm tone, and Stoick responds: "How dare you? We're supposed to slay this dragon together, and that is what we will do in the killing arena, where dragon killing is done." Dagur at first isn't thrilled but he put his sword back in his stith, and says: "To the arena!" As he walks away, Gobber, Optimus and Ultra Magnus walk up to Stoick who looks at the thin wall and walks back to the arena. Hiccup is thinking of a plan.

On the ground Tuffnut asks: "the chief's aren't gonna let the kill our dragon..." both Tuffnut and Ruffnut: "Is he?" Hiccup answers: "He wont have a choice, unless we figure out a plan." Snotlout says: "I have a plan. One word: ENILATE!" Then Hookfang burst out fire from his mouth. Astrid says: "Oooor not." Hiccup says: Actually that could work."

In the killing arena Gobber states: "According to the treaty, the killing of the dragon..." He's interrupted by Dagur whom pushes Gobber out of the way while he stated: "Board, I want the head on the right." As the dragon is being held against its will, both Dreadwing and Skyquake do not like this at least. Optimus walks up and asks them: "You do not approve of this?" Dreadwing: "It's disgraceful and dishonorable, a beast like this like this deserves a fighting chance to die with honor and dignity." Skyquake: "There's no sport in it, when we killed dragon's we gave them a fighting chance."

Optimus knew Dreadwing &amp; Skyquake were honorable warriors, who fought for the Decepticon cause but they were Nobel warriors. But when he turn to Breakdown who smirked with his arms cross he was different he killed for pleasure.

Stoick whispers to Gobber: "I'm putting a stop to this, if it means war it means war." As Stoick walks to Dagur,Belch I scared for he feel death is breathing down his shoulder. As Dagur raises his sword ready to do the job, Stoick unsheathes his sword, until Hiccup shouts: "HELP!" as he, Astrid, Fishlegs, Arcee, Bee, Ratchet and Bulkhead gave covering fire (set on stun). "Dragon attack" Hiccup chanted.

Rathcet yells: "Dragon retreat, fall back!" As Hookfang coming from the chance up top. Snotlout gives the hand signal and he does it, hitting a Berserker but he blocks it with a shield.

Gobber rushing to Stoick and asks: "What is going on here?" Stoick figures it out and tells Gobber to play along. "Gobber, dragon attack." Soon Gobber figures it out and plays along. Gobber: "Ho! Dragon Attack! Everyone out of here."

Stormfly and Meatlug come in the arena. The Berserkers ready their weapons. Astrid gives her hand signal, 'push' and Arcee taps her blades. Stormfly launches her spikes hitting a Berserkers shield and fire that melted a Berserkers spear tip.

Fishlegs gives his hand signal 'hug' and Ratchet gave the signal 'charge'. Meatlug does the orders and hugs a Berserker and charges at Skyquake.

Meanwhile Barf and Belch took the chance and are now free. Gobber, hlding Dagur, while saying, "Uh, we must protect our honored guest."

Bulkhead says: "Already on it" So he gets beside Breakdown and covers him to Breakdown's surprise he asks: "What are frag you doing?" Bulkhea responds: "Saving your hide. I know I cant believe it either."

They continue firing until Breakdown sees Barf and Belch. He transforms his right hand into a hammer, charges at the two headed dragon. When no one was looking, Bulkhead gave the hand signal to Barf and Belch. Barf goes up first, giving a hard upper cut to Breakdown's head. Belch hit Breakdown right in the chest. Breakdown falls to his knees while clutching his chest in pain. Barf and Belch both head butt Breakdown. He passes out from pain. Bulkhead grabs Breakdown by his ankles out of the way. He turns to Dagur and says: "Dagur you should get out of here while you have a chance!"

Dagur shoves Gobber out of the way, pointing his sword at him and says, "Run away if you must,but, Dagur, the Deranged does not retreat!" Dagur turns around to Barf and Belch readying his sword. from a distance they see Ruffnut and Tuffnut give the hand signals to Barf and Belch. Ruff gives Barf the 'gas' signal and Tuff gives 'spark'.

The combust gas sends Dagur flying. He hit the wall and tries to regain consciencensness and goes for his sword, but Astrid gives Stormfly hand signal of 'tail whip'. The twins, the two headed dragon the signal to 'defend'. Dagur throws a spear, only to be caught by Toothless in his mouth. Dreadwing while continuing fighting turns and sees the night fury. Dagur says to himself: "A night fury, they do exist."

Hiccup holding a shield and a dagger says to Toothless: "Back! You!" He said getting Toothless attention in a acting tone. "You fiend you! You will not harm my friend Dagur." He said smacking with his giving a one finger signal. Dagur remove the shield, and see Toothless about to fire only for Hiccup to push him out of the way.

Dreadwing rushes to Skyquake and pulls his word from his back to cut Meatlug but instead she dodged him and helped Skyqauke up. They rush to Breakdown and Bulkhead, and Breakdown's still woosey. Bulkhead: "You better get him, Dagur and whatever Berserkers you got left. We will give you cover fire." The Decepticons twins lift Breakdown and carry him out of the arena.

Dagur, the Decpticons,and Berserkers mad a retreat. Hiccup says: "please Dagur, save yourself!" Optimus comes in shooting the dragons, missing on purpose, saying to Dreadwing: "Your fire arms and swords are useless against them!" Hiccup goes for Toothless to get tackled by him, Stoick grabs the tail trying to pull him off, Hiccup makes fake groan noises, then says: "You owe it to your people."

Hookfang fires then Dagur yell: "Berserkers, Decepticons to the boats!" Then all ran as fast as they could. Gobber with the treaty in his hand asks Dagur: "What about the treaty?" Dagur is crazy but he wasn't crazy enough to kill himself so he yells: "Consider it signed!" So he runs back to the ships.

After they left everyone stopped their acting. The twins, riding their dragon with Bulkhead on their right side, is happy, so the twins spit in their hands and shake on it. "Stoick" "Well done Hiccup, I doubt we will see much of "Dagur, the deranged" Hiccup says: "Let's hope not."

Tuffnut turns to Bulk and says: "Say Bulk, what's your past with Breakdown anyway?" Ruffnut adds: "yeah, I wondered that."

So Bulkhead explains of Breakdown being enemies for three hours... "Breakdown and I have still an old score to settle." Bulkhead says to the twins: "If he comes and attacks again, I'll be lucky to have you for our back up." Mention to the twins and their dragon. Ruffnut states: "No you don't Bulk." Bulkhead is confused until Tuffnut continues: "Wreckers dont call for back up" Bulkhead smiles. All three: "They call for clean up!" So the Autobots, Dragon riders, even the dragons head butt each other.

At the end of the day, Hiccup gives a speech: "I used to think having four or five heads was a little crazy. And I wasn't wrong." Snotlout walks to the twins and states his opinion: "Well, I still think Dagur's pretty cold." But the twins and their dragon disagree. So both twins snap their fingers, giving Barf gas and Belch spark, hitting Snotlout. Hiccup speech: "I'd still take crazy over Beserk any day and I guess having a dumb, but rational, head is okay." Both dragonheads and twins head butt each other.

The End

**Ok your wait is over and your patience will now be rewarded please give me your reviews, ideas etc... **


	17. Defiant one

Intro: Toothless' eye opens and he and the other dragons and dragon riders shoot fire at the Autobots and they come out of the flames in vehicle and transform into their robot form and the dragon riders and Autobots charge out of the dragon academy, and Alvin fires a crossbow and Savage charges behind to front of Alvin and both Optimus, and Hiccup on Toothless charge together and punch Alvin together. Dreamworks Dragons riders of Berk and Transformers Prime.

In the middle of a thunder storm, the Dragon Riders flew ahead, scouting. Hiccup gives a speech: "The life of a Viking can be difficult, harsh and stormy. Nobody can make it through alone, eventually you are going to rely on someone... Unfortunately, we dont always get to pick that someone." He ended, turning to Snotlout riding Hookfang.

Snotlout says: "This is so lame, why are we even out here?" Hiccup answers: "Because this is our first Dragon search and rescue mission." Snotlout: "I see a lot of searching, but no much rescuing! Do you even know where we are?" Hiccup: "My Dad and Optimus said the fishing boat was last seen heading South." Snotlout disagrees with his cousin: "You don't even know what you're talking about, there's nothing down there. I say we go North." A moment of silence until he says "Are you trying to mess with my mind? Because what's in here, pointing to his head, Nothing!"

After that, Astrid sighs and turns to ask Fishlegs: "What does our map say Fishlegs?" Fishlegs reads the map until it flies into his face and answers: "kinda tough to read from this angle."

Snotlout says: "You know what Hiccup, I'm done listening to you. I said North, and North is where I'm going." He tries to steer Hookfang but he won't budge. "Hey, you work for me." He pulls Hookfang and begins to head North.

The Twins watched as Snotlout heads North. Ruffnut asks Hiccup: "Are we just going to let him go?" Tuffnut says: "Works for me." Hiccup turns around and sees Snotlout heading North, but, Hiccup continues heading South, because the orders his Father and Optimus gave him. At first he feels relieved knowing that his headache of a cousin is gone, but Astrid fakes a cough and looks at him a and gives him a look, Hiccup replies: "Ugh, I'm going, I'm going. Lead the others back, we'll get him." He and Toothless turn around for Snotlout.

The Dragon Riders see Hiccup and Toothless going after Snotlout and Hookfang. Astrid transmitting to Ratchet with an Autobot communicator to base on Berk. "Ratchet, we're returning to base, Hiccup is going after Snotlout.

Back at Berk in the Autobot base Ratchet revising the transmission while looking at the computer screen and responds: "(groan), is Snotlout being a pain again?"

Astrid responds: "Yes, he is always being a pain, do you still have a lock on them?" Ratchet responds: "Yes, a well as a lock on you. My scanners said you are 500 clicks away from Berk. I just hope Snotlout, Hiccup and their dragons return home. Though I would be careful there is a powerful storm heading your way." He said looking at the computer screen seeing a huge number of storm clouds coming from the East side.

Hiccup trying to find Snotlout and Hookfang, but, it is hard to see through the thick, gray clouds. He sees them, with a huge water spout in front of them. Hiccup says: "Wow, that's a huge water spout!" As the Dragon Riders and dragons fly toward the water tornado, he says to Snotlout. "That water spout is dangerous!" Snotlout responds: "That's why I'm flying around it!" He ignored Hiccup's warning, he flies on the side, but, hes too close to the edge. Hiccup: "You're coming in to close" Then the stubborn Viking and his dragon gets pulled in. "Look out!" As Snotlout screams, Hiccup goes in after him even though a lot of people would think, leave him, but Hiccup doesn't work like that.

In the vortex it spins Snotlout and Hookfang until it separates them sending Hookfang flying, while Snotlout calls his cousin for help, then gets sucked in all the way. Hiccup goes in after him, through the vortex current.

So Hiccup shouts to Snotlout: "We're coming!" Hiccup and Toothless go in and rescue Snotlout. In the turbulence, Toothless looses his prosthetic tail fin, causing the trio to be thrown out of the vortex with a flinging motion. They crash land on an island with rocks and dead plant life.

Back on Berk, at the docks, to the top, Stoick and Gobber are pushing a wheelbarrow full of lumber. Stoick: "Push Gobber!" Gobber: "I'm pushing Stoick" Stoick says: "Well it certainly doesn't feel like it." While the two Vikings were pushing and pulling the wheelbarrow of lumber, Optimus and Ultra Magnus were carrying three logs between them, just like two people carrying a couch. The logs are about two yards long. The two Autobots were carrying three logs right behind Stoick. Optimus turns his head and sees the Dragon Riders coming in front of them.

Stoick yells to Gobber: "Push harder!"Gobber also sees the Dragon Riders: "Oh, there they are." He said pointing with his hook arm.

As the Riders and dragons land, Stoick is in a happy tone. "Ah, you are back, the boat has return." Tuffnut says: "Could have told us that before we left." Stoick's reaction: "Excuse me?" Tuffnut says in a scared tone "Uh, nothing chief, it was..., her." He pointed to his sister and she responded, "Hey."

Stoick asks, "Where is Hiccup?" Astrid responds: "He ha to double back to get Snotlout." Ultra Magnus groans as he puts his hand on his face: "And when is Snotlout going to follow protocol and the chain of command ?"

As Tuffnut hops off Barf he says: "Uh I said, leave him."Stoick glares at the young Viking for disrespecting his nephew. "Uh,her again, I don't know what her deal is." She smacked her brother. As Gobber walked to Stoick he says: "Nothing to worry about, Stoick you know how hard it is to get him off that racket."

Soon Optimus hears a sound in his ear communicator, Optimus answers: "This is Optimus, respond." Ratchets voice from the communicator: "Optimus, we have a problem. I have lost signal from Hiccup and Snotlout's communicators." Optimus responds: "Now calm down Ratchet, there could be a number of possibilities the could be out of range, they may have passed an electrical storm, or maybe their power pack is low and recharging." Ratchet agrees: "You are right, Optimus. We will have to wait for their signal to return."

On the island where the riders and dragon crash landed, Hiccup calls out for Toothless, they walk to find him. Hiccup: "Toothless, where are you?" Snotlout!" He runs to see Toothless unconscious. "Toothless, are you okay? Uh, come on, talk to me buddy." He says to his mighty dragon steed. Toothless responds by licking Hiccup on the cheek. Hiccup says: "Thank Thor that wasn't our best landing was it? Boy if Bee was here we never would hear the end of it." Hiccup turns to Toothless' tail fin and says: "Great, your tail is gone and the connecting rod is a mess. What are we supposed to do now?"

Then a familiar voice says: "You can start by getting out of this stupid tree." The familiar voice was Snotlout, dangling by his foot from a huge tree, covered by spider webs, but, no spiders on it. Hiccup and Toothless looks up at Snotlout and fires a non-lethal shoot. Down falls Snotlout, hitting the ground.

Hiccup walks to Snotlout and says: "That looks like it hurts." Snotlout nods no, and Hiccup asks: "Are you sure? Can you talk?" Snotlouts's response: "Go...suck...rocks." He said weakly. Hiccup says sarcastically: "Yea, he's back lucky us." As Snotlout gets up, Hiccup asks Snotlout: "Hey, where is Hookang? Snotlout widens his eyes and searches for hi shouting: "Hookfang! Hookfang! where are you? Get over here now!" But no response from his dragon. Not a roar or a growl. As Snotlout walks to a ledge where two giant rock formations, that look like stalactites with dragons wrapped in giant spider web cocoons. Screeching and trying to break free but the web is as strong as steel. "Hookie? Fangster?" Snotlout continues to call for his dragon while ignoring the trapped dragons.

Snotlout looks down, Hiccup walks to him and states; "I don't think he's here Snotlout." Snotlout: "Obviously (scoff) pig-headed dragon." He whispered to himself. Hiccup: "Don't worry we'll find hi, now all we have to figure out is how to get out of here."

Late that night, thunder was clashing. The two dragon riders and Nightfury were camping, safe from the storm. Snotlout looks through his bag, Hiccup is busy working on Toothless' prosthetic tail fin. Hiccup: "Ok, that should work." He said fashioning a new tailfin out of the back up tail fin he had in case of emergency, such as this. "This might be a bit tougher."

Hiccup walks to a bolder and bends the rod only to break and hit him in the face. Snotlout complaining: "There is nothing to eat in here Hiccup!" He said after looking through the bag. "What kind of search and rescue is this?" Hiccup answers: "Instead of complaining, why don't you try and help me?" Snotlout: "I am trying to help you, I'm trying to teach you about survival. You don't leave home with out proper supplies and at the top of that list is food." He said holding a loaf of bread. Hiccup: "Food? like the food in your hand?"

Snotlout says: "You mean this day old biscuit? Its even got a little spot of mold." Hiccup takes the biscuit out of Snotlout's hand and he says, "Hey!" Hiccup exclaims: "We've got bigger problems than a biscuit!" Toothless swallows the biscuit in one gulp. Snotlout exclaimed: "He ate my biscuit! What kind of dragon eats a man's biscuit? You know his bad manners are a reflection on you." Hiccup walks away annoyed by his cousin. He tries to pull the rod, but, so far no luck. Snotlout walks up to him, pushes him aside and says: "Gimme that, you're doing it all wrong, you've got to put some muscle into it. Oops, I forgot you can't, hahahah." Snotlout bends the rod, while Hiccup warns him not to and then the rod snaps in two. Snotlout: "You wanted two of them right?"

Hiccup says: "Nope, that and the communicators were our only hope. We can't use the communicators because you lost yours and mine is busted." Snotlout changing the subject "It's not my fault your dragon has half a tail and its not my fault, your communicator is broken. Just get another rod." Hiccup says: "Do you understand? We don't know where we are!" Toothless hears something, a voice, they turn to see Savage and two or three outcasts.

Hiccup gives Snotlout hand signals to follow to escape the outcasts before they are noticed. Snotlout asks: "What do you see?" Hiccup whispers: "Would you be quiet, for all we know, we could be on a hostile island." Snotlout calmly responds: "Don't be such a baby, how hostile can it be?" The two cousins look through a small hole in a rock wall to see.

Outcast: "Those are wild dragon tracks alright." Outcast #2: "Good, I feel like killing. Hiccup to Snotlout: "Is that hostile enough for you?" Soon Outcast walks and begins to sniff like he smells something or someone. He turns around and looks through the same hole Hiccup and Snotlout looked through only to find nothing. For Hiccup and Toothless were back against the wall, hiding from Outcast. Savage asks: "Nothing over there?" Hiccup looks at the wall again and knows where his location is. Hiccup: "I know where we are now."

Savage orders: "Come on! this way." The Outcast soldier follows. Hiccup says: "That was Savage. Snotlout we are on Outcast Island." As the trio walks, Hiccup says to Snotlout: "Outcast Island! I cant believe this. We've really got to fix this connecting rod or fix the communication device and get out of here or we are dead men." Snotlout ignores as he was eating berries. "Snotlout, I'm not sure you should be eating those berries." Snotlout says: "Well, I'm not sure you should be telling me what to eat especially after you took my biscuit." Toothless smells the berries as if he wants them. "Hey!, back off these are mine." He pushes Toothless who walks to Hiccup and says: "Those berries could be poisonous." Snotlout responds: "We're on Outcast Island, we are going into battle, we need our strength. A concept you know nothing about."

As Hiccup walks away, he says: "Battle the Outcast? Really? Just the two of us?" Snotlout says with a swollen tongue: "Absothultly" Hiccup stops in his tracks and asks Snotlout: "What did you say?" Snotlout responds: "I thaid, absothultly, aths in of courthse." Hiccup: "Ah! for the love of... I told you not to eat those berries." Snotlout asks: "Why? Wath's wrong?" Hiccup points to a puddle, so Snotlout looks and see his swollen tongue. "I'm hideous."

Hiccup says: "Gimme my satchel, I may have something for your tongue." Snotlout asks "Satchel?" Hiccup says: "Oh,no, no, no. Do not tell me you jut left it there, if somebody finds that satchel, we are done. It's got the Berk Crest and Autobot symbol on it" Snotlout says in his defense: "Relaxth, we're safeth, trusthme,no ones going to find usth."

Back where the satchel was left behind, a shadow of a Outcast walks over it. Savage picks up the satchel and says to himself: "Oh, Alvin needs to see this."

Back on Berk, Stoick looks up into the sky hoping his son and nephew return home. Stoick turns the Dragon riders and says: "They've been gone for days. I thought you said they were right behind you." Astrid comes up with a theory. "They probably sat down to wait out the storm." Stoick asks Arcee: "Then why isn't Hiccup or Snotlout responding to their communication devises? Or wh hasn't your magic computer picked up their signal? Arcee responds: "Maybe they are too far to get a signal here.

Fishleg points to the sky and says: "I think I see something. Astrid says: "It's Hookfang." Hookfang begins to land while he is still burning. He tries to breathe fire, but only coughs up smoke. Stoick and Optimus walk up to the dragon to calm him down. Fishlegs: "If Hookfang is here, where's Snotlout?" Astrid asks too. "And where are Hiccup and Toothless?" Bumblebee beepingly says: "(Wherever Hiccup, Toothless and Snotlout are, I hope to Primus, they are okay") Stoick orders: "Get your dragon ready, we are heading out." Optimus contact Ratchet through his communicator: "Ratchet, ready the ground bridge, this is an immediate search and rescue."

back on Outcast island, the Outcast were having trouble with the dragons they captured. After one of the Outcasts cut open the webbed cocoon, Deadly Nadder, the venom wore off. The Deadly Nadder begins to attack the Outcasts, who are trying to sedate it. the dragon even launches spikes at them and corners an Outcast until someone pulls it by the tail, it was Alvin the Treacherous. Alvin says as swinging the Deadly Nadder. "I like this one, he's got the right spirit." Then he tosses him into a holding cell.

Alvin screams; " Will I ever get these dragons to do what I want?" That she-spider Arachnid can get the dragons, but, can't tame the beast."

An Outcast says: "What you need is that book." He stated and Alvin's response is "No, what we need is Stoick's boy." Savage the second in command says: "Alvin." Then he tosses the satchel to him and Alvin catches it. Alvin says: "The Berk Cryst and those Metal giant symbol, is it my birthday?"

An Outcast says to another: "I didn't get him anything. What does he like?" Alvin "Stop your gossiping, and bring m the owner of this bag." The same Outcast asks: "You want him alive?" Alvin says: "Why not? For now..." So every Outcast grabbed a weapon and shield to find the intruders, let the hunt begin.

Somewhere in a distance, Hiccup looks thru his spyglass to see what the Outcasts are up to. Some dragons are flying freely, while some are tied up in a web. Hiccup turns to the Outcast forge. Hiccup: "There it is. I just need to wait until the blacksmith leaves then I sneak in there and make a new rod." Snotlout says in a muffled voice: "How long do I have to leave my tongue in here? It's disgusting, I saw Toothless spit in it." Hiccup responds: "He did indeed, but, night fury saliva has incredible healing properties."

Snotlout says: "It taste like yak pie. Are you sure this spit can heal my tongue?" Hiccup answers: "yes, Ratchet scanned it and he says Night fury saliva has many traits, not just healing." So the two young Vikings continue walking until Snotlout slips on something. His hands land in some white substance, Hiccup walks to help him up but his prosthetic foot is caught in the same substance. Snotlout asks: "What is this stuff? It's sticky and strange." Hiccup looks closely at it and says: "I think its some sort of web. you know, like a spider. But, I have never seen anything like this." Toothless walks down to help them, but turns to his right and sees a shocking sight. The two Vikings manage to get out of the webbing and walks to Toothless. Snotlout asks: "Hey, what is wrong with your dragon?" Hiccup answers: "I don't know, I have never seen him this shocked before." They walk to Toothless, Snotlout waves his had in front of Toothless's face to get his attention they turn toward what Toothless is seeing and were just as shocked.

The sight, was two trees with a giant spider webbing, with dead birds that looked like something sucked the blood out of them, and dozens of dragon scales and hundreds of insects.

Snotlout says; "By the hammer of Thor! What is that?" Hiccup says: "It looks like a giant spider web" Snotlout says: "If that's a giant spider web, I'd hate to see the spider that made it." Hiccup agrees and says: "Let's hope that we don't." As they walk away knowing what ever made it is still out there and must be hungry.

On the horizon, the Dragon riders, along with Gobber are doing a search and rescue looking for Hiccup, Snotlout and Toothless. Hookfang is on fire and Gobber is having trouble controlling him. Gobber says: "Good thing I'm wearing my iron skivvies." Suddenly, Hookfang is no longer on fire, and he has found a familiar scent of Snotlout. "That's it dragon, follow your masters scent." Astrid asks: "It's Snotlout! how hard can that be?" Tuffnuts asks: "Are we there yet?" Stoick angerly answers: "NO!" Ruffnut: "I have to go to the bathroom." Stoick: "You should have gone before we left." Tuffnut says: "That's what your helmet is for."

Astrid groans and put her trigger and middle finger of her right hand on her right ear to the : "This is Astrid to Arcee; how's your end of the search?" Arcee responds: We're still searching. Me and Bee walked into a cave and only found bats and terrible terrors.

Astrid groans again: "What about you, Bulk?" Bulkhead responds on another island. "Jacky and I have been searching. No Night fury tracks or our Dragon riders." Wheeljack: "I've looked all over the area and only found a Whispering Death and a Monsterous nightmare." Bulkhead turns off his com-link to Astrid and turns to Wheeljack. Bulkhead: I hope Optimus Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen are doing better than we are."

Soon Gobber shout to the Dragon riders: "Hang on! The Dragons got a scent." So they follow Gobber riding on Hookfang.

That night on Outcast Island, thunder was clashing. Hiccup, Snotlout and Toothless make their way to the forge. Hiccup whispering: "Hurry, we don't know how long the Blackmith will be gone." Snotlout was babbling to himself, for his tongue is better. Hiccup: "What...are...you...doing?" Snotlout replies: "Enjoying my tongue again." Hiccup replies sarcastically: "Well, I'm glad some one is."

Hiccup continues to walk toward the forge until the ground gives away beneath him, he falls into a sinkhole. Snotlout rushes to him and asks: "Hiccup, are you alright?" Hiccup responds: "Yeah, I'm alright, I just hit a sinkhole." Snotlout says: "I'll go and get a rope or something." Snotlout turn to find something to pull him out.

Hiccup stands up and sees a green triangle, he walks to it and presses it. Green lights turn on from the floor and ceiling into a straight line, and from left and right sides green lights turn on and there are different alien heads mounted like trophies on a wall for killed game. Hiccup's eye widens upon seeing creature heads mounte as trophies on the walls. He thought to himself, no way can Outcast kill game like this. So he turns to see each head one that looks insect-like with vertical mouth and sharp teeth. Hiccup thought to himself, no way these creatures are from Earth. Then Snotlout shouts: "Hiccup, I have found a tree branch, I will lower it down to you." Hiccup runs to the tree branch and Snotlout pulls him up. By the time Hiccup is up to the surface, he has dropped to all fours and he is panting to what he has just seen.

Snotlout walks to him and says: "By Thor, Hiccup, you look like you just saw a ghost!" Hiccup, mustering up his courage, says to Snotlout: "You will not believe what I just saw down there. I saw Monsters that look like something out of our worst nightmares." Snotlout replies: "What did they try to do? Capture and eat you?" Hiccup says: "No, these heads were like trophies, mounted on the wall. No way Outcast, not even Alvin, can kill game like this."Snotlout didn't argue, so he walks to the hole and look in it up side down to see the beasts heads in horror. Hiccup: "Now you see what I saw?" Snotlout raises his head and didn't respond. "Snotlout?" He puts his hand onSnotlout shoulder, he turns aroun wit widen eyes. Snotlout: "Hiccup...I.. saw.. the most horrible creatures... I have ever seen." He said with fear in his voice. Hiccup help him up an says to him: "lets get to the forge and get out of here." Snotlout says in agreement: "Let's." So they walk away from the hole, Hiccup turns his head an thought to himself this has been a crazy day. First spider webs, then a giant spider web with dead birds, dragon scales and insects. Then finally a metal hall with monsterous heads. If there is someone or something able to do this, he needs all the help he can get.

As the two continue, a monsterous nightmare pops up from the side of the mountain. Snotlout says with excitement: "Hookfang!" But, its not Hookfang. The dragon breathes fire on Snotlout and Snotlout answers: " It is not Hookfang" Hiccup says: "Its a wild monsterous nightmare." Toothless comes the wild dragon an the two Vikings, the two dragons were in a bit o fa standoff until Hiccup orders: "Tooothless stop! Hiccup tries to train the Dragon by putting his hand on his snout. A outcast arrow comes between the and Outcast attack them. Hiccup orders Snotlout and Toothless to run, while the wild dragon holds them off.

The two teenage Vikings and Dragon try to outrun the Outcasts. Hiccup orders Toothless to circle around. Toothless goes in another direction while Hiccup and Snotlout continue on their same course. The Outcasts were hot on their trail until they lost sight of them. One of the Outcasts saw Toothless, then all of them began to chase after him.

Hiccup and Snotlout follows behind the Outcasts without being heard and see Toothless is being chased by the Outcasts. hiccup says: "Good, they are gone. We will just wait until Toothless comes back and then head to the Blacksmith's shop." Snotlout says: "No way, you almost got us caught." Hiccup says in shock and anger: "I got us caught? The only reason the Outcast know we are here is because you lost the sachel with the Berk crest and Autobot symbol on it." Snotlout replies: "Who brought the satchel with the Berk Crest and Autobot symbol on it to Outcast Island?" Hiccup says: "Well, I had no idea we were going to Outcast Island." Snotlout responds: "So you are not prepared, and I get blamed." Snotlout answered. Hiccup says: "If you don't like my ideas, please, please, let me hear on of yours." A moment of silence for Snotlout had no ideas what-so-ever. "Precisely what I thought." Hiccup said as he walks to Toothless who is now behind them.

Suddenly the communicator that Hiccup has starts making a faint signal. The voice was Ratchet saying: "Autobot base...to." Ratchet's voice garble through the communicator. Hiccup responds: "Ratchet, this is Hiccup, do you copy?"

Back at Berk at the Autobot base, Ratchet receives a faint signal from Hiccups communicator. "Rat...it's Hiccup...and...lout...we're on...island." Ratchet barely receives the message but cant make it out. Ratchet responds: "Hiccup is that you? What is your location? over." Hiccup answers barely: "We're on Out...cas... Island." Ratchet says: "Hang on Hiccup, hold your position, I am contacting the others." Hiccup says: "We can't...Alvin...know...here. (static)." Ratchet: "Hiccup? Hiccup!" But both side lost the signal. "I must contact the others."

Hiccup says "we just lost the signal, but, hopefully he heard enough." to Snotlout. Hiccup walks to Toothless and pets him and says: "There you go good job bud. At least someone is pulling their weight around here." Snotlout says in an angry tone: "Ho, you are so smug." Hiccup responds: "Me!?" Snotlout continues: "Hiccup's so smart, Hiccup's so brave, he killed the death dragons, he's got a metal leg." After hearing the metal leg word, it struck a nerve with Hiccup and he responds in an angry tone; "Metal leg, that's what's bothering you? that's where you are going? metal leg?" Snotlout erupts and says "No! it's everything the leg is attached to! Also you are worthy of being a Prime, said by Optimus, if anyone should be a Prime it is me!" Hiccup says: "Alright, deal with it Snotlout, because I am literally all you got." Snotlout says: "Oh,you think I need you?I don't need you!" Snotlout declared as he walks away and Hiccup says back to him: "Well, I don't need you! Go!" Hiccup turns to Toothless,and says: "Its him right?"

In the middle of the ocean at night, the Dragon riders and Autobots continue their search for their missing friends. Fishleg spots something in the water and yells: "You guys need to see this!" As Astrid and Stormfly fly closer to the object and Astrid says: "Alright Stormfly, tail whip" She flies down and retrieves the object. Astrid looks at it and sees it is Toothless prosthetic tail fin. Astrid says: "It's Toothless tail fin." Fishlegs says: "Oh, no, Toothless lost his tail? If Toothless doesn't have a tail, he cant fly, they cant fly!" He starts to panic, Stoick interrupts and says: "Enough! Those boys are stranded at sea, fly close to the water."

Ruffnut says: "Good, cause I really need to rinse out my helmet." They flew closer to the sea.

Meanwhile, the Autobots were still searching on other islands until they receive a transmission from Ratchet: "Optimus, and any other Autobots who are receiving this transmission, I have located Hiccup, Snotlout and Toothless." They are on outcast island.

Back on Outcast Island, Hiccup is trying to sneak into the Forge. Toothless follows him until they reach the metal cage-like wall. Toothless is too big to fit through the bars. Hiccup orders Toothless: "Back there bud, stay hidden." He whisper to the dragon. Toothless walks to the side of the Forge, unknown to him that he is being watched/followed by something or someone.

Inside the Forge building, Hiccup is looking through the weapons to find the metal he needs to fix the rod for Toothless' tail.

Back with Toothless, who is standing guard, until a small puddle of lava appeared out of nowhere. Toothless looks up and sees a wild Gronkle. The wild dragon attacks Toothless. The two dragons were at a stalemate, roaring at each other.

Meanwhile, Hiccup started working on the rod in the Forge. But, he is stopped by Alvin's second in command, Savage. Savage asks: "And what are we making Hiccup?" Hiccup says: "Uh...a gift for Alvin." He thought of that quickly. "To thank him for his hospitality." Oh boy." He knew the Outcasts weren't buying his story. Savage: "You can thank him in person, grab him!" The two Outcast guard have captured Hiccup . He put up a struggle, but even he is not strong enough. They carried Hiccup to Alvin. Hiccup sees the puddles of fresh magma, wondering where Toothless is.

Meanwhile, Toothless is still fighting the Gronkle, and the wild dragon fires at Toothless but he dodges the said attacks. Until fnally the wild dragon is out of ammo and Toothless fires at it sending it spinning back, he shoots a second time. With that problem settled, Toothless returns to the Forge for Hiccup, but can't climb out of the terrain. He is stuck and roars for help.

The next day, Toothless is still trying to get out, but no luck. Until he smelled something and rushes to it and there is an exit on the end

Snotlout on the other hand, trying to leave, builds a raft out of stones and wood. Snotlout: "You're not the only one who can come up with a good idea Hiccup." He pushes the raft out then jumps on it. He chants in victory: "Snotlout! Snotlout! Snoutlout! oy...oy...oy?" His victory was short lived when the raft starts to sink.

He walks back up on the shore, exhausted from building that raft Snotlout says to himself: "Good thing he wasn't here to see that, nor Smokescreen." Snotlout wakes up with Toothless staring at him. He assumes Hiccup is with him. He says: "Toothless? wherever you are Hiccup, I still don't need you." Snotlout turns to see Toothless, giving him signals to follow him. But, Snotlout calls Hiccup's name twice. Toothless comes back and shoves Hiccup in the direction he wants him to go. He finally catches on and says; "I get it, Hiccup needs my help." So Toothles goes ahead with Snotlout following.

When they reach the Forge, Snotlout holler for Hiccup. "Hiccup? Hiccup." But he isn't there. "Stupid dragon. He's not even here." Until Snotlout steps on something metal on the ground. He picks it up and its the rod for Toothless tail fin. "This looks familiar." He turns to his right then screams for someone is trying to hit him with an axe. Toothless hears the screams and rushes to help. Snotlout held his own until he finally kicks the Outcast, knocking him out for ten seconds. Snotlout's back was turned when the Outcast got back up.

Toothless roars to warn Snotlout that the Outcast is getting up. Snotlout turns around and sees an Outcast holding a mace. Snotlout dodges the first attack holding the rod, but is thrown out of his hand. So, Snotlout continues to dodge the blows from the mace being swung by the Outcast. Snotlout on his back with the Outcast standing over him ready to strike. Just in the nick of time, Toothless plasma blasts the rod toward Snotlout and he catches it on the fly. then he hits the outcast twice then kicks him toward the gate where Toothless is standing. With one well positioned head butt, Toothless send the Outcast back across the room and he lands on a support beam.

Snotlout walks to Toothless and says in confidence: "You know Toothless, we make a pretty good team." As he exits the Forge, he continues: "I might not give you back." He chuckled a bit, Toothless low growls in disagreement. "Kidding"

Suddenly, they hear voices in the distance. Tootlhess turns and on a high ledge they see Savage, Hiccup and an Outcast guard.

Snotlout says with determination: "Let's get 'em Toothless." He mounts on the Night Fury and says: "Let's roll!" So they took off.

The Outcast commander, and Berk prisoner continued to walk until Salvage stopped, turns around and asks Hiccup: "Stoick, wouldn't send you here alone. Where's the rest of your party, and more importantly where are the metal giant called Autobots?" Hiccup responds: "Ho,no,no, no, just me, taking a little vacation, you know, I hear Outcast Island is beautiful this time of year." Savage says: "Alvin will get it out of your, in fact, he will enjoy it. You better be lucky it is just him. We have a new ally among the outcast that is a nightmare for your Autobot friends." Hiccup says sarcastically: "Oh, really?" Savage says: "Who do you think captured all those dragons and put them in cacoons? Who do you think mounted all those monsters head on the wall? But trust me, you won't wanna like Alvin getting the information out of you nor the person who captured all those dragons without breaking a sweat. More!" He orders Hiccup to continue to walk, as Alvin watches from a higher distance.

Looking through a scope he says to himself: "Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me!" An Outcast guard asks Alvin: "I'm confused, is it your birthday or not?" Alvin answers: "As far as you're concerned, every day is my birthday. Now prepare the dragon, their trainers have arrived."

As the two Outcasts, the second in command and Hiccup continue to march toward Alvins location, they are being watched by Snotlout and Toothless, who are perched up above looking down on them. Snotlout gives Toothless hand signals, using the rod to loosen some rocks and start a landslide blocking the path in front of the Outcasts. The Outcasts start to retreat, Snotlout shouts: "Toothless, Now!"

Toothless fires in front of the Outcast blocking their second path, so both paths are blocked, its easier to shoot fish in a barrel. Hiccup sees his dragon ad says in a happy tone: "Toothless!"

Alvin watches and he's not happy. Alvin syas in an angry tone: "As usual, no one is walking alone but me self." He grabs an ax and rushes to the night fury.

Snotlout charges at an Outcast hitting hi with the rod, and look at Savage and the other Outcast guard and the fight with bone and spear, and Snotlout use the rod as a second guard had Snotlout pinned until Toothless shoves him and turns to notlout with a smile, Snotlout the same.

The first guard regains consciousness with one hand holding a spear, the other he has Hiccup. Snotlout yells "Hiccup!" He throws the rod at the Outcast, hitting him in the head, Hiccup catches the rod in midair and swings it at the Outcast making him more unconscious.

Toothless walks up to Hiccup, happy to see him unharmed and lick his cheek. Hiccup says to Toothless: "Ah, glad to see you two, too. Thank you Bud!" Soon Savage got back up and charges with the bone in his hand screaming: "Snotlout!" Toothless fires at Snotlout who ducks in time hitting Savage instead. Savage gets back up and sees Hiccup, Toothless and Snotlout in battle stance, and Savage is starting to rethink this. Snotlout charges, Savage retreats. Hiccup attaches the rod to Toothless' tail and now it works.

As Savage climbs out of the trapped pathway, Alvin leans over and asks: "Do you need some help?" He said to Snotlout, a rock gave way, and as Snotlout was falling, hiccup and Toothless flew over and caught him in the nick of time. Flying upward off Outcast Island, Alvin throws his axe toward Snotlout, luckily it missed as it went through Snotlout's legs. Albin orders: "Shoot them down!" Toothless turns and fires at the crossbow carrying Outcast. He hits rocks that exolod ad scatter on the Outcasts. Soon both teen Vikings and dragons fly away from Outcast island.

Alvins in an angrier mood asks Savage : "(scoff) How does the 90 pound boy repeatedly beat an entire army of my blood thirsty Savages?" Savage asks: "Huh? you want me to answer that?" Alvin responds: "I know the answer, he'll be back over if I have to bring him back here myself, he'll be back. He said as they fly off.

The two dragon riders and dragonsfly away as fast as they can fro Outcast Island. Hiccup says to Snotlout: "Did you realize what we just did?" Snotlout answers: "We totally kicked butt!" Hiccup replies: "Yea, and we kicked butt together. Look, Snotlout, I ..." Snotlout says: "Hungry, right?" Hiccup says: "Yea, exactly!" Snotlout says: "Me too!"

The dragon riders continue their search until Fishlegs spots something and says:"Hey, whats that?" Stoick says: "It's Hiccup!" Tuffnut chimes in: "Yeah, and he's picked up a baby seal."

The missing dragon riders regroup with their friends. Fishlegs: "Snotlout!" Stoick says to Hiccup: "Son, you're safe." Gobber says: "We've never had a doubt." Snotlout interrupts: "Hello! Other half of the team" Hookfang nudges his rider "Hookfang!" He bites down on him. "I'm still mad at you!"

Stoick contacts the Autobots: "Optimus, this is Stoick, we have found Hiccup, Snotlout and Toothless, they are safe." Optimus responds: "Thank Primus, they are alright. We will meet you back at base, over and out." Hiccup speech: "Sometime the last person you want to rely on is the one you are stuck with, and being stuck with Sotlout was no picnic. But who knew how much I could rely on him? He said as they fly back home.

The end

**Sorry for keeping you waiting but I've had set-backs, I mean my granddad got his eye cheaked, and I hurt myself too, I got hit near the left eye, luckly it's just around it on the cheek, and between the eye brow and lead, I'm fine so no harm no foul, but long story short I'm fine and if you got any ideas for the story feel free to give. Also if you're wondering when, Starscream, Megatron, Shockwave, and Soundwave will appear, Starscream, Shockwave, and Soundwave won't be in the series till "Race around the edge". So if you have any ideas, comments etc... Feel free to add any.**


	18. Breakneck Bog

Intro: Toothless' eye opens and he and the other dragons and dragon riders shoot fire at the Autobots and they come out of the flames in vehicle and transform into their robot form and the dragon riders and Autobots charge out of the dragon academy, and Alvin fires a crossbow and Savage charges behind to front of Alvin and both Optimus, and Hiccup on Toothless charge together and punch Alvin together. Dreamworks Dragons riders of Berk and Transformers Prime.

The morning of Berk, Stoick, Gobber, and Thornado on patrol. Hiccup speech: "Everybody's lost something they thought they couldn't live without. Sometimes to find it again you have to be willing to do anything even look fear in the eye. Just make sure you don't blink." As Hiccup and toothless search for someone with Stoick and Gobber, Stoick says: "Where is he?" He's been late before, but never this late." Gobber replies: "Are you sure Trainer John even has it? Stoick answers: "I'm sure. I've heard it from Torgonson, who heard it from Stevenson the Shepard, who talks to Tolstop the Fisherman who said he saw hi put it on Johann's boat himself." Gobber says: "Well, it doesn't get much surer than that."

They continue to search for Johonn and Hiccup asks: "You know it might help if I actually knew what we were looking for?" Stoick says: "We're looking for Johonn, that's all you need to know." They return and land on the dock. Optimus walks up to them, and asks: "Any luck on finding Johonn?" Stoick says nothing, so Gobber tells Stoick: "Not to worry, old friend, it will arrive safely and in good time. As he lays his hand on Stoicks shoulder.

Hiccup being desperate to know what is in the package, turn to toothless and says: "Come on Bud, you and I are going on a little field trip."

In the Dragon Academy, Hiccup is gathering supplies for the trip. Toothless even helps by giving him a jar of water. Bumblebee sees them and walks to them. Bumblebee beeping: ("Hey Hiccup, Toothless going somewhere?") Hiccup answers: "We're going to find Johann." He puts the last supplies in the bag and says to Toothless: "Okie dokie, we'll start on the West Islands and work our way up." A squak sound was made, Hiccup turns his head to see Stormfly, Astrid, Arcee and Astrid. "Back from where?" Hiccup stutters: "Uh, a quick flight around the Island." Astrid walks up to Toothless and looks inside the satchel. She removes a fish. Astrid asks: "A quick spin, with enough food to feed Snotlouts whole family?" "Do I hear my name?" Snotlout asks, " Oh, do I see salmon?" He takes a bite of the salmon's head, drinks the jug of water. Hiccup confesses: "Ah, alright, look if you must know." Astrid states: "And we must." Hiccup continues: "I'm going to do something for my Father." At first neither Astrid, Arcee, and Snotlout believed him. "(Sigh) OK Trader Johann, is bringing something for him. Something important and he should have been here by now."

Snotlout with his mouth full, asks: "You're not trading this fish are you? Because its delicious." Just then Hookfang bites down and eats the whole salmon. Snotlout responds: "Hey" Asking Hookfang to cough up the fish, he did and Snotlout grabs and eats the fish. Astrid asks: "When do we leave?" She said Hiccup answers: "I need to go alone, even Bee can't come. If we all disappear, my Dad will get suspicious.

Snotlout asks: "Go alone? you without us?" He laughed thinking its funny. "Like you can handle anything without us to bale you..." He began to choke on the fishhead and gasp for help. Astrid punches him in the gut and out flies the fish head across the room. This was before the hemilich was invented. BumbleBee beeping: ("Man that's still gross.")

Hiccup gives in and says; Alright you four can come. but that it! Don't even tell the others, head my warning, I'm serious."

But, they don't often listen to him, the rest of the Dragon Riders and Autobots come along including Optimus and WheelJack, but Ultra Magnus and Ratchet stayed behind to hold down the fort.

As they flew, Hiccup wasn't too happy about this. Tuffnut says to Hiccup: "Hey Hiccup." Hiccup turns to Tuffnut. "Snotlout told us there will be salmon. And I love lox." Hiccup said: "I'm pretty sure I said don't tell the others, that included the Autobots, which included Optimus Prime." Snotlout responds: "And I'm pretty sure I didn't listen to you." Fishlegs says: "Hiccup, don't you always say its better when we work as a team?" Hiccup says: "Next time I say that, just slap me in the face." Tuffnut says: "I'll do it right now" Tuffnut agrees: "She will and she slaps like a guy. Its awesome watch." Ruffnut gives Tuffnut a hard slap on the face.

The Autobots are riding on their separate ships, combined 36 ships to make one large raft. Optimus says to Hiccup: "Listen Hiccup, if Johann is missing, we must search for him, you couldn't keep this secret from us. Johann is a good friend we turn this in to a search and rescue mission"

Astrid yells: "Hey look!" Tuffnut says: "I cant see anything through the tears." The see Johann on a piece of driftwood floating in the middle of the ocean.

Hiccup asks a question: "Is that Johann?" Snotlout says: "I thought he had a bigger boat than that." Soon the Autobots also see Johann. Optimus says: "Goodness know how long he's been out at sea. WheelJack, Smokescreen, help him out."

The Autobot ship got close enough so WheelJack and Smokescreen grabbed him, hoisting him up to the ship and sailed to the closest island. The Dragon riders followed to the island as well.

When they reach the island and Johann regained consciousness only to be traumatized and kept repeating: "The fog." Hiccup asks "Johann, where is your ship?" Johann answers: "No idea, all I know is one minute I was sane in a perfectly calm sea, the wind at my back, and the next thing I know, is my entire ship was pulled out from underneath and I was shark bait!"

After hearing that story, Hiccup and Astrid look at each other. Smokescreen and Arcee respond: "Wow!" Hiccup giving Johann a fish and says: "I don't understand." Johann says: "I was three days late and trying to make up time. And I got too close." Fishlegs ask: "Too close to what?"

Johann answers: "Too close to... Breakneck bog." Optimus widens his eyes. Optimus says: "No. Not Breakneck bog, that's uncharted territory." Both Dragon riders and Autobots say in unison: "Breakneck bog." Fishlegs says: "Many a ship has sailed into its waters, few have returned."

Optimus explaining: "Those territories that have never been explored by anyone including us. Ratchet and I have sent in twenty probes to scout the area. Each time they suddenly disappear." Astrid explains: "My Grandfather told me it was pirates." Snotlout disagrees: "That's ridiculous, everyone knows it haunted by a fog monster."

Fishlegs says in fear: "Fog Monster?" Tuffnut explains: "Legend says the fogmonster, makes this creepy mourn." Tuffnut makes a moan to demonstrate his point. Then he surrounds you and scrapes the skin off...whats ever under those." Ruffnut continues: "And then it drops the bones from the sky. "Johann agrees with what Tuffnut had just said: "Ye, yes, its true, it..it..s-surrounded me." He said in a feared tone.

Snout says: "see? Fog monster." Smokescreen says; "I agree with Snotlout, among all the probes that Optimus and Ratchet send the twentieth one got a glimpse of what attacked it. The fog surrounded it, with no thermal imaging, then a large cloud of fog attacked it like us it was an animal." Arcee on the other just scoffs, Snotlout: "Pirates, (scoff) stupid grandfather."

Hiccup walks to Johann putting his hand on his shoulders.: "Johann, we have to find your ship. There's something on it for my father."Johann both agrees and disagrees: "Yes, Yes there was, but it wasnt for you father, it was for you." Hiccup was confused. "For me? from who?" Johann answers the question with another question. "He didn't tell you? It was from your mother. " Hiccup is shocked by all this. Hiccup says: "My mother?" Astrid agrees: "That's impossible." Optimus also agrees: "I would agree that it also an impossible theory, I was there when Valka was taken. I remember as though it was yesterday."

Flachback:

Optimus was at a stalemate with dragon, ten on the left, sixteen on the right. Until he hears a voice. Optimus hears the voice of Valka shouting: "OPTIMUS!" Optimus sees her being carried by a four winged dragon, wings shaped like a X. He transforms into a big rig truck and chases after them. On a hillside he transforms back into Robot mode, then jumps. She reached out her hand to Optimus, he did as well, only an inch away but, his size and weight of Earth's gravity causes him to fall, hitting the ground. Optimus: "NO!NNNOOOOO! I failed." He said with his head down in shame.

End Flashback.

In the present, Optimus still feels like he failed. Optimus Prime says: "My task was to save Cybertron and I failed. My duty was to save countless Autobots and only hundreds of milions of Autobot survived, but ,those that were lost, I failed them and my task as an Autobot guardian was to save Valka and I failed her." Hiccup states: "You did the best you could Optimus, I wish I was older and I could have helped too." He turns back to Johann: "What is it?" Johann answers: "I have no idea lad, I just know it in a chest with a Berk crest on it."

Hiccup kneels to Johann's level: "W-w-we have to find it. Take u back there, show us where you were when you lost your ship." Johann's response: "No! No, no, I won't go back. You can't make me! I have a knife in my boot." Tuffnut and Ruffnut actually called his bluff. Johann gives in: "I don't have a knife in my boot, really. but no more fogs please."

Hiccup asks: "Just tell me where I can find Breakneck Bog." Optimus Prime says: "Johan, it I very reasonable why you acted like this, We will not put you through that nightmare again." Johann replies: "Head due East, you will find a group of Islands shaped lie a mans hand. Breakneck Bog is the thumb." Hiccup orders: "Snotlout, you and the Twins take him back to Berk." Optimus says: "Smokescreen and Bulkhead you two go back to Berk."

Snotlout replies: "Back to Berk? with this clown? and those clown?" He said pointing from Johann to the twins and Bulkhead. Smokescreen agrees: "I like Johann as much as the next guy, but get real, I'm staying with you Optimus." Hiccup says: "look at him, we have no choice. And if any thing happens you will be glad to have three Wreckers with you."

Optimus says: "Smokescreen, this is an order, not a suggestion." Smokescreen does not argue, just stands and salutes.

Fishlegs asks: "Question, what are the rest of us doing?" Hiccup answers: "We are going to Breakneck Bog." Fishlegs whimpers in fear. Optimus Prime: "Autobots, transform and roll out."

As the Dragon Rider ares lying on their Dragons, and Autobots on their ship heading East. Fishlegs, trying to weasel his way out of the mission, says to Hiccup: "What I I gave you something from my Mother? Or, I could give you my Mother? You know you love her crab cakes." Astrid, leaning next to him and says: "The Bog! The Bog!" She tries to scare him and Fishlegs screams like a girl. She laughs and Fishlegs asks: "Tears Astrid, is that what you want to see?"

On the Autobot ship, Optimus turns around to the Autobots, who are with him. Arcee, Bumblebee and WheelJack say to him: "Autobots, we're going into uncharted lands, the reason why me and Ratchet were intrigued by this Breakneck Bog, is for resources and strategic value. But ten miles away from the beach line, something goes wrong."

WheelJack scoffs and says: "Come on Boss bot, we've faced from Megatron to the Red Death. The only things we will be expecting on this Bog are a few wild pigs and rocks." Arcee disagrees with WheelJack's arrogance. "Look, Jackie, twenty probs were sent to that island and not ONE has come back."

Hiccup says; "Look there it is." As he points to hand figure on the horizon. Fishlegs says: "Breakneck Bog." The Dragon riders fly closer to the island.

Meanwhile Snotlout, Smokescreen, Tuff and Ruff, and Bulkhead are still delivering Johan to Berk. Tuffnut says: "Still waitig on that salmon?" Snotlout responds: "This job is lame." Smokescreen says: "Quit your whining, at least you're doing something. Back on Cybertron I didn't get much action. I was a guard to Alpha Tron."

Snotlout turns to Johann and says: "So are you being lame, stop crying." So the Dragon riders continue to head toward Berk the Autobots took their ships.

Also where Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs and their dragons are searching for Johann's ship.

Arcee and Bumblebee are with them while Optimus and WheelJack guard the ships. While everyone assumes Optimus and Wheeljack would be going into Breakneck Bog, Optimus and WheelJack stay behind with their ship in case someone would try to steal it. So Optimus sends his two best scouts to guard the Dragon riders for any more hostiles, best to split into two teams then all captured at once.

The group continued to search but no sign of Johann' ship. Hiccup says: "I don't get it, we flew all around the island, no boat." Astrid agrees: "Not even the remains of a boat." Arcee also agrees: "Who ever did this was skilled in the art of thievery. In fact, back on Cybertron,there was a Decepticon named Swindel. His name speaks for itself, he was a con never left a traces of his handiwork or what he stole."

Fishlegs asks: "You know who else takes a boat?" He said in a frightened tone. "A fog monster." He finished. Bumblebee beeping: ("Fishlegs, please stop acting so scared, I doubt there is a such a thing called a fog monster. Probably just some folk tale someone conjured up to scare others.")

Fishlegs: "I hope you're right Bee." the a sound was heard, almost lie a animal. Toothless roars. Hiccup calms Toothless down: "Settle down, Bud."

Apparently, Toothless ist the only one acting weird. Both Meatlug and Stormfl reacted the same way. Fishlegs: "It's ok girl" He said to Meatlug. Astrid asks: "What was that?" Hiccup answers the question: "Only one way to find out." Bee and Arcee ready their weapons, set them on stun. The four wlk to the source, but, Fishlegs protests. "Wait a minute, you don't go towards the weird scary sound ."Astrid says; "Yes we do, we always do." Fishlegs said to himself: "I hate that about us."

The Dragon riders continue on foot, search through the Forest, until Fishlegs step on an object and looks down and sees a pile of bones. Fishlegs says to himself: "Bones, that's just perfect." Astrid is walking just ahead of Stormfly as she looks up and grabs Astrid in the nick of time. Then out of no where ,and anchor lands on the very spot where Astrid stood.

When Astrid looks up into a tree, she sees where the anchor came from, it was off of Johann's boat, which, ironically, is in the fence. They looked up Astrid says; "Trader Johann's ship" Hiccup says: "Wow, he really got off course." Arcee: "How in the Allspark did a ship get up in a tree?" Fishlegs says: "Fog Monster." Both Dragon riders and Autobots disagree with Fishlegs' theory. Bumblebe groans as he puts his hand to his face.

the Dragon Riders fly up to the ship while the two Autobots stand and watch for anything. As Astrid and Stormfly try to land on the ship. Stormfly is very hesitant with landing, as if she smells a scent of another animal. Astrid exclaims: "Stormfly!" Fishlegs came up with a theory: "Their afraid and their Dragons." So we should ask ourselves: "What are we doing?" Hiccup say: "That boat's not going to hold them. We have to jump down and send the dragon below with Arcee and Bee" Fishlegs says again: "Great, that's just perfect."

Hiccup dismount from Toothless by jumping off and landing on the boat. As did Astrid and Fishlegs. Hiccup and Astrid landed like warriors, but, Fishlegs belly-flopped facedown on the deck. Bet that's going to hurt.

Hiccup orders Toothless: "Toothless, ground." He did as ordered but not before telling Stormfly ad Meatlug to follow. Fishleg says to Meatlug: "Stay where you can hear Daddy."

Hiccup say to Astrid and Fishlegs:"Ok, lets just find this thing and get out of here. We are looking for chest with the Berk Crest on it." Then a bone drop in front of them. Fishlegs asks Hiccup: "Care to explain that?" Then all of a sudden bones started raining down on top of them. So they ran below deck Hiccup says: "This is just a little 'bone shower' and it passed bone shower" Fishlegs question: "Bone shower? Am I the only one that thinks that's weird?" Astrid raises her hand. Hiccup replies: "Its a little weird." A sound was made, Fishlegs whispers: "So was that." Hiccup says: "Ok, lets start looking for the chest and quickly cause that doesn't sound like friendly scraping."

The trio began searching for the chest, by looking in all the boxes around them. Fishlegs, totally unaware that directly behind a skeleton hand is reaching in an open porthole. As the hand touches his shoulder, he screams and runs like al little girl.

Hiccup says: "Fishlegs, I found it." Fishlegs panting their relief. "Ho, thanks Thor. There was a hand, no skin, all scraped off." Then a banging noise was made. Astrid says: "Its coming after us." Hiccup : "Hide, in there!" They ran into a closet and shut the door. Hiccup whispers: "Nobody breathe."

When something was trying to pen the door, Fishlegs say: "I just want you to know I love you guys." When the door opens, they all scream, then realize it is Snotlout and the twins. Tuffnut with the skeleton arm in his hand says; "Hey guys, you need a hand?" Astrid not too thrilled, charges toward Tuffnut, then starts punching him nonstop. Remind me, never get a girl like that angry. Ruffnut confused joins in the banging. Hiccup says: "Alright you guys, break it up." Astrid hit Tuffnut one last time. Hiccup asks the question: "So, let me get this straight, this was all you, the bones, the scrapping?" Snotlout replies: "Yes, and this was all you, imitating screams."

Fishlegs walks up and corrects Snotlout: "Actually that wasl all me." Hiccup says in an angry tone: "Why would you do that? What were you thinking?" Snotlout responds: "That I was gonna make you pay for sticking me with Trader Johann. After hearing that, Hiccup asks: "Where is he?" Snotlout says: "Don't worry, he's fine."

Trader Johannn left sitting small rock island. Back at the ship, Astrid picks up the arm bone with the hand and said: "Just so you know, I'm never forgetting this." Then she takes the arm bone and hits Snotlout in the stomach. Then she points to Snotlout, wearing a gold necklace, and says: "What's with that stupid necklace?" Snotlout responds: "You, likey, it's something I found on deck, I can grab one for you, if you want." The ship began to tilt.

Down where the Dragons and Autobots are, they also got scared with the same raining bones and they readied their weapons only to get sneak from behind by Smokescreen and Bulkhead. Bee and Arcee turned around only to realize it was Smokescreen and Bulkhead. Arcee charges at Smokescreen nonstop, punching him in the face. Then draws out her blade and points it at his neck. Smokescreen says in shock: "Wow, wow, wow! I get being punched in the face, but the blade? Don't you think that a little extreme?" Then a voice came from the forest. "Alright you two, break it up." It was Optimus, as he and Wheeljack came up to them from the forest. Arcee stands down as Bee beeps: ("So, let me get this straight, you did the bone showers and sneaked up from behind to put a hand on our shoulders only to scare us?") Bulkhead walks up and says: "Uh... You're half right, the bone shower was from Snotlout, who was scaring Hiccup and the others on the boat. We were just going to pat you on the back." As Smokescreen gets up, Arcee punches him again, in the eye.

But before Optimus was about to say something, the boat begins to tip itself and falls out of the tree, only to be caught by the Autobots and laid down gently. Between moaning and groaning from all who were inside the ship, Hiccup asks:"Is everybody ok?" Before anyone could answer an unknown sound is being heard. "RUN" as they run only to be stopped by moving fog.

The Autobots were confused by all this. Bee beeping says to himself: ("Boy, I take back everything I said about what Fishlegs said about Fog Monster.") Optimus orders: "Autobots, stand your ground!"

Back in the boat, everyone is freaking out, especially Fishlegs. Snotlout says: "Just so you know, this fog is not us." Hiccup says in admission: "Okay, a little bit, starting to come around on the fog monster theory." The Dragon Riders scream, and they are not the only ones. Bulkhead is being pulled by his right arm. Bulkhead: "(grunting) Whatever I pulling me has one heck of a grip." The something begins to move around on his hand, and then, it tickled. "Ha, ha, that tickles" Then something began to hurt and burn his hand. "Ow,ouch! it feels like something is biting and burning me." Then two fog clouds get beneath Bulk's legs, then lift him up. Then a large fog cloud got behind his back and started to carry him. Bee was also having trouble for a fog cloud got on his shoulder and chipped off a piece of his car metal.

The Dragon riders were completely untouched Fishlegs was standing on Snotlouts back. As the fog begins to disperse, Ruffnut says: "We're alive? are we?" Tuffnut pinches her, then she punches him in the chest. Astrid says: "Can we at least just get out of here?" Hiccup realizes the chest has disappeared he says : "Wait, the chest, its gone. I just had it."

Tuffnut and the other Dragon Riders, except Astrid, began to run to their dragons. Tuffnut says; "To bad, so sad, see you back at Berk." When the Dragon riders got on the bridge of the boat, they see Bulkhead and Bee almost torn to pieces. For a part of Bee's should has been chipped off, as for Bulk's hand looks almost melted. His fingers have drips that have dried and his joints are movable. Snotlut asks: "What happened to you guys?" Bee responds: ("First off, what Fishlegs said about fog monster, I take it all back, I think he is right?) The twins ask Bulkhead at the same time: "Bulk, what happened to your hand?" Bulkhead syas; "Those fog thins just attacked us, but they liked me more for some reason, they try to carry me, but until Juckie saved my tail pipe. Also when that thing burnt my hand it made it unmovable, I cant even transform it." Fishlegs asks: "Is it that bad?" Optimus says: "Nothing Ratchet can't fix." Tuffnut: "So, lets get out of here!" So the Dragon riders fun for their dragon and all Autobots except Optimus ran to their ships.

Hiccup ran on the bridge andsays; You guys go on, I hae to find that chest." Snotlout says; "Do what you want, see you when we see you." Smokescreen says: "Ok, its your funeral thought." the Astrid syas : "Com on you guys that chest was from his Mom." Tuffnut says: "Yea, touching story, gotta go." Wheeljack says: "Yeah, but I remember so I don't need to go on another suicide mission. I can handle Decepticons and dragons but I draw the line in the supernatural." Astrid says: "Put yourself in his shoes." Snotlout corrects "Shoe." Astrid, touches a nerve. "What if it was your mother?" Then Optimus says: "Autobots, Hiccup needs this, he has lost someone dear to him, someone he has never met. You all know you lost your loved ones during the war for Cybertron."

Both teams stop in their tracks after hearing what Astrid and Optimus said. So they agree to stay. Snotlout points to Astrid and Optimus: "I hate both of you." Then turns to Hiccup: "And this does not mean we're really friends.: Hiccup says: "Thank you guys." Arcee says: "Sometimes Optimus, you are too wise, even for yourself." Then he turns to Hiccup: "I hope that there I something in that chest that is worth our tailpipes." Hiccup says to them all: "Thanks for staying, I think we could probably use some muscle. Bulkhead agrees and says; "Yeah, well, we can't let you go inside by yourself and besides, the Fog monster and I have a score to settle."

Hiccup says: "Now, let's go find that fog monster."

While the Dragon Rider searched through the high clouds, the Autobots searched from the ground. But, neither side is finding anything what so ever. But to find a fog monster on an Island of fog is like finding a needle in a haystack, only the needle is painted like the hay. Astrid shouts: "There it is!" Only its hard to see it unless you look really close. Hiccup asks: "Is it just me or does fog not move like that at all?"

As the fog makes a break for it, Arcee drives right beside it, along with Astrid and Snotlout. The twins follow them, while Fishlegs and Hiccup follow the other fog, only to meet in the same spot. A rock and the Autobots arrived too. Hiccup: "We've lost it." Astrid says: "So did we." As they dismount, Tuffnut says: "Uh,, it didn't lose us." He pointe to a huge fog approaching them. The Autobots transform the hands into a gun, except Bulkhead, he can only transform his right hand.

As the fog covers the Dragons, they start screeching. Hiccup says to Toothless: "Settle down, Bud." Then the Dragons began to take off. Ruffnut asks: " What are they doing?" Tuffnut replies: "They are leaving us." Snotlout says: "I know Hookfang never liked me." Only to find the haven't left, they are above them. Hiccup says; "They are not going anywhere." As the fog settles down, Hiccup says: "Look" Astrid says: "They're Dragons" Snotlout agrees and says: "Yes, the angry ones."

As the wild Dragons surround them, they have small bodies and legs with big heads and small wings with long tails. Bulkhead is shocked but Smokescreen cant help but snicker. Smokescren: "Hey Bulk, can you believe these little thirty just grabbed you by the hand and started puling you?" Bulkhead grabs Smokescreen by his shoulder and pulls him up by his face and says to him: "Say one word about these when we get back and I'm going to rip you open a new tail pipe."

Hiccup says to Fishlegs: "Look on the bright side, Fishlegs, no Fog monster." Fishlegs responds: "I feel so much better now."

As the wild Dragons lose in on the Vikings and Alien robots, Ruffnut asks: "What are those things?" Tuffnut: "They're like Smokey-dragon-pirates, without eye patches." Fishlegs: "Smothering smoke breaths, dragons." Everyone turns to Fishlegs and he responds: "What?" Snotlout: "You knew about these things?" Smokescreen agrees: "That little intel would have been very useful and handy right about now." In Fishlegs defense: "I read about them, but never thought they actually existed." Astrid asks: "You went with Fog monster instead?" Bumblebee beeping: "(Look on the bright side Optimus, at least we know what's been attacking the probs.) Hiccup asks: "Can we please talk about this later?" Then he turns to Fishlegs "What else did the book say?"

Fishlegs answers: "Hide themselves in a veil of smoke, their very territorial" A moment to remember "And I ..forget the third thing."

Then the Smoke Dragons attack the dragon riders and Autobots, only for Hiccup to mount on Toothless and fire. The Autobots fire their guns, but keep missing. Smokescreen: "Ah! they're too fast."

As Astrid tangos with one of the Dragons with her axe, Stormfly whips it with her tail. The other Dragon riders are also trying to fend off the smothering Smokebreaths. Two try to carry Tuffnut off, but Barf and Belch catch him in time.

As the Autobots fought the dragons, a few of them almost grabbed Optimus. Optimus pulled one of the wild dragons off of him. Optimus Prime: "Autobots, Dragon Riders retreat!" The Autobots transform into their alter forms and the dragon riders fly off. While the Dragon riders fly directly into the wild Dragons, only for them to land. Hiccup: "There's too many of them. Let's fall back."

Tuffnut: "Fall back where?" Hiccup orders: "Make us a fire line." Tuffnut: "no need to ask us twice." So Barf let open his gas mouth to create a line of gas and Belch ignites it.

While the smothering smoke breaths, where confured, the Dragon riders and Autobots take this opportunity to retreat. They retreated to the side of the clif. Fishlegs asks Hiccup: "What are we doing? Why are we still here?" Hiccup answers: "We cant leave here without that chest." Snotlout says: "You don't even know if they have it!"

The Smothering smoke breaths covered in a cloud of smoke are carrying a large anchor. Hiccup says: "I have a pretty good idea, let's get a closer look."

They watch as the Wild dragons enter a dark cave. Hiccup says: "Fishlegs, anything more that you would like to share?" Wheeljack: "Yeah, you have something you like to share with the rest of the class?" Fishlegs answers: "Unfortunately yes. That third thing the smothering smoke breath build their nest out of metallic objects." Tuffnut: "That doesn't sound to cozy, or does it?" Fishlegs: "Its not suppose to be. They do it to defend attacks from bigger Dragons."

Bulkhead whispers to Wheeljack: "I can see the reason why they wanted my hand." Wheeljack responds: "Yeah, because you are made out of metal, we are all made out of metal." Bumblebee beeping: ("I wouldn't be surprised if they are the reason all the probes didn't come back") Hiccup: "I wish I could see in there." Tuffnut says: "Yeah, you do." Tuffnut uses a scope to examine his hand. But he is looking into the large end instead of the small end. Hiccup asks: "Where did you get that?" Tuffnut says: "Duh, from the ship or whatever that was in the tree." Hiccup snatches the magnifying glass from Tuffnuts hand.

Hiccup looks to see the Dragons burning the metal, he even sees Ratchet's old probes. Hiccup: "They're melting all together. I even see you and Ratchet's probes." Hiccup continues to search through the glass until he finds the chest. Hiccup says: "The chest! it's in there, now we have to get them away from that pile of loot."

Astrid says: "Maybe we could lure them away." Hiccup says: "With what?" Pretty soon everyone turn to Bulkhead, including Optimus. Bulkhead asks: "What are you all looking at?" Pretty soon he catches on to what they are thinking. Then he says: "Oh no, no, no.. I'm not going to be a wall decoration or those things. You saw what Scraplets done to me, surely, I'm not going to be wall decoration for those reptiles."

Bulkhead waiting outside calling for the wild dragons: "Come on out, you oversized lizards, I'm a large chunk of metal! I bet one of you wants to finish, start with my hand!" The Smothering Smokebreath hears him start to make a veil of smoke to go after him Bulkhead says to himself: "I hope they get tht chest before I become a dragons wall furniture."

Bulkheaad run for it to give Hiccup more time, Hiccup says: "Move quickly, those things could be done with Bulkhead any second now." Hiccup, Astrid on their dragons fly into the Wild dragons den.

Meanwhile, Bulkhead ran until he steps to the edge of a cliff. Bulk turns to face the dragons who surround him. Bulk says to the Dragons: "Come on you stupid, oversized pair boots." Only he bit off more than he can chew."Ow, Ow! Hey no biting! Hey watch it!" they dragged him to their den.

Inside the den, Hiccup is close to the ches and Fishlegs says: "Um guys! They're coming back!" Astrid: "Hiccup, look out!" As they close around them, Hiccup calls: "Toothless!" Toothles comes in directly behind Hiccup. Flapping his wigs, so disapating the smoke to reveal the wild dragons. As they fly to the exit, Bulkhead freed himself and run to the exit. As he runs and Dragon riders fly, Bulk says to Hiccup: "I bet they got some metal that can fight back. And I think I got the dragon who melted my hand." Hiccup comments: "It took a lot of scraplets to take you down sure as Thor's lightning a few dragons cant take you without a fight."

So the Dragon riders and Autobots leave Breakneck Bog Island, but the wild dragons were on their tails.

One of the smothering smoke breaths wanted Snotlout's golden necklace. Hiccup says: "Snotlout would you leave the necklace?" Snotlout responds: "NO! its my shine." Hiccup says: "Well, its you or your shine." Smokescreen yellsfrom the ground: "Snotlout, its just a piece of shiny metal, who says it even gold." Snotlout decided and throws it and ironically one of Smothering Smoke breaths catch it. Double irony it's probably the same one that tried to take Bulkheads hand. SO Hookfang gives Snotlout a lift and lifts him on to his back. As the Dragon riders and Autobots continue to run, the Smothering Snake Breaths, hiding in their cloud continue to chase them, still on their tails. Astrid yells, "Everything you have that is metal, throw it at them." So the dragon riders threw everything they had made of metal, axes, daggers and a few maces, and continued flying and running away. Snotlout yells: "We did it!" Astrid sees one wild dragon left. She warns Hiccup, but the dragon caught Hiccup's prosthetic foot. Both were going down until before they hit the ground Fishlegs on Meatlug charges at the wild dragons.

Fishleg yells: "You will not haunt my dreams!" He said in a determined voice. "Cause I'll never sleep again." From a strong into a cowardly tone.

So both teams headed home to Berk. The Dragon riders and Autobots also brought Johann's ship back. Gobber says to himself: "We are going to have to clear the forest to fix that boat up." WheelJack agrees: "Yeah not only that but it needs a good cleaning, paint job and those barnacles definitely need to come off"

Stoick says to Johann: "We're glad you're safe. IS there anything else we can do for you?" Johann says; "Yes, just give me five minutes alone, five WHO LEFT BACK IN THE OCEAN!" Pointing to Snotlout, the Twins, Smokecreen and Bulkhead.

That night in the Headdock house the chest on a table, Stoick and Hiccup are wanting to open it. Stoick says to Hiccup: "Go ahead, open it." So Hiccup doesn't hesitate and opens it to find a stuffed toy that he hasn't seen in years. Hiccup says: "I remember this." Stoick put his hand on Hiccups shoulder and says: "I, you should, your Mother made that for you when you were just a baby. It scared you half to death, you couldn't sleep for a week." Hiccup says: "What, I was afraid of dragons?"

Stoick answers: (chuckling) "Terrified. One day you were out fishing, and you threw that thing into the sea. Bee searched all over the ocean floor for two weeks before he found it." Hiccup asks: "How did you find it?" Stoick answers: Well it was found in a fishing net. Trader Johann got it in a trade an contacted us." Hiccup says: "I was so little when Mom... you know I was starting to be afraid to forget her. But now I love it." Stoick says: "Ah, Hiccup, it would make your Mother very, very happy to hear that.'

Optimus overheard everything and says: "At least you have something to remember her, maybe not physical, but her love."

Hiccup placed the toy dragon on top of his headboard. Hiccup speech: "Most people are afraid of things because they don't understand them. For me, it was dragons, then one day that changed. And my greatest fear became my best friend" As they fly in the night sky into the moon, Optimus watches on the same hilltop. Optimus speech: "My friendship with Hiccup, united by a person from our past, who is gone from this world, but not forgotten from our hearts. And so a future we shall face together. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message, so that the past and the people of the past shall always be remembered for within those memories we live on."

The End

**Sorry it took me a while set back like my mother had to have something removed. Don't worry she's fine it wasn't anything to serious. But I'm back and give me your ideas, comments etc... **


	19. Gem of a different color

Intro: Toothless' eye opens and he and the other dragons and dragon riders shoot fire at the Autobots and they come out of the flames in vehicle and transform into their robot form and the dragon riders and Autobots charge out of the dragon academy, and Alvin fires a crossbow and Savage charges behind to front of Alvin and both Optimus, and Hiccup on Toothless charge together and punch Alvin together. Dreamworks Dragons riders of Berk and Transformers Prime.

In the Academy, it begins with a Training exercise. Hiccup's speech: "Vikings are strong, tough and courgeous. But courage is a funny thing, many are born with it." He said, as the twins, Ruff and Tuff, are battling each other with their shields. "For some its a ever ending struggle and for others, well, they just know not enough not to be afraid." Ruffnut beats Tuffnut in the shield battle. Gobber walks to Ruff and says: "As I said a million times, as Ruffnut has demonstrated so splendidly, the shield can be your most important weapon." WheelJack agrees, "That's right. The best defense is a always good offense. Not vise-versa, because if you have an open area, there is no way to defend yourself." Gobber asks: "Who's next?" Tuffnut raises his hand. "Hold on. I don't get to hit her back?" Gobber answers: "On your own time, Hiccup. Astrid."

Hiccup: "I don't think its really fair for me to fight." He's interrupted by Astrid who tries to kick him, then punches only for Hiccup to duck the flip her over hi only Astrid also flips to avoid face down, then she tackles him and pins him. Gobber kneels to Hiccup to give him advice: "When you're in a situation like this, its best to remain calm and take deep breaths." Hiccup tries to relax and stay calm by taking deep breaths, but he cannot because Astrid is squeezing her grip on his arm. "When that's not an option, I would advise playing dead." So, Hiccup takes the advice and plays dead. "Just like that." Good form Astrid." As he walks away Astrid asks Hiccup "Are you okay?" Hiccup responds "(grunting) Yeah, never better. Should pop back in no time."

Gobber says: "Snotlout, Fishlegs, lets see what you got." Snotlout is excited. Fishlges on the other hand not so much. Snotlout exclaims: "Whoa, I think we all know what I've got., Snotlout, Snotlout, Snotlout, oyoyoy!" As he does fist jabs in the air. Gobber says: "Fishlegs don't be shy." WheelJack: "Come on with a plus size body like yours, you don't need much armor." Gobber "Vikings alone cant rely on Dragons or Autobots to protect them." Every dragon rider look but Fishlegs isn't there in the arena. "Mhh, does someone know Fishlegs where about? Anyone?"

On a rocky island, Fishlegs and Meatlug go to spend away from violence. As the two sat on the sun setting beach, Fishlegs: "What a glorious day Meatlug. You, me on our secret island." He said throwing Meatlug a rock and she eats it. "No dumb old hand-to-hand combats. And more importantly, no Snotlout for miles." As the wind howls, Fishlegs feels a tad breezy. Meatlug uses her lava blast to make a crater of fire. "(singing)There once was a dragon named Meatlug. She was cuter and smarter than a sea slug, when she met her pal Fish, it fulfilled his wish! To love her and give her a great big hug." At the end of his song, Meatlug wonders off ten feet. "OK, that was bad even for me." When Meatlug wandered off, she started sniffing like a pig that had found truffles Then she began to dig. "Really? that bad? " He questions as he walks to her.

When she finished digging, Fishlegs questions, "What is that?" As a glow came from the dug hole.

At night at Berk, both Dragon riders and Team Prime began to gather to discuss Fishlegs. Astrid: "I'm starting to get a little worried about Fishlegs." Arcee agrees: "Yeah, he hasn't been gone this long before." Astrid asks: "Do you think he's ok?" Ruffnut answers: "He looks ok to me." Bulkhead says: "Yeah, and he's carrying something glowing."

Fishlegs riding on Meatlug came back to Berk with glowing objects, possibly something Meatlug found.

Tuffnut asks: "Is Fishlegs glowing?" Hiccup answers: "I actually think he is." Bumblebee beeping: ("That's not normal for humans to glow right?") Smokescreen nods yes. Snotlout pops his knuckles and says: "Not for long."

As Fishlegs landed, Hiccup asks: "Fishlegs where were you this afternoon?" Snotlout says: "You missed hand to face combat, my hand to your face." Fishlegs says: "I like to use the part of my body above the neck."Snotlout says: "What neck?" Fishlegs smilesad says: "Amusing, but I refuse to encourage your violent tendencies." Snotlout responds: "Don't knock it, until you try it."

Ruffnut whispers to her brother and Wrecker. "He's glowing again." Tuffnut responds: "I know, Spooky." Bulkhead: "We've seen our share of weird things but I draw the line here." Fishlegs says: "It's not me that glowing." He reaches into his bag and pulls out said objects. "It's this." It was an odd object glowing in different colors, from red, green an many others. Hiccup asks: "What is it?"

In the Great Hall, everyone gathered to see what it was. Gobber explains: "Its a stone of good fortune." Everyone mutters in amazement. "My great uncles wife's brother told me of its powers." Mulch says: "I thought he was mute." Gobber continues: "Until he found the stone, then we couldn't shut him up. This stone brings good luck to whoever comes in contact with it."

Snotlout says: "Stone of good fortune?" Smokescreen turns to Snotlout and says: "Oh no, I know that look. I hope it ain't gonna be like the Scraplets all over again."

Everyone began to shout, wanting the Stone to themselves. But Fishlegs holds onto the stone knowing how people react to the superstition surrounding the stone. Then they begin to push and shove just to get the single stone. Then they began to push and shove, just to get the single stone.

Stoick yelling: "That's enough! Everyone stand back!" When the crowd sees Stoick an Optimus they disburst. Stoick asks: "Who found this?" Fishlegs raises his hand while he is on the ground. Fishlegs:"Uh, right here chief." As Gobber lifts up, Gobber explains: "It's a stone of good fortune."

WheelJack responds: "From what Gobber explains his great uncles' wife's brother found one of these puppies, and it turned him from a mute into a chatter box, boss bot." As everyone is waiting a woman shouts: "Please, my baby, she needs good fortune." Tuffnut walks to her and sees the baby. His reaction wasn't "Aww" instead, its disgust and he says: "Ah, that's a baby? I thought a bundle of sticks wrapped in bacon." Bulkhead flicks Tuffnut and says; "Tuffnut don't be rude, it can't be that bad looking, can it?" Bulkhead towers over to get a better look, only to see Tuffnut's point of view. "Wow! You weren't kidding, if I had a stomach, I'd be throwing up."

Stoick says: "Never mind, Tuffnut or Bulkhead." After that, soon someone shouts: "Three yaks for the stone! Four chickens." The woman shouts: "Twenty sheep and my first born Gustolf." Gustof responds; "Me?"

Stoick shouts: "Listen to me! This belongs to Fishlegs." Optimus agrees and says: "Stoick is right, the stone belongs to Fishlegs and he can choose how he wants to use it." Stoick: "He is right, what he does with it is up to him." Fishlegs wasn't sure he wants it until after everyone wants, even now they want it more. Hiccup and Astrid escort Fishlegs out of the Great Hall.

The Dragon riders and Autobots walk out. Snotlout says: "Twenty sheep and Gustolf Larson, and you're turning it down? Come on! What do you want or it?" Fishlegs responds; "You can't hae it Snotlout, not for any price." Snotlout says: "Oh, I think I can, you seem to forget, when Snotlout wants something he simply takes it." Astrid asks: "How badly do you really want it?" Arcee also asks:"Is it going to cost you a leg or two? Because that's what I'm going to do, take your legs and twist them into a pretzel." Tuffnut asks: "Uh...what's a pretzel?"

Snotlout scuffs: "You're both lucky I don't hit girls, or giant metal women." Astrid says; "Yeah? So are you."

As the Viking teenagers and their Aotobot guardians, including Smokescreen, walked away, Snotlout glares and says to himself; "Alright, take it it's." Fishlegs, Hiccup and Astrid flying on their dragons to the island where Fishlegs found it. On the way, Hiccup asks Fishlegs: "You sure you want to do this, Fishlegs? Fishlegs answers: "Theres too much stress, you saw that mob, they ran right over me." Astrid agrees and says; "Like a sack of flour."

Fishlegs syas; "I just want to put that thing back where I found it and never think of it again." He mutters to himself: "Stone of good fortune, yeah right."

So They flew closer to the island, Toothless isn't like the island. Hiccup says; "They sense something. Hey, I thought you said it was buried in the sand." Fishlegs says in his defense: "I did." Hiccup asks: "Then what is that?" They flew close to the Island and see the trees are glowing like Christmas lights in different colors. Astrid asks: "Are those..." Fishlegs finishes her sentence with: "Dragon nests." Astrid asks: "OK, why would a dragon fill its nest with gems?" Hiccup says: "Because they're not gems." Fishlegs realized what the are and says: "They're Dragon eggs! How did I miss that? The egg I dug up must have fallen and gotten buried. (sobs) I cant believe I kept the baby away from its Mother." Hiccup says to make Fishlegs feel good "But you didn't. Now lets put this egg back and get out."

As Fishlegs is about to put the eggs back, Toothle growls in alert. hiccup says: "The Mother must be close." Stormfly is also edgy with spikes on her tail standing up. Astrid syas: Yea really close, Fishlegs say goodbye and lets go!" Fishlegs: "Ok, ok, good by little color changing dragon egg." While the Dragon riders tart to fly back to Berk, something catches Hiccup eye, although he cant make out what it is Astrid say: "Yea but what are they?" Fishlegs says: "I don't see anything back there."

They continue to fly away from what is chasing them, until one of them revealed itself only to shoot acid at Hiccup and Toothless. One of the acid shots hit a tree, dissolving it until it snapped and falls. Hiccup: "Whatever it is, its shooting us with some sort of acid!" Fishlegs dodges the shot and says: "Invisible acid shooting dragons? Great!" He said sarcastically at the end of is sentence. They dodge more falling trees. Hiccup says: "We have to get out of these trees."

As the Dragon riders fly far enough away from the Invisible Dragon Island, Hiccup contacts Ratchet from the com link: "Ratchet, we need ground bridge and fast." Ratchet responds: "You got it Hiccup." The ground bridge opens up and the dragon riders fly into the portal.

Unknown to them, Snotlout watched to know where Fishlegs fod the egg. Snotlout syas to himself: "Like I said, if I want it, I take it. (Scoffs) Suckers." Snotlout flies to the island to take the eggs which he thinks are stones of good fortune.

The next moment on Berk, Fishlegs and Ratchet read from the Book of Dragons to understand what attacked them last night. Fishlegs: " Sprays hot burning acid: its called the Change Wing, according to the Book of Dragons..." Hiccup interrupted Fishlegs to ask: "Where are the drawing?" Fishlegs answers: "There are none." Hiccup says: "Guess you can't draw it if you cant see it." Fishlegs: "Listen to what it says, 'This remarkable dragon is able to change the color of its skin to blend into its surroundings'." Astrid asks: "Does it say anything about eggs?" Fishlegs: "No! Those didn't look like Dragon eggs right? If I had seen that you know I wouldn't go.." He begins to panic the Hiccup shouts: "Fishlegs! calm down none of us knew." Fishlegs says: "I should have!" He said filled with regret, thinking he is an animal child thief. "I should have known." Ratchet: "It's alright Fishlegs, at first I was convinced it was stones too. I've studied a number of eggs over the years, from Birds to Reptiles to Insects to Fish, so please just relax, everyone thought it was a stone at first. It can't be that bad." Fishlegs responds in a more serious tone: "Speak for yourself." Hiccup says: "All I know is that it's a good thing we bougt tat egg back to its Mother. Who kows what they would do if the eggs were still on Berk?" Ratchet says: "Probably go on a rampage looking in every nook and cranny, hurting a few people, maybe kill, just to find one egg." The three looked at Ratchet in shock after what he just said. Even Toothless was shocked. In Ratchet's defense: "Ive studied enough reptile and other animal behaviors to know how they would respond in looking for their young."

The Twins walk into the Great Hall with whatever looks like a stone of Good fortune, or a Change Wing egg, either way, its not a good sign. Hiccup asks: "Uh,,,what is that?" Tuffnut answers, while tossing the object, "Uh, I don't, maybe life time of good luck." He said sarcastically then he and Ruffnut head butted only for Ruff to fall.

As Tuffnut gloats, Astrid says "I'll take that!" Tuffnut responds "Over my dead body." So he and Ruffnut ran out of the Great Hall. Astrid asks: "Where did you get it?" Ruffnut asks: "Trade it from who?"

Outside, Snotlout was calming a crowd of people willing to trade a personal item for a stone of good fortune. Snotlout is trying to be an auctioneer saying: "Alright, alright, settle down, settle down, I have six axes, 3 chickens from the woman with a hook arm, do I hear 7/4?" Gustolf, beside Snotlout, holding one of the stones, and says: "Do I hear 7/4?" Snotlout: "7 and 4 from Gustolf to the guy with a bucket on his head!" Bucket picks up a barrel of axes. "And, he has a matching set of axes! How cool!."

Gustolf agrees, "Cool" Snotlout: "7 and 4, plus the axes, come on folks! Only one left, good luck for the rest of your life. Going once, twice." He pointed out however, the Vikings have nothing left to give. "Sold! Gustolf the Bucket is stone of good fortune!" So Gustolf did as he was told and Bucket giggled like a school girl in joy, and was given the said stone, and runs away.

Snotlout: "Well that's it folks, I had only three stones and I'm all out, so its time for me to pack up." The Vikings groan and think he had some until he says "Hello? go away, it's over." So the crowd disburst in the crowd. Fishlegs, Hiccup, Astrid, Bee, Wheeljack and Ratchet rush to Snotlout. Hiccup asks: "Snotlout, what are you doing?" Ratchet asks as well: "Are you insane?" Snotlout responds: "I'm getting rich! And if rich makes me insane, then possibly that as well." Fishlegs says: "You can't." Snotlout says: "Already did, the gems are gone." Gustolf says: "Gone! Everyone turns to Gustolf.

Wheeljack says: "Im not even going to ask." Hiccup turns to Snotlout and says: "They're not gems, and they certainly don't bring good luck." Snotlout responds: "Puh-lease! They are bringing me good luck, I'm up to my neck in weapons and livestock." Astrid explains: "Snotlout those are dragon eggs." Fishlegs says: "Changewings to be exact." Bee beeping: ("From what Hiccup explains, they are very aggressive, but they will be twice as aggressive when they find out their eggs have been stolen. Like one time when I took bird eggs, and the Bird attacked me in defense of his own eggs.")

Snotlout says: "Changewings, Shmange..., I don't care what they are called! All I know is I'm rich ad you are not." He says as he leans on a yak. Gustolf repeats: "We're rich and you're not." He said while leaning on a sheep. Hiccup: "Snotlout listen to me, we need to get those eggs off of Berk or something really bad happens." he warned and WheelJack adds: "Yeah, you don't want any angry dragon on your hands. If you thought an angry wolf or boar was bad, imagine an angry dragon that spits acid." Fishlegs adds: "You do not wat to separate an angry dragon mother from its egg, especially one that shoots burning acid."

Snotlout asks: "Really?" You did." Pointing his finger toward Fishlegs. Fishlegs in defense: "That was an accident" Snotlout tries to justify his actions: "Accident on purpose, rich, poor, who cares! They're gone and I have a no return policy. Tell them Gustolf." Gustolf: "No returns." WheelJack makes a comeback: "What about a death wish insurance policy?"

Snotlout: "Meh, if you want them, you have to take it up with my customers." Fishlegs feeling guilty, "Uh its all my fault." Hiccup tries to get him out of his guilt funk: "It's not your fault, Fishlegs." Fishlegs says still feeling the guilt: "Yes it is, if I hadn't gone to that Island and brought that egg back an Snotlout wouldn't have got them and we wouldn't be under immanent attack by angry Mother Changewings."

Ratchet feeling responsible for all of this. Ratchet, "No Fishlegs, if any one is to blame its me. I spoiled you by letting you go to your private place instead of telling you to go back into the arena. I thought medical officers should not be in field combat related situation. Nothing can be changed now, we must move forward."

Astrid points out the obvious: "when you put it that way, it is both of your faults." Hiccup turns to Astrid with the look. She says in her defense: "Just saying." Hiccup walks to Fishlegs and says: "Look, it doesn't matter who's fault it is, We just have to find those eggs."

Somewhere else in a hole filled with wood chips and arms and vases, on the edge of a cliff, Tuffnut turns to his sister and Autobots wrecker. Tuffnut: "Ok, when I count to three, shove me into the pit." Ruffnut responds: "Uh..are you sure? You remember what those things did to you." While looking down into the pit, Bulkhead says: "Yeah, Tuff, I don't think this is safe, I mean, you and your sister have done some crazy things in the past, but this isn't right."

Tuffnut responds: "Oh, please, I'm holding the stone of good fortune. Those skin melting fire works wont stand a chance against me."

Bulkhead says: "Yeah, its called the stone of good fortune, NOT, the stone doing crazy stunts and survive!" Tuff says: "Stop being such a baby, Bulkhead, Sister, let it rip." Ruff says: "Ok, thank you Thor." She takes a few steps back and proceed to push Tuff into the pits.

As Tuffnut falls, screaming in fear and excitement, cuts it close. Astrid riding on Stormfly, catches him. Tuffnut asks: "Hey, what are you doing?" Astrid responds: "Saving your skin, literally."

The Dragon and rider circles around back to Ruffnut and Bulkhead, with, hiccup, Fishlegs, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Bee and Arcee, Smokescreen and their dragons. Hiccup explains: "Guys, that's not a good luck stone. It's a dragon egg, and its mother is a dangerous dragon that blends into just about anything and spits burning acid and destroys what ever is in its path."

The twins are confused at first, then Tuff breaks the silence with a question: "Ok, so like if a tree was spitting acid and melting everything in sight." Ruffnut finished: "You're saying that would be one of these." In a surprised voice, Astrid says: "WOW, they got it right on the first try." Smokescreen says: "Come on guys, they're not that stupid." Ruffnut says; "We're not stupid." "At least I'm not" said Tuffnut. Tuffnut contines: "Besides, there is one right there."

Two trees came falling down, the Dragons are alert. Wheeljack pulls out his swords fro his back. Bulkhead transforms his right hand into a wrecking ball. Bee, Smokesreen and Arcee transform their hands into guns. Ratchet transforms his hands into two swords. All teams were ready until Rathet happens to see one of the Changewings. All were totally surprised as the Changwings went from a tree to a boulder.

Hiccup says: "It's amazing, it really does blend in." Ratchet agrees: "Agreed, this creature blends into its surroundings, either for protection, to hunt it prey or many other reasons."

Tuffnut says: "Hiccup quick, trade so we can keep it. We can have it spit acid at Ruffnut" Ruffnut pushes Tuffnut after his nasty remark. The Changewing spits acid, misses the twins and hits a rock. The Changewing continues to spit acid until Bulkhead charges at it, only to get hit in his left leg with the acid. He falls down groaning in pain. Ratchet transforms his swords back into hands and rushes to Bulkhead. Kneeling down to his wounded leg and is shocked at the sight.

Ratchet says: "By the All Spark this acid is strong enough to melt even Autobot alloy" He said as the acid melts the metal skin.

As if one was bad enough, no three more appear. One on a fallen tree, another two on standing trees. Tuffnut, still holding the egg, feels a Changewing staring at him. "Nice try, but as you can see, I am holding the stone." Still believing its a good luck stone, a Changewing grabs hi with its front legs and shakes him until he lets go and the egg is sent flying. The Changewing tosses Tuff to g after its egg. As Tuffnut hits a tree, the Changewing begins searching for the other eggs.

As the Changewings fly away, Hiccup says: "Did you see that?" Ruffnut says: "At least they are gone." Hiccup corrects Ruffnut: "Aw, they're not gone." Astrid asks: "How did you know?" Ratchet says: "Judging from the way they were flying and the direction they were heading..." Fishlegs continues the sentence: "And because they worked as a team to save that egg." Astrid: "Wait, are you saying what I think you are saying?"

Tufnut says; "Oh, so thats what he's saying, what are you saying?" Fishlegs says: "None of the Changewings are going to leave until all their eggs are safe." Ratchet says: "And, they will attack anything the see as an obstacle or a threat in the search of finding their eggs." Hiccup says: "And they're going to tear apart Berk until they find every last one." Somekescreen: "So basically seek, destroy and rescue. And that only three that did all of this. Imagine what ten could do." Ratchet: "We have to warn Optimus of this." Ratchet on comlink: "We are at code Red! Wild dragons are heading your way." Responds with static. "No one's responding. They must have taken out our comlink signal."

That night in the headdock house, so Stoick is putting the pieces together. Stoick: "So what you're telling me is our village is about to be under siege by wild dragons we cannot see?" Tuffnut adds: "Ho don't forget the hot burning acid." Hiccup, Astrid holding her arms, Fishlegs in a chair giving Tuffnut the "Really? look" What that was awesome.

Stoick says; "Well, grab your dragons and Autobots, we'll fight them off." Hiccup explains: "Dad, I wish it was that easy, but, no matter what we do we cant fight them off, No they wont go away until they get what they want." Fishlegs says: "They just want their babies, oh, its all my fault."

Gobber comes in and yells: "Stoick, I just realize something, it not a stone of good fortune, its a Changewing egg! I always get those two confused. So, what are you all up to?" The Dragon riders are shocked that Gobber just realzie something. Stoick asks: "Hiccup, what do you suggest we do?" Hiccup explains his plan: "I think we should get everyone of the Island until we can get the eggs back with their mothers and Changewings are gone. Hopefully its not too late." Stoick says: "In all my years as chief, I have never turned in fear of anything, I not about to start."

Smokescreen rushes to returnd one of the eggs, while Ratchet monitors for the Changewings, Optimus readies the other Autobots with stun weapons. Arcee,Bee are armed with Shock sticks. Bulkhead is recovering and WheelJack and Utlra Magnus had net guns Optimus: "From what Ratchet informed us these Changewing uses camoflauge to hide themselves, so Ratchet will monitor their body-heat, stay close together and shoot to mame, not kill. Smokescreen is sent to retrieve the eggs." Bee beeping: ("So what happens if they attack us, Optimus? IF we see them but when they camo themselves, we could break a wall or something.")

As Smokescreen knocks on a door, a Viking woman holding an egg. Smokescreen asks: "Uh...Ma'am I'm going to need that stone of Good fortune back please." She asks: "Why?" Smokescreen: "(sigh) Ok, I'm going to level with you, that not a stone off good luck, it is actually a dragon egg." The Viking woman responds: "You think I was born yesterday? I bought those fair and square. If you want one, go find yourself one!" Smokescreen was about to say something, but a Wheelbarrow is tossed and tumbles down a cliff. the woman asks: "What, was that?!" Smokescreen answers: "Mommy's very angry." He whispered. Smokescreen transforms his hand into a gun, set on stun, watching and waiting for the Changewing to strike, only to find that the Wheelbarrow was a distraction. So the Changewing entered the house slowly from behind and burst out making the woman and her husband scream.

Smokescreen turns to attack it by punching it in the face. The Changewing turns, giving the glaring eyes. "Oops." So in response, she launches at him and tries to bite him. Smokescreen yelling "HELP!" Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Stoick and Gobber arrive in time. Hiccup says: "They're looking for their egg!" Smokescreen responds: "Ho, you think?" The Changewing readies to spray acid on the Autobot Elite Guard only for him to grab her bottom jaw directing the spry toward a front door of the house. Luckily, no one was hurt, but, a man came running out the front door, fearing for his life. While escaping, he drops a chest.

The Changewing that was on Smokescreen, walks to the chest, sniffs it, then Stoick picks up a support beam and chases the wild dragon to a rock where it hid itself. Stoick was confused and asks: "Where did it go?" Hiccup says: "That would be the blending in and can't see it at all part." Tuffnut says: "I can see it, I got this Chief." He said as he walked to the rock thinking its still there.

Tuffnut says: "Stay Dragon, I am now your master." He puts his hand on the rock and gives a thumbs up. Stoick says: "It's gone. Isn't it?" Hiccup agrees: "How long gone?"

Optimus walks up to the Viking with his stun gun on. Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack carrying net guns. Bumble Bee and Arcee using shock sticks. Optimus says: "Everyone stay. Me and the Autobot and Dragonriders will handle these creatures. Ratchet is monitoring them from the base, scanning their body heat to know where their location is. Stoic asks: "What do you want us to do, Optimus?" Optimus answers: "Stoick, you and Gobber will help us find these dragons, while Hiccup and the others find the eggs, we will keep Changewings at bay for as long as we can." Hiccup says: "We better get started then."

Ratchet on Comlink: "Optimus, there is a Changewing on your left, quickly go after it." Optimus Prime responds: "On it."

A Viking man: "Stoick, Optimus, they are everywhere and no where! You have to do something." A Changewing flies to the side of a house, Stoick and Gobber who also picks up a support beam, and charges to the house an smashes thinking its still there, but it's not. Optimus shouts: "Stop! Stop!, you two are just destroying a building!" But that ship has sailed.

Ultra Magnus groans as he buries his face in his hand. Ratchet answers on the Comlink. "Ultra magnus, there is a Changewin on yours and Bumble Bee's left." The two charge and see the Changewing as it blends into the house. They were surrounded by buildings, but could not tell which one had the Changewing. The Autobot Commander and Scout were back to back. Ultra Magnus says: "Doctor, which structure holds the beast?"

In the Autobot base, Ratchet was monitoring the area where Bee and Ultra Magnus were. Ratchet says: "Bee, on your right, 5 o'clock." The scout strikes the dragon and only made it reveal itself. Ultra Magnus fires his net gun but misses it and it hides again.

Ratchet continues to monitor and sees the Changewing in front of Optimus. Ratchet says: "Optimus, you have a Changewing in your area, its right...wait a minute." The Changewing sees the monitor and not only changes its color, but its body heat temperature. Ratchet says: "Everyone, we have a problem! Not only can they change their color, they can also change their body temperature, we are fighting more blindly now!"

The Changewing continue to run amouk, people running and screaming. Gobber says: "Hiccup was right. It's hard to fight what we cant see, Stoick." Ultra Magnus agrees, "And to make matters worse they can hide their body heat. We're fighting more blindly now."

Stoick realizes they can't fight thee bests, so yells to everyone. "To the docks! Everyone board the ships, we are evacuating the Island." Optimus turns to his fellow Autobots and orders: "Autobots, gather the villagers, Bee and I will hold these dragons off."

Meanwhile, Bucket holding a Changewing egg, humming to himself. He then hears a scream, the person has a man who attacked then tossed by a Changewing. the same Changewing turns its attention to Bucket, holding the egg. As Bucket runs, the Changewing calls for aid.

Bucket continued running, he yelled holding the egg: "Somebody help me!" Astrid replies while riding on Stormfly: "Bucket, it wants your egg, your egg Bucket, it wants your egg." The Changewing spits acid at him, but, misses. As Bucket escapes between two buildings and hides in a bench. The Changewing slaps the egg out of Bucket's hand, then retrieve it.

At the Great Hall, Mrs. Larson with a Changewing and her baby in a wheel barrow. Fishlegs on Meatlug and Ratchet with them came to ask for the egg. Fishlegs: "I need your store Mrs. Larson." Mrs. Larson responds: "But, my Gustolf." Snotlout says, 'No returns'." Fishlegs says: "We'll get Gustolf back, where is it?" Ratchet: "Man is a rock really work you and your children's lives?"

Meatlug growls sensing a Changewing. Mrs. Larson turns around to see the Changewing reveal itself. As she backs away from the beast, she accidentally pushes the cart with her baby down the stairs. She turns around and yells: "Ah, my baby!" Fishlegs says: "We got it, we got it!" As Fishlegs rides on Meatlug to catch the baby the Changewings chase after them. Meanwhile Ratchet yells: "Fishlegs, behind you!"

Then a plasma blast from Hiccup and Toothless, got the Changewing out of the way. Stormfly launches her spikes in front of a Changewing. As the baby carriage hits a wheelbarrow sending both the baby and egg flying. One of the Changewings catches the egg while Fishlegs catches the baby.

Fishlegs says to Meatlug: "Ah, Meatlug, look at the little baby." So he gives Meatlug and his reaction was her eyes widening. "Baby? Eh! Maybe Tuffnut was right."

Meanwhile everyone was running the docks carrying only what they needed. In front of the dock gates, Wheel Jack and ultra Maguns were guareding the door, and helping them evacuate. Wheel Jack asks Ultra Magnus: "I wonder why the Changewing are not attacking the people evacuating?" Ultra Magnus answers: "They have no interest in them unless they have the eggs Soldier."

Meanwhile, everyone was rushing to the ships, Gobber says; "If you don't calm down..." He was interrupted by people pushing and running for their lives. "Take the scraps of you...' Gobbber again interrupted, but, by Stoick who puts his hand on Gobber's shoulder and says "Not helping, Gobber."He told to the old Blacksmith, he turns to the Villagers, "There's no reason to panic people."

Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs and the Tranformers riding the Dragons to the docks. Hiccup calls: "Dad, stop the evacuation, we got them all, the Changewings are gone." He said as he and the other Dragon riders land on the docks. Gobber asks Hiccup: "Then how do you explain that?" He points to the Changewings getting closer.

Optimus rushed to the Chief, Blacksmith and your Dragon riers and asks: "Hiccup you said there were three right?" Hiccup says: "No, there is four." Fishlegs corrects: "But there were only three eggs." He exclaims as the Changewings stood where they hatched.

Astrid looks to the direction of where they were watching and she says: "They're going for the ships." Gobber asks: "What do they want with...?" He is interrupted by Fishlegs: "Its not the ship, it what's on it."

Optimus agrees: "He's right, and if anyone of us knows a certain someone has he said what they want?" Fishlegs: "Another egg." He said glaring at Snotlout. He turns to Hiccup and Optimus. "Can you guys keep the Changewing at bay?" Hiccup asks: "What are you going to do?" Fishlegs answers: "Something I should have done a long time ago." As he and Meatlug hover to the ship, Optimus says: "Something tells me, there is a fire in Fishlegs that's been wanting to spark."

The Dragon riders and Autobot leaders see the Changewing moving closer and closer. Hiccup asks Stoick: "Dad?"

Stoick mounts on his dragon Thornado and says: "I'm on it." Optimus beside him and transforms his hands into guns and nods to Stoick, the two warriors charge to the beast. Thornado sonic roars disturbing them, while Optimus fire causing them to be confused of the strange shots. Optimus on Comlink: "All Autobots to the docks, we need help!" He said as the Dragon Riders charge to give Fishlegs time.

At the dock enters Ultra-Magnus answers: "We're on it sir." He turns to WheelJack: "Follow me soldier, Optimus and the humans need our help." WheelJack smiles and says to the commander: "Let's get this party started, WRECKER SYLE!"

The two scouts and elite guard, Bee, Arcee and Smokescreen also receive the message. Smokescreen: "Come on down to the docks!" Arcee says: "I can get much quicker, you two will have to find another way." So she transforms into a motorcycle and cuts through buildings while Bee and Smokescreen take the long way. Bee beeps: "(Show off)."

Back at the docks, WheelJack fires his net gun with rope catching one by the tail and reeling it in while its putting up a struggle. Optimus continues to fire at them, one of them spits acid at Optimus.

In the Autobot base, Ratchet and Bulkhead watch from the monitor. Bulk tries to get up. Ratchet says: "Ad, da, da, da! You're still healing Bulk you need rest." Bulkhead responds: "But they need me, just look." Points to the monitor until something catches their optics. "Is that Fishlegs? What is he doing?" Ratchet has a moment of silence and finally answers: "Something that's been coming for a long time."

On the ship, Snotout and Gustolf watch then Fishlegs walks up and says to them both: "Going somewhere Snotlout." Snotlout responds: "Who's asking?" Gustolf repeated: "Who's asking?"

The cowardly Fishlegs finds his courage glaring at both. He tells Gustolf: "Go find your mother, Gustolf." He said in a serious voice and look. Gustolf didn't argue and rushes to his Mother. Snotlout says: "I can't believe you. I was really starting to like that kid. Fishlegs says to Snotlout: "Give it to me Snotlout." He ordered in a serious tone. Snotlout pounds his fist into his palm and says: "Finally." Fishlegs: "You know what I mean, where's the egg?" Snotlout responds: "None of your business. So what you going to do Fishlegs?" He said in a non intimating voice, that made Fishlegs toss all the weapons and shields the people sold to buy the Changewing eggs.

He dug through the object to find the egg but couldn't find it so he turns to Snotlout. As he walked closer, Snotlout steps back with wide eyes. Fishlegs says to Snotlout: "Now you listen, you can do whatever you want to me, you can threaten me, make fun of me, make my incredible dragon knowledge, you can look down on the medical knowledge Ratchet taught me, but, you will NOT stand between a baby dragon and its Mother! Do you understand me Snotlout?" Bucket says to Mulch: "Always the quiet ones that talk the loudest." Mulch: "I'd give it to him Snotlout. There's no telling what he's capable of doing."

Meatlug searches for the egg by rustling through the objects. Fishlegs encourages her. "That's it girl, find it. She lifts up an upside down basketto find the egg. "MMMM...what do you know? there it is!" Said Fishlegs, "I think I'll just take that." So he grabs the Dragon egg and turns to Snotlout "Any objections?" Snotlout didn't respond out of fear. "Didn't think so, now if you will excuse me, I have a date with destiny." So he mounts on Meatlug and flies back to the village to give it back.

Fishlegs returns to the Village with the Changewing egg in his hands. Fishlegs: "Okay Changewing, I know you are there! Come and get me." He yells but no response from the dragons. He continues to walk holding the egg. Along his walk, he sees a catapult. Beside it is a Changewing camaflauged that suddenly reveals itself. Fishlegs hears a noise, he turns to hear where the sound is coming from. then a swoosh goes by him, it sounds like a rush of wind. He turns around and slowly walks back to a building.

Suddenly a drop of acid barely misses Fishleg and then a second drop happens. Fishlegs slowly look up and he is eye to eye with a Changewing staring back. It roars at him and he is surrounded by the other three. Fishlegs says to the dragons: "And,we are all here." He takes a deep breath and continues speaking: "Hi, I'm Fishlegs."

Ratchet and Bulkhead are at the base wide-eyed listening to Fishlegs via the monitor. Bulkhead asks Ratchet: "Did he just say, Hi, my name is Fishlegs?"

Fishlegs continues; "I've read a lot about you. Clearly not enough." As a Changewing roars to him. Fishlegs says: "Ok, this is how this is going to work, I'm going to give you this egg and you are going to take it and leave Berk in peace. I promise you if you don't burn me with that hot acid, I will spend the rest of my life making sure no one ever takes your eggs again. Sound good?" The dragon breathes a hot smoke of excess air, while glaring at him thinking this is a trick. The Changewing in front tosses the egg out of his hand and catches it. At first they looked like they were going to charge, but, as he closed his eyes waiting for destiny, the dragons suddenly disappeared vanishlng into thin air. Fishlegs says to himself in relief; "Well, I guess that that." Then he faints and falls backwards.

The next day Hiccup writing in the Book of Dragons, the shape of a Changewing. Fishlegs explains: "I'm telling you, up close, face to face, was much more ferocious. I'm just saying. One of us was there, and one of us wasn't." Hiccup erases a piece of the picture and re-draws it. "That's it, now do the teeth and the hot dripping acid." So Hiccup does what Fishlegs asks, draws the teeh and acid. Fishlegs says:"Perfect." Hiccup says: "You know Fishlegs, he responds: "I do Hiccup, one needs to find one so we can study it." Hiccup corrects him." No, so we can train it." Optimus agrees: "He is right, if one can train one species of a dragon, we can train all species."

Gobber yells: "Snotlot and Fishlegs, you're up." Fishlegs said to Optimus and Hiccup: "Excuse me, there is something I've been meaning to take care of." Hiccup speaks: "Having courage isn't the same as having no fear." As Fishlegs and Snotlout have shields ready for combat training. Ratchet cheers for his star student. "Its being afraid while pushing forward anyway. Whether that means saving baby dragon, protecting the ones you love, or giving a special someone a butt kicking they so richly deserve!"

Gobber gives a signal to charge and the two Viking teens charge and take to the air and slam forward.

The End

**Look I know it took me longer than it should but it was getting closer to the Fourth of July and I've been having crazy weather even the power went out, and this summer is going to be hectic, because let's face it, for some of you, you got all the time in the world, but for some of us have to find a job, and believe me I need one.**


	20. We are family part 1

**Sorry it's taking me a while but I've been busy with the new HTTYD 2 and TFP: Rise of the Predacons so the next chapter will have to wait till after the movie sorry.**

Intro: Toothless' eye opens and he and the other dragons and dragon riders shoot fire at the Autobots and they come out of the flames in vehicle and transform into their robot form and the dragon riders and Autobots charge out of the dragon academy, and Alvin fires a crossbow and Savage charges behind to front of Alvin and both Optimus, and Hiccup on Toothless charge together and punch Alvin together. Dreamworks Dragons riders of Berk and Transformers Prime.

As two Vikings, riding on the Gronckols, putting up rolls for a celebration, the Autobots, Bee and Wheeljack help place it. Hiccup speech: "Vikings have a strange sense of community. it's important for us to be part of a family and to celebrate that connection."

As the Vikings, Dragons and Autobots continue to place the festive items, Gobber removes his hook limb and replaces it with a hammer adding little touches to a metal statue. Gobber waves his hand and says: "Happy Borg week Maguns! and a good Borg week to Shamis." The two Vikings return the greeting back, Gobber slides down the ladder and walks in front of the statue. "Most important, a spectacular Borg week to you, great, great, Grandpa Borg!" As Bucket, Mulch and Optimus walk up to Gobber, Mulch says; Best week of the year, eh Gobber?" Gobber responds: "Right up there with Stouf day!" The two Vikings high fie with their prosthetic limbs.

Optimus smiles a bit and says to Gobber: "I must say its good to honor your ancestors legacy by this week of Borg and his book of dragons." Gobber says; "Thank you, Optimus."

Soon old man Mildew walks up tearing (fake) and says; "Oh the good old days bring tears to my eyes. We could use a man like Borg here." Gobber says: "Traditions are a fine thing Mildew, but thing have changed for the better if you ask me. Mildew says: "I didn't" His pet sheep baas in response. Gobber says: "We've come a long way from the time it w us or the Dragons, you might be a little less crustly if you get use to that." Mildew says: "I'll pass that."

Optimus agrees with Gobber: "He's right thought, for long time of blood shed of your time species and a struggle with us trying to fend them off. But now we're all living and thriving together and its made life easy, no more dragon raids, no more death between our fights. I wish Cybertron could experience this feeling again."

Mildew changes the subject. "When are Borg's archives going on display? You still got that 'Dragon gutting dagger' of his don't you?" Gobber says: "They'll be on display in the Great Hall tomorrow. Don't you worry." Optimus says: "I'd even make sure the relics are safe. Ratchet is cleaning the dust off of them and making sure that no historical tracks are removed. Bulkhead and Ultra Magnus are guarding and Bee is moving them with delicate hands. So you can rest old human, no need to worry." As the two walk away.

Meanwhile Arcee was walking around town with a sad look on her face. Gustolf yells to Arcee with a smile: "Happy Borg week Arcee!" He waved in a happy tone, she responds: "Ho, happy Borg week." She said in a sad tone, then two Vikings carrying a table, they pass her and say: "Happy Borg week." She just waves and didn't say anything. Then she says stops at Haddock house. Stoick comes out and says to Arcee: "Happy Borg week." Arcee just didn't say anything. Stoick says: "(sigh) Alright, what's wrong?" Arcee widens her optic and says: "What?" there's nothing wrong."

Stoick says; "Look Arcee, you're a proud warrior, but there is something on your mind. You can tell me." Arcee sits down and turns to him and says: Ok, today is the day of my partner's death." Stoick "Oh, I'm sorry about that, I didn't know.." Arcee interrupts: "It's ok, it's been a stellar cycle since his death." Stoick puts his left hand on her leg. Stoick :I'm sure he died as a warrior. whatever happened, he's in a better place." Arcee smiles only for a brief moment.

Elsewhere, the Dragon ridesrs are preparing for Borg week as well. Hiccup roars like a Dragon as it echos. Snotlout asks: "That' why your brought us out here? To hank at the wind Fishlegs says to hmi: "Just wait, Snotlout." Snotlout says: "Dragon calls. (scoff) whatever." He said as he sits down on a log. Hiccup turs to the twins: "Hi, guys" The twin look at him in confusion. Until both saw a little light. The light was coming from an object Snotlout had in his hand. He says outloud: "He, he idiots."

Hiccup says; "Snotlout" Then Snotlout says, ignoring Hiccup, "so stupid." Hiccup: "Seriously?" Snotlout says now hearing Hiccup: "What? It's fun. (scoff) Fine." Tuffnut says after losing the reflections: "Ha! Gone again."

Hiccup, changing the subject, roars again. As it echoes, Snotlout says: "And nothing, can we go now?" A roar from the distance was heard. Astrid, folding her arms, asks: "You were saying?" Toothless flies in to the cove. Snotlut says: "Fine, I hate to admit it, but, that was pretty cool.' Tuffnut's agreement was: "Not as cool as the disappearing shiny thing you can never catch."

Hiccup says to Fishlegs: "You want to show us your dragon call?" He responds: "I thought you would never ask. The Gronkle is as unique a the Dragon itself, raw, quteral and intense, but, yet with a suttle lilt." Snotlout mimickly, mutters then says; "Just do it already!"

Fishlegs makes a roar that sounds like a wildcat with something caught in its throat. So the Dragon Meatlug answers the call and hovers in to the cove. Hiccup congratulates his fellow Dragon Riders: "Well done Fishlegs."Fishlegs" But that was just an appetizer. Fishlegs: "Oh, I'm not done. Watch this." So Fishlegs roars only louder, Tuffnut says: "I don't even want to know what part of his body that came from, or do I?" He asked himself.

Fishlegs, out of breath, says: "I need to take a knee." So Fishlegs sits down. Then seven Gronkles came flying over the Cove, in answering to the call, Tuffnut says: "Wow, nice herd." As Meatlug joins the others, Fishlegs says to her: "Be home for dinner.' He tells her as she flies off. "we're having`grintet! that's her favorite." He says to the others.

Hiccup asks everyone else: "Ok, anybody think they can beat that?" Astrid steps up and says: 'Ill give it a shot. Watch this" Stating he cocky attitude,she then makes a roar that sounds like a wolf howl.

After five Deadly Nadders along with Stormfly, answer the call. Hiccup comments to Astrid: "Good job Astrid, first try!" The male twin,Tuffnut, raises his hand and asks: "Uh... I have an important question."Hiccup (sigh) Is it actually important this time?" He asked in an annoyed tone. Tuffnut responds: "Yeah, it always is. Look why are we doing this anyway? I don't get it." Hiccup answers the questions. "First of all, you never know when you are going to be separated from your dragon. The only way to communicate is to call it."

Tuffnut says: "Sorry, still didn't get it." Hiccup continues: "Second of all, its Borg week and my dad asked us to put on a Dragon air parade while the Autobots are helping with the decorations and guarding Borgs antiques." The Ruffnut asks: "Why do we care about this Borg guy anyway? Wasn't he a dragon killer?" Fishlegs defends Borgs honor by stating to the twins. "Hey, Borg only killed dragons out of self defense. He studied them, wrote about them, lived and breathed them." Hiccup vouched for Fishlegs: "And without him, there would be no Book of Dragons." Fishlegs continues: "And without the, Book of Dragons, there would be no." Snotlout interrupts: "Reason for you to live?" The twins giggled until Hiccup finished. "Dragon academy actually and there wouldn't be a really cool Dragon Air Show."

As Snotlout hops off the log he was sitting on he asks: "So, when we do the really cool Dragon Air Show who is he going to fly with? He pointed to Toothless, stating the fact that Toothless is the only Night Fury on Berk if not the world. Hiccup answers: "I'm working on that." He said in a tired tone.

At the Forge, while Gobber was searching for his ancestors personal belongings, he sings a song. "(singing) Ho Borg, Ho Borg, we sing your song, a man who studied dragons long! Without your work there would be no Berk! was the day you went beserk." He pushed off the objects until he finds a chest, what he was looking for. "Ha, got you!" He blows the dust off the chest, then he slides down the ladder. He turns around and Mildew spooks him. "Mildew! you don't sneak up on a man with a hook for an arm!" Mildew responds back: "Yeah, but I've got an emergency!" He sheep bahs in agreement. "My wagon wheel just snapped coming into town. My cabbage is all over the road!" Gobber asks: "Can it wait Mildew? I got to get these archives over to the Great Hall." He said as he walks past the old man heading to the Great Hall.

Mildew says: "But my cabbage, Gobber! Bah, what happened to customer service?" Gobber gives in, (sigh) "Alright" Then he sets the chest down and goes to the wagon. Mildew gets a little close to the dagger until Gobber turns back and warns Mildew. "You touch that dagger and I'll show you how well it works." Giving the hook across the neck warning.

Gobber heads to the wagon again while Mildew looks at the chest.

Flying over Berk, five Gronkles are over the team practicing for the air show. While Hiccup and Toothless watched. Hiccup: "(sigh) I wish there were other Night Furies out there for you bud." Arcee walks by and says: "Hello you two, feeling lonely too?" Hiccup responds: "Yeah, why? Are you lonely Arcee?" She answers: "Yes, for today is my partners death." Hiccup and Toothless widen their eyes until he says: "I'm sorry to hear that." Toothless nudges her leg the way a dog shows emotion. Arcee pets Toothless head.

Flashback

On Cybertron during the war, as laser fire shoots up into the air and ruin buildings of thousands of years of war. Arcee is running her objective through Tyger pass. Arcee speaking through secret comlink. "Arcee to Delta team, requesting roundevous guards, do you copy?" Her partner Tailgate answers: "Arcee, you lost again?" He asks as he continues, "Your sense of direction could use some improvement."

She makes a comeback: "So does your aim, Tailgate. If you tag that sniper at the military depot, I wouldn't break rank and engage the enemy hand to hand." As she continues to run, the blast of fire shots was being overheard. Tailgate: "From the sound of things, I'm guessing you came out ahead." Arcee transforms her arm into a gun, and walks slowly while talking to Tailgate. "Try waiting for me this time and I'll give the blow-by-blow. What your position?" Tailgate responds: "About half a click from the depot due North. Think you can find it partner?"

Arcee answers: "Trust me Tailgate, my navigation abilities are..." She is interrupted by someone who sprays a web like substance. She struggles and grunts and the last thing she sees is the female Decepticon, Arachnid, as she covers Arcee's face.

End of Flashback

Hiccup asks: "So what happened?" Before she could answer, Astrid riding on Stormfly, lands. Astrid: "There you are!" addressing Hiccup. "Hey, checkout my Nadders, I've finally got them flying in perfect formation!" She points up in the air and five Nadders are flying in an aerial formation equal to that of an arrow. Hiccup stutters until he finally says: "Wow, that's great!" He said hiding his true feelings. Astrid knew he was hiding it and says: "Hiccup." Like she knew he was really feeling.

Hiccup confesses: "I just been thinking, Stormfly has other Nadders. Hookfang has a whole herd of Monstereous Nightmares, Toothles has...Toothless has no one." Astrid cheers him up:"He has you and Bee. And he looks pretty happy." Gesturing as Toothless plays on his back like a dog. "See what I mean" Said Hiccup. Astrid still helping: "Hiccup, Toothlss wil be fine, like Arcee." As she walks to Stormfly, she almost forgot. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Your father, Gobber and Optimus are looking for you. They want to see you in the Great Hall, take Arcee with you. They look for service."

As she and Stormfly flew off Hiccup says to himself: "Great, happy Borg week to me." He said sarcastically.

Hiccup and Arcee opens the doors and walks into the Great Hall. As Stoick, Gobber and Optimus and other Viking members are discussing about Borg week, they turn to see Hiccup. Arcee thoughts: 'This look like a court marshall.' Hiccup says: "Okay, this is weird." Stoick orders: "Hiccup come forward" He says to his son, who I used to what he is told and walks around. "And hold out your hands." Hiccup does hold his hands but pulls them back to ask. "Uh Dad.. Gobber.. Optimus other scary looking Vikings, I just like to say in my own defense, I can not control Snotlout on the twins 24 hours a day!" Gobber says: "This is about those jokes Hiccup. (whispers) "It's something really good." Stoick groans to Gobber then he says; "now then Hiccup, as you know, Borg week has begun. The first ones since we've made peace with the dragons. So its been decided from this moment forward, all things dragon related including Borgs like work shall be entrusted to you, and the Academy and Autobots."

Gobber sets Borgs chest on the table and explains: "This is where the Book of Dragons started, as he opens the chest revealing old knots, scrolls and books." Everything he wrote on the subject is in these knots, personal thoughts, feelings, fears, even some delicious recipes."

Hiccup gets closer and closer tot he old texts. He says; "Wow! I -I don't know what to say." he turns to his Father and says to him: "Thank you Dad, this is..." He is interrupted by his Father: "Son, this is a big part of our history, you, the dragons even the Autobots are a big part of our future. It's now up to you, take care of both." Optimus, walk to say; "He's right. Someday we may return to our world after your gone, we'll always remember you in our archives. And your descendants will remind us of you."

Gobber puts the texts back in the chest and gives it to Hiccup, but its hard to let go of his families heritage. Stoick: "Gobber, Gobber! GOBBER!" He yells, finally letting go. Hiccup holding the chest. Gobber says: "They're yours now." He said with sadness in his voice, and Hiccup takes the chest.

That night Hiccup, Toothless and Arcee are looking through the pages. Hiccup: "Whoa! Toothless look at all this Bud! It's amazing!" He said, seeing the original text about Borg's hand writing and pictures of dragons over the years. While Toothless lays on his stone bed, feeling sleepy. Hiccup picks up on another book and says; "There are his personal knots. Everything he observed about dragons is right here." He flips another page, showing a disturbing sight. "Along with some...interesting sketches of is neighbors. Blagg!" He closes the book and tosses to the floor. "Can't unsee that."

Arcee picks up a scroll and says: "Indeed, he was very curious about dragons. I bet people would love to study his handy work for generations to come." Hiccup nods in agreement, as he tosses the book, with the pictures that he can't unsee. The book opened after it hit the floor and at the last end, a piece of paper was stuck, unfolded. He turns to it, picks up the book, and pulls out a small folded paper. He unfolds it, to his surprise, there were pictures and notes of Night Furies!

Hiccup says: "This is all on the Night Fury. It's all about you but." Stating to his dragon, who doesn't seem to care. "Borg didn't put any of this in the Book of Dragons." He flips through the papers with complete surprises. Arcee had her surprises. Hiccup, reading the paper: "'My studies lead me to conclude that an entire island exists. Teaming with mysterious Night Furies'." He flips the page: "'I call this land, The Isle of Night.' An Island filled with Night Furies." Toothless gets up and walks to Hiccup. "Toothless, we have to find that Island. If we do, we'll find you family."

The next day, the Dragon Riders fly heading to the Island. Snotlout asks: "So, let me get this straight. To find the Island you have to find Borg's cave?" Fishlegs says: "His last known place of residence." Astrid asks: "Who lives in a cave?" Tuffnut answersthe question: "Who wouldn't?"

Hiccup says: "There must be something in there about the Island of Night and where we can find it." Fishlegs states where it is. "Borg's notes says it was cut right into the mountains, right above Odin's shield."

The team continues to fly until Hiccup says: "Right there. That must be it." Pointing to a cave entrance, so they land on the cliff edge.

After they land, Ratchet received the coordinates and opens the ground bridge. However, due to Borg week, the Autobots are too busy to go on adventures. So, only two Autobots came. Arcee and WheelJack. After they entered from the ground bridge, as it closes, Snotlout says: "Man, I wish I could go through the portal thing." WheelJack says: "Don't worry, Doc's still trying to make it safe for organics. he already tested it on some fruit and even a chicken. The chicken is alright he just has a stomach ache."

Then Tuffnut asks: "Uh, so wait so how do we know what we're looking for?" Astrid answers: "It's a cave! Look for a big hole in the side of the mountain." Tuffnut: "Hole check!" Ruffnut continues "Mountain, on it!" So the twins begin to search. Astrid turns to Hiccup and says to him: "You know we don't have to bring them everytime." Then a horrible sound was being made, everyone didn't like it, until, they found the source of the sound. It came from Snotlout. Fishlegs flies up to him and asks "what in the world was that?" WheelJack agrees: "Yeah it sounded like a whale trying to howl like a wolf, terribly."

Snotlout answers: "That is a Changewing call my friend. I'm surprised you didn't know that." Fishlegs corrects: "I would have if it sounded like one. This is a Changewing." So he makes the scream that is equal to that Changewing.

Snotlout is intimidated by and says: "(scoff) Bet you can't do a Thunderdrum." Fihslegs corrects him again. "Please at least challenge me." As Meatlug hands down Fishlegs clears his throat and does a Thunderdrum roar and no one likes it.

Hiccup say to his friend: "Ok, ok enough! Fishlegs its good." So Fishlegs roaring simmers down a bit. Hiccup continues to search for the cave as he rides on Toothless he says to everyone: "Hey, I found an opening, pointing to the other side of the cliff, seeing an entrance.

So the Dragonriders and two Autobots walked/rode to the cave entrance. Snotlout comments Borg: "That Borg was a tweeb. But, boy he can climb like a mountain goat."

As they continue, Arcee says; "I never thought I would say this, but Snotlout may be right. This Borg must have been it to climb jagged rocks like this." Soon a sound was heard again they thought it was Fishlegs again. Hiccup: "Fishlegs, I thought we agreed to ease up on the Dragon calls." Fishlegs says: "Actually, that wasn't me. Mine are more authentic."

But the source was from a real Thunderdrum, possibly responding to Fishlegs call, when he corrected Snotlout. Astrid says: "You want to tell that to him?" WheelJack: "It must have responded to Fishlegs calls." Arcee agrees: "It must have thought it was another dragon intruding on its territory." The two Autobots ready their weapons and Hiccup yells: "Head for the cave!"

The Dragon Riders follow Hiccup and Toothless to the entrance and only Arcee is small enough to fit in the cave. Arcee followed, while WheelJack gave cover fire. Acee yells: "Come on!" WheelJack respond: "Go, I'll hold it off for as long as I can" WheelJack continues to fire and the Thunderdrum follows him.

By the moment the Dragon Riders and Arcee made it to the hole entrance it disappeared. Astrid: "What? we just saw it! that was a hole?" Then Tuffnut says: "Yeah, now the hole is gone." Arcee states: "Maybe it was just a shadow tat looked like a hole from a distance." Meanwhile, WheelJack holds of the wild dragon, the Wrecker continues to give him a berage of fire power until Hiccup sees the Thunderdrum getting closer. Hiccup orders his friends: "Snotlout, Tuff and Ruff, you guys look for the cave opening! we will lure the Thunderdrum away."

The twins, and Snotlout dismount from their dragons while Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs and their dragons and Arcee keep the wild dragon occupied. Hiccup says; "Fishlegs, Thunderdrum call!" Fishlegs says; "I wish you would make up your mind." Fishlegs clears his throat until Hiccup yells in an impatient mood: "FISHLEGS!" So Fishlegs makes the Thunderdrum call that the widl ones hears and answer it. While the two Autobots and three Dragon Riders hold the big dragon off, the three other dragon riders still try to find the entrance. Tuff even banged his head on the rock wall. So did Ruff then Snotlout says: "It was right here. I swear it was." He bangs the wall until out of nowhere a Changewing appears in camo mode. The Chamilanic dragon grabs Snotlout with its mouth, by Snotlout's rear end and lifts him up.

Snotlout pleads to the dragon:"Hey, Hey put me down! HOOKFANG!" He said in a scared high pitch voice, and Hookfang flies to save his rider from the wild Changewing. "Way to go Hookfang!" He cheers and the dragon lights himself on fire. He breathes fire almost hitting the even more scared Drgon rider. "Go away Hookfang!" The dragon does as he is told and flies back down.

Meanwhile the other Dragon riders and two Autobots try and continue to occupy the Thunderdrum. Fishlegs and Meatlug still trying to out maneuver the wild dragon. Fishlegs: "Little help here" Astrid says to Hiccup: "Go see what you and Arcee can find, we will keep these guys busy." Wheeljack agrees: "Yeah, lets do it Wrecker style" He said pulling out his two swords from his back and adding his face protector mask. Hiccup asks: "What about Snotlout?" Snotlout says something from the distance. Astrid goes for Snotlout, Arcee says to Hiccup: "Well it looks like us three are going to find this doorway."

Astrid orders: "Ruff, Tuff" Ruffnut responds: "On it!" Snotlout questions "You're giving me the twins?" He asks before the Changewing bings Snotlout against the rock wall. "Ok! I'll take the twins."

Astrid orders: "Go!" So Hiccup, Toothless and Arcee, in alter form, fly/drive into the cave entrance. Hiccup on the sided of caution: "Careful bud, you too Arcee." Arcee responds: "Please I've been in darker places since before you were born."

They drove father down until the find what they're looking for. Hiccup: "Borg's cave, that's it." Arcee turns on her lights to get a clear view. Outside, Wheeljack, Astrid and the others try holding off the two dragons. "Ok, we have to hurry bud."

While Fishlegs and Meatlug fly between stone columns, the Thunderdrum flies into the columns, directly into them, as the knowledgeable Viking and bolder class into a wall the thurnderdrum was flying into them until Astrid, from the side cliff. The Thunderdrum flies upward. Fishlegs says: "Thank you! If I survive, I will call for help, fine tune that call."

Back with Snotlout and the twins were doing their thing, as usual. As the Changewing dangles Snotlout by his right legs, the twins figure out a way to save him. Tuffnut: "Here's an idea; we could blast him out." Ruffnut agres: "Yeah!" she said with excitement. "Let's blast him!" Snotlout heard that and responds: "No! no blasting!" As the flammable green as moves to the young Viking, it sparks early causing the Wild Dragon to flee with Snotlout to a column and he says "Much better." He said sarcastically, "Thank you."

Back in the cave, Hiccup dismounts off of Toothless. Arcee, in vehicle mode, for the caves too small for her to transform. Hiccup says: "There's got to be something here." Toothless lights an old camp fire while Arcee keeps her lights on. "Thank you two." He turns around to comment, Arcee responds: "Just get what we're looking for and get out. If I know Astrid, she, Fishlegs and WheelJack can hold their own in a fight but Snotlout and the twins? Eh..."

Hiccup didn't respond to that but asks: "Toothless, Arcee what is that?" He asked for a carvedmap to the Isle of Night. The map shows two small volcano islands. One with two valcanos, some tiny islands, and two large islands. One of whom is the Isle of Night and a sea serpent added for decoration and a compass at the bottom for direction of latitude and longitude. "It's a map to the Isle of Night." Said the Viking prince. Arcee says: "We've found it, Hiccup pulls out his knot book, draws the map wile saying: "I got to write this down." As Hiccup draws the picture of the map on his personal journal, a rumble comes from outside the cave causing some debris to fall behind him. Hiccup asks: "What was that!" Arcee responds: "If I had to guess, it sounds like the fight is getting out of control."

As Astrid and Fishlegs, on their dragons, try to maneuver the Thunderdrum. It's sonic roar causes shaking, outside as well as inside, the cave. The vibration from the sonic roar causes the cave wall with the map to move and disperse the drawing. Hiccup says: "No, No, No, I need more time." As the cave continues to crumble, Arcee assures Hiccup and says: "Don't worry Hiccup, I took a photo picture of the drawing." Hiccup at first, did not know what he meant, thinking she has a photographic memory. As more debris fall,including a large boulder, that Toothless blocks it with his wing. Hiccup says: "That's it, we have to get out of here." Arcee agrees and says; "I'm on it!" Then she switches on her communication device and contacts Ratchet. "Ratchet this is Arcee, were gonna need a ground bridge, fast."

Outside, the Thunderdrones Sonic roar causes the cave entrance to be blocked by debris. Astrid shouts: "Hiccup and Arcee are trapped." Snotlout says: "Uh, I'm in a bid of a a tough spot here, myself." As he dangles from the Changewings tail."

Tuffnut, laying down with his hands behind his head, says to Snotlout: "I know you think our plans didn't work, but, believe me, this Changewing is playing right into our hands" The Changewing begins to pull Snotlout up and down like a yo-yo, while Snotlout says: "Sorry...I don't...believe you."

The last time the wild dragon pulls Snotlout up, he says its it. Stupid drag.." Before he could finish his sentence the dragon drops him to catch him again, now Snotlout , tired of it and punches the Changewing in the Face. That made it angry, Snotlout responds: "Uh-no."

Back in the cave, the inside is breaking. Arcee wishes she could transform into robot mode to help shield Hiccup and Toothless with her body but can't. Hiccup says: "So this is just great." He said sarcasticallly. "We're dropped and you can't use your shots without bring the whole ceiling down."

Arcee reassures Hiccup "Don't worry Hiccup, I called Ratchet." Then a ground bridge opens up, Hiccup responds: "Wow! that was quick." But then the portal weakens, then Arcee contact Ratchet: "Ratchet, what's going on?" Through the comlink, he reponds: "I'm getting weak signal, I cant keep the portal open, there is too much interference. Then the portal suddenly deactaivates under rocks crumbling on top of it. hiccup says sarcastically: Oh, this day just keep getting better and better." Arcee reassures Hiccup : "Don't give up, where there is a will, there is a way." Toothless then makes a loud roar, while Arcee and Hiccup covers the sound. hiccup responds: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what was that?" Arcee agrees: "What was that, a call for help?" Toothless's ears flutter, as he hears a return sound. So he mounts hiccup on his back, and he roars again, but it causes a weird vibration. Toothless flies as Hiccup steers and Arcee follows.

In the mist of flying Toothless dodges the falling rocks and Hiccups asks: "Where are you going and how are you seeing?" A third echo roar allows toothless to see the exit. the Dragon Rider, dragon and Autobot guardian made it out of the cave just in time before the cave collapses.

Hiccup shout in excitement:"Yes! we got it, thanks Bud." He compliments his dragon friend. Arcee transforms into robot mode and stretches and says; "Ah! I really needed that. being in vehicle mode can get cramping."

So the trio returns to the others as Fishlegs and Meatlug hit the thunderdrum with fire balls. Wheeljack set a charge on the ground and shouts: "Fire in the hole!" then he tosses it, almost next to the dragon.

Hiccup, flying next to the other dragon riders, he says: "Did someone call for back-up?" Astrid says: "Hiccup, you and Arcee made it!" Hiccup responds: "Please don't ask me how cause, I have no idea." Arcee reassures Hiccup: "Just so you know, I'm getting into a hot oil bath, and you're running the oil!"

Astrid says: "We got this, go get Snotlout." So, Hiccup and Arcee go for Snotlout. Snotlout was having troubles of his own. The Changewing held Snotlout with both arms and legs wrapped securely round him while it sits on top of the column. The Changewing bends over and eats some grass, then regurgitates it on top of Snotlout's helmet. Hiccup says: "Aw, you made a new friend!" Arcee with her hand on her hip and says: "Can he come back home to play?" Snotlout says: "Yea, it not as friendly as it looks." The Changewing didn't want to eat Snotlout, or let him go, he just wanted a friend and the Thundedrum wasn't exactly the best neighbors.

Hiccup and Toothless taking to the air toward the Changewing, firing a few shots at it. The Changewing lets go of Snotlout and flies away. Snotlout falls off the ledge and starts screaming as he falls downward toward the ground. the Dragon rider leader orders his cousins dragon: "Hookfang, now!" So this monsterous nightmare flies to rescue his rider and just in the nick of time before hitting the ground.

Snotlout, flying on Hookfang yells to the twins. "Now, that's how someone rescues me!" In Tuffnut's defense: "When exactly as we planned." Ruffnut explains: Yeah, keep the Changewing until Hiccup shows up." So the twins high five each other.

Astrid says to Hiccup: "I can't believe you guys survived that cave-in." Hiccup says: "Neither can I, what about you rcee?" Arcee responds on the comlink: "I may be made out of metal , but I can still die from cave-ins. How did Toothless find our way out?" Hiccup comes up with a theory: "it was all Toothless, he sent out this weird sound, it bounced back toward us, some how he used it to find his way out. "Fishlegs and Meatlug flies next to Astrid and explains his theory regarding Hiccup's theory: "I don't get it how do you use sound to guide you?" Snotlout says: "I do it all the time, whenever I hear your voice, I go the other way."

Astrid asks Hiccup: "So did, you and Arcee find anything?" Hiccup answers: "Only a map, to the Isle of Night. I only drew half of it Arcee memorized it." Astrid responds in joy: "Great when do we leave?" Hiccup answers: "First thing in the morning." He then turn to his dragon and answers: "By this time tomorrow, bud, you are going to be knee deep in Night Furies."

When the dragon riders and two Autobots return to Berk, they find Hiccup, Arcee, Toothless and Optimus looking through their charts to find which Island that fits the island of Night, however, it is difficult because only half of the map was drawn. the other half Arcee still has in her memories. Hiccup says in frustration: "Ah, if only I had drawn faster or I could have drawn the whole map." But, then, he remembered what Arcee said, and turns to the female Autobot: "Arcee can you draw what you remember of the map? He offers his pencil.. But her response was: "Sure, but I don't need a pencil." So she kneels down and then a laser line from her eyes to the book begin to draw an exact replica of half the map she had seen. Hiccup response was: "Whoa." After seeing what she could do.

After carefully analyzing the map within known charts on the Autobot's computer only one island was a match. So they wrote down the coordinates. After reading what we wrote he, finds why there are only Night Furies." It says there is a reason why there is only Night Furies on that island. Turn out you guys aren't so friendly to other dragons." Optimus assumes a reason why: "Maybe thy are jut more comfortable around their own kind and not other species." Hiccup says: "Well, listen to this. Herds of Night Furies can be extremely hostile to other species. If the other kids come with one of their dragons..." He couldn't finish what could happen to his friends. "Well it looks like its just you and me bud." As, Hiccup walks and gets some supplies for the trip, Optimus does not want him to go by himself and he can only spare one Autobot at this time. Optimusu turns to Arcee: "Arcee, you have to go with Hiccup and toothless, they are going to need armed escorts."

Arcee responds: "Are you sure about that, Optimus?" Hiccup is a big boy and Toothless is a Night fury, why would they need and armed escort?" Optimus answers: "Arcee, Hiccup said that Night Furies are extremely hostile to other species, and I don't think its just dragons. Plus, Toothless is domesticated, these are unpredictible and may ever act agressive." Before Arcee responds, Optimus says; "I would send the other Autobots, but they are busy including me with Borg week."

As Hiccup readies his supplies and leaves the Autobot base, Arcee asks Optius: "Sir, if you had the power to choose the prime instead of the Matrix would you do it?" Optimus responds: "Yes." Arcee continues to ask: "So why, Hiccup, above all people? Why him? Optimus answers: "I do not know, The Primes before me have always though that great power can hold evil in check. But that's not what I believe in. I found its the small things, everyday deeds of ordinary beings, that keep the darkness away. Simple acts of compassion, kindness and love. Why Hiccup? Perhaps it's because I'm afraid and he gives me courage." Arcee didn't argue, but accepted Optimus wisdom and goes to Hiccup.

As Hiccup mounts on Toothless, he says to him:"Well, Bud, I guess you are going to find out you are not alone after all." Arcee walks beside them and says: "I want to apologize for being rough with you in our early years, let's start a clean slate from here and remain friends." Hiccup responds: "It's ok Arcee, you had your reasons, now lets go into the Isle of Night." So Hiccup and Toothless fly off to the Isle of Night. Arcee takes a ground bridge to the Isle of Night to wait for Hiccups arrival.

At the Berk Academy the riders and Cybertronians are waiting for Hiccup. Fishlegs asks everyone: "Where's Hiccup?" TUffnut asks: "It is morning, right? Astrid realizes what Hiccup did and says; He wouldn't would he?" Bee answers: "(Do you have to ask?)"

At Headdock house, Astrid enters the house and says: "Sorry to bother you sir..." Stoick reassures her by saying: "Oh, it's no bother Astrid, just doingmy morning woodwork. It quite relaxing." He stated carrying a wooden duck, with a knife. Astrid says: "Sir, have you seen Hiccup? or come to think of it, Arcee too?" Stoick says: Well, I woke up and he was already gone. I think Arcee went to her special place. Should I tell them you are looking for them?" Astrid says: "I'll just leave him a note in his room." Stoick responds; "Be my guest."

As Astrid walks up to Hiccup's room, she stops halfway and asks Stoick: "What do you mean by Arcee's special place?" Stoick stops carving and sighs heavily, then answers: "There is a special place in the forest, a memorial statue of Arcee's longtime friend and partner, Tailgate. From what Arcee has told of him,he was a great partner, honorable warrior and a good friend. However, he met his untimely end by the hands of a cowardly Decepticon named Arachnid." Astrid's eyes widened after hearing about Arcees old partner. She continued to walk to Hiccup's room.

Outside, Fishlegs, Meatlug and Bee are waiting for Astrid, who comes out then says: "Hiccup must have copied the map on his notebook. Fortunately,she has the notebook in his hand."

Elsewhere Hiccup an Toothless arrive to The Isle of Night. Arcee waving her hands at the shore to signal to land. Hiccup says to Toothless: "Relax bud, trust me, if this my guess is right, you're gonna like what we find." Arcee on the other hand, has her concerns: "I don't know Hiccup, Toothless may be a Nightfury, but Toothless is domesticated now so there could be a possibility that there may be a conflict."

As the trio continues to search for Nightfuries, all they found are rocks and trees, no Nightfuries, not even a track. Hiccup asks Toothless: "Ok, are you ready for this?' As he makes a Night fury call. The roar was answered by a similar roar. Hiccup says: "I can't believe it, did you hear that?" He asks Toothless. Toothless makes a soft roar, and it got a response with a much louder roar. Hiccup says: "Borg was right, go get the Toothless!" As he dismounts and Toothless ruses toward the sound of the roar, hoping to find another Nightfury. Toothless was thrilled to go but, he was concerned about leaving his friends. Hiccup and Arcee encourage him to go. So Toothless continues to go, Arcee transforms into motorcycle and Hiccup mounts on her, and they follow Toothless.

As the reach a rock area and Toothless softly roars again, and Hiccup feels like something is off, Arcee feels it too. Arcee says: "I have a bad feeling about this." Hicup agrees: "Yeah me too. Somethings not right, Toothless come back!" Toothless turns around and slowly walks back to his rider and Autobot friends, then out of nowhere he is caught by some giant webbing, like a spider web. Hiccup shouts: "Toothless, NO!" He rushes to his dragon, only for him and Arcee to get caught by the same webbing, holding them against a rocky wall. Five outcast are restraining the Nightfury, then Alvin, the Treacherous, makes his appearance. Not only him, but the female Decepticon, Arachnid, only she is in her second alter ego form, her two legs become a spider web sack, and her back legs become spider legs. hiccup responds: "Alvin" He said coldly knowing the outcast leader and Hiccup isn't the only one.

Arcee glares at the spider web, then says out of anger: "Arachnid" then Arachnid says: "Hey, Arcee, what are the odds, two enemies on the same planet?, small universe. Arcee agress: "To small."

Two Outcast brings a fake Nightfury, used for this ambush. Alvin says: "Amazingly realistic wouldn't you say, Hiccup" Toothless struggles to get out of the web, but, its as strong as steel. Hiccup looks up to Alvin and asks: "What do you want?" Alvin answers: "I want our dragon trainer, as well as an army of metal giants. And by the looks of it, I got 'em and her." Pointing to Arachnid.

Arachnid asks Arcee:"So, Arcee, who's your little friend here? Your pet or your partner" pointing to Hiccup. Arcee didn't respond, all she did was glare. "Oh Arcee, don't look at me like that, it' been what: a million years since Tailgates death? Ask yourself, is it your partners, or is it you?" Arcee still jut glares at the spidercom.

Hiccup responds to Alvin:"I'm not going to train your dragons Alvin." Alvin chuckles then says: "Oh, yes, I will use them to destroy Berk." Arachnid walks to Hiccup lifts him up and says to him: "look here, you have two choices, one, you either help train Alvin's dragons or I suck you dry of blood. Or, two, I suck both your dragons and Autobots dry here and now, in front of you. Either way you lose." Alvin orders his soldiers to take them.

So, ten outcast began to pull Arcee with rope while she still wrapped in a cocoon and as well as Toothless, while Savage carries Hiccup on his shoulders. Though Hiccup's confused and asks: I don't understand, how did you do this?"

Back on Berk, at Mildew's house, Gobber knocks on the door and shouts: "Mildew open up, I got your wheel, she's good as new. "No response was hear, not even an angry shout. Wheeljack, leaning on the house said: " You think he is dead? That would be a dragon." Gobber shouts: Home delivery! and mutters, you don't get any better service than this." Gobber knock again: "Come on you crazy old...I know you're in there." Then Gobber kicks in the door and a vacant house and says; "What in the name of old and skivvy's? "

In the Dragon academy, Optimus and Stoick comes driving/flying in and Stoick says: "Has anyone seen Hiccup?" Optimus also agrees with the fact that someone is missing from his group "Has anyone seen Arcee as well?" Astrid is packing her supplies, getting ready for her trip to the Isle of Night. Stoick asks: Where are you going?" She hesitated and said: "Uh, just a training exercise." Stoick on the other hand, disagrees and approaches Fishlegs to get the story. Stoick says: Fishlegs?" Then Fishlegs screams, then responds, he says; "We are going to the Isle of Night, to look for Hiccup. It's an island full of Night furies, could be dangerous, could be not, want to come?" Astrid gives him the ugh, serious look. Gobber and WheelJack enter the academy and says: "Stoick, Optimus there you are, the strangest thing, at Midlew's house, its completely cleaned out." Wheeljack adds his two cents to the conversation: " Yeah, there was no tracks or nothing, I've talked to everybody and the haven't seen Mildew since yesterday." Gobber agrees: "Yeah, there no sign of him." Both Stoick and Optimus have their suspitions of what is going on.

Back on the (fake) Isle of Night, the Outcast put Toothless in a collar with chains to keep him. Arcee is chained as well, with three rolls of chains. Savage throws Hiccup nest to this dragon and behind Savage was Mildew an his pet sheep Fungus. Hiccup and Arcee both says: "Mildew" Hiccup asks: "What are you doing here?" Mildew erespond as he boards the ship: "Ah, look at you, the brightest boy on the island and the sneakiest Autobot of all the other Autobots, and yet here you are, trapped by a sill old man and his pet sheep." Hiccup asks in shock, "How could you do this?" Mildew answers: "You did it, Hiccup." You believed our port notes, you followed the map we drew, you walked right into our trap all for the love of a dragon." Maybe you will think twice where you place your loyalties." Arcee glares at the old traitor and says: "I misjudged you, Mildew, I knew you would sell our Mother for a few sheep, but, I didn't think you would sell out your own people and your soul to the Slime of Humanity. Alvin and Arachnid laugh with their evil laughs, Alvin says: "There wont be a next time." Arachnid agrees, then said: "That's right, because I have three vacant spots on my trophy wall. I found the perfect heads to fill them. Alvin shouts: "Raise the sails, we are heading hoe to Outcast Island." As the ship begins to set sail to Outcast Island, what shall become of our three heroes?

To be Continues...

**I know this took me a while but this one was totally worth it. Also you may notice I used lines from certain movie guess what they are in the reviews. If you have any ideas, questions, comment put them in the reviews but you can also vistet me in the P.M. (Privet messaging).**


End file.
